Afraid Of My Healing Wounds
by Ex-Belieber
Summary: The series of events throughout a girls life.


Alexis POV I would give anything to get it back. But I cant, he has it and there is nothing that I can do to just get it back. I wish I never went there but atleast one good thing came out of this miserable experience. I learned that they cannot be trusted, any one of them so now I am aware. I can protect Gabrielle so she wont go through what I had to endure.  
>"You ready yet Gabrielle?" I asked yelling up the staircase.<br>"Almost," she giggled histarically.  
>What the hell was she up to? I stomped up the stairs to let her know I was coming and as I did I heard a hurried drawer slam shut.<br>"Are you getting into my makeup again?"  
>"But I want to look good like you always do," she complained dropping my lipgloss.<br>"First even if you were old enough," I started putting all my makeup away, "we are going to see a movie. It will be dark and no one is going to see you. But your not old enough and even if you were dont try to impress boys, alright."  
>"Yea I guess your right, Justin likes girls without makeup" she sighed dreamily.<br>"Oh my go- youre not Gabrielle! Ive told you so many times. Celebrities only care for themselves and nobody else! Even Justin Bieber." I concluded.  
>Her eyes dropped sadly, I immediatly felt guilty. "Listen Brie how about we skip the movie and just go to that ice cream shoppe on the other side of town, ok?"<br>Her face lightened up, "Yes I didnt want to see that movie anyway!"  
>I giggled at her facial expression. "Ok let's go." Smiling we both got in the car then got our ice cream, on the way back it was silent until Brie suddenly asked what I hated talking about.<br>"Do you miss Mommy and Daddy?" she asked licking her melting strawberry ice cream.  
>"Of coarse I do, dont you?" "Yea but I dont really remember them and you've taken care of me for awhile now."<br>She had no idea. My parents both got sick when I was 12 and Gabrielle was 4. They knew they were gonna die so they wanted us to be taken care of. They sold everything that meant most to them the passing year so when I was 13 and they died, I never had to worry about money. People were there to care for us for awhile but by the time I was 15 I was raising Brie by myself. I dont know what i would have done if they hadn't of looked out for us. I thanked them every day. I could relate to how much they cared for us because, I loved Brie so much. She was my life.  
>"I love you you know that right Brie?" I asked.<br>"I know...I love you too."

*Next Morning*

"This is what you always wanted isn't it?"  
>"Please stop, Im sorry, Stop!" I begged through tears.<br>"But you love me...dont you?"  
>I cried hysterically, yelling for help that wouldn't come. "HELP! Somebody...please, help me." I sobbed.<br>"DONT YOU!" he raised his hand and back handed me.

"Ahh..." I awoke with a jolt and a loud gasp escaped my mouth.  
>Shit, it was the dream again. the dream I had over and over every night. I got up soaked from sweat to go get a drink. Tip toeing down the stepd to the kitchen where I poured a glass of cold water into a cup then got a dry towel to wipe off my body.<br>Why couldn't I just have a normal dream for once! Since that night Id had a replay of it every night in my head and now I dreaded sleep. I reached around to feel my back and trace the outline of clawing marks that scarred my skin. Then slowly after taking a sip of water, I leaned my head back against the wall and began to softly cry to myself...

*Next morning*  
>"Alexis...Alex..."<br>I faintly heard a mumbling noise then everything came into view when I opened my eyes to see my little sister, Gabrielle's, big green eyes burning a hole into my tired face.  
>"Alex!" she yelled slapping my arm. "Wake up Im going to be late!"<br>"Huh?" I mumbled sleepily then I snapped back into reality. "School! Your gonna be late. What time is it?"  
>"7:30," she said back with attitude. "Why are you sleeping in here?"<br>"Oh," Id just realized I was laying halfway on the kitchen table, "I must have sleptwalked, Im fine. I'll be right back, make sure you have your homework!"  
>"Yea alright"<br>I ran up the stairs and into my room as fast as I could. I didnt have time to get fancy so I grabbed a pair of blue jean shorty shorts and a turquoise T-shirt with light blue converse. After stripping down I jumped into a hot shower then finally relaxed.  
>I stood under the burning water closing my eyes trying to push every bad thought from my mind. Gabrielle had to be to school in a hurry, I had started homeschooling a couple years back so I could graduate early and take care of Brie. Id finished a couple months ago but I insisted on keeping her in school. She had friends so even if I allowed it she probably would choose to stay in public school anyways.<p>

I ran my hands down my wet body and thought about how I wasnt ugly. I stayed in shape from yoga and exercise, my hair was brown with natural blonde highlights which hung halfway down my back in loose curls. I could wear B and C cups in bra sizes, the only real unattractive thing was the scars on my back and thighs. I felt the pounding water on my back almost releasing the strong tension in my body from stress. When I stepped out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my figure and brushed my hair then blow-dryed it. Hurrying I put my clothes on and did my make-up, quickly prancing down the steps my curly hair bouncing. .com/afraid_alexis_chapter/set?id=26054903 Rushing over and grabbing my purse which held my keys, phone, and important accesories. "Brie, did you eat breakfast?" I asked slipping on my shoes.  
>"Yea," she muffled with a poptart stuffed into her mouth.<br>"Let's go, grab your things."

After dropping Gabrielle off at school and wishing her luck i did food shopping and my everyday errands. Finally able to relax I opened the front door of my huge house while still on the phone with my best friend, Brittney Stonebraker.  
>"Hurry up and stop by or I will start without you" I giggled.<br>"Almost there," she said and hung up.  
>Its a good thing I was doing a yoga session today cuz i really needed to relax for Gabrielle's sake.<p>

Listening to calming ocean waves I had small talk conversation with Brittney.  
>"So Justin Bieber is the new big thing, huh?" She asked in a downward facing dog position.<br>"Yea I guess. Brie wont shut up about him." I laughed.  
>"Remember when the big thing was Jesse McCartney!" she exclaimed.<br>"Yea," Id managed to squeeze out of my mouth.  
>"I remember when you went to that concert of his! And I wanted to go so bad but I couldnt, I would have killed to be in your position."<br>I slammed my eyes together to keep that tear drop from falling,"You know," I gasped, "Im just not feeling yoga today and I gotta go pick Brie up in an hour so..."  
>"Oh ok," she said a little shocked from my sudden change of mood.<br>"I'll talk to you later though," I added. "Ok umm bye," she said hastily leaving me alone on my sun room floor.  
>I burst into tears as soon as I heard her car skid down the driveway. Oh my god, what was wrong with me it happened over a year ago. Why couldnt I go a day without thinking about it?<br>I wiped off my tears and started to put away all the yoga mats. I had to go pick Brie up soon.  
>*In the car on the way home from school*<p>

Brie had just gotten into the car when she burst into immediate conversation.  
>"So I did this contest today and it might allow us...if I win...to go to the Bahammas! For free, not like we couldnt afford it but you never want to use alot of money cuz you think its flashy" she mocked then took a deep breath.<br>"Well your not going by yourself-"  
>She interupted me "You have to go to!"<br>"Oh do I?"  
>"Please, please, please!" she begged.<br>"Alright, that is, if you win. And these things have alot of people entering them so dont get your hopes up."  
>"Yesss!" she squealed in victory."The results are tomorrow!"<br>"Then you better get some good rest tonight, after homework is done." I chastised.  
>"Alexis how come my eyes are green, and your eyes are blue?"<br>"Because everyone is different and we just got different traits from our parents. You have dads eyes, and I have moms."  
>"Oh..."<p>

*4:27 a.m*

"Please just stop! Help!" I begged pathetically.  
>"Look at how cute she looks when she's in pain," the man mocked her.<br>"Dont...please...just stop...help me...anyone" I cried lifeless.  
>"Thats right...sshhh...be quiet." And then I felt a sharp pain on my side.<br>"Oww," I yelped in pain.

I awoke with a gasp again. Breathing heavy I decided sleep wasnt worth going through that dream again so I got up, drowsy and took a shower. When I was done getting myself ready for the day it was only 6:00 a.m and I decided that to get my mind destracted I would cook a huge breakfast for Gabrielle when she woke up as it was Saturday. By the time of 7:30 a.m Brie came running down the stairs completly dressed.  
>"What are you doing up this early?" I questioned "The winner is being announced on the radio at 8:00" she explained."Im really happy your coming," she smiled sweetly.<br>"Just becuz you wouldnt have been able to go if you won, cuz im your guardian," I raised my eyebrows.  
>"Thats part of it."<br>I laughed, "Well eat breakfast until its announced."

*8:00 a.m*

I was washing the dishes while brie was in the other room listening to the radio. If we do win it will be pretty cool. Being able to sit in the sun all day, get massaged, tropical drinks, and scuba-diving. I was getting myself almost as excited about winning as Gabrielle was. Thats why when she screamed I panicked and ran into the room.  
>"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked running my hands frantically all around her small body.<br>"I cant believe it-we-we-" she studdered.  
>"What Gabrielle?" I shouted, worried.<br>"We won..." she said smiling.  
>I was a little shocked."Are you sure Brie?"<br>"I gave them your cell phone number, they are gonna call." She laughed happily.  
>A soft buzzing noise was heard and I grabbed my phone.<br>"Hello!" I answered like a mad woman.  
>"Hi we are calling to confirm that your First Class Tickets should arrive anytime today and your flight leaves tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. Congratz on your winning this contest. If that is all today we wish you luck and say thank you." then they hung up.<br>"Wow," i said shocked. "We're going to the Bahammas tomorrow..."

*Next Day On the Plane In First Class*

I couldnt believe I was on a plane to the Bahammas right was like a dream! Speaking of dreams I thought to myself id had the same dream again last night, Id started to remember it and the thoughts made a shiver go down my spine. I looked around the plane for someone to get me a drink. It was completly empty except for Gabrielle right next to me, and a flight attendant at the back.  
>"Excuse me, can I get a glass of water?" I croaked.<br>"Of coarse Miss," and she poured one before my eyes."Anything else?"  
>"No Im fine." I smiled.<br>"You're very lucky," she gigled as I smiled again."Getting to meet Justin Bieber in the Bahammas and spending 3 weeks just hangin out!" she squealed unprofessionally.  
>"What?" I asked her confused.<br>"Justin Bieber of coarse," she laughed walking away.  
>I turned my eyes to Gabrielle who had been watching the whole thing silently."You lied to me!" I accused.<br>"Im really sorry but I knew that you wouldnt go if you knew that was the prize, please we are already on the plane! We have to please, please, please Alex!"  
>I leaned my head back against the pillow, "I should've known," I whispered to myself. Once again I looked at Brie and gasped when I saw my father. His eyes. I swallowed hard choking back the lump in my throat. "If anything goes wrong we are going straight home..."<p>

*7:30 p.m the plane just landed and now they are in the hotel lobby waiting for Justin*

.com/afraid_alexis_chapter/set?id=26089365

"Im tired," Brie complained her head sagging.  
>"Look there they are," someone pointed.<br>Oh Em Gee...! I blushed as I saw a guy with a very delicate haircut, wearing red pants and a white T under a leather jacket walk, or I should say swag, towards me. Justin Bieber was even more beautifully sexy in person, my breathing quickened and then I remembered. Though he is hot he is no different than the rest. I got angered at this thought, narrowing my eyebrows and my eyes filled with distaste.

Justin's POV My breath caught when I saw a beautiful girl with gorgeous long tan legs standing next to a younger girl. The older one had brown curly hair with matched blonde highlights pulled up into a sexy clip, her blue eyes were an ocean blue and she was absolutly perfect. I thought id just seen an angel frowning at me. She was frowning at me...I felt my heart sink.

Alexis POV "Hello Im Kenny Justin's bodyguard I will be with you guys, all the time." a huge man glared at first but then his face smoothed into a gentle and very good looking smile.  
>"Hey Im Justin Bieber" he said beautifully to my sister. He sounded like an angel. But when he reached out his hand to pull my sister into a hug I nearly ripped his throat open, but I had to play nice so Brie could have a good time. When he came over to give me a hug I put a fake smile on.<br>"Hey," I said. He wrapped his arms around me and I couldnt help but smell him. I shivered when his delicious cologne went up my nose, swirling me in heaven.  
>Brie yawned loudly. Trying to keep her eyes open.<br>"Would you mind if I took her up to bed its been a long flight." I asked politely.  
>"Of coarse," Justin blerted out. Then he blushed.<br>"Alright," I smiled taking her hand leading her to our room.

*In the lobby after Brie is put to bed*

"It's only 8:00 do you wanna do something," Justin asked breaking the silence.  
>"Uhhh," I choked. "Sure whats there to do around here?"<br>He looked around then saw a sign and pointed at it. " A club." he suggested.  
>I looked at him suspiciously," Alright," I finally answered.<br>"So," he motioned for me to walk ahead but there was no way I was turning my back on him so I walked beside him. Suddenly I remembered I wasnt fit to go to a club right now so I interupted our walking, "Im gonna go change, I will be right back." I told him then went back to my room. .com/afraid_alexis_chapter/set?id=26092813 My hair was hanging down my back loosely after Id taken it out of the I went to meet back up with Justin. I pretended not to see that he was checking me out as I slowly walked toward him. I couldnt believe I had to put up with this for 3 weeks! What was I thinking I shouldve got another plane back home already. We stepped into darkness with bright lights flashing everywhere and music pounding in our ears.  
>"You wanna drink?" he yelled over the music.<br>I nodded and he escorted me over to the bar. Before I knew what I had done I ordered a shot of tequila and a beer. I was expecting the bartender to ask for ID but he just handed the drinks to me and looked at Justin, who was watching me. I did the shot then downed the beer ordering another.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked me carefully.<br>"Yeah," I shouted chugging another beer. " Aren't you?"  
>"Yea but you your acting wierd now," he stated.<br>"Nothing bad is gonna happen," I said. "Is it?"  
>"No I wouldnt allow that but still..." I could feel the alcohol coarsing through my body. Id never drank before so I knew I was already getting drunk but I couldnt stop doing shot afer shot. "You wanna dance?" I asked him already pulling his waist towards the floor. We went to the middle of the dancefloor and I started swaying my hips with his to the music. Staring into his eyes I wanted to melt, he was so gorgeous and nice. Slowly we danced closer and closer together until our bodies were grinding eachother. Id already wrapped my arm around his neck and now he smiled sexily at me. He wanted to kiss me, I could see it in his eyes but instead I turned my body around rubbing myself down his front.<br>Automatically I felt him stiffen a little so I pushed even harder, enyoying it. He grabbed both my arms and wrapped them around his neck staring deeply into my eyes. I spun around and when I did I was so close to his face I could feel his ragged sweet breath on my face. He licked his lips and I moved a little closer then he went in for it. I felt his soft lips moving with mine for a minute or maybe it was months and years. I didnt care. Only him...wrapping my leg around his waist I grinded on him so hard I heard him moan a little. He was obviously hard now and he crushed his lips against mine, I didnt realize it but we had been slowly making our way through the crowd to the door. I giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him into the elevator then slamming him into the wall and kissed his neck hungrily. It reached our floor so we stopped kissing long enough to get out and into the hall then we continued. He smiled as we walked over to his room door and he kicked it open. Once inside he placed hungry kisses down my neck and I groaned in delight from his touch. Once again I pushed him to the wall and pulled off his shirt admiring his chest then reached for his belt buckle. He was exploring the inside of my mouth with his tongue when I finaly got the belt off. Kissing his chest and moving down the last thing I heard was him moaning.  
>"Ohh..."<p>

I couldnt move. It was like I wasnt even in my body but like I was watching it happen.  
>"C'mon man...my turn!"<br>I watched as the pathetic men quarreled with eachother. Over me, a helpless and lifeless body.

"No please dont!" I screamed and sat up quickly, then fell back down when I realized I had a headache the size of the moon.  
>"Owww" I moaned, putting my hand up to my head.<br>"Woah, are you alright?" a familiar angel voice asked.  
>I looked over and saw Justin Bieber staring at me with a glass of water and a couple pills in one hand. Suddenly memories from the past two days came floading into my head. Winning the tickets, Justin Bieber, putting Brie to bed, the club, and kissing Justin all the way to his hotel room.<br>"What are those pills?" I asked him squinting from the light.  
>"Just aspirin for your headache," he said.<br>I carefully took the glass and pills and swallowed the medicine, then put the glass on the nightstand.  
>"What happened last night?" I asked slowly.<br>"You dont remember." he stated.  
>"We went to the club to hang and I had a few drinks..."I remembered.<br>"More than a few, you were drunk. Thats why you have a headache, hangover." he informed me.  
>I glared at him. "We-we got...intimate.I remember coming to your room and then its a blur." I said frustrated.<br>"Well intimate, yes." he looked me down.  
>I dropped my eyes to see that the only thing covering me was a sheet and that I was completly naked.<br>"Oh my God- we-we-you," I studdered shocked.  
>"Wait!" he said quickly when he saw the look on my face.<br>"You took advantage of me!" I shouted.  
>"No I didnt! Its not like that," he started but I cut him off.<br>"I was really stupid for getting drunk but you," I pointed at him."You were not drunk! But you had sex with me anyway though I had no idea what I was doing!"  
>"We did-" he began standing up.<br>"No," I stood up quickly bringing the sheets with me. .."Stay away from me," I warned backing towards the door.  
>He looked so shocked and hurt. "I wont hurt you...Im just trying to explain what happened."<br>I picked up my clothes that were on the floor and opened his bathroom door. "I dont need details Justin! I want to forget." Then I stepped inside and locked it so i could change into last nights outfit. I heard Justin pacing outside the door.  
>Quickly I opened the door and walked to the front one. "Dont try anything smart with my sister becuz I will kill you if you hurt her in any way!" Once I walked out and slammed the door, tears filled my eyes. Not again! Oh no! He better of used a condom last night!<p>

*Later that day*  
>After Id changed into a bikini with shorts and and over sized swimming tank top over me, we went to go do an activity. When we got there Justin was there too, I swallowed hard trying not to look at him. Apperentley we were feeding dolphins and swimming with them today. Brie had to stay with a bodyguard and had a lifejacket on. I took my shirt and shorts off and went into the water. Id pulled my hair into a clip earlier. I tossed a dead fish a few feet away from where I was standing waist deep in water. I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around to see Justin looking at my back.<br>"Where did you get those scars?" he asked confused.  
>"Its none of your damn buisness, Bieber! Now please leave me alone before i make a scene." I said forcefully.<br>"I just want to talk." he tried to convince me.  
>"Im done talking to you." I said and paddled away from him. i heard a splash behind me where he had hit the water angrily.<p>

*A few days passed after the water incident*  
>The past few days had been horrible! My dreams had been worse as ever and Justin started to ignore me as much as possible. I thought Id appreciate this but when he didnt make eye contact and looked so sad all the time it really made me feel guilty about yelling at him. No matter how much I didnt believe it or denied it, Justin was gorgeous. His eyes are like liquid and his lips made me go crazy, whenever I let myself daydream about him. But then Id think about what he did to me and it would anger me all over again. I was glad today, we were doing a relaxation class. I needed it. All the tension to get away and out of my body. Brie decided she didnt want to go and went to a water park instead, with Kenny. I didnt like this idea too much at first but I trusted Kenny.<br>"Please stretch a little and warm up." the instructor told us.  
>I relaxed and stretched my legs and arms. I was enjoying this so far.<br>"Alright now please pair up." she told us.  
>My mouth dropped open, I looked around and saw that it was just me and Justin, who apparently had been doing the same as I.<br>"Quickly now young ones. We dont want to waste time."  
>Justin walked over to me and sat down looking really uncomfortable. "Now sit in the V position with your partner to make it a diamond shaped. Then grab your partners upper arm or shoulder. Gently, its just to stretch your back."<br>I was so angry at how things were turning out, looking grumpy I leaned forward and so did he. Once we were gripping eachother we both looked down, uncomfortably.  
>"Look in your partners eyes..." she instructed us as man in a wet suit walked in and motioned for her to go to him.<br>"Give me one minute, Mr. Bieber." She explained.  
>I slowly glanced up to see he was already looking at me, our faces were so close together it reminded me of "that night" with his sweet breath panting on my face. his eyes looked as if he was seeing into my soul. I felt violated. He just stared at me sexily.<br>"Mr. Bieber?" Justin said, "I hope she knows your in the room too" he finished laughing a little trying to make conversation.  
>"Im still upset about the other night, so your wasting your breath!" I snapped.<br>A hint of anger was in his voice. "So you wont atleast let me try to explain?" he asked and when I shook my head he stood up."Whats the point in being here then..." he snapped right back at me and walked out of the room.  
>"Please! Justin dont go, Im done talking!We can continue now." the teacher yelled after him.<br>I felt too emotional to stand so I fell back on the mat closing my memories flooded my mind.  
>I was kissing down Justin's chest and he was moaning. I took off his pants and looked at the magnificent bulge in his boxers and he moaned like crazy when I touched it lightly. Then he suddenly pulled my head back up and said, "Your drunk. You dont want me, so just stop..." This angered me. "I want you. So bad! And you want me too I know you do." I said as I reached down his boxers with one hand and gripped his groaned loudly and closed his eyes. "You see?" I said gripping him tighter."Ohhh God yess.." he moaned smiling then with a struggle he frowned and said "No," as if he was convincing himself then quickly pulled away. "No...You dont," he said his voice shaking. This really pissed me off so I was gonna have to play dirty, huh?. Reaching around my back I un-zipped my dress and let it fall revealing my naked body. His mouth drooped open and he looked like he might slam me against a wall and screw me that second. His dick hardened and I smiled but he fought back against his urge, squirmed and walked quickly to the bathroom.I frowned then got dizzy so I sat down on the bed with my head pounding...slowly I passed out.<br>I gasped when I realized," He didnt take advantage of me...Oh shit..." I spoke to myself.

I felt like I needed to puke. I looked back and remembered all the times he had started to try and tell me but Id cut him off before he could explain. The pit of stomach had knots tied in it, how could I just assume like that without even talking to him! Tears jerked at my eyes when I remembered how he struggled with "himself" so he didnt take advantage of me. It was truly a sweet thing. And I acted like such a jerk! My need to apologize burned within my skin so I sat up off the mat and walked out into the sunlight. Where would he go? First I went to check the lobby but he wasnt there and so I headed to his room, rehearsing what I was gonna say. But what if he didnt forgive me? He may be a celebrity but part of me thought that he wasnt ruined yet. Not a famous big-headed idiot. I had to force him to forgive me, though I wouldnt blame him if he didnt. I was really rude and the more I thought back to what all I had said to him it just made me feel more like a hopless-stupid-girl. Taking in very deep breaths and fixing my shirt I walked up to the other bodyguard who was standing by the door.  
>"Is Justin in there?" I asked.<br>"Yes mam but he does not wish to be disturbed." the deep voice rang in my ears.  
>"Well I really need to talk to him cause-" I started but got cut off.<br>"He doesnt want company."  
>I decided a lie was in order here. "Really? He told you that? Cause I talked him in the activity we were just doing and he said for me to meet him up here at this time, that he needed to talk to me." I fibbed biting my tongue hoping he would believe it was true.<br>He looked like he was struggling with a difficult math problem. "Well, ok but if I hear anything wrong..." he warned.  
>"Ok, thank you" I said and reached for the door handle opening it and closing it lightly behind me.<br>"Rob I thought I told you I wanted to be alone!" Justin said irritated, laying on his big bed with one of those eye masks covers on.  
>I quietly tiptoed next to him and sat on the end of the bed. "So thats what his name is. The bodyguard outside."<br>Justin sat up faster than i thought possible and ripped off the mask, messing up his hair.  
>"Oh God, what are you doing here? Come to kill me for revenge?" he mocked plopping back down on his pillow.<br>"No..." I said in almost a whisper. "I came here to apologize."  
>One of his eyes peeked open and he sat up flinging his legs over the side of the bed, looking at me questionaly. "Am I missing something?" he asked sarcastically.<br>"After you left the activity, I suddenly remembered what really happened that night." I said my face flushed. "And I came here to apologize. I was drunk and didnt remember so instead of doing the logical thing and talking to you, I assumed the worst...Im-sorry..."I finished. "Truly, sorry for what ive done."  
>He looked puzzled then relieved. "So what exactly do you remember?" he asked his cheeks turning a little pink.<br>I smiled cause he didnt sound angry. "Well after getting drunk from the club we came back to your room...kissing." My face must have been cherry red cause I was burning up from embarrassment. "When I went to...go down on you, you stopped me. Then when I-I...-when I grabbed you," I said grabbed you like it was a cuss word. "You still didnt give in and stopped me because you knew I was drunk. I woke up naked because I took off my clothes...in a last attempt to seduce you, but again you struggled with yourself and was kind enough to stay in the bathroom to...calm down. I passed out on your bed...I cannot thank you enough for doing what you did for me. When I stupidly got drunk!" I said swallowing down the lump in my throat. " I could have hurt myself or somebody else! I could have hurt Brie! I dont know what I was thinking, Im never like that!"  
>"Its alright, nobody was hurt. And that morning you were just scared, I dont blame you." he said touching my shoulder lightly. I jerked back away from his touch uncontrollably.<br>"Im sorry," he said and looked down.  
>"Its not you." I said."I have issues...its a long story," I mumbled full of fear.<br>"Ive got time, if you want to tell me." Justin said softly.  
>"Thank you but not now. Maybe some other time," I lied. Id never told anybody. Why would I tell him?<br>He could tell I was lying."Ok well Im here if you need to talk," he said. "Im not a bad person, I dont bite."  
>I laughed."I know...so can we just be..." I struggled to find the words I wanted to say."Nice, to eachother? From now on." "Of coarse! We can be, you know friends." he said smiling.<br>"Ok," I smiled back. "You wanna come with me to go find Gabrielle in the water park?" I asked blushing.  
>"Yea sure. Lets go..." he said motioning towards the door.<br>*Later that night*  
>"You like that girl, huh?" he said into my ear.<br>"No! Please stop,"I begged."Justin help me!JUSTIN!" I cried "Justin isnt here to protect you now" the man teased.

I awoke drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. Brie was snoring lightly in the bed next to me and the room was completely dark. I got up in my underwear and tank top walking to the bathroom taking slow but deep breaths. Looking in the mirror I splashed water in my face then dried all of my wet body off. That dream, I thought...was so wierd. Ever since the night of my attack I had dreamed of memories of it but that wasnt a memory. I didnt even know who Justin Bieber was then, why would I call for him to help? I didnt call for him in reality but even in my dream...why? I felt a knot in my chest and gasped when my brain started putting it all together. After Justin and I agreed to be friends we walked to the water park and sat down chilling, waiting for Brie to finish playing. When we started talking I laughed and he laughed. We were having so much fun and I really liked talking to him. I told him more about me than I could tell my best friend Brittney back at home! Not of my attack of coarse but still alot, he listened to me and was totally nice about everything!  
>So I was obviously attracted to him, I felt there couldnt be a person sexier than him, but also I liked him. As a person. I couldnt believe it...I think I was falling for Justin Bieber? A celebrity too! How could I be so stupid, even if i did want to want him, he would never want to be with me...<br>I quickly took a shower and got dressed in .com/afraid_alexis_chapter/set?id=26433285 Id done my make up so by the time I came out of the bathroom it was dawn and Brie was still sleeping. I grabbed my bag and cell then headed down to eat breakfast, locking the door behind me. Remembering that I left my house to come here without even telling my friend Brittney I checked my call list. Id had 34 missed calls from her. Lately I havent been using my phone but right on que my phone rang and it read "Brittney Stonebraker...is calling." I picked up and laughed.  
>"Im so sorry, I forgot to tell you!" I quickly began but got cut off by screaming.<br>"Ahhh! I cant believe my best friend won a contest to meet Justin Bieber and I had to hear about it on the radio!" she shrieked, laughing. "You hoe! I cant believe you entered?"  
>I smiled at my the sound of my friends voice, I hadnt spoke to her in awhile. "Actually, hoe," I said. "My sister entered and told me it was just a vacation..."<br>She gasped, "No!" then laughed. "What'd you do? How'd you find out?"  
>"The flight attendent. And I just stayed to make Brie happy but-"<br>"OMG! I forgot to ask the most important question! Whats Justin like?" she screamed, hyperventilating.  
>"Calm down!" I said grinning until she slowed down her breathing."Ok so some stuff happend the first night I was here and its been awkward until last night, so I havent really spent much time with him. And before you ask Im not telling you what happend yet, its too long and wierd of a story. But when I get home I will."<br>"Alright well I gotta go. I love you Lexi! Call me and get cozy with that Bieber Fever!" she said cracking up into the phone.  
>"Whatever Britt," I laughed. "Love ya too. Bye!" I hung up and walked into the breakfast room to see Justin already there eating waffles.<br>"Hey, your up early." he commented when he looked up and saw me. "Looking beautiful as always I see."  
>I blushed pink. "I could say the same thing."<br>"I know Im beautiful," he joked."Im always up early. Habit I guess from going on tour and being busy,"he grinned.  
>He's always making me smile."What are we doing today?" I asked picking up apple juice and waffles.<br>"Ummm...scuba diving and looking at cool fish and stuff." he said swallowing a bite of waffle.  
>"Ive always wanted to go scuba diving, it sounds fun." I said smiling cheekily.<br>"It is. Your gonna love it," he said, talking from experience.  
>*Later while diving*<br>Id spent most of the time keeping an eye out for Brie so that now she was back up on the boat, done diving, I actually got to look at the stuff. I didnt understand how it was possible to speak underwater but the things we were wearing allowed us to hear eachother. Justin smiled at me and pointed to a really colorful fish, I swam over and admired it. The back of my shoulder blade had been touched and I spun around alert.

Justin had rubbed my shoulder to get my attention, so I looked at him confused. When I followed his eyes my heart hammered and I thought Id had a panic attack. A medium sized shark was swimming over and around us. My hands found Justin's arm and jerked him towards me. Holding his arm with my arms and wrapping one leg around him, cuddling behind him I squealed a little. He laughed,"Its not a human eater, it wont hurt you."  
>"I...dont...like...sharks," I whispered frightened.<br>"Its not even bothering us," he spoke calmly."Just ignore it"  
>"No...I want to go back up to the boat..." I said shivering.<br>"Alright then, go ahead," he said waiting for me to move.I turned to see he was looking into my eyes and I lost thought. His eyes were so beautiful, I felt as if I could jump right into the brown liquid.  
>"Oh-uh...Im not going alone!" I said squeezing him tighter.<br>My heart jumped when I heard his sexy laugh,"C'mon, I'll escort you."  
>He grabbed my waist with his arm, and I closed my eyes at his soft touch. Before I knew it he was paddling us up until we reached the surface. When we did I threw my mask off onto the boat and slid up the side taking my feet out of the water quickly. Justin threw his mask and started climbing up the ladder. I extended my hand to help and he grabbed it, pulling himself fully onboard.<br>"So your scared of sharks, eh?" he said ruffling his wet hair.  
>"Only they're teeth!" I said. "All 6 million of them." I laughed and so did he. We both stared into eachothers eyes, just like down underwater. It took awhile before I remembered I hadnt been breathing and I gasped for air, blushing.<br>*A couple days l8r on the beach*  
>It was already dark out and Justin and I sat side by side, up against a piece of a log. A fire cackled in front of of us, along with the waves of the ocean. Brie had layed with me for awhile but now had her head in my lap, sleeping. Brushing her hair out of her face slowly as she slept, I sat quietly with Justin.<br>He was wearing a very sexy outfit . and I had decided on . with my hair like this I saw from the corner of my eye that he was watching me, stroke Gabrielle's hair. I sighed.  
>"Alexis?" he asked.<br>"Yea," I mumbled looking up at him.  
>"Im just wondering...where did you get those scars from?" he asked me while he ran the tips of his fingers down by back and up to my shoulders.<br>My skin tingled at his touch. "You know how I said earlier that I had issues and the long story thing?" I asked and he nodded."Well...thats just part of my story."  
>"Id like to hear your story,"he said quietly. "But not if you dont want to talk about it, we have plenty of time."<br>I took advantage of the excuse to change the subject. "Not really," I said frowning. "I have a little over a week and a half."  
>"Still..." he said touching my cheek gently.<br>I curled into his touch closing my eyes. Then footsteps interupted our conversation.  
>"," Kenny directed his voice to me."would you like me to take Miss. Gabrielle up to bed?"<br>I smiled, turning my head away from Justin. "Thank you Kenny."  
>He picked up my sister helping her to our room, after Id said goodnight. A breeze came by and I shivered. I felt Justin's eyes burning a hole in my face.<br>I had tried to not be attracted to him, and ignore him, but I now knew that...I was falling in love with Justin Bieber. I didnt want to fight it anymore, a voice inside my head said not to trust him. He could break my heart...but my heart said I dont care! I just want to hold him and kiss him. Love all of him and put my trust in him. He was different. Now my heart was screaming way louder than my head.  
>I reached up my hand and cupped the side of his neck, stroking it slightly. He put one hand on top of my thigh and turned his body to face mine. His cold hand held my chin and he pulled me in closer. I looked into his beautiful eyes one last time before closing mine and leaning forward, eagerly. His lips softly brushed mine, then he fully planted them on mine kissing me. My head was a little dizzy but he tasted so good... I couldnt get enough of his mouth and my mouth moving in only important thing in life right now, was his they existed. And he existed. I wanted everything about him...forever.<p>

I felt the warm fire beating against my skin, one of Justin's hands laying on my thigh and the other around the nape of my neck, and his lips moving softly against my own. It couldnt have been more romantic. He stopped to take a breath and so did I. His eyes stared into mine he dragged his hand from my shoulder, along my body, all the way down to the back of my upper leg. Justin was now leaning on me, pushing me back against the log, but I didnt mind. His thumb was tracing little circles on my thigh while the other hand grabbed my waist. Licking his lips, I could tell he wanted and was going to kiss me again...and I wanted him to. My heart was beating so loudly I bet he heard it, I wrapped my arm around his neck and the other on his back. His lips softly pecked mine then he used his bottom lip to part my lips. I tasted him again and it tasted like something I couldnt describe. Not food but a flowery, mint taste.  
>I pulled away a few inches from his lips, breathing hard. "Justin..." I whispered looking at his beautiful face.<br>He smiled and looked from my lips to my eyes,"I know..." he whispered back. Then intimatley pecked my lips.  
>He fell down on his back and pulled me with him. I giggled when he put his arm around me. We both looked at the sky, and I thought, "Im here! Cuddling with Justin Bieber under the stars..." then smiled up at him happily.<br>*Next Morning*  
>Last night after laying under the stars for awhile, Justin walked me to my room where he kissed me goodnight. The next morning I woke up smiling. Id started to get up and into the shower when I realized, I hadnt dreamed of my attack! That night I dreamed I was on the beach with Justin, kissing just like last night. A smile so big was on my face, it almost hurt but I couldnt stop. He helped me not have to relive the nightmare! I never stopped smiling the whole time I was getting dressed in .comafraid_alexis_chapter_11/set?id=26435192 I felt amazing! Well last night was the first good night sleep Id had in over a year so Im not suprised. On my way down to breakfast I ran into Kenny, "Hey Kenny!" I said cheerfully.  
>"Hey Alex," he said. "Gabrielle woke up last night with a fever and she is sick. Thats why she isnt up...she's sleeping it off." When he saw the troubled look in my eye he quickly added, "Its just a little cold, she went to the doctor and everything. She's fine."<br>"Uhh, ok I guess." I said slowly. "Bye."  
>I almost reached the breakfast room when I wondered, what if what happend last night didnt mean anything to Justin? But it had to of, there was a connection and we both felt it. Still worried I walked into the room not knowing what to do around Justin. He looked up at me in his sexy clothes.<br>Smiling he said,"Hey beautiful. Good morning."  
>My heart floated at the sound of his voice,"Hi," I said smiling sitting next to him.<br>"So when I heard Brie was sick, I cancelled everything for today and thought we could just...do whatever." he grinned.  
>"Sounds good," I laughed, watching his eyes."Come here," I whispered, leaning closer.<br>Justin smiled and leaned closer, knowing what I wanted. He slowly parted my lips and kissed me with passion. My head got dizzy again and I grabbed the table for support. Breaking our kiss I softly spoke, "That was nice to wake up to."  
>"Yes...it was." he said laughing a little and laced his fingers in my hand.<br>"What are we doing today?" I asked looking at him in awe.  
>"Well first I wanted to confirm that you felt the way I felt about last night. And that kiss...confirmed it," he laughed."So now I was going to just stay here, away from everybody...that is of coarse if you want to! This your vacation and I shouldnt have asked you-"<br>I cut him off smiling,"Great! Cuz if you wouldnt have said that then I would have. Lets just hang out..."  
>*L8r in Justin's room*<br>"Oh! OH! Haha," I laughed. "Beat you again!"  
>"Aw C'mon! I suck...," he said in defeat.<br>I squeezed in closer to him, grabbing his hand. "I cant believe this is happening..."  
>"I know," he said leaning his forehead on mine.<br>"I didnt think I was ready to like someone again, especially a celebrity. Like you..." I said quietly.  
>He smiled faintly,"What do you have against celebrities? I mean I know alot of them are big-headed but not all of them."<br>I didnt know how to answer that so I just looked into his eyes, blankly. He reached down and kissed my lips...I couldnt get enough of it! He was the most delicious thing Id ever tasted, and kissing him felt so...right! I wanted to kiss his soft lips and just never stop, for our lips to be together so much that finally they will just become one, as our hearts already were...

*about a week l8r*  
>Brie, Justin, and I had been swimming in the outside pool but were now walking back up to the rooms. The whole time swimming, all we heard was Brie complaining about how disgusting Justin and I were for kissing and flirting innocently.<br>"What about you knowing sooo much about love, Brie?" I smiled sarcastically as Justin held me in the water, rocking me back and forth. She grimaced and swam away.  
>I was wearing this on top of my bathing suit .comimgres?imgurl=.com/clothing-shoes... . When we walked by my room, Brie walked in and as I turned Justin pulled my arm. Dragging me back into the hall, I laughed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Smiling still I kissed him hard against the mouth but suddenly my feet were lifted off the ground.  
>I giggled histarically because Justin was holding me bridal style,"Justin! Put me down, its not funny!"<br>"Then why are you laughing?" he asked and started walking to his room, smiling at me.  
>"Wait? Justin, I have to go get dressed! Brie is waiting," I laughed but instead wrapped my arms around his neck.<br>"She's fine," he smiled and opened his door. Setting me down inside then grabbing my waist while kissing my neck.  
>I slowly smiled and leaned my head back. He stopped and looked at me, and oh my God he looked good. His hair was still wet and he was shirtless, it made me feel on fire. Stepping away slowly I took off my over dress, leaving me in my bathing suit. My head turned around and I winked at him. This drove him mad! His hands were on my sides in a matter of seconds. I laughed," I dont know if I want you to touch me, your awfully dirty."<br>He grinned and gently pushed me on the bed, climbing on top. His hands pinned my wrist above my head and I smiled.  
>Justin smiled back and crushed his lips against mine. The sweet smell of his breath and the taste of his tongue, turned me on.<br>Smiling against the kiss, I gripped my legs tightly around his waist. Pulling him down to me more. He stiffened at my touch. "Guess what?" I asked as he let go of my wrist to feel my thighs.  
>"Hmm?" he asked kissing my jaw, then stopped to look at me.<br>"That wasnt a smart move," I laughed and rolled over so I was on top now. He smiled so I placed butterfly kisses on his neck,"Bieber Boy..." I laughed. Then sucked his neck softly. I felt him start to get hard on my leg.  
>"Lexi," he moaned and I heard a cough, though it was probably just another one of his body guards checking in. Justin turned his head then shouted, "Mom!"<br>I reacted as fast as I could by jumping off him and standing up straight, startled.  
>"What are you doing here?" Justin asked getting up and blushing. "I thought you werent coming until tomorrow?"<br>Pattie Mallette's face was sort of pale and a shade of purple. "Well I came here early to suprise you!," she said raising her voice."But you...suprised me..."  
>I saw my black dress by Justin's feet and quickly grabbed it, pulling it on. My face was on fire from embarrassment. This was Justin's mom! And I met her like this? "Hi, Mrs. Mallette. Im Alexis Davis, I uh won the contest with my little sister," I said trying to sound confident and put out my hand.<br>She looked at my hand for a second then shook it."Nic-well umm...meeting you," she said uncomfortable.  
>I looked at Justin who seemed to be in a trance. Then when I nudged him he snapped out of it,"Ok mom...its not what it looks like..." he said hopefully, pointing to me.<p>

"Oh so its not my 16 year old son about to have sex?" Pattie asked crossing her arms. The look on her face told me she was pissed.  
>We were just fooling around and having fun, we werent gonna have sex, atleast I dont think we were? I felt like dying inside, Id wanted to meet Justin's mom and make a good impression...this was not it.<br>"Maybe...I should go," I said quietly looking down at my feet. I felt so ashamed.  
>Justin looked desperatley at me, after a few seconds he stepped towards me and kissed my cheek."I'll talk to you later."<br>I tried to manage a smile but couldnt,"Bye..." Id walked almost to the door when I stopped and turned around with sudden courage. "Mrs. Mallette, Im really sorry we had to meet like this. I wanted to make a good first impression and this wasnt it." She frowned."Im sorry," I whispered and opened the door going back to my room.  
>When I got to my room I just sat quietly on the bed with my head in my hands, thinking about what just happened.<br>Justin's POV My stomach churned, why the hell did my mom come now? Well there's nothing like an angry mother to scare away your erection and scare away the girl who gave it to you. We stood quietly for a minute then I began,"Listen mom-"  
>"No you listen Justin Drew Bieber! You asked me to trust you and you said you could handle it without me. I came to check and see if your ok and when I show up," she yelled." I find you about to have sex! With the contest winner? Justin you can get in so much trouble and ruin your career if that girl tells the press, and she is probably going to!"<br>"Mom you dont understand! She's not like that." I begged.  
>"She is a crazy female teenage fan, she is like that!"<br>"No she isnt. She didnt even like me when she came here, her little sister lied to her about this trip." I persuaded her the best I could. "C'mon Mom you have to give her a chance. Let me talk to her..."  
>Alexis POV I cant believe that happend! When I heard a knock on the door I said, "Just a second!" Putting on shorts and a tank top over my still wet bathing suit I went to the door and Justin was standing with Pattie.<br>I looked at Justin then Pattie, "C'mon in." I said opening the door more.  
>"Just stay here Mom, Ill be right back," Justin said sternly and walked in shutting the door. Authors NO: Pattie is listening at the door (lol)  
>"Im...so sorry for that," he started talking, holding my hands.<br>"Justin that was so embarrassing! I wanted to meet your Mom but not like that!" I whined.  
>"I know and Im sorry but lets just try to forget that happened." he spoke lacing his fingers through mine.<br>"I dont think your Mother is too keen on just forgetting that Justin. She hates me now, I can tell by the way she acted.I cant blame her if she thinks Im a slut."  
>"No dont say that, your not a slut! Making out with your boyfriend isnt a crime," he laughed.<br>My boyfriend...Justin was my boyfriend. I sighed leaning on his shoulder,"That was horrible," I giggled."I thought I was going to pass out."  
>"I know and I had to have her yell at me" he laughed kissing my forehead.<br>"You ok?" I asked touching his cheek.  
>"Yea, it wasnt that bad..." Justin said smiling.<br>"What are we going to do?" I asked him worried.  
>"Im going to properly introduce you to my Mom." Justin pushed my hair out of my face and pecked my lips. "Let's go."<br>He opened the door and Pattie was standing against the wall. Justin spoke first,"Alexis this is my mom, Pattie Mallette. Mom this is Alexis Davis, my girlfriend."  
>Pattie's mouth dropped open a little bit,"Are...are you sure?" she asked.<br>I felt insulted, was I not good looking enough? She saw my face and added, "Not that there's anything wrong with you honey," she said to me."But this is a big deal..."  
>I glanced at Justin who was looking deeply into my eyes. My face couldnt help but light up when he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my lips tendedly."I am sure." he said softly.<br>I was so in love with him...

After Pattie and I talked for awhile I had to admtt that I think she liked me! At first she was still a little upset about the fact that we were together and she HAD walked in on us making out but by the end of the day, she said I was really nice and polite. For my boyfriends mom she was actually pretty cool and chill. Since we had stayed up late talking, the next day Justin and I had fallen asleep on my bed while watching a movie...  
>*"Please dont hurt me? Im a big fan," I pleaded.<br>"Oh yeah? C'mon in boys," he smiled.  
>Three more men walked into the room laughing stupidily and pointing at me, joking.<br>I looked into my idol's eyes as mine started to fill with tears,"Please dont...what are you going to do to me?" I freaked and tried to run but one of the men to the left caught my waist pulling me back.  
>"No! Your not going anywhere!" he grinned tightening his hands around my arms, cutting off the circlation.<br>I cried harder and slapped at his chest doing no damage.*  
>Someone was holding my arms shaking me violently.<br>"Alex! Baby wake up!" Justin's voice urged me."C'mon wake up!"  
>I jolted awake, opening my wet around I saw I was in my room, with Justin. He was holding me in his arms but wiping away my tears with his thumb.<br>"Jeeze Lex you scared me. Whats wrong? You wouldnt wake up." he asked worried.  
>Tears began to fill my eyes again as I thought about my dream, it felt as if I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. "Shit..." I sobbed.<br>"What's wrong? Talk to me..." Justin pleaded. Pushing my hair out of my sweaty face.  
>"It was just a dream...a bad dream." I said sniffling.<br>"Alexis...you did this same thing the night you slept in my room. The other bodyguards said they keep checking you when you sleep becuz you scream! Babe please," he begged."Im worried! Talk to me."  
>I looked into his eyes and my heart began physically aching, Id wanted to tell someone for a long time and right now, I wanted to tell him more than anything. The weight of the pressure had built up over the past year and I exploded. Tears streamed down my face in a never ending river,"I cant! I want to but I cant!"<br>"Lexi look at me!" he pulled my face up to look at him. His lips kissed mine quickly but still full of love. "You can tell me anything...I-I love you."  
>Love? I knew it was there but this was the first time either of us had actually said it. My heart melted and my lungs werent working right. I couldnt tell him of the attack, I didnt even know for sure myself what happened. Looking in his eyes I knew for that second that I was safe now, he couldnt hurt me. Not while Justin was here with me. Trying to blink the tears out of my eyes I grabbed his hand, putting his palm against my cheek.<br>"I love you too," I whispered."More than I thought possible for knowing someone only 2 and a half weeks." I smiled.  
>"You can tell me," he pressured.<br>'Justin just not right now, ok?" I told him even though I was dying inside.  
>I could tell by his facial expression he didnt want to pressure me any more. So instead he sat up against the pillows and pulled me onto his lap." Alright." My head turned around against his chest and I reached up as far as I could, he bent down the rest of the distance until our lips met. It started out as an innocent peck but soon I twisted around on his lap to strattle his waist. Deepening the kiss, his lips were hungry for mine but I could sense that he was still worried about me.<br>It was about 8 pm so when there was a knock on the door I already knew it was Pattie. Justin sighed and slowly I climbed off him and sat down, starting the movie around the middle of it.  
>"Come in!" Justin yelled.<br>Pattie walked in a couple feet then said,"Justin you need to go talk with Scooter on the phone then get in bed."  
>"Alright let me just get my phone." he said and walked over to the table as Pattie left the room. Once she did he peeked back to make sure she was gone then ran up to me, "I'll be back in an hour and a half, leave your door unlocked." he smiled then kissed me. My tongue slid into his mouth and he sighed enjoying it for a moment, then he pulled back smiling."I will be back for more of that..."<br>I giggled and pecked his lips one last time before he left.

After Justin left I started pacing the room. Was he going to come back to just make out with me or was he coming back for sex? My breathing quickened and I got a glass of water to calm me.  
>Earlier Brie was still sick again so they decided to give her the ajoining room next to me for my safety from her germs. Sitting in the dim room for about ten minutes, finally I decided to just get ready for bed as I would any other time. Our first time having sex isnt supposed to be planned out anyways. But thats even if we were going to have sex! As the clock kept ticking I thought to myself, "Was I ready to make love? After what happened, I should probably tell Justin before sleeping with him but what if he reacts badly? I cant stand to lose him."<br>Taking deep breaths I decided to just let things happen how they happen. It was a good thing that Id had my period dirctly after the first night I was here so 1.) I could tell I wasnt pregnet though that wasnt needed becuz we didnt end up having sex and 2.) I was on the whole week I didnt talk to Justin.  
>After showering and putting on make-up I starting to put on Pajama's . with my hair like this I nervously layed on my bed when my phone rang. It was a text from justin-<br>"Hey beautiful, I cant wait to be there =)"  
>I smiled. This was Justin. I didnt know why I was so nervous, I could always be myself around him.<br>*A couple minutes until Justin would come, Alexis had the TV on but wasnt really watching it*  
>I felt half asleep when I heard a tap on my door then slowly it opened and Justin walked in wearing .comimage/justin%20bieber%20pics/_skatergurl808_/jus... .  
>As soon as I saw him, I was wide awake. Especially now that I knew something was going to happen...<br>"Hey," I smiled standing up.  
>"Hey yourself," he grinned walking towards me." You look...a-mazing!"<br>I laughed. "Im in sleeping clothes Justin."  
>"So...you still look beautiful." he said gripping my waist, then kissed my cheek down to my jaw.<br>I shivered at the feeling of his soft lips on my skin, whenever he touched me I felt as if I could no longer think on my own. His hands and lips controlled me, when he gave my neck butterfly kisses I realized I hadnt took a breath in awhile. My breath was ragged cuz I was shaking. Justin kissed my cheek then pulled back and asked, "Are you alright?"  
>I couldnt answer, my voice was gone.<br>"Do you want me to stop?" he asked taking a step away from me.  
>I realized what was happening again and got energized. "No dont," I said quickly grabbing his arm."You just make me feel..." I couldnt finish.<br>Justin smiled in response, and kissed just below my mouth. I giggled a little and asked,"Where is your mom? Doesn't she notice your not in your room?"  
>"We have ajoined rooms...I locked my side and she cant get in. She'll never know." he kissed my mouth fully. This time I didnt feel dizzy but instead felt a surge of fire run through my veins.<br>Grabbing a fistful of his shirt in my hand I pulled him closer to me, his mouth was taking over my own. It was kind of romantic and sweet as he lightly pushed me against the wall. I smiled through our kiss and lifted his shirt up, as he cupped the sides of my waist. Justin helped me by lifting up his arms. He pushed me against the wall so I could wrap my legs around him. He smiled wider and carried me to the bed where he slowly climbed on top of me.

Justin sweetly pecked my neck then started sucking on it gently. All the while his hands were sliding up my leg and waist. His right hand slid up to my shoulder where he pinned my arm against the bed. His other hand had stopped and he was now groping my right breast. He silenced my little moan with his lips then trailed back down to my neck. I wrapped my legs around him even tighter, and I felt his dick grow harder. When I felt him against my thigh it turned me on. I wanted Justin more than ever. All of him, including this. When I closed my eyes I saw flashbacks in my mind of my attacker clawing at my bleeding back. I dont even remember the whole night but I was sure that I was ruined. I was filthy and even though I wanted nothing more than Justin I couldnt didnt deserve that.  
>"Ahh," I gasped and pushed Justin halfway off me.<br>His eyebrows pulled together in confusion,"Did I do something wrong?"  
>My eyes started to burn from the tears that filled my eyes. I looked at the ceiling trying to stop the tears. "No Justin you were perfect."<br>He saw the tears in my eyes and asked worried,"Oh no! Baby, did I hurt you?"  
>"Im fine but I couldnt be selfish and let that happen." I said crying a little.<br>"Sweetheart, I wanted that too," he said happily smiling.  
>"NO. No you dont! Im ruined Justin," I sobbed.<br>"Alex dont cry. I just dont understand?"  
>"I want to but I cant, just like I want to tell you but..." I mumbled wiping some tears away.<br>"Are you talking about earlier?" he asked then cupped my face in his hands." Please babe tell me so I can help!"  
>Even more pressure than earlier was on me now, and when he touched me and called me baby...I almost cracked.<br>"Baby please?" he begged, worried.  
>Once the words left his mouth I knew it was too late to turn back now. The truth was going to be told, and I wiped away the rest of my tears. Justin helped dry my face off.<br>I grabbed his hands," Ive never told anybody this before Justin," I told him struggling with words."Last year when you werent famous yet, Jesse McCartney was the "big thing". I was crazy about him, posters, CD's, everything. I finally got tickets to see him after my parents died. So I took a Taxi a couple hours away and went to the concert. It was amazing and everything Id always dreamed of getting to do." I managed to mumble through without throwing up.  
>He looked at me carefully, paying attention to every word.<br>"I got to do a meet and greet with him. Id always fantasized about kissing him and giving him my number. Well I thought I didnt have anything to lose so I gave it to him. On my way out I got a call." Justin nodded listening intently. "It was Jesse... and he gave me directions to meet him I did we talked then made out for awhile but when he started pushing me towards the dressing room I told him no."I couldnt breathe." He forced me in then called some of his backup dancers to help him hold me to the bed." I choked up and started crying again. Justin squeezed my hand and said "Go on..."  
>"He and the others beat up on me and clawed my back," I sobbed."Thats where those scars came from...but then I dont know. I got knocked out I guess becuz I dont remember!" I cried almost as hard as I did when it happened. He hugged me and I soaked him in my tears."Justin! I think something awful happend...I think he violated me!" I sobbed into his chest." But I dont know! I woke up in the back alley outside the stadium. I never told anyone becuz I thought they would blame me! You see Justin? I want to have sex with you but I cant! Im used trash!"<br>Justin looked at me with his eyes almost watering,"Alexis...Im so sorry that happened to you.(I cried into his chest more)but you...are not trash! Alright?" he hugged me tightly. "And tomorrow we are going to see a doctor, he will find out what happened. Oh my God honey...Im so sorry..." a tear rolled down his cheek.

Im going to require a comment limit before the the next chapter? Sorry but I need feedback lol Justin held me close and rocked me slightly. I cried, it felt like my heart was getting pressure let out of it so I continued. Enjoying the sensation of being calmer, I lifted my face to gaze into his beautiful eyes. They were shining from where he had teared up. Cold hands were wiping my tears away as I sniffled and gasped short, quick breaths.  
>"I promise everything is going to be alright...you should try and get some sleep though." he told me sliding off the bed to stand up straight.<br>Fear radiated through my body at the thought of him leaving me alone, my eyes were big and round-like when I basically screamed at him,"No Justin! Please dont go, stay with me tonight? I cant be alone," I threw myself against him and grabbed his cheek & shirt. I was so needy but I didnt care, I couldnt stand to be alone again. My heart was beating vigorously in my body. It wasnt possible that he didnt feel it when we were so close. His arms and safe embrace were the air and I was needing oxygen, fast.  
>Justin's POV Alexis slammed against my body, begging me not to leave her. I didnt want to leave her and by the look on her face I couldnt. If I get in trouble with my mom then I'll take the punishment but her gorgeous face was stained with tears. Her tiny fist had a handfull of my shirt which I had put back on earlier, the beautiful eyes were big like a puppy's. I was still kind of in shock after what she told me. Someone had hurt her, clawed her back so much that it left scars! And at the thought of her might of being raped repelled me. Just thinking about him touching Alex made me so angry, I could kill.<br>"Lexi if you dont want me to go, then Im here. Im not going anywhere unless you want me to." I said to her, stroking her cheek with my thumb.  
>Alexis POV Justin's touch automatically calmed my nerves and his words made me relax completley. He gripped my waist and pulled me on the bed with him. I smiled when I layed down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.<br>"Goodnight, love. Please get some rest." I snuggled as close to him as our bodies could get.  
>"Thank you Justin...goodnight." I rested my head against his chest closing my eyes.<br>*Next Morning*  
>"Alex c'mon get up!" Justin shook me gently.<br>I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. "Oh, good morning."  
>"I talked to my private doctor here and he said he can help...so if you want. You should probably get dressed." he said helping me stand up, then pecked my lips.<br>I got up and showered then got ready in . and ./_NO2UOMMYKZ0/SIG1adw2RDI/AAAAAAAAAk0/3N-B15j6xaw/s40... . "Ready, beautiful?" he asked outside the bathroom door.  
>"Yeah I think so..." I whispered grabbing his hand.<br>*At the private doctors office*  
>I was sitting in a chair with my legs in the strattle pads. "Justin stay in here, please?"<br>"Ok," he said lacing his fingers in mine.  
>"This is going to be uncomfortable but this is the only way. If you feel too much pain just let me know?" the old man with a huge bulbous nose said, the doctor.<br>I pushed my eyes away from my legs and got extremly uncomfortable when I felt the rubber gloves touching my inner thigh. Quickly I looked at Justin who was watching me, and frowned as I felt pulling. His hand was still in mine and I squeezed it harder, frustrated. When I finally felt the doc back away from me, Justin and I both sat up. Anxiously...  
>He took his rubber gloves off and I winced as they snapped,"Well Alexis. You've definatley..."<br>Doctor Williams snapped his gloves when pulling them off, and I winced. "Well Alexis, you've definatley been violated in a way." he told me with a serious tone. "Your skin has a certain feel to it that tells me that it was once bruised very badly. Im suprised, medically, that there is no visible permanent damage."  
>"So...?" I asked not quite inderstanding.<br>"What that means is someone obviously got violent with you and perhaps was going to rape you. By the bruises I thought that you had, but when I felt inside," I shivered as he said that. This time Justin tightened his grip on my hand."the membrane has not been broken...your still a virgin."  
>My whole body felt like it was flying. For a whole year I had lived thinking that Id been raped and my innocence stolen. To hear that I still had it, made me smile so big I looked like a fat kid in a candy store(Authors NO: haha sorry had to put that lol). I was so wrapped up in my own relief that I forgot about Justin. His face once pale face was now red from blushing.  
>"Oh my..." I said pulling Justin into a giant bear-like hug.<br>"This is amazing!" he spoke quietly but with joy.  
>"I'll leave you two, to talk..." Dr. Williams told us politely. Leaving the room and shutting the door quietly.<br>"Oh baby, Im so relieved," I said almost tearing up.  
>His chocolate eyes gazed into mine adoringly,"Your not supposed to be crying...this is good news!"<br>"I know, its just Im so happy. I feel like I just got 200 lbs of pressure off my back."I mumbled not really paying attention.  
>He smiled a crooked smile,"What do you want to do today? We only have a few days left..."<br>At these words my heart dropped to my stomach. "Justin...," I said avoiding his eyes."What are we going to do...about us?"  
>His lips were not smiling now but pursed in a tight line."Lets not worry about that now."<br>"Were going to have to face reality some time?" I raised my voice louder than I ment to. But I didnt care, avoiding this conversation was going to get us nowhere. You cant delay the inevitable.  
>"Look we just found out amazing news, why are you yelling at me?" he asked raising his voice too.<br>"Because Im tired of you putting this off. I love you but..." I tried but couldnt finish.  
>"But what! There isnt suppose to be a "but" Alex...thats means its limited."<br>"Justin..." I said confused. I didnt mean to say that.  
>His face was a mixture of anger and pain. He still looked sexy when he got up and paced back and forth around the small room with his hands behind his head.<br>"Ive got to go uh...cool down. Ill see you later." he said abruptly, leaving the room.  
>My heart seared with pain, and my eyes watered. "Justin wait I-" but he had already left. I stood up getting dressed and leaned my head against the wall, banging it a few times.<br>I dont know why I said that. I loved him...no but's. I was in love with him unlimited and uncontrollably. Slowly I walked back to my room crying softly, when I opened the door Brie was up.  
>Rushing, I wiped away my tears and tried to to stop new ones from coming. "Oh...hey Brie. Your up?" I asked half smiling.<br>"Not for long, I was just getting a drink. Why are you here?" she said wiping her eyes from the sleep in them then sneezing.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked my eyebrows pulling together in confusion. I wasnt really interested in this. My mind was on the fight Justin and I just had. I phased out...<br>"Hello? Are you even listening?" she asked me desperatley.  
>"Im sorry, what?" I asked.<br>"Ugh! Nevermind!" she said walking back to her room slamming the door.  
>What was wrong with her? I felt like I needed to go talk to her but I didnt have the strenghth in me. My mind was on nothing but Justin. Like the Glad plastic bags commercial but instead of hefty, Justin! Justin! Justin! I had no idea what to do. Justin was mad at me so...now what? I couldnt apologize, it was partially his fault too! I cant believe it, why he couldnt just talk to me about it. Did he want to just leave and forget about me? Was that why he was avoiding the subject, at this thought my body locked up. I didnt want to lose him. But then I realized, he was a popstar and I was just a fan...why would he want me?I couldnt have anymore heartbreak in my 8 p.m my mind went blank. As if I was asleep but not really sleeping. I wasnt in my body but watching from above myself, I couldnt move. My face was wet from silent tears that ran down my feverish face and hadnt stopped in phone vibrated on the bed side table and shook the lamp. I picked it up and saw that Justin was calling, I dropped the phone after shutting it off. If he wanted to talk to me he could walk down to my room, but I didnt want to talk to him. I knew I was guilty, I had started the fight. Either way I got up and changed clothes into .wp-content/uploads/2009/04/baby-phat-tank-top-boxe... and my hair like /wp-content/uploads/2009/04/shenae-grimes-... .Tired yet so full of enegy I slumped to my bed, when I heard an impatient knock on my door I sighed. Pulling the door open grumpily I saw Justin Bieber standing in the hall looking worried.I was shocked that he came so when he asked,"Can I come in?" it awoke me. "Why?" I said face twisted with my resent and I could tell he choked up. Justin's eyes were so beautiful and sad, it hurt to watch. Immediatly I felt guilty again and said,"Im sorry. Yeah you can come in..." while holding the door he stepped inside I shut the door, then like a timer went off and he only had a little amount of time to talk he started speaking."Alexis, you have no idea how sorry I am! I went back to my room and felt horrible about our arguement. I acted like such an asshole because-" I cut him off."You werent the only one acting like an asshole. Im so sorry, it was my fault!" I said walking up to him slowly. "Its just I love you more than I thought possible and Im scared. Of whats gonna happen when its time to leave." "I know and I just didnt want to talk about it. I thought somehow by avoiding answering that question that maybe it wouldnt happen but...I know thats not possible now." he said cupping the side of my neck.I stared into his eyes and everything was ok again. The need for Justin burned in my body, so I grabbed his neck pulling him to me. Crushing his lips to mine, I felt powerful.  
>He leaned his forehead against my own when he took a breath."I love you..." he breathed on my moment was almost perfect, but good enough for me as long as Justin was with me. I smiled, "I love you too..." then spoke again in a whisper."Terminal love..." "No..." he said shaking his head. "Forever love..." His lips found my jaw then went to my neck which he started sucking on, hard. I smiled in hands found his waist and I pulled him to my bed, he looked at me adoringly then kissed my lips fully. I felt his tongue sliding against my lip pushing. Wanting entrance permission, I let him in and sighed as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. Justin was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, I could never get used to it. He lowered me down to the bed, gently. My fingers pulled his shirt off hungrily and I wiped my hands down his chest, he shivered at my touch. Justin came back to my mouth, kissing me deeply. My lungs needed air so I pulled away after a minute, breathing smiled as he pulled my tank top off and left kisses down my flat then sang softly,"Your body is a wonderland..." and I laughed. Reaching down to his belt, I rushed to yank down his pants but he grabbed my hands then took his jeans off himself. When he climbed back onto the bed I couldnt help but bite my lip, he was so damn gorgeous."Wait..." he said suddenly.I sat up,"Whats wrong?" I asked my face flushed from kissing."This isnt right. Its your first time and you should have the best, most romantic memory of it as possible." he said body ached inside, "I dont mind...this," I said smiling."Yes," he said laughing. "But you deserve better."Inside my heart and mind was spinning. Sighing I put my shirt back on and he got dressed too. "Maybe one day," I said standing up and putting my arms around his neck. "We will actually have sex..." "Baby I want to. You have no idea how bad I want to," he smiled, pushing strands of hair out of my face. "But I want it to be special."My smile widened. He was absolutly perfect.<br>I slowly kissed his neck then said, "You know something?"  
>He laughed and said, "Mmm...what?"<br>"Im so in love with you..." I whispered.  
>Justin stared into my eyes intently. "Im glad because I am so in love with you." he smiled and kissed my lips passionatly, stroking my cheek.<br>"So your mom is pretty pissed about you sneaking out last night?" I asked Justin playing with his hand. He had sat in an armchair and I was laying across his lap, he twirled my hair in his other hand playfully.  
>"Naw," he said smiling crookedly.<br>After giving him a questioning look he went on telling me,"I told her you were having a rough day and wanted me to stay with you. But nothing happened."  
>I couldnt help but smile at him. His eyes made me feel like we were the only ones in the world but yet...I saw the whole world in them. Happiness, support, love, everything important in life. I took a moment to just take in everything happening in my existence the past few weeks. I came to the Bahammas with my little sister that I adored, which was already lucky. I had met Justin Bieber, almost have sex with Justin bieber, and get mad at him. But most importantly I fell in love with Justin and he fell for me. That couldnt have happened in my wildest dreams, a month ago but now. I was the luckiest girl in the world. He was just as important to me as Gabrielle was, I wouldnt and couldnt lose him.<br>"What are you staring at me for?" he asked smiling again.  
>"Just realizing how lucky I am, to have you in my life. Im eternally grateful." I chuckled.<br>Justin looked at me very seriously,"Alex...I am the lucky one. I thought Id never be able to fall for anyone because I wouldnt know if it was real or fake but, this," he pointed to his own heart then mine."This is real. It has to be, I can feel it."  
>"Oh your wrong! Im just here for the fame and bling," I laughed.<br>"Yeah?" he asked me sarcastically then laughed, tickling me.  
>I cracked up and squirmed trying to get away from him."Justin-stop," I laughed."It tickles!" I screamed.<br>"Thats the point isnt it?" he stopped for a second then continued but the phone rang.  
>"Thank God! My rescue," I laughed getting up and picking up the phone.<br>"Hello?" I said into the receiver.  
>"This is the front desk. We are getting complaints of someone screaming. Are you alright, mam?" the voice said.<br>I covered the reveiver and silently laughed. I could barely say,"No, no, Im fine...just uh goofing off." I smiled at Justin who mouthed "Who is it?" I mouthed the words "Front desk" back to him.  
>He laughed and and took the phone from me. "This is Justin Bieber and Miss. Davis is fine. Thank you for your concern, bye." and he hung up. I fell into his arms, laughing, but soon looked up and said "I hate to say it but you should probably go to bed. In your room tonight. I know it will make your mom happy."<br>He looked devasted,"Your right...but I dont want to." he whined smiling. I reached up and kissed goodnight then went to bed. Having a dreamless sleep.  
>*Two Days Later*<br>I awoke at 6 a.m and couldnt get back to sleep. My life felt perfect and I was too happy to sleep. Getting ready in my outfit for the day .com/afraid_alexis_chapter_21/set?id=26735689 I went into Gabrielle's room but she wasnt there. My head was so full of Justin I didnt even think to worry, bouncing with each step I took I went to the breakfast room where Justin, Kenny, and Gabrielle waited. What time was it? 8:36 a.m Had I taken that long to get ready?  
>My favorite thing about being in the motel was there were not allowed any papparazzi. Outside Justin and I could barely touch eachother or it would be headline news. But in here I was safe to walk up to my boyfriend and kiss him softly on the lips. He tasted of mint from his toothpaste, I giggled.<br>"Whats so funny?" Justin asked grabbing my hand gently.  
>I looked over at Brie who was listening to our every word. "Nothing," I giggled again."So Brie...your healthy again!" I smiled.<br>Justin laughed but Gabrielle said bitterly "Sorry its so unfortunate for you."  
>"Woah! Wait, what are you talking about? Why would I not want you healthy?" I asked concerned.<br>"I tried telling you the other day but you didnt listen. Kenny can you take me to the gift shop?" she asked looking up at the big man.  
>Kenny looked at me for permission and at first I was going to say no but then I thought, "She just got better. Let her have some fun." So I nodded.<br>She practically pulled Kenny out of the room. "What was that about?" Justin asked drinking orange juice.  
>"I dont know..." I said slowly.<br>"Come on babe, cheer up. I have all day planned so lets go...Ive got a suprise." he said happily.  
>"What is it?" I asked smiling.<br>"You cant know yet, thats why its a suprise Alexis." he laughed. "C'mon."  
>I grabbed Justin's hand and he led me up to his room to grab a back-pack then we walked out the back of the hotel.<br>"Where are we going Justin?" I asked getting excited.  
>"Hiking..." he said. "not all day but we have to hike to get to the suprise." He smiled again and kissed my lips. I couldnt help but smile, the whole world was perfect right now. I didnt want to think about anything or care that tomorrow would be my last day here, or what Justin and I were going to do with this love, or even what was gonna happen to me. I had already been changing since the moment I got here and layed my eyes on that angel like face, he tought me to be open up and give people a chance. Not being too trusty but enough to get to know them first without just shutting them out of my life.<br>"I love it when you smile," Justin commented. He had been watching my face but I hadnt noticed.  
>My smile grew. "And I love it when you be yourself. Which you always are."<br>He laughed and sqeezed my hand, lovingly. We had been walking for awhile when I asked,"How much longer?"  
>"Well why dont you look ahead of those bushes?" he smiled.<br>Pulling back the bushes and stepping through, my heart pounded. The most beautiful setting I ever saw was right before my eyes. It was like a picture from a book, so unreal.(This is basically what it looks like, /images/forest_pond_ but with completely clear water and more grass and green bushes and trees surrounding them) Gasping in shock I turned my eyes towards Justin who was smiling gorgously at me.  
>"Jus-Just-...Justin..." I gasped again, staring around. Trying to take in everything.<br>"Do you like it?" he asked hopeful.  
>"Like it?" I asked grabbing his hand. "Baby this is amazing! Ive never been to a place so beautiful and romantic."<br>His smile beamed at me. "I was hoping you liked it...and I also brought this," he said, taking some supplies out of his back up and setting them down in this formation... .com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/349bh-loca...  
>"Your incredible Justin." I smiled almost crying from what he has done.<br>He pulled me down to sit next to him on the blanket, "Lets eat. Its not much but we did just eat breakfast so I thought some snacks would be alright."  
>"Its perfect..." I said pulling his face to mine so we could kiss.<br>*after eating*  
>I was laughing at a joke Justin had just told me when he asked, "Do you wanna go for a swim?" winking at me.<br>My cheeks flushed, "Sure."  
>I couldnt help but look as he took off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. It made me realize I wasnt wearing a bathing suit but apparently it didnt matter cuz he wasnt either. I stripped down to .comwp-content/uploads/2008/08/robot_bra_ and stepped in the water. It was warm so I slid deeper up to my neck, he had waded over to me and was now gripping my waist and smiling. I couldnt breathe again, he was so perfect. Justin leaned in to kiss me but before he could I playfully dunked underwater, making him miss my lips.  
>Paddling away under the water I heard him chuckle but then I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. Keeping me from swimming away. He pulled me above the surface and laughed, touching the small of my back. Slowly I grinned at him...<br>"Your beautiful." he stated dreamily.  
>I blushed and said "Not too bad yourself," then giggled.<br>He was staring intently into my eyes as if he was searching my soul for something, this time I didnt feel violated but happy. He wanted me...I could tell from his eyes. And at that thought, I wanted him. Every part of him and all of it.  
>"I love you Justin..." I said cupping his cheek.<br>"I love you Alexis," he spoke softly then kissed me passionatly.  
>His lips molted with mine like clay, my own hands were holding his underneath the water. Nothing could get better than having his lips moving against mine, it was my favorite thing to do ever. The thought of needing someone's lips as much as I needed his made me so confused. Justin's lips were like a drug...and I was addicted. The taste was devine and unique, the feel of his soft lips made my knees weak and shaky. My head was spinning yet I was in complete focus, kissing Justin...<br>I pulled back a few inches and took a breath, "I was worried that if I give myself to you," I half smiled."Then you will have nothing that you want from me anymore...but right here...right now. I dont care if you leave me as just a vacation romance or whatever and never speak to me again. I want you..." I said running the back of my hand down his face, caressing him.  
>Justin's face looked almost amused."Im not leaving you. This isnt just a romance for me, I dont do this all the time. I love you more than anything," he grabbed my waist."And that's why when I go on World Tour, your coming with me." he grinned but looked a little anxious.<br>I couldnt believe he just said that. "Wait- are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.  
>"As serious as ever..." he spoke quietly but very seriously.<br>I smiled a little, "Well what about Brie?" I asked, testing his self confidence.  
>"She can come too!" he said laughing. "My bus has more than enough beds for everyone," Justin chuckled.<br>My heart was pounding in my ears, "Your not kidding..." I stated.  
>"Im not." he said serious again.<br>My smile spread across my face and I jumped on him. My arms were wrapped around his neck when I smiled,"I cant believe this! Your amazing, you'd do this for me?"  
>"I'd do it for you and I'd do it for love. Which is the same thing..."<br>Gazing into his eyes I kissed him. With the most passion my body could ever hold inside, my need for him burned within my skin. The blood was boiling under it and I couldnt wait. My tongue pushed into his mouth, taking the make out another step farther. He was suprised by my sudden urge but that didnt stop him from pulling my legs tighter against him, grabbing the back of my thighs, wanting me.  
>A moan escaped my lips when he began to suck my neck, teasingly. Falling back I layed on top of the water as he half kissed and half licked down my chest until he reached my blue lace bra. I felt his cold hands move across my back to unclip it and toss it to the land. Now my breast were fully out and showing. Something hard rised against my thigh and I smiled, feeling him getting aroused by me turned me on almost as much as when he groped my right breast and continued sucking my neck. His fingers tightened around me and I let my eyes roll back, moaning quietly loving the way his tongue felt against my skin, and suprisingly my breast felt so sensative against his touch. When his wet mouth closed over one I floated out of my body and into heaven. Biting my lip to keep me from moaning wasnt helping at all, Justin smiled and came back up to my mouth.<br>After awhile when my lips felt almost swollen I had started placing butterfly kisses down his neck. Cold fingers were running up and down my back, he picked me up and waded over to the little shore setting my bare back against the sandy ground. His smile was so sexy and when he kissed down my stomach, it drove me insane. Justin's hair was still wet and dripping when he kissed my lips saying,"I want you..."  
>My blood boiled like fire. "Take me then..." I whimpered.<br>His hand dragged down my side, caressing my body until he reached my panties. Our mouths met again but his hand was still working on my legs. My tongue meshed with his and I moaned when his hand came towards my inner thigh, he smiled at my weakness. Using his thumb, Justin went inside my underwear and pulled them down. Inch by inch...  
>I made a strange sqeuaking noise when he slid past my lady part. He grinned at me, "Baby..."<br>I shivered, "Oh God...Justin." I moaned arching my back up so I could feel his hand against me.  
>His erection grew when I did this as he smiled and kissed me but I was too much focused on his hand to kiss him back. Two cold, skinny fingers touched me softly, slowly he inserted them, moving in circles. Going deeper and deeper with each thrust.<br>Moaning loudly I was muffled out by Justin kissing me and I couldnt help but grab a handful of his hair, pulling it lightly as he kept smiling againt the kiss, enjoying seeing me in pleasure. By this time I was throbbing inside and I honestly had no idea what I was doing or gonna do. This was the first time I had ever done this before but I was glad it was with Justin...  
>He continued stroking and smiling. My whole body felt an explosion coming, my feelings were so mixed. Happy, excited, anxious, and begging for more. Moaning loudly I crushed my lips against his, hard. Our bodies were shaking from me doing little jerking movements, like a siezure but not. This was pure pleasure.<br>The pressure was building and when his two beautiful fingers hit my sensative spot I screamed his name, aching with enjoyment I slowly felt myself start to cum. The smile on his face was as big as I'd ever seen it before, he laughed a little. I didnt have time to feel embarrassed at what just happened, even if I did have the time...I wouldnt have felt ashamed. I loved him with everything in my body and world.  
>Justin grinned again pulling his fingers out of me. I was breathing hard when I slowly kissed him on his lips, running my hand through his drying hair. My tiny fist slid down his chest to his boxers, automatically he froze up. This time I smiled at him, feeling his huge bulge through the underwear. I wanted him so bad. When my cell phone vibrated in the pocket of my pants a few feet away, I let it go. Who ever it was they could call back later...I was busy right now.<br>"You gonna get that?" he asked smiling.  
>My hand went down his blue plaid boxers in a matter of seconds, gripping his dick tightly and holy crap that thing was huge! He squirmed from excitment then closed his eyes. "No..." I said slowly.<br>"Oh..." he moaned leaning his head back. I pushed on his chest with my other hand so I could be on top of him. Kissing his stomach I began to pull on him as he moaned strokes were interupted by his cell phone ringing.  
>Justin grabbed it angrily, "Its Kenny...probably wondering-where we-are," he said between moans then shut it off and threw it. "Oh God damn." he said smiling."Youve never done this before?" he asked shocked.<br>"Never...how am I doing?" I asked sarcastically, grabbing him tighter as he throbbed in my hand. I wanted to feel him cum for me, and taste him but as I kissed down more another phone rang.  
>"Dammit!" he cursed really mad but was still moaning and repeating my name."Its my emergency phone..." Justin picked it up and answered, "What!"<br>I heard frantic talking in the phone but continued, he was trying so hard not to groan."Oh...what? Are you serious!" he asked then hung up.  
>"What?" I asked, slowing down my stroking letting him loose. I could tell that a part of him wanted to forget the phone call and continue but his eyes were worried.<br>"Brie dissapeared..." he said softly.  
>It was as if all my senses had been blocked out by a drug. The drug was Justin, but now everything came back to me. Even though my body wanted nothing more than to continue, my mind started to worry about Brie.<br>"What do you mean she dissapeared?" I asked him sitting up.  
>"Kenny just said that he turned around for a second and when he looked back she was gone. We have everybody looking for her but nobody has found her yet." Justin said with a little bit of worry in his own voice.<br>"Shit!" I cursed trying to find all my clothes and Justin did the same.  
>"Here..." he said handing my underwear to me, awkardly I giggled a little then smiled, blushing. "Thanks." I got back in the water to wash the stickiness off my thighs then hurriedly got dressed, Justin was watching me. Fully clothed already. I noticed his boner was slowly going down but he still had one so I grabbed his face in my hands. "Im sorry...but we have to find Brie." I said putting my forehead against his.<br>"Its alright...thats more important right now... let's go." he said and kissed me briskly once.  
>*Once they got back to the hotel*<br>"Im going to check the room, go look somewhere else." I instructed Justin.  
>My mind was wondering where she could be. Why the hell would she run away? Brie knew better than to do that, over the years I stressed how important it was that she ALWAYS stay safe. Never to make stupid decisions but this was a big one. Maybe I did something to upset her but we were in the freakin Bahammas! Where would she go at a time like this?<br>Once I got to the room I searched the whole suite. But found nothing, she was nowhere. Until, on my way out I saw a sloppily written letter on the table. Frantically I tore it open to read it-  
>Dear Alexis,<br>I feel alone. At first I was excited to be here with you but since you and Justin Bieber started hanging out, you have ignored me. I just want my sister back but I kow that you dont want that. So I have left and Im never coming back...you wont find me. Goodbye and I love you... Love Gabrielle Tears were in my eyes. Not because I thought we wouldnt find her but because now that I looked back...she HAD gave me signs of her feelings. Gabrielle even tried to tell me but I was so focused on Justin, that I forgot to listen and giver her attention. Ok so Brie feels alone...where would she go when she felt alone?  
>When our parents first died she tried to run away to a park on the outside of town, maybe she went to the park here. There were tons of parks though...which one?<br>Just then Justin burst threw the door,"Did you find her?"  
>"No but she left this," I said sadly wiping the tears from my eyes and handing him the letter."And I think I know where she went..."<br>Quickly he read the letter then asked "Where?" without looking up. My throat choked up and I couldnt breathe. When he did glance up, Justin saw the tears in my eyes and ran up to me. Embracing me with a loving hug.  
>"Baby no, dont cry! This isnt your fault!" he whispered into my ear, stroking my hair out of my face. "Please...dont cry."<br>"Its true!" I broke down into his arms. "I ignored her, she tried to tell me but I wouldnt listen!"  
>"Lexi, look at me!" he said forcefully, pulling my face up to look at him. "This is NOT your fault...we were and are in love. It just distracted us! But nobody is at fault here. This is a huge mess that will be fixed."<br>"I love her so much Justin but...I love you too now and I just dont know." I said. I loved them both but was I putting Justin above my own sister?  
>"Whats not to know? You love her, and me. I love you both. Your amazing and she is the sweetest." he said slowly. "We all love eachother and thats great! There is no questions or "buts"..."<br>Blinking tears out of my eyes, I grabbed his face in my hands. "I love you..." my voice was shaky.  
>Justin smiled and whispered back,"I love you too..." then kissed me passionatly. "Now...you said you think you know where she is?"<br>"Yeah, I think so but there are alot of those here." He looked puzzled. "Parks." I informed him on the story of her running away earlier.  
>"I know where a park is thats right outside of all the people and major part of everything. Do you think she would go there?" he asked and I shrugged.<br>*Justin, Alexis, and Kenny arive at the park*  
>I saw Brie sitting on a swing set with a bag full of clothes and food beside her, looking the other direction.<br>"Gabrielle!" I yelled, running to her.  
>Gabrielle turned and looked at me with tear stained eyes. More came streaming down her face when she sat up and ran to me screaming, "Alexis!"<br>I scooped her up in my arms, sqeezing tightly. "Oh my God. Gabrielle...dont you ever, ever do that that to me again!" I said holding her against me.  
>Justin came running up to us when Brie said," Im so sorry Alex! Its just I want to spend time with you but when your with Justin you look so happy. And you havent in awhile so I couldnt stay but I love you too much to stay away. Im sorry!" She held me tighter.<br>I kissed her head whispering, "Its ok. Im sorry too. I havent been a good sister lately."  
>Justin walked up and wrapped his arms around both of us. "Im sorry Brie. I didnt mean to steal your sister away from you but I love her too." he said shyly looking at me.<br>Gabrielle smiled halfway. "Its ok Justin. Your really cool but can- can I come with you guys sometimes?" she asked blushing.  
>"Of coarse," Justin and I said at the same time then laughed. "Just dont ever do that again Gabrielle..." I warned. "Or else you will be in trouble." I set her on her feet.<br>"Ok..." she said looking down, embarrassed. Then she suddenly realized something cuz she said, "Wait! Tomorrow is our last day here?" she whined.  
>Excitment bubbled beneath my skin when I thought about telling Brie the news. She was gonna be so happy! "Oh yeah about that...guess what Gabrielle?""What?" she asked confused.I looked over at Justin who grabbed my hand smiling. Nodding my head I let him know I wanted him to tell her.<br>"Well Brie, you see I love your sister and you so much that your gonna come with me when I go on tour." he grinned.  
>Kenny looked like he had been slapped,"What? Did you ask your mom?"<br>"Its fine, Kenny." Justin replied calmly.  
>I never thought about that. "Justin?" I asked, sqeezing his hand. "Is it?"<br>"Yeah, babe."  
>I wasnt gonna argue cuz I trusted him, instead I took Brie's hand."What would you like to do tonight Gabrielle?" I asked her.<br>Her face pulled together in concentration. "What about smores? Around a campfire?"  
>Glancing at Justin to check to see if he was ok with it I said, "Sure. Let's go get changed into something more comfy. What time is it?"<br>Justin checked his watch,"Uh...7:49" he said suprised.  
>"Well then we better hurry." Brie said pulling my hand towards the car.<br>"Ok Brie. I'll meet you at the beach in like an hour." I told Justin.  
>"Ok bye..." he said grimacing.<br>*In Alexis and Brie's hotel suite*  
>We had just walked into the foor when Brie screamed and started jumping on the bed."Ahhh! I cant believe Im going on tour with Justin Bieber!"<br>I laughed,"Why didnt you do this earlier? I think you hurt his feelings."  
>"How?"she asked.<br>"Because you didnt seem very excited..." I told her.  
>"Oh...Im sorry." but she continued to jump.<br>"Get ready you dork!" I smiled.  
>L8r I was ready dresses in .comcgi/img-set?.out=jpg&id=4JBfcfRi3RGlSoonEZPhrQ&am... with my hair like .com/Miley+Cyrus+Hair/articles/SrsCXOdAS2S/Miley+Cyrus+Prom+... By the time we got down to the beach it was almost 9:00 and dark outside. Justin had started the fire and was sitting next to it cooking a marshmallow."Hey beautiful ladies." he commented and stood up to help me sit down.  
>Brie giggled, blushing."Hi Justin."<br>"Hey sexy." I said scooting close to everything in the world seemed alright becuz I was by Justin. It was an awesome feeling, to be safe and loved. I smiled when he put his arm around me.  
>After eating a smore we were all laughing and joking.I looked deeply into Justin's eyes and he did the same to me. We both cherished this moment until Brie interupted,"You know" shhe said watching us. "You guys like never kiss. For being so in love..." she exaggerated by doing hand motions.<br>"What?" Justin asked almost laughing.  
>"We do." I insisted smiling questioningly at her. She had no idea.<br>"No you guys dont." she said with that look in your eye that you have when you are having a dare.  
>"Ok fine," I said.<br>I grabbed Justin's chin to kiss him. We tried not to use tongue cause we didnt want to gross Gabrielle out but I couldnt help but make it a little more steamy than I should have. I didnt realize why Justin had suddenly pulled away.  
>Gabrielle giggled and layed down in the sand.<br>He tugged off his hoody quickly setting it in his lap to cover up the huge bulge sticking up in his jeans.  
>My hand flew to my mouth as I tried to stiffle a laugh. I turned my head so I could whisper in his ear, "You got a boner! From that!" I asked giggling."I didnt do anything!"<br>"You know what? Its not my fault, I just...thought of some memories from earlier today...and you look..." His eyes glanced down my body."Amazing..." he said smiling but his cheeks were red from embarrassment."I really hope your sister didnt see that!"  
>"I doubt it, even if she did she wouldnt know what it was." I laughed but looked over at Brie when I heard little snores."Aww she fell asleep." I smiled.<br>"Good," Justin grinned then he grabbed my waist pulling me ontop of him so I was strattling his legs and waist.  
>His lips found mine and he kissed me softly then began to deepen it more and more, making the kisses sloppier and wetter. One of my hands was on his waist and the other on his shoulder. I laughed, it was like I was riding a bull.I gasped when I felt him get harder on me because I was wearing a dress that was lifted up and he touched my V directly through my underwear. A quiet moan escaped his mouth but he continued hungrily kissing my neck when my phone rang.<br>"Ugh! Who is it?" he asked annoyed.  
>I checked the screen and my eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "It's my legal lawyer guy, Julian. Why is he calling me now? We havent spoke in a year."I answered my phone slowly"Hello?"<br>"Hey Lexi! Glad I got a hold of you. We havent spoken in what? Its been like a year now?" Julian said through the phone.  
>"Yes Julian. Why are you calling me, its past 10 pm?" I said getting angry.<br>"Well some stuff happend and I thought you needed to know." he said slowly.  
>"What stuff, Julian!" I asked. Justin's aroused dick was still hard against me and that was very distracting, he sat there playing with my hair while I talked. Until he wrapped his arms around my back, kissing my chest.<br>I let out a little moan,"Justin..."  
>"Uhhh," Julian said awkwardly when he heard me moan, "So we were looked up on by the State...and since you are only 16, your supposed to have a legal guardian with you."<br>"So what are you saying?" I asked getting worried.  
>"Well they have kind of made a big deal out of everything. And so from now on...until your 18 you will have a legal guardian living with you."<br>"Legal-what? Who?" I yelled into the phone, angry. "Alexis your parents had no relatives. YOU have no relatives. So the state appointed someone by themselves. He has already adopted you and Gabrielle." Julian said carefully, knowing this would make me mad.  
>"They cant do that! Who the hell is this guy?" I screamed at him. I was so pissed right now, I climbed off of Justin. Pacing a few feet.<br>"Baby whats wrong?" Justin asked me sitting up.  
>"Hang on," I told him.<br>"His name is Rick Mayerson, he is 43 years old. His wife was supposed to adopt you guys too but she died in an accident recently. So its just him, he works as a business man but from a computer not a building. He has never had any kids but loves them. Also he says he cant wait to see you guys tomorrow." Julian finished talking on the phone.  
>"No, no, no, and NO! Im going home tomorrow but just to get some clothes. Im going on a trip for awhile. Both Brie and I!" I said panicking. My world was falling apart. A guardian and no tour with Justin? But if I didnt go then I wouldnt be able to see him for a long time.<br>"Oh honey Im sorry but he is your legal guardian and he insisted on having you girls thats canceled." he said. "Say goodbye to your friends. Anyway I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon! Bye Alexis!" he hung up quickly.  
>I dropped my phone and started hyperventilating."No, no! God please NO!"<br>Justin gripped my shoulders."Babe whats wrong?"  
>Tears burst out of my eyes."Justin! Dont let them take me away from you!Please?" I cried on his shoulder.<br>He welcomed me into a warm embrace,"What are you talking about? What did Julian say?" he asked worried.  
>As Justin wiped my tears away I said through sobs,"The state said I have to have a legal guardian and they gave Brie and I name is Rick Mayerson, he's an old businessman with no wife and kids! He wants me home tomorrow! I cant go on tour with you! Please Justin, I cant lose you!" I cried harder after admitting it.<br>"Oh God..." Justin whispered, patting my back and kissing my forehead. "No, you cant leave..."  
>I couldnt stop the tears from running down my face, soaking Justin's shirt. "Justin, I dont wanna leave you..."<br>He squeezed me harder, running his fingers through my hair. "No, no. We will have to talk to him and explain, Im sure he will understand." His voice was shaking and it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.  
>"Brie was so excited. How will I tell her that we're not going now?" I asked him desperatley.<br>"Dont say that! Have faith, we still have time." he told me as he pulled me away from him to look into my eyes. "We will figure something out..."  
>For the rest of the night Justin and I layed on the beach, cuddling. Most of the time I cried into his chest and he would just say," Dont worry, I love you. We'll figure something out."<br>*The next morning*  
>I dreaded telling Brie. I knew she would be upset about not going but I didnt know how she would react to having a "adoptive father." Justin insisted on me calling the guy so I got his number from Julian before I told Brie. This was my last hope, if he wanted me home I didnt know what I was gonna do. The dial rang as I waited for him to pick up.<br>"Hello?" a husky voice said on the other line.  
>"Uh hi ...my name is Alexis. Alexis Davis." slowly speaking I paced back and forth. Justin anxiously watched me.<br>"OH! Alexis! Hello! Im sorry Ive never heard your voice before." he laughed."How is Gabrielle?"  
>"Well um she is fine but thats not why I called." I said urgently.<br>"Oh, what did you call for?" he asked suprised.  
>"You see Im in the Bahammas right now-"<br>"Of coarse. I know." he said quickly.  
>"Well Im with Justin Bieber," I smiled at his name. "And he has asked me...and Gabrielle to come with him on his tour. We would be gone for awhile so I was just gonna see if that was ok?" I asked hopeful.<br>"Oh...," he was silent for a minute. "Oh wow. I didnt want this to happen...expecially when this is our first time talking...Im sorry but Ive just adopted you and I really think you need to come home today." Rick Mayerson said into the phone.  
>I knew this would happen! Luck was never on my side, Justin and I were not going to be able to be together. "Well," I said pissed. "I REALLY think I should go on this trip."<br>Maybe I had been too forceful cause he sounded a little mad this time. "You dont need to talk to me like that. Im in charge of you now. Show some respect Alexis!"  
>Hot tears were in my eyes again, my head was bubbling with fury. I screamed a little and hung up, throwing my phone on the bed.<br>Justin sighed sadly and his face turned red. "Not good news?" I shook my head violently and hugged him.  
>"What are we gonna do Justin? I love you!" I said exasperated.<br>"There's nothing else to do...I cant cancel the tour..." he said stressed.  
>"No you cant. We will just have to...go our own ways..." I said. I felt like puking, the one thing I wanted more than ever was to stay in Justin's arm forever. It killed me to say those words.<br>"No! Alex you have no idea how much you mean to me. I didnt think I could trust anybody with my love, but I couldnt help but fall for you. Your my world." he said cupping my face kissing my eyes, nose, and mouth."We will talk on the phone, text, email, and webcam but Im not losing you!"  
>I smiled through tears and kissed him sweetly,"Im gonna miss you...so much."<br>"I know. Its gonna kill me." he said softly."I love you."  
>"I love you too..." I whispered kissing his jaw.<br>Now I had to tell Brie that we would have to go back home. I very much wanted to tell her to go get ready for the tour but that was impossible. Our new adoptive father, Rick Mayerson, was forcing us to come home. I hated him already just for that. This was not a good first impression, I had laughed when Justin started calling him curse names. "Brie...something has happend. And things have changed..." I said to Gabrielle in Justin's bedroom. I hadnt left his side since the phone call.  
>"What changed?" she asked puzzled.<br>"Since Im only 16 we have to have somebody at our house, living with us to watch over us but only until Im 18." I said kneeling down to look into her eyes."And the guy who has adopted us wants us home. Tonight..."  
>Gabrielle looked confused,"So...?"<br>I looked over at Justin for support and choked up. She didnt understand, and I couldnt tell her that we werent going.  
>Justin leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Brie...for now, you guys are going to have go home and stay there. But just for a little while..." he said softly.<br>"So Im not going on tour with you now?" she looked at him with big sad eyes.  
>"Yeah..." he said. "Im sorry, but this doesnt mean I wont still talk to you." He shook her arm playfully.<br>"Oh..." she was trying her best to hold back tears.  
>"I know honey. Im sorry, and Im not any happier about it than you." I said trying to comfort her.<br>"Its alright. Atleast I was lucky enough to meet you." She directed towards Justin.  
>"I will definatly keep in touch Gabrielle. I love you guys, how could I not?" Justin said smiling. Brie laughed and hugged him.<p>

Gabrielle packed her bags then I had Kenny take her down to the lobby to wait for me there. It was already 3:00 pm and my flight left in a little bit. I didnt mind that Justin watched me as I got dressed in .com/cgi/img-set/... (BTW I love this outfit!) with my hair like .com/images/bridal_ "It's probably not gonna be that romantic if we have sex right now is it?" he asked smiling sexily at me.  
>I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I doesnt matter to me..." my voice was whispering close to his face.<br>"Yeah but its supposed to be romantic for you..." he looked down then back up at me. "Am I selfish for wanting to continue at the pond?" he asked breathing in my face.  
>"No," I shook my head. "I wanted to continue too." My cheeks flushed red."I still do. But its like I cant, I want you but now that Im leaving I just want you to hold me and never let go..."<br>When I said that Justin slowly grabbed my hand and spun me around to slow dance with him. I laughed,"Justin what are you doing?"  
>He squeezed me tight against his chest and began to sing "Never Let You Go." I smiled as he sang, leaning my forehead against his...<br>My whole world was perfect but crashing down at the same time. It felt at peace but my stomach got queezy when I thought about how in half an hour, I would get on a plane and leave Justin behind. Yes we could text and webcam but it wouldnt be the same. I wouldnt feel his warm embrace, his cold hands on my waist, or his soft lips on mine. I wouldnt feel his love radiate from his body to mine, I wanted to feel his presence but I wouldnt be able to. "It's romantic now..." I whispered looking into his eyes.  
>"You really want our first time to be rushed in a hurry," he checked his watch."In 15 minutes." he smiled.<br>"No but Im afraid that...if we dont..." I studdered."If we dont do this now, then we wont ever get the chance to..." I said stroking his cheek softly.  
>"We have...forever." he said then kissed my lips like it was the last moment we had together which confused me.<br>I was trying not to cry again when he said,"Let's go..." and twisted his fingers through mine and gave me a passionate kiss.  
>*At the airport*<br>Justin picked Brie up and held her into a huge bear hug. "Im going to miss you, shorty." he said smiling.  
>She giggled and said,"Look who's talking."<br>He set her down and spoke quietly,"Ouch Brie that hurt." then he laughed.  
>After I said goodbye to Kenny and basically every other person in the airport, I avoided Justin. If I said goodbye then it would mean its official.<br>"Alex...come here." he said quietly, pulling me into a hug.  
>Tears went down my hot cheeks. I didnt care that flashing lights from the paparrazzi were stinging my eyes. Maybe it was the tears, I didnt know. The only thing I knew was that I was leaving...right now.<br>"Justin I dont want to go..." I said looking at him.  
>"I dont want you to go either. Please, promise to call me when you get there?" he said.<br>"I promise." I said trying to smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing tight. He put his arms around my back holding me close.  
>Swallowing hard I let go and he kissed my cheek. Reaching up to his neck he took off his necklace .comwp-content/uploads/2009/10/Justin_Bieber_ and put it around my neck."I love you." he whispered.  
>"I love you too." I whispered back fingering the dog tag. Slowly I walked away towards the gate entrance.<br>Turning I saw one last glance at Justin, who's eyes were wide and sad. I waved then stepped inside with Gabrielle.  
>*On the plane*<br>I wiped my eyes with a napkin as my phone vibrated. It was a text from Justin. I responded and our conversation started-  
>Justin:I miss you already Babe :(<br>Alexis: I miss you too. I dont know if I can handle being away from you for this long..  
>Justin: We will see eachother soon...but not soon enough. It feels like a part of me is missing Alexis: your necklace lol Justin: haha funny but seriously...u stole my heart and took it with u Alexis: without u all of me is missing. u stole me...:) but im glad Justin: i am 2 :)<br>Alexis: I love you...  
>Justin:I love you 2 ;)<br>For the rest of the ride home I texted Justin except when I didnt have service, which then I would cuss. I couldnt sleep even when I tried.  
>Finally when we reached ground I stepped outside to a few more flashing cameras. With my hands I pulled Brie behind me to hide her as we walked to our ride, once inside Gabrielle asked,"Why are they taking pictures?"<br>"Because they want to be nosy when they have nothing better to do." I said smiling. It hurt to smile when I knew Justin was so far away.  
>"So this guy were living with, he is nice?" she asked.<br>"I dont know, why?" I asked her.  
>"Just wondering...how's Justin?" she pestered me.<br>"Ok whats with the 20 questions? And what makes you think I have spoken to him?" I laughed. My fingers never left Justin's necklace.  
>Gabrielle giggled like crazy,"Oh yeah? So who were you texting all day on the plane?" I blushed and she said,"Thats what I thought."<br>When we arrived at our house it was freezing so I was glad I was wearing this . I had changed on the plane.  
>My whole body was so tired and I just wanted to sleep. Walking into the house I called,"Rick Mayerson?" Brie was so drowsy so I put her in bed, then searched the house for this "adoptive father."I turned a corner to our biggest guest room still holding Justin's dog tag and saw a oldish man sitting at a desk on a laptop. He stood up quickly and I noticed he wasnt chubby but was definatly not fit. He had a clean shaven face and wore regular jeans and a sweatshirt.<br>"Hello Alexis..." he said with the same husky voice from the phone.  
>"Hi Mr. Mayerson. We're back." I said awkwardly.<br>"Please call me Rick or...dad." he said walking up to me, extending his hand.  
>I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Rick. Im really tired so Im going to bed but we will talk about everything thats going on tomorrow."<br>"Ok, I understand." he said.  
>What the hell? He understands? I wasnt asking for his permission. He better hop for his sake that he doesnt try the whole "Im in charge" thing with me. I have been taking care of myself long enough.<br>"Yeah ok..." I said stepping back. "Uh goodnight."  
>"Goodnight Alexis..." he said and watched as I walked back downstairs.<br>I realized I hadnt ate anything all day so I tip-toed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple then half ran up the other stairs to get to my bedroom. Closing the door quietly with my phone already at hand I dialed Justin's impatiently I listened to the dial tone, going through my closet to find pajamas.  
>"Hey baby!" Justin answered happily but his voice was groggy.<br>"Oh honey, did I wake you?" I asked pulling out clothes.  
>"Yea but its alright. Im on the tour bus bed so...yeah. Are you home?" he asked and yawned.<br>"Im supposed to be next to you right now," I sighed."Yes I just got here. Brie is already asleep but I dont know if I can. With a complete stranger in the house, its just wierd." I said taking off my clothes and hopping around on one foot.  
>"Yeah I dont like the sound of that." he laughed when he heard me almost fall and yell SHIT!"What are you doing?"<br>"Changing into pajamas...but failing." I smiled.  
>"Your changing clothes? Oh now thats just teasing." he said in agony.<br>"Sorry," I laughed. "What are you doing now?" Id managed to get these on without breaking any bones .com/images/Pajama/coll_basics_ "Missing you..." he said sadly through the phone.  
>"I know," I said laying on my bed."I want you here with me."<br>As I said this my door opened and Gabrielle walked in.  
>"Hang on Justin, Brie just came in." I said to him."Brie what are you doing in here? You should be sleeping."<br>"Can I sleep in here tonight, Alex?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes.  
>I hesitated then said,"Yeah, ok. Come over here under the covers." I lifted the covers and she got in my bed and instantly fell asleep.<br>"What did she want?" Justin asked yawning again.  
>"To sleep with me tonight. Your tired and I should get some sleep Justin." I said almost pouting.<br>"No its ok. Im awake." he said.  
>"Just go ahead and get some sleep. Its fine...goodnight." I said dreading not hearing his voice anymore.<br>"Ok, goodnight. I love you." he said tiredly.  
>"I love you too." I said and hung up.<br>Snuggling close to Brie I closed my eyes and imagined Justin's lips on mine. His hands on me, when I stopped to think about I realized how lucky I was. Justin Bieber loved me and was my boyfriend. It just didnt seem like a big deal anymore because I knew him. Id kissed him, and held him. He was normal to me. But very special in my life...  
>*the Next Morning*<br>I woke up still drowsy,"Justin?" I mumbled feeling the space next to me.  
>Opening my eyes I saw my little sister Brie, sleeping. Oh no. I remembered that I wasnt in the Bahammas with Justin anymore but at my huge house. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, tired.<br>"Ughh!" I groaned and sat up checking my phone. It read 1 New Text Message From Justin Bieber. Smiling I checked it.  
>Justin: Goodmorning beautiful :)( 8:36 am)<br>Alexis:(10:23 am) Hey sorry I slept in =P Justin:Its ok :) what are you doing?  
>Alexis: about 2 take a shower so ill txt u when I get out Justin: I'll be thinking of u ;)<br>Alexis: perv lol Justin: U caught me jk hurry Alexis: of coarse :)  
>My shower was hot and steamy, it felt amazing on my shivering back. It also gave me time to relax and think. Rick Mayerson...the name sounded wierd but I was going to give him a chance. He was 0 and 2 right now, making me leave Justin and asking me to call him dad...big mistake. I should probably call Brie's school to let her know she was back and would be there tomorrow but, wasnt that Rick's job now? It felt so strange...I was so used to being an adult all the time but when I visited the Bahammas and met Justin, I got to be a regular teenager. Going on dates, hanging out, and having fun. Now that I got a taste of that I couldnt get enough, I didnt want to put up with responsiblilty. For the first time in a long time I was a teenage girl, in love. Justin had changed me so much or atleast helped me be myself more often. Maybe having an "adoptive father" wasnt gonna be too bad. He would take care of everything and that gave me time for Justin, by that thought, I smiled. i stepped out of the shower and dried my hair, put on my makeup, then got dressed in (without the hat) .Quickly I brushed my teeth vigorously.<br>"Gabrielle," I sang. "Wake up sleepy!" pulling off the the blankets, she groaned.  
>"No..." she said sleepily.<br>"Fine but dont sleep for much longer, its already past 11." I said and grabbed my phone leaving, shutting the door quietly.  
>I sent a message to Justin-<br>Alexis: Hey babe :)  
>Justin: Finally, ive been waiting... im so bored!<br>Alexis: why? :(  
>Justin: im on my bus driving and I have nothing to do. Ryan will be with me tomorrow tho Alexis: O Ryan Butler?<br>Justin: Yea he is pretty cool Alexis: maybe I can meet him sometime :)  
>Justin: naw im goin 2 keep u all 2 myself ;)<br>Alexis: hmmm i like the sound of that Justin: man...I miss you baby more than I thought I would Alexis: I know! when can I see u? :(  
>Justin: Idk but it better be soon :)<br>Still texting Justin I walked into the kitchen for breakfast.  
>"Where's Gabrielle?" Rick asked dressed in a suit.<br>"Oh!" I screamed. "Im sorry you scared me...Im used to not having anybody here..." I laughed.  
>"Sorry...," he mumbled."Want some coffee?" he asked already making another cup.<br>"Yes thank you. Jesus Christ the Lord is my Saviour but...so is coffee." I joked and he laughed, handing me a cup."And Brie is still sleeping." He shrugged.  
>"So...I guess we got some stuff to talk about huh? This is a bit wierd but I want you to know that Im going to try and be the best dad I can..." he said nervously.<br>My white teeth showed when I smiled."Well thats good but Ive kind of done this for awhile," my phone kept going off because of text from Justin."So here are just some things to help you out. First you need to call Gabrielle's school and tell them she will be returning tomorrow, and we need more food, all the bills are in a cabinet in the office in the west wing of the house so thats where you can find all those-"  
>Rick cut me off"Alexis I know. Dont worry." he smiled.<br>"So are you ok with taking care of Brie, I think Im going to hang out with one of my friends?" I asked him, holding my purse.  
>"Yeah of coarse...go have fun but be back at like...? Whats fair?" he laughed.<br>"Before 10 pm?" I questioned.  
>He gazed at me for a minute then said," How about 9 pm?"<br>"Ok sure." I laughed.  
>Getting in my car I drove to Brittney's house, I wanted to suprise her.<br>Pulling into my friend Brittney Stonebraker's driveway I put the vehicle in park and cut the engine. Her house was bigger than normal but not even close to as big as mine. My eyebrows pulled together, there was a motorcyle that wasnt Brittney's or her parents. Maybe she had company, when I got to the door it was already open...now I was worried. Slowly I stepped into the house calling,"Brittney! Hun are you home?"  
>Faintly I heard someone yelling,"What were you doing!"<br>"Im sorry! I was just tutoring him!" Brittney yelled back pitiful.  
>"Britt..." I whispered walking up the stairs.<br>Next I heard a loud slap then Brittney yelping in pain. What the hell?  
>"Brittney!" I yelled louder, running to her room now.<br>As I turned the corner a guy in his mid-twenties banged into my chest knocking me down. His head was completly bald except for a foot long blonde mohawk sticking up from it, honestly he looked like something out of a old movie from the 80's. Torn light blue jeans, big black boots,with a leather vest.  
>"Eavesdropping?" he asked with a horse voice. Probably from cigarettes."You didnt see shit!" he yelled then slapped my face hard.<br>My whole body recoiled from the pain, I felt a burning feeling in my right cheek. Sitting up I watched him run down stairs and heard a car speed away.  
>"Brittney!" I yelled running into the room, panicking.<br>She was sitting on her bed holding her cheek which had a tiny gash on it, oozing blood.  
>"Britt are you ok? Who the hell was that?" I asked grabbing her shoulders.<br>"Lexi?" she asked suprised. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I just got back from the Bahammas last night! I came over to suprise you and find...that..." I said confused."Who was that?"<br>"Oh so you met him," she said like a robot."Thats Jim. My boyfriend."  
>My heart sank. No..the Brittney I knew would not have put up with that."Boyfriend! He hit you?" I said.<br>"That was my fault. He just loves me thats all." she said standing up slowly.  
>"Love? Thats not love! He hit you, and me!" I added.<br>"What do you know about love, Miss Perfect?" she snarled at me.  
>I recoiled just like I did with the slap. "Brittney...what happened to you?" I asked quietly.<br>"Well you kind of left me in the cold Alex," she said lighting a cigarette."I made some new friends. Now Im having the time of my life."  
>Anger bubbled in my skin."It's been 3 weeks! And since when do you smoke!" I screamed, grabbing it from her lips and squishing it on the ground.<br>"What the hell Alexis? Just have some fun for once!" Brittney yelled pissed.  
>"Fun?," I asked slowly."You know what? Call me when your done acting like a stupid bitch!" I screamed and stormed out of the room. How could she change so much in such little time? I changed but not that much, besides I changed for the better. When I got in my car, I screamed to let some of the stress out then quickly left her house.<br>On my way back home I decided to call Justin. My fingers shook as I held the phone to my ear, pulling off on the interstate.  
>"Hello?" Justin's angel voice answered.<br>"Hey," I said my voice shaking.  
>"Whats up?" he said cheerfully.<br>"Nothing...I just uh went to my friend Brittney's house and she has always been...nice." I said trying to figure out a way to tell him what happened without sounding stupid.  
>"Yeah?" he asked.<br>I didnt want to sound like an idiot who complained about everything."Nevermind its-its nothing." I said quickly.  
>"No babe its alright. You can tell me." he said listening intently.<br>"Its just...I went to her house to see her you know and the door was already open, when I went inside I heard yelling." I said nervously.  
>"Go on baby..." he said comfortingly. He could hear that I was nervous in my voice.<br>"Brittney screamed so I ran up to help her. I had no idea what was going on but when I got there a guy in his twenties knocked me over then told me not to say anything and slapped me." I said quietly.  
>"What!" Justin yelled into the phone.<br>"Justin relax it wasnt that bad. Its just, its her boyfriend and he hits her. She changed so much, she dresses different, and hangs out with wierd people, she even smokes! I dont know what to do?" I said almost tearing up. I didnt want to lose my best friend.  
>"I know what Im going to do. Kill whoever that guy is," he said angrily into the phone. I heard him get up and pace around wherever he was.<br>"Justin Im serious! She's my best friend, she was there for me when my parents died and everything. Ive known her since I was a kid!" I said pleadingly.  
>"I know Im sorry, its just that really pisses me off. I dont like people hurting you." he said slowly calming down.<br>I sighed then groaned,"Justin!"  
>"Im sorry..." he said ashamed."I wouldnt kill him...just beat him up a little." he laughed.<br>I smiled."What do I do?"  
>"So this kind of thing happended to me when I first started out singing, with Ryan. He was jealous and rebelled but when I started to be there for him and support him he realized that I was still me. Then everything was ok. He still has his moments but everybody does." Justin said casually.<br>"How does that help me?" I asked confused.  
>"Well the lesson here is, just to support her and be there. Try to help her see that she doesnt need a douche bag that hits her" he said distracted.<br>I heard him say to somebody else,"Give me a minute..."  
>"Are you busy?" I asked.<br>"Uhh...no not really but they want me to go rehearse for tomorrow's show, can I call you back?" Justin asked hopeful.  
>"Yeah," I said sadly.<br>"Baby please dont be mad, I promise to call you back later." he said desperatly.  
>"Im not mad! Go ahead and...have fun.," I smiled."I love you..." I said softly.<br>"You too. Bye." he said and hung up.  
>I dropped my phone and gasped. You too? Whats with that, could he not say I love you to me anymore? Oh God I knew this would happen, but maybe he didnt want to say it cuz he was in front of the wrong time I assumed the worst it almost cost me everything with Justin, I didnt want to take that chance again. Though still, in my mind I couldnt help but think that the only reason I told myself this was becuz I didnt want to believe that he would do something like that. My mind was so confused right now, I was about to rip my hair out and scream again. I heard car horns honk at me as I sped my way to the same park Brie had went to when she ran away. I needed a place that was empty and quiet.<br>Once I got there I sat on a swing set, rocking slightly. My life was a mess, just one something started to go right, everything else came crashing down. One problem after the other, every damn day!  
>I didnt notice that my butt had started to slip off the seat until it was too late and I went tumbling to the ground.<br>"Ouch!" I yelled frustrated. The world was spinning and I sank down on the muddy ground. The skies were gray over head and it would probably rain but I didnt care. I was tired and sad and mad. Sleep was what I needed so I closed my eyes tight trying to dream. Atleast in my dreams I was in a perfect world, darkness came around me.  
>"Love Me" by Justin started playing really loud in my dream. I was in an all white room, until I woke up to my phone ringing.<br>"Love me, love me, say that you love me." was blowing out of the speakers. How did I not wake up? It was completely dark outside and raining down, hard.  
>I answered without checking the caller ID,"Hello?" I said groggily.<br>"Where are you? Its past 10 pm!" Rick's voice boomed.  
>"Oh seriously? Sorry I fell asleep, I'll be home in about 45 minutes." I said standing up, running to my car. He had already hung up.<br>Mud and water soaked my seats as I pulled out and drove home. On the drive I started thinking...past 10 pm and Justin still hasnt called me? This day sucks.

When I got to my house I flung the door open and sighed as warm air rushed around me. Rick was standing in the hallway. "Alexis I dont want to hear excuses. I said 9 and I even gave you an extra hour, so just...go to bed." he said walking away before I could object.  
>"Im really sorry Rick..." I said but it was wasted. Slumping I went to the kitchen and heated up a couple toaster waffles scarfing them down then saying goodnight to Brie.<br>In my room I changed into this .com/media/uploads/showhype/photos_large/2008/03/14/P... after taking a shower. I sat on my bed hugging a pillow and listening to my Ipod waiting for Justin to call. When the song Dont Forget by Demi Lovato came on I thought of Justin.  
>Finally after waiting up till 2 am I was half asleep when I texted Justin-<br>Alexis: Dont forget me Justin...  
>*Next Day about 3 pm(Alexis had hung around the house all day, bored)*<br>I was laying on the couch wearing this . with my hair like this . Justin still hadnt called me so I was upset, but not upset enough to take off his dogtags.  
>Rick came in rushing,"Alexis I need you to go pick your sister up for me and then drop her off here so you can run to the south side of town for me."<br>"What? Why?" I complained.  
>"Just do it please, I need you to go to this little dry cleaners shop and pick up my suit," he handed me a piece of paper with the name and address on it."Every day for the next week."<br>I groaned,"Fiiine..." then picked up my keys lazily.

Pulling up to the school I opened the door for Gabrielle. "Hi honey. How was school?" I asked backing out.  
>"Like every other day."she said shrugging.<br>Just then my phone vibrated on the dashboard, Justin's name popped up on the screen.  
>"Justin's calling you!" Brie said excited."Arent you gonna answer it?"<br>"No..Im not very happy with him right now." I said still driving. Brie snatched up my phone answering it,"Hey Justin!"  
>I slapped at her lightly."Dont answer other peoples phones Gabrielle!" I heard Justin talking.<br>"Hey Gabrielle, where's your sister?" he asked impatiently.  
>"Right next to me, driving." she said.<br>"Well then why didnt she answer her phone?" he asked.  
>Gabrielle sat back in her seat,"She doesnt want to talk to you." she stated.<br>"Oh no, Gabrielle can you please hand her the phone? For me?" he said urgently.  
>"Yes. Just because I like you." she smiled and shoved the phone in my hand.<br>I glared at her,"Your in big trouble later." I said to her then brought the phone to my ear."What do you want Justin?"  
>"Oh thank God, Im so sorry I didnt call last night. I forgot." he siad quickly.<br>"Thats comforting." I said sarcasticly.  
>"I dont understand why your so mad at something like this?" he asked confused.<br>"Because I know its not just this! In case it slipped your mind yesterday you...didn say I love you back to me, basically hung up on me, and didnt call me back when you promised you would! I stayed up till 2 am, waiting for you!" I said angrily.  
>"I was surrounded by paparazzii and didnt want to cause any trouble, I had to go quickly and not calling you was unexcusable. Im sorry, I broke my promise." he said sadly.<br>"Its fine its just...how am I supposed to know your not forgetting me?" I asked quietly. Id pulled into the driveway and let Brie out then began to drive to the south side of town. Why was Rick using a dry cleaners that was an hour away?  
>"Baby I could never forget you...How about we go on a date? Well webcam date but still," he laughed."Like tonight at 8?"<br>I smiled. I had the old Justin back,"Yeah that sounds greats.."  
>"Ok, I love you! Very much" he added.<br>My heart melted again, "I love you too."

*That night out on the back patio, Alexis had lit candles all around*  
>The table looked like . with a laptop put on the table. I was wearing . with my hair done like wp-content/uploads/2008/02/kate_hudson_ Everything was set up and I was waiting for my connection to Justin's laptop. Suddenly his face popped up on my screen.  
>"Hey Lex" he said softly.<br>"Justin!" I said excited. I hadnt actually seen him in days and that killed me.  
>"Aw you look gorgeous..." he said in awe.<br>I blushed and laughed. In the backround was flowery wallpaper and a corny picture,"Where are you?" I said brushing hair out of my face.  
>"Oh," he looked behind him and laughed."In the bathroom. Its either this or my whole crew has to join the date. This place is the only actual private time I have."<br>"Thats kinda sad," I said carefully.  
>"Yeah..." he frowned.<br>There was an awkward silence, I had so much to say but I couldnt speak or even breathe. So much has happened and I just wanted to be alone, just with Justin in the world. No one else.  
>"Listen I have a show tonight so this cant take long." he said not really paying attention to the camera.<br>"Your doing it again..." I whispered sadly.  
>"Doing what?" Justin asked oblivious.<br>"Nevermind," I sighed."Why dont you just go?" My voice was still polite even though I felt like neutering him.  
>"Are you sure? I mean we havent even ate anything yet." he said eagerly. His voice sounded like he was about to jump off the walls from excitment.<br>"Yea go have fun. Its your first show of the tour and everything so..." I spoke with fake enthusiasm. He couldnt wait to leave...  
>"Sweet, I'll talk to you later babe. I love you." he said already putting his stuff away.<br>"I love you t-" I started but he disconnected."Too..." I finished standing up.  
>I didnt want to talk, so when Gabrielle ran up to me saying,"Wow Alex! You look nice! Anyway you should see what Rick got me. Its a big doll castle made of clay and I can shape it differently, c'mon I'll show you!" I just replied, "Not now Gabrielle..."<br>Slamming my door shut I broke down on my bed. Hot tears streamed on my red cheeks, hiccups escaping from my frowning mouth.  
>A space was already coming between Justin and I, and he had only been gone for a few days. What would happen when he's been gone for a month? Two months? I was losing him and I hated the feeling, gripping his dogtags I cried harder. They were there to remind me of what we had in the Bahammas and have hope that it was still there. I knew he loved me but was it enough? I stayed up all night crying sometimes but mostly staring blankly at my ceiling, holding Justin's necklace tight. Sleep finally came over me...<p>

*4:03 a.m*

My phone went off and I grabbed it drowsily."Hello?" I answered half asleep.  
>Loud music was playing, people were shouting and laughing. "Hey Alex!" Justin screamed into the phone.<br>"Justin? What the hell? Its...," I checked my clock."Past 4 am!" I yelled hoarsly.  
>"Oh really?" he asked."Oops! Sorry but I just wanted to call you and tell you about the concert." he said happily.<br>"Justin cant this wai-" I started.  
>"So it was amazing! The feeling was awesome, it was like exilirating. Ive done concerts but something about the tour just made it...wow!" he said excited.<br>He would have went on forever but I had to interupt him by yelling,"JUSTIN!" I probably woke up the whole house.  
>"Woah, babe...calm down!" he said concerned.<br>I started off slowly but my talking grew faster."Justin...its 4:05 in the morning. Im glad you had fun and Im happy for you but Im sleeping! Just call me in the morning alright?" I said slurring my words.  
>"Oh...ok Im sorry. Goodnight..." he said slowly.<br>"Goodnight," I said and dropped my phone.

*The Next Day*

My alarm went off, Id forgotten to shut it off since it would automatically go off to drop Brie off at school. Now I didnt need it but I couldnt sleep so I went out jogging, when I got home I showered and got dressed in something casual . and my hair done like .?w=441&h=648 with Justin's dogtags around my neck.  
>Obviously I was still mad about yesterday and earlier this breakfast silently, Rick watched me. "Im going to need you to pick up my clothes one last time today and it would really help me if you could grocery shop some too..." he said slowly.<br>"Yeah...sure..." I said sadly.  
>I didnt understand my feelings. I was mad that Justin was doing this but also upset. Yet everytime I said something about it to him I just felt like a stupid idiot, who was guilty after yelling at his beautiful face. Now I was hoping he wasnt mad at me, I loved him so much, losing him was not an butt was numb from sitting in my bedroom chair staring at my IPhone all day. Bored, I texted Brittney-<br>Alexis: Im sorry i called u a bitch. ure still my best friend and I just dont want you hurt...I love you :)  
>But she never texted back.<br>He still hadnt called when it was time for me to go pick up Brie, driving fast I pulled up and skidded to a stop.  
>Gabrielle hopped in the car happily,"Woah ! Whats with the driving?" she asked giggling.<br>"Nothing that you need to worry about," I mumbled."How was your day?"  
>"Fine Im just excited to get home! Rick said he had a suprise for me!" she squealed.<br>"Oh well thats cool." I said distracted.  
>Brie had talked on and on about her castle thing Rick got her but I wasnt listening at all, if Justin wouldnt call me then I would call him. Like I said...losing him was not an option. It seemed like forever until Gabrielle was out of my car and I had pulled over into the dry cleaners. Sitting in my drivers seat with my seatbelt on I hastily grabbed my phone and dialed Justin.<br>"C'mon Justin pick up, pick up..." I whispered.  
>"Yeah...?" Justin picked up on the last ring.<br>"Im sorry." I said quickly.  
>He laughed,"For what?"<br>"Being an idiot," I spoke flatly.  
>"But your not an idiot, Im sorry. Its just been hectic latley." he said with a hint of a smirk in his voice.<br>I would say anything cuz I wouldnt lose him."Im just worried and I miss you."  
>"I know sweetheart, I miss you too. I promise I will act right from now on, yesterday and the day before I was like really nervous so it was stressful." he said sounded like he was being reminded of a horrible nightmare.<br>I sighed in relief, a huge burden was lifted up off me."So can we just get back to what we had in the Bahammas?" I asked flirticially.  
>I heard the grin in his voice,"Yes...we can."<br>"I cant wait for you to come and see me...I also cant wait to finish what we started at that pond." I smiled.  
>It was silent for a moment as he thought about it,"Baby what are you trying to do to me?" his voice definitely had a smile in it.<br>"What am I doing to you?" I laughed."Oh shit hang on I have to go grocery shopping."  
>He sighed to change the subject,"Why are you gonna go grocery shopping? Isnt that Rick's job?"<br>"Yeah..." I said slowly."It is, Im not gonna do it. He can."  
>"Where are you anyway?" he mumbled with his mouth full of food.<br>"On the south side of town. Rick's had me pick up his suits for the past few days. And its wierd cuz he chose the dry cleaners..an hour away from my house! It makes no sense." I concluded.  
>"Thats kind of wierd..." Justin said slowly.<br>"Actually," I said speeding home."It is really wierd. Im gonna go home I'll call you later tonight."  
>"Ok bye. I love you.: he said sweetly.<br>I smiled," I love you too."  
>When I got home I quietly walked into my house and looked around. It seemed empty, when I got upstairs I heard faint talking,"But why do I have to?" Brie asked.<br>"Becuz I said so honey, I need to check you." Rick said softly.  
>"I want Alexis!" she whined.<br>I quickly opened the door and saw the most disturbing scene I had before,"What the fuck!" I yelled.  
>*Meanwhile With Justin*<p>

Justin's POV I just got off the phone with Alex when I plopped down on the couch, sighing.  
>"Whats up your ass?" Ryan said bored.<br>"Nothing," I said slowly."But Alexis' guardian sounds like a wierdo..." I finished thinking about what she was doing right at that second.  
>"How?" he asked not interested.<br>"Do you care?" I asked standing up.  
>"Naw but Im bored and what the hell? Why not listen to you talk about your girlfriend godfather or whatever." Ryan said.<br>He honestly was a dick. I didnt know why I hung around him, all he did was complain 24/7. "He's not her godfather, and could you atleast pretend to be interested?" I asked pulling out a leftover McDonalds double cheeseburger out of the small fridge.  
>Ryan jumped up all excited. "Oh Im sorry, what was it that Justin Bieber wanted to talk about?" he squealed in a girly voice.<br>"Whatever man," I said pissed.  
>"Ok...Im sorry. Whats really up with your chick?" he asked sincere.<br>Finally it was the part where he was genuine, he loved me and all but jealousy got the best of him sometimes."Well he like had her go all the way an hour away to pick up his dry cleanering. Then, wanted her to shop for food." I said puzzled."It doesnt make sense and then he keeps her little sister at home with him."  
>"Watch him be a pervert or something," he laughed.<br>"Thats not funny! It could be true," I said worried. I didnt think about that, what if he was a child molester and tried to touch Gabrielle. Or Alex! At this thought the veins in my skin bulged out, i would kill him if he hurt either one of them.  
>"Chill out Justin! They would not have let him adopt her if he was a perv, everythings fine. Dont jump to conclusions." he said quietly, patting my shoulder.<br>"Yeah...thanks." I whispered.I still felt horrible about being a jerk to her the past few days. Its just because of the show I was really nervous about it and I felt stressed, it was unexcusebale. Maybe if I sent something to her, a gift...what was her address?  
>"I just realized I dont even know her address," I said subtle.<br>"Call her..." Ryan said absentmindly.  
>I picked up my personal phone and dialed Alex's number.<br>"Hey Justin," A mans voice said.  
>This took me by suprise,"Uh...who is this?"<br>"Oh this is Rick. Alexis' is sick and puking so she cant talk right now." he said with fake serenity.  
>I thought I heard a muffled scream, it must have been my imagination cuz of what Ryan said."Oh is she ok?" I asked.<br>"She'll be fine but I really have to go care for her so I will have her call you when she's better..." said with a smile in his voice.  
>Thats strange..."Yeah ok. Um bye.." I said and hung up.<br>"What'd she say?" Ryan asked.  
>"Rick answered. She's sick" I said sadly.<br>"Oh," he replied.  
>"Yo Mom!" I said going to the front of the bus.<br>"What?" my mother Pattie asked.  
>"When can I go visit Alex? I miss her." I said.<br>"Aww thats cute," she smiled."I dont know in a few weeks, when we have time I promise we will..."  
>I couldnt help but grin at the thought of seeing Alexis again. Id call her tomorrow...<br>*With Alexis*

Alexis' POV "What the fuck!" I yelled.  
>My stomach tossed and turned when I saw my little sister Gabrielle standing, cornered against a wall. Dressed in a tank top and underwear, Rick was kneeling towards her but when I screamed he jumped back quickly.<br>"Alexis? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to grocery shop!" he said his face burned red.  
>For the slightest second I stood in shock, then my adrenaline kicked in and I ran to Brie and grabbed her shoulders lightly. "Brie, are you hurt?" I asked. "Did he touch you?"<br>My stomach tightened and I felt like puking when my own sister crashed into my arms."Alex! Im not hurt, he just said he wanted to make sure I was a good girl..." she said hugging me.  
>I gasped in disgust and pushed her behind me as I stood to face the bastard."Ok Gabrielle...I want you to call Cynthia's house and see if you can stay the night there." I said choking up.<br>"But its a school night?" she said confused.  
>"Tell her mom I said its an emergency, we're fine but it would help me out..." I said not taking my eyes off his angering face.<br>"Is it ok with Rick?" she asked.  
>"Do as I say Gabrielle Davis! NOW!" I yelled at her. Rick's face was red with embarrassment and anger. I knew he was pissed that I was making her leave but he didnt want to start a whole lot of trouble, so he stood against the wall on the other side of the room, casually. He made me physically sick.<br>Once Brie got off the phone she whispered,"She said it's fine and she would be here in 5 minutes."  
>"Get dressed and pack then when she gets here, leave. I will call you later." I said nervously. I couldnt believe this was happening. Tears jerked at my eyes when a car horn honked and Brie went down stairs. Following her slowly I said,"I love you alright Brie? Be careful at Cynthia's but have fun." I smiled through my shaking voice. My back was turned cuz I knew he wouldnt try anything. Yet...<br>"I love you too." she waved and kissed my cheek.  
>As soon as the door click shut I turned around quickly, facing him. "You sick...son of a bitch!" I screamed angry.<br>His hand flew up to my face. I would have expected a slap but this was a full on punch,"Dont use that language with me!"  
>My left eye seared with pain, and a couple tears spilled over my eye lashes. Breathing heavy my feet hit the ground with huge thuds as I tried to run up the stairs but he caught my ankle and made me fall, biting my lip.<br>"Ah," I groaned. The taste of blood filled my mouth.  
>"I think we need to talk!" he said angrily grabbing my waist, throwing my limp body over his shoulder. He was stronger that I could ever have imagined.<br>I cried out for help banging my fist against his back,"Put me down! Please!"  
>"We will have to figure something out..." he talked to himself.<br>Suddenly I was thrown down on the hard wood floor. Pain shot through my right arm,"Ahh!" I yelped.  
>"Now...what are we going to do here?" he asked grinning.<br>"Stay the hell away from my sister or I'll kill you!" I yelled through groans.  
>"I just wanted to look," he said pleading now.<br>My stomach twisted in pain, my throat started tightening and I literally was about to puke."You bastard! Keep your fucking eyes to yourself!" I usually didnt cuss this much but I was so angry and sickened by him, I wanted to yell the F word repeatedly.  
>"I'll stay away from Gabrielle if you promise..." he started.<br>"Not to tell?" I asked sarcastically.  
>He charged at me and gripped my throat, pushing me against the wall."I was gonna say that but you do look awfuly pretty Alex." he smiled.<br>Fear washed over me and everything went dark,"No! Please!" I screamed as his hands went up to my stomach."Im a virgin, please!" I cried.  
>Maybe I shouldnt have said that I was a virgin cuz it seemed to have turned him on more."Really?" he murmered against my neck.<br>"Please!" I begged."Dont!"  
>"I'll make you a deal," he nuzzled my neck."If you do this then I will leave Gabrielle alone." he whispered.<br>My heart stopped beating, if I did this then he wouldnt hurt Brie. I would have given my life for her but this? I wanted Justin to take my virginity not some old bastard...regardless. I would do anything to protect my sister.  
>"Ok," I whispered."Fine, just dont even look at my sister ever again!"<br>Rick grinned and I was thrown on the bed, harshly. I whimpered as he climbed on me and grabbed my breast roughly."You sick fuck!" I gasped.  
>He slapped my face,"What'd you say?"<br>Tears were flowing down my face as he ripped open my shirt,"Please, dont do this Rick!" I pleaded."You were so nice, whats wrong with you?"  
>"All an act, honey. All an act..." he whisperd taking his jeans off.<br>He had a boner and I started choking, coughing repeatedly. Rick slapped me again,"Stop!" he demanded.  
>As he tried taking my pants off, I kicked at him, screaming."Quit..." I whispered almost inaudiable.<br>"Shut up or I will make this as painful as possible," he threatened pulling down my jeans.  
>At that thought my whole body quivered with fear, I couldnt do this. He would be inside me...taking the one thing I was saving. Saving for Justin.<br>"I cant do this!" I screamed at him." Get the hell off me, no deal!"  
>Cutting off my blood's circulation, he gripped my wrist tightly."Too late...your mine." he whispered and put his mouth on me.<br>The entire world was a blur as my phone rang on the dresser where Rick had thrown it. Desperatly I grabbed at it but he got there before me.  
>"Hey Justin," Rick said casually as if he wasnt on top of me, holding me down.<br>Justin! This was my rescue. Justin would hear me and get help.  
>"Oh this is Rick. Alexis' is sick and puking so she cant talk right now." he replied to something Justin said.<br>It was now or never."Just-" I started to scream but Rick's hand clapped over my mouth. I tried biting at his fingers but he squeezed my leg really tight with his other hand and I stopped from pain.  
>"She'll be fine but I really have to go care for her so I will have her call you when she's better..." he replied again, smiling this time.<br>No I had to do something before the phone call was over, even though it hurt incredibly I tried kneeing Rick in the balls but missed and kicked his leg instead. My heart thudded as he threw my phone on the ground, it was too late. I prayed Justin heard me and called for help, Rick pinned my body down to the bed.  
>"Do you honestly think I would let you call out for help from your little boyfriend?" he gritted his teeth.<br>"NO!" I yelled."Dont!" but it was helpless.  
>He tore off my underwear and I cried harder. When he touched me I didnt feel the same way I felt when Justin had, he had been soft and gentle, caring. But Rick's hands were not soft, not gentle, and definatly not caring. It made me sick to be touched by him, he came towards me with his revolting self. I screamed as loud as possible before he entered me.<br>Everything else was numb except, me.

*At the Same Time with Justin* (this is like happening at the same time so picture whats happening with Alexis and read what Justin's doing)

Justin's POV I couldnt wait to see Alex but meanwhile I wanted to have fun. I mean I was very lucky, on a world tour! I used to be just a normal kid, my life had changed so much.  
>"Dude, c'mon were having a water chugging contest," Ryan ran in smiling." Even though your gonna loose! Cuz you suck peppy boy!"<br>I laughed."Sounds like a challenge to me! Im in!"

*Back with Alexis*

Alexis' POV I had been saving this for Justin, right now he was probably laughing without a care. Hot tears ran down my cheeks, Rick was grunting and moaning on top of me. He was stealing my innocence...  
>I layed on my bed, numb. Physically and mentally, Rick had went to bed but I sat in bed awake. Not caring that my whole body ached and that I was bleeding on my face, and between my legs. I imagined that when I was with Justin that day at the pond...I had ignored Gabrielle. We would have found her later but I wish we would have continued. That would mean, right now Justin would have taken my virginity and I would not be bleeding, in pain, on my bed. Rick would not have my virginity if only we had continued. More tears leaked from my eyes as I thought about it more. Not sleeping at all through the night, at 5 am I got up and showered.<br>Until then I didnt realize how sore I was, bruises were forming all over my body and my thighs frightened me. Huge black bruises traced finger prints on my slim legs.  
>Red water went down the drain from my broken membrane, blood. Sighing but crying softly I stepped out, I wanted to get all the tears out before I called Justin. . with my hair like .comhairstylepics/layered/vanessa-hudgens-layered-h... Slipping out of the house quietly I started walking down the street, my car didnt seem appealing to me anymore. Forcing on big sunglasses to cover my black eye even though it was cloudy and gray outside I picked up my phone, texting Brie-  
>Alexis: Hey I didnt want to wake you, call me before you leave for school. Everything's fine. I love you :)<br>Then I took a deep breath and dialed Justin's number.  
>"Babe!" he smiled into the phone.<br>I couldnt speak."H-h-hey..." I studdered.  
>"So what are you doing up this early?" he asked.<br>His voice calmed me, and made me feel like everything was gonna be ok."Im just not tired." I said breathing heavily.  
>"Really?" he asked sarcastically."Cause, no offense Alexis, you sound like shit."<br>It was true, my voice was scratchy from screaming so much, everytime I talked it made my body vibrate which was very painful. I sounded like I looked. "Yeah..." I whispered.  
>"Are you ok? Rick said you were sick."<br>Shivers went down my spine at the sound of Rick's name, even when Justin's angel voice said it. I gasped softly,"Yeah Im fine now."  
>My feet kept walking and I didnt stop, until I got to neighborhood that was like, the slums.<br>"Where are you?" he asked sounding worried.  
>"Uh..." I looked around and realized where I was."Im in a very bad neighborhood. But Im leaving." I said and started speed walking away.<br>"Hey, what happened with Rick?" he asked.  
>I shivered again,"Its just a coincidence." I said quickly.<br>"No its not..." he spoke."You said that way too fast."  
>"Justin its fine!" I needed to change the subject. Telling Justin would just put both Brie and I in danger."When can I see you?"<br>This triggered him,"I asked my mom and she said it should be in like 3 weeks!" he said smiling.  
>"Great," I smiled. It hurt to smile. Now it was silent for awhile.<br>"Whats wrong with you!" he asked antagonized.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked suprised by his sudden burst of emotion.<br>"Your always talkative and now your...not. Baby whats wrong?" he asked.  
>"Nothing." I said too quickly again.<br>"Dont deny it, I know you too well." he grinned.  
>"I just miss you is all." I made up as an excuse. Though I really did miss him, more than anything now."I miss your touch..."<br>Justin smiled,"I miss you too. Send me a picture of you, right now." he said excited.  
>I sat down on a swing in a park."Justin," I laughed painfully.<br>"C'mon, I need to see you! Here's one of me," he said.  
>I waited until I heard a click on my phone, and pressed view. Justin stared up at me through my phone .comcontent/photos/6287/264093_10_2670585... I laughed."Very sexy," I said.  
>"Thanks, your turn." he smiled.<br>I couldnt send him a picture, he would see I was wearing sunglasses on a rainy day. Then question it.  
>"C'mon babe! Please?" he begged.<br>There wasnt a whole lot I could do, this was not avoidable."Alright hang on." I said and took a quick picture. Before I sent it I glanced at the picture, crap! My busted lip was showing? I had a busted lip, my fingers went to my mouth and felt the slice. "Uh just a second Justin, I dont like the pic I took." I said panicking.  
>"Im sure its fine, just send it." he laughed.<br>Maybe if I took it from an upward shot he wouldnt be able to see my mouth. Trying from that angle I sighed and sent it.  
>"Oh Alexis, beautiful..." he whispered."I miss you."<br>I genuinly smiled for the first time,"I miss you too..."  
>Since I kept walking I was almost home by now, "Justin, I have to go."<br>"What, why?" he asked.  
>"I'll call you later babe, bye. I love you." I quickly added.<br>He sighed sadly,"Love you too..."  
>Once I was in the house I tried to get to my room as quietly as possible, tip-toeing.<br>"Alexis!" Rick yelled from behind me making me jump.  
>"Ah," I gasped."What?" I said annoyed.<br>"Where were you?" he asked suspicious.  
>"I took a walk. Is that alright with you?" I shot back at him sarcastically. He had already done his worst.<br>"Did you talk to anyone?" he said raising his eyebrows.  
>"No Dick," I said laughing on the inside."I didnt tell anyone."<br>"Good cuz if you do then your sister will pay the price," he threatened.  
>I swallowed hard,"Anything else?"<br>"Yeah... I got you something." he threw a tiny case at me."I dont like wearing condoms."  
>Fearful my eyes slid down to the plastic case full of pills."Birth control..." I whispered to myself. Coldness washed over me."I-I thought this was a one time deal..." I whispered.<br>Rick giggled and grabbed my chin, but I jerked my head away."Oh honey," he whispered."Your funny.." then he walked off.  
>More? I couldnt take that. This wasnt some stupid movie where I dont tell anyone and just take it until I almost die, this was real life. Being careful, I told myself, I will get help. Just then my phone rang, Brie was calling.<br>"Hey Gabrielle." I said my voice shaking.  
>"Hi Alex, Im almost to school." she said happily."We had alot of fun last night!"<br>"Thats great, I'll be there to pick you up after school." I decided.  
>"Oh, alright." she spoke."Bye."<br>"Bye" I whispered.  
>My body was still hurting while walking around my huge house, I need to think of a plan.<p>

*Later a few days later Alexis is on the phone with Justin*

"Yeah," I replied to something Justin said.  
>"Im not tired at all, you wanna do a live webcam with me tonight?" he asked hopeful.<br>Completly forgetting everything about my bruises and busted lip I eagerly said,"Yes!" and turned on my webcam. I was wearing this but without the jacket . with my hair like ./_rztMJjnNlg/SSx-R-3eLNI/AAAAAAAAAu8/dvoZ82OcxCc/s40...  
>Justin's face popped up on my screen and smiled, then he shockingly said,"Woah babe. What happened to your eye and lip?"<br>I frowned. Shit!"Uh..." I should tell him everything now.  
>"Are you ok?" he said concerned.<br>"Im fine its just a little bruise." I said casually.  
>"Lexi...stand up." he said serious.<br>"What?" I asked faking a laugh."Justin c'mon-"  
>"Alexis stand up for me, please!" he urged.<br>Slowly I slid off my bed and stood a couple feet from my laptop, giving him full view of my body except my black bruised legs. If he saw those then he would know exactly what Rick has done to me.  
>Almost silently I heard Justin gasp.<br>"Alex?" he whispered."Baby what happened!"  
>Tears stung my eyes,"Please dont tell anyone yet..."<br>"What happened?" he repeated more forceful this time.  
>"Bad things-" I got cut off by my door opening. Quickly I shut my volume down so I couldnt hear Justin but he could still hear me,"Dont you knock?" I said and slipped my phone in my hand.<br>"Get off the phone." Rick said.  
>"Why?" I whispered. Glancing down I saw Justin's mouth yelling but no sound came out of my speakers.<br>"I need your...help." he smirked.  
>My mouth tightened into a small line,"Please..." I whispered shaking my head slowly.<br>Rick smiled,"Off the phone."  
>I put the phone to my ear pretending,"Justin I need to go. I love you," I looked at my screen to let him know I directed it to him."Bye." I set my phone down, and froze up.<br>"Alright now that were alone..." he said walking towards me.  
>"Please Rick dont do this! Im begging you, stop!" I cried. My eyes tore away from Rick to look at my screen. Justin was frantically screaming my name, shaking his laptop as if it were me.<br>"Oh my Lexi, you silly girl." he said and was about to grab my laptop but I jerked it back and shut it quickly, hiding Justin.

*Meanwhile*

Justin's POV "ALEXIS!" I screamed. Her screen had been shut and I could no longer tell what was happening."Fuck!" I cursed.  
>My mom ran into my hotel room," Excuse me!" she shouted, pissed.<br>"Mom-" I started but thought about what Alex said.'Dont tell anyone yet.' He was hurting her, how could I not say anything? "Alex, she needs help."  
>"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.<br>"I dont really know but we have to help her." I pleaded. Thinking about what he might be doing to her made me sick, I started pacing.  
>"Justin, you dont know. Im sure she's fine. Where is she?" Pattie asked.<br>"At home but-"  
>"Then she's fine, we're not cancelling anything. Call her tomorrow."<br>"Mom!" I yelled.  
>"Justin, go to bed now." she ordered.<br>This was NOT happening, Alex would be fine. I called her phone but nobody answered, repeatedly. Slamming my fist in the wall I groaned, her answering machine was getting old.

*With Alexis*

Alexis POV Justin knew now, everything was going to be fine...in the meantime, I hadnt slept in over 53 hours. Some more bad news was that I had a brand new even blacker eye. He gave it to me becuz when he had cum, I thought "A part of him was literally inside me. His reproduction was in me, the birth control would stop me from getting pregnet but it was still disgusting." So disgusting it made me want to puke, and I did. Thats why he hit me the hardest he had yet, was becuz I threw up on him, myself, and my bed.  
>After showering and completly washing my V out I took Brie to school then sat in a Walmart parking lot to sleep. Here I atleast felt safe...<br>I awoke with a jolt and gasp,"No!" I squealed then realized it was just my phone ringing. Justin...  
>I needed to hear his voice but I didnt feel like talking right now. But if I didnt answer then he would be worried about me,"Hello?" I answered quietly.<br>Justin seemed suprised that i answered,"Alexis! Are you alright?" he yelled concerned.  
>"I guess you could say that," I said. My voice wasnt as hoarse this time. Brie had been in the house all times except the first so I learned not to scream anymore, though it was terribly painful.<br>He whimpered,"Whats happening?"  
>"I cant tell you anything except that its bad. And I need you here..." I croaked. My throat was closing up and tears welled in my eyes.<br>"Why cant you tell me?" he whined."Rick gave you those bruises didnt he?"  
>"You already know that answer." I whispered. "Just get here as fast as possible, please?"<br>He groaned," Alex this kills me...give me a second. I'll be right back." he said suddenly.  
>A minute passed and then Justin's beautiful voice came back on,"I just talked to my mom. She said I can come visit in 3 days." he said happily.<br>"3 days?" I smiled."Ok I think I can make it that long."  
>"Babe..." he whispered."I love you, he wont hurt you again."<br>"I love you too." I grinned.

*Alex goes back home to find Rick not there but a note*

It read-  
>Dear Alexis,<br>Ive gone out for awhile and wont be back till tonight. -Dad "Asshole." I said under my breath. Who did he think he was saying he was my dad? Even if he wasnt raping me every night, he had no right. Well...I had the house to myself. It was sunny outside which it hadnt been in awhile, I had like 3 pools. Why not swim?  
>I changed into this .2008/07/berrydog_flower_print_tonga_t... I didnt know why I had this cuz I would never wear it in public but since nobody would be here I decided to get somewhat of a tan. My hair was pulled up in ./_9Zf_P9g6cuo/SJCYi9fSswI/AAAAAAAAAsU/hwCsN0Fny20/s40...  
>Bruises covered my sore legs even worse than before, I shivered looking at them. They brought back horrible they were not covering my body I would have took a picture of myself and sent it to Justin, cuz I knew it would make him want me. I loved teasing him.<br>In three days time, I would be in Justin's arms safe. I paddled in the middle with a body floaty then layed on it with sunglasses shading my eyes.  
>For about ten minutes all I heard was birds chirping, a voice from the shadows broke the silence.<br>"Alexis...you look very nice in that bikini." Rick said as he stepped into the pool, wading over to me.  
>Startled I fell off the pink floaty and into the water with a splash,"What are you doing here?" I asked panicking.<br>"I was testing you. Seeing if you were gonna be bad and tattle but you didnt." he smiled."Good girl, Gabrielle must really mean something to you."  
>Paddling I already backed up against the edge of the pool,"Get the hell away from me!" I threatened.<br>Rick clicked his tongue,"Naughty." Then pushed me against the wall, harshly.  
>No! Justin was gonna be here soon, I had to do something. Fight back, I urged myself. Grunting but motivated, my hands reached behind me on the ground searching. For everything and anything, yes! Tightly grasping a tiny glass flower pot I swung it at his head while he pulled the string on my top, undoing it.<br>The pot hit his head with a crack and the glass broke."Ouch!" I screamed as blood flowed down my hand, the broken glass had cut me.  
>Rick stumbled back holding his head, moaning in pain.<br>Quickly I ran into my house and to my bedroom, starting to pack. Slipping this on . I grabbed my bags full of Brie and I clothes, accesories, and food .com/images/SP01112_ In my car breathing heavily I sped towards Gabrielle's school.  
>My hand was drenched in blood now so I searched the glovebox for a napkin, to my relief I found a small towel instead. Almost running off the road, eventually I tied the towel tight around my hand then reached into the duffel bag for Justin's necklace. I wrapped it around my neck, sighing.<br>Skidding to a stop in front of the elementry school, I jogged to the office."Im here to pick up Gabrielle early. She has uh...doctors appointment." I lied.  
>"Alexis! Hey so your here to pick her up?" she started gathering release papers but stopped."You have a legal guardian now...he supposed to do this. I cant allow you to." she sighed heavily.<br>"Judy, c'mon you know me! Please he asked me to get Brie." I begged.  
>"Ok...fine," she waved her hand."I'll send her out."<br>"Thanks," I smiled.  
>"Bye the way, what happened to your face?" Judy questioned.<br>"Oh umm I got in a fight over the last Justin Bieber ticket. It got messy..." I laughed to myself.  
>She looked suprised,"Get better."<br>"I will," I fake smiled again."Can you send her out to the car please?"  
>"Of coarse. Bye now."<br>Once in my car I pulled down the mirror. My left eye was black, Id forgotten. Rick was probably worried that I was gonna tell, sitting with an icepack on his head at MY house. Right now...  
>A couple minutes passed until I heard a tap on the window."Unlock the door," I heard Brie yell.<br>Letting her in I sighed," You scared me."  
>"Why am I leaving school early? I dont have a doctors appointment?" she asked confused.<br>"No shit sherlock," I laughed."I just thought it would be fun to take you out early."  
>Her eyebrows raised in suspicion,"Right..."<br>"Oh just shut up!" I snapped, already driving.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"To Brittney's," I sighed.  
>Brittney hadnt talked to me since our fight, I hoped she would let us stay at her house.<p>

*Pulled into Brittney's driveway*

"Stay here." I directed Gabrielle as I un-clicked my seat belt. Walking slowly to the door and knocking lightly I took a deep breath.  
>Britt opened the door wearing . I smiled to see her in clothes other than ripped black ones.<br>"Hi," I said shyly.  
>her face twistd in pain,"Hey..." It was silent but she spoke again."Listen...Im sorry about what happened. And I took your advice, broke up with Jim. Obviously he didnt love me," she whispered.<br>"Come here," I said and pulled her into a hug."Im sorry too! And Im also sorry I have to ask you this but can Brie and I stay here for a couple days.?" I asked, jutting my bottom lip out to pout.  
>"Yeah of coarse. Is something wrong?" she asked and opened the door wider.<br>I half smiled and sort of shrugged my shoulders while taking off my sunglasses, revealing my black eye."Kind of..."  
>Brittney gasped," Oh my God are you alright? What happened?"<br>"I'll explain when we get settled," I said and motioned for Gabrielle to come inside.  
>*Inside about half an hour later*<p>

Alexis POV "So he has been doing that to you? What are you gonna do?" she asked.  
>"I dont know...Justin's coming here in a few days so I'll figure that out then."<br>"Im sorry but Im still a little shocked about you with Justin Bieber. Are you sure it wasnt just a fling?" she asked trying not to sound rude.  
>Id changed into this . "Do you recognize this Britt?" I asked her holding up Justin's dogtags.<br>Her fingers held it gently,"No way!" she screamed.  
>"It is." I smiled."You wanna meet him?"<br>"Freakin A! Yes!" she squealed excitedly."You have Justin Bieber's dogtags..." Brittney looked at them in awe. "Actually," I said grabbing my phone."Lets call him now."  
>"You have his number?"<br>"Yeah Brittney, I almost had sex with him. I think I'd know his number." I laughed, dialing.  
>Slapping my arm, from jealousy, Brittney urged. "Put it on speaker!"<br>"Alright." I laughed.  
>I had to admit, it was kind of cool to get the chance to brag that Justin Bieber was your boyfriend! It made you feel important.<br>"Hey baby, are you ok?" Justin answered.  
>"Ahh!" Brittney screamed at the top of her lungs."I dont believe it!"<br>"What the-" he started to say.  
>"Hang on." I told him and put the phone against my chest so he couldnt hear."Brittney your my best friend, I think you will be seeing alot of him so act normal please? Plus he is just a regular person," I chastised.<br>"Ok..." she took a couple deep breaths then smiled."Im ready."  
>"Hey Justin." I smiled, setting the phone down.<br>Gabrielle came running into the room,"Is that Justin?"  
>Justin's voice spoke up," Hey Gabrielle?"<br>"Hi," she said excited."I miss you!"  
>"I miss you too shorty." he smiled.<br>Brie blushed, secretly she loved it when he called her by her own nickname that he made up."Isnt that getting old?"  
>"Nope. Anyways Lexi, what are you doing?" he said.<br>"Im at my friend Brittney's house, the one I told you about. Everything fine now."  
>"Where's the dick?" Justin asked angrily.<br>"I hit him with a flower pot then left," I laughed.  
>"Good job beautiful.," he sighed."I miss you."<br>"I miss you too...please hurry and make the time go faster." I giggled.  
>Justin sounded dreamy,"I would if I could...but I'll be there soon. I love you." he said laughing quietly.<br>Brittney had been listening to our conversation and now her eyes were bright with sparkles."He said he loves you?" she whimpered.  
>"Yeah but he also says he loves his fans everyday, and they're strangers." I told her.<br>"Is your friend Brittney a fan?" Justin asked with a smirk in his voice.  
>"Huge..." I said rolling my eyes.<br>"I love you Brittney..." he said through the phone.  
>Her face looked as if she would faint. I giggled.<br>"But im in love with Alexis." His tone was serious.  
>"Im in love with you too so atleast thats working out." I said smiling.<br>Brittney came back to reality," He doesnt say that to every fan..." she said smiling.  
>I grinned because I was at peace right now...<br>*Later that night Alex and Britt are doing eachothers toe nails*

"This is fun, we havent had a girls night in forever." I commented smiling.  
>"I know right?" Britt laughed.<br>Britt was now wearing .com/productImages/_247000/FF_247095_ and I was wearing this .com/ProductImages/women/spaghetti-strap-tank-tops/sexy... and . "So...details!" she said smiling evily at me.  
>"What?" I asked confused.<br>"Sooo," she dragged out."How's Justin's (finger quotes) "kissing" abilities?"  
>It took me a second to get it, then I smacked her forehead,"Perv!"<br>"Im serious!" she raised her voice again, interested.  
>I gave her a dirty look,"Fine nosy. Its really none of your business-"<br>"Just shut up and spill."  
>I laughed,"He's amazing!"<br>"Like amazing-amazing or like Auhhh-mazing!" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
>"No I uh never got the chance to. Almost but we kept getting interupted." I smiled from the memories."Gabrielle, paparrazzi, oh and his mother!"<br>"His mom walked in on you guys?" she gasped.  
>"Yeah and it was the first time I met her too," I put my head in my hands."It was so embarrassing."<br>"I bet!" she laughed."Gabrielle's asleep, you wanna go get in the hot tub?"  
>"Ok."<p>

Brittney changed into .com/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/mandalay-halter-bra-bikin... and I changed into ./  
>We got into the hot-tub .comPropertyPictures/Big%20Bear%20Retreatrel...  
>I stared off into space, thinking about Justin.<br>"Woah honey," Brittney said when she saw me."Your like really bruised...are you sure you ok?"  
>"Yeah Im fine." I shivered but not from being cold. The steamy and bubbling water was nice.<br>"Okay..." she said but throughout the whole time we were in the hot-tub she eyed me.  
>"You can stop staring..." I said bitterly."I know its ugly." Now that I thought about it, Justin seeing me would be so embarrassing.<br>"Thats not why, its just...big news you know."  
>"Yeah, I know!" I snapped. I hated thinking about it, my mind was forever haunted with the horrible memories of him, grunting ontop of me."Im sorry its just...I dont like thinking about anything that has to do with him."<br>"You really need to get away from him." she pointed out the obvious.  
>I sighed,"I know..."<br>"What are you gonna do Lexi?" Brittney asked her voice shaking.  
>"I dont know yet." I said. "What'd you do when Jim hit you?"<br>This subject didnt exactly put her at ease."Maybe we should go inside now..." she started to get out but I grabbed her elbow.  
>"Britt?" I asked sincere.<br>She sat down and looked the other way, then shoved her arms in my face, revealing her scarred wrist.  
>"No, Britt..." I whispered. "How could you do that to yourself?"<br>"I know it was stupid but you werent here and I didnt have anybody." Tears flooded her eyes.  
>"Its ok...everythings fine now. Im here." I pulled her into a loving tight hug.<br>"Alexis?" she asked, crying on my shoulder.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I just want to say...your my best friend. And I love you." she whispered in my ear.  
>I smiled,"I love you too Britt."<br>Brittney cried on my shoulder for awhile then we decided it was late and we could both use some sleep.

*In the Morning*

"Hurry up Gabrielle! I have to get gas before I take you to school!" I shouted.  
>"Im ready!" she said jogging down the stairs.<br>When I got up this morning I changed into this .com/image/cute%20spring%20dresses/devilwearspink/378... and ._.resize and .uk/shop/images/blue-diamante-necklace-earring... and ./_NO2UOMMYKZ0/SKVn78XNDuI/AAAAAAAAAzE/-rPHCw-YmEI/s40... and . Gabrielle was wearing . (the pink one)  
>"Bye Brittney. I'll be back later." I whispered into her ear. She was still halfasleep on the couch.<br>"Mmkay." she murmered.

On the way to Gabrielle's school I spoke in a urgent voice,"Shit, we're late. Im gonna have to get gas after I drop you off. Hopefully we'll make it there."  
>"Alex? When is Justin coming?" she asked.<br>My smile grew at the thought,"Not tomorrow but the next day. You excited?"  
>"Really! I cant wait to see him...dont tell anyone but..." she put her hand over her mouth."I dont mind it when he calls me shorty. It makes me feel special."<br>"I know you dont." I giggled.  
>After dropping Brie off at school I parked in a gas station to get gas, then pulled out once it was full. Paying of coarse.<br>A cop was behind me and I started to sweat when he followed me everywhere I went, I hadnt done anything illegal. He had no reason to pull me over, if he did I would just get a ticket...for whatever reason. I could pay for a simple ticket.  
>My heart skipped a beat when his lights turned on along with his sirens. Slowly I pulled over to the side and waited for him to come to the window.<br>"Miss. Davis?" he asked when I rolled down my window.  
>"Yes officer? Did I do something?" I asked innocently.<br>"No but you are Alexis Davis?" he repeated.  
>This caught me off guard. Why did he care who I was. "Yes..." I frowned.<br>"Please step out of the car." he demanded.  
>I obeyed but still questioned,"Whats this about?"<br>The officer peeked in my back seat at the messy clothes which i had thrown around yesterday,"Going somewhere?"  
>I sighed. Rick...<br>"Your coming with me," he said and grabbed wrist putting handcuffs around them.  
>"What the hell?" I asked. "Am I being arrested?"<br>"No but your lucky your not. Your step father could have pressed charges against you for assault, but being the kind man he is. He didnt but I am supposed to escort you home." he shoved me into the back seat of the police car.  
>"No! Wait you cant do this! You dont understand what he does! Im protecting my sister!" I yelled."Look what he does!" I lifted up my dress to show him my bruises.<br>"He was right," he sighed talking to himself."Coming on to him then inflicting pain on yourself then blaming him...mam please put your dress down."  
>Oh my God! I started to cry when I thought about going back to his place. They had no idea what he was gonna do to me now. What was he gonna do to me?<br>Alexis POV "Here she is Mr. Mayerson. Im sorry for the trouble, we had forces out trying to find her, but she was a tough one." the police officer told Rick.  
>"That's alright. Im just glad she's safe..." he smirked at me when the cop had his head turned.<br>"Jackass." I muttered.  
>"Well...we'll keep an eye on her. Just in case," he said and left.<br>"Oh boy honey. Alex...you...are...in...trouble..." Rick said slowly.  
>"Does your head hurt?" I smirked. I was already in trouble, why not get smart with him.<br>"Yes...it does." he said.  
>"well Rick the Dick...you like that name? I do. Anyway Im glad, too bad you didnt die!" I spit in his face.<br>His eyebrows furrowed furiously,"Come here!" then he grabbed around my waist, dragging me to an empty guest bedroom.  
>I didnt try to fight,"Do your worst..."<br>"I intend to..." he said and tied my hands and feet to curves in the roof. Using long sheets.  
>I couldnt move, even though it didnt matter...I tugged on the sheets but they were too tight."What is it this time?" I snapped.I felt so brave now that I knew Justin would be here."Rape again? How original."<br>"Naw," he whispered pulling my dress down, unhooking my bra."You do look delicious but I will control myself...just this once."  
>"Bastard" I whispered.<br>"I made this," he reached in a drawer and pulled out a leather belt that had been cut, small holes every couple centimeters and a pointed tip."Just in case something really bad happend. Emergencies." he laughed.  
>Fear sunk in now, Rick created a whip. I'd seen people get whipped in movies, even the strong men found it painful.<br>"Ive always wanted to do this..." he smiled.  
>Next thing I knew I heard a loud snap and felt a sharp slice in my open back as the whip broke the skin."Ahh!" I yelped in great pain.<p>

Justin's POV I felt great. Alex was safe and so was Brie. The show last night was amzing, the fans loved it!  
>"Life's good..." I whispered to myself."Well, it would be better if Alexis was here!' I shouted so my mom could hear.<br>"What do you want from me Justin?" she asked sighing.  
>"Alex." I stated.<br>My mother had a smug expression.  
>"What are you up to?" I asked curiously.<br>"Nothing I just didnt want to be the one to tell you this..." she was trying so hard not to smile.  
>"What!" I asked worried.<br>"Your show tomorrow has been cancelled due to double booking." Cancelled?"I never cancel! What do you mean cancel!"  
>"The stadium booked you and Selena Gomez to play apparently at the same time. It was their mistake, we couldnt do anything." she smiled.<br>"Why are you smiling!"  
>"Well I can help you...we're leaving tomorrow instead."<br>My mouth dropped open in shock but excitment.  
>"Go tell her!" Pattie laughed a little.<br>"Wait! We should suprise her." I said getting an idea.  
>"Whatever you want...I gotta go help Scooter. I'll be back."<br>This is great, tomorrow I would show up when she thought I wouldnt be there to the next day, I smiled again. I was seeing Alexis tomorrow.  
>I layed on the floor, unmoving. In nothing but underwear, with my back bleeding from the many open wounds. I thought that he couldnt do anything else to get my spirit down but laying on the cold ground with my stomach flat...I hit rock bottom.<br>Justin's necklace was curled around my hand, tight. If I just stayed strong enough until he got here. Then I'd be fine.

I stayed on the ground until my phone rang in my purse a couple feet away. Crawling painfully I answered,"Hello?"  
>"Hey, I thought you were coming back?" Brittney asked.<br>Brittney. I forgot about her..."Yeah um I was brought back to my house by the police."  
>"What! Is he there?" she asked worried.<br>Tears started clinging to my eyelashes."No...not now but he was. Can you come over please? I need help..." I cried.  
>Her footsteps were already pounding on the sidewalk,"Dont worry! Im on my way, do I need to call an ambulance?"<br>"No I just need your help please?" I asked.  
>"Hang on honey. Im coming, stay on the phone with me ok?" her voice was shaking.<br>"Okay..." I whispered.

Brittney and I were in the bathroom, she was dabbing at my cuts with alcohol (the medicine kind lol)and some gooey gunk.  
>I gasped from the stinging. "Sorry I have to clean them." she whispered.<br>"Its alright." I said quietly.  
>Moments of silence went by until Britt spoke again,"You need to tell Justin..."<br>"No!" I yelled automatically. If Justin found out it wouldnt help, but make everything worse."He cant find out!"  
>"Lexi he already knows about Rick raping you, I dont think it can get much worse..." she tried convincing me.<br>I bowed my head, actually Justin didnt know. He just thought that Rick had hit me, thats it.  
>"You didnt tell him! What does he know exactly?" Brittney asked angry.<br>"That Rick hit me..." I whispered.  
>"Lexi-" she started.<br>"Britt you dont understand! He cant find out! Its gonna be hard enough, saying no to him when he wants to have sex. Atleast until these bruises go away. I dont want him to see me like this...he cant see me like this!" I begged her.  
>Her eyes darted from my eyes to my back,"Its not my place to tell him...but my opinion," she pointed to herself then continued dabbing my slices."I think you should tell him."<br>"Just not now..." I whispered."Too much is going on and I cant handle that."  
>"For a girl thats so strong you sure do say cant alot." Britt commented smiling.<br>I laughed slightly,"Yeah...strong..."

*Later that night*

I was wearing this .com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=9870217 and .com/images/FF_134968_ I was texting Justin-  
>Justin: You at Brittney's still?<br>Alex: No Justin: Where are you then...  
>Alex: my house. Rick had the police come and get me :(<br>Justin: are you ok! wat did he do?  
>Alex:im fine he didnt do anything to me actually...I bet he's scared of me now lol<p>

Justin's POV Alexis definatly scared me. Not like I was 'afraid' of her physically but constantly I worried if she was gonna leave me. She was everything to me, my life and I was grateful to have her.

Alexis POV Justin could NOT find out about what Rick did to me, specifically. I would have thought that since I had been raped, I wouldnt want Justin and I to have sex but...oddly I couldnt wait. Rick was disgusting and I needed Justin to be my lover. He didnt need to know about Rick, it would be the same thing as me having a boyfriend before and having sex with him. Justin obviously wasnt a virgin, but he thought I was. Our first time of having sex, he would be able to tell I wasnt a virgin. And how do I explain that?  
>I woke up in the morning and took a shower. It suprised me when I got into the hot water and it stung my cuts extremly bad."Ah!" I gasped.<br>Turning it down to a cooler temperature, my back pains eased. Though it didnt matter, more pain came when I washed the soap out of my hair. I reached around to feel the cuts, each one had a tiny slit pulling upward. Unfortunatly they wouldnt close for a few more days...I just had to keep holding on until Justin got here.  
>With my back aching, I slowly stepped onto my rug and dried myself off. But not without more pain. How could I rub a towel on all of my open cuts? Eventually I got dressed in . since it was freezing outside and . I smiled to myself, I would see Justin tomorrow. Going down to breakfast I ate some grapes then sat on my bed doing nothing.<br>Rick barged into my room,"Let's go..." he said with keys in his hand.  
>I saw the keys,"Oh yeah...where's my car?" I asked angrily.<br>He smirked,"They brought it back after he dropped you off."  
>A heavy sigh escaped my mouth.<br>"Let's go!" he repeated.  
>"Where?" I whined. Going somewhere with him? Hell no.<br>"Your coming with me to pick up Gabrielle." he demanded.  
>Gabrielle? It was that late already? "Why?" I sighed again.<br>"Dont want you doing anything you shouldnt. C'mon." he smiled.  
>I stood and walked with Rick to his vehicle...<p>

*Meanwhile*

Justin's POV My luggage was in the back of the private jet, but my backpack sat lazily next to me in another chair. My mom Pattie, was next to me on the other side.  
>"Is she gonna be happy? That we suprised her, I mean maybe she's busy." she asked.<br>I would have smirked if it would have been a different situation, but this was Alex being hurt."No...she will be delighted." I said slowly.  
>"Ok..." my mother sighed.<br>"You like Alexis dont you?" I asked staring into her eyes.  
>"Of coarse I do! She's a beautiful, smart, and polite young lady. And I think she really loves you for you."<br>Alex did love me, for me. I smiled,"I think so too."  
>"Im glad your happy," she hugged me.<br>Yeah she was my mom but I loved her. She and Alexis were my two favorite females. With the exception of Gabrielle and my sister. I hugged her back, tight.  
>"I love you mom." I whispered.<br>"I love you too...Im so proud of you." she smiled.

*Back with Alexis*

Alexis POV I wanted to stay as far away from Rick the Dick as possible so I sat in the backseat, staring blankly out the window. Maybe I should have been in the front seat so Gabrielle didnt have to but I didnt care right now. She wasnt the one getting raped and whipped. He wouldnt touch her, not with me around. Because deep down inside...Rick was a lonely little boy. Thats why he does all of these things to me, and he is scared of me. Rick knows that I know love from Gabrielle, my parents, and from Justin. He hates that because he doesnt know love.  
>Brie got in the front seat and we pulled away.<br>I looked out my window again, we were on a lonely road. Surrounded by thousands of trees, outside of town. Brie interupted my daydream,"Guess what Rick!"  
>She had no idea what he was doing to me, to her he was an innocent man."What?" he asked smiling.<br>"Justin Bieber is Alex's boyfriend and he is coming to visit her tomorrow! I cant wait to see him!" she squealed.  
>Rick's muscles tightened and he tensed up. The inner little boy was coming out, he glanced back to look at me."He's your boyfriend Alex?" he gritted through his teeth.<br>My lips stayed in a tight line. He was jealous that I loved Justin and not him! While he still looked at me and not the road, from the corner of my eye I saw a brown figure standing on all fours in the road.  
>"Watch out!" I screamed.<br>My head jerked forward and everything went quiet. And in slow motion, the car was grinding against the pavement then tumbled in circles. A ear splitting scraping noise was heard as sparks flew everywhere, and my head banged against the door's metal frame. Sticky blood oozed down the side of my head and I think some got in my mouth, it tasted like rusty nails.  
>"Brie!" I managed to scream in the middle of all this.<br>Again I was jerked as the car finally slowed down to a stop on the hood. My eyes darted everywhere for a second as I tried to catch up on things. We had just hitten a deer, and Rick lost control. Now I was hanging upside from my seatbelt, blood dripping off me.  
>"Gabrielle! Are you alright?" I screamed frantically.<br>But no response... once I reached for my seatbelt the whole world seemed to turn upside down and I got really dizzy.

Justin's POV I had just gotten off the plane and we were now in my SUV.  
>"Where does she live Justin?" my mom asked, distracted by the scenery.<br>"Uhh I dont know let me call her." I said and dialed her # putting it on speaker.

Alexis POV My eyes began to glaze over but opened wide when my cell phone rang in my pocket, uncomfortably I grabbed it and pushed the button. It fell to the ceiling of the car but I still heard Justin's voice say,"Hey Alex."  
>"Justin..." I mumbled.<p>

Justin's POV "Justin..." I heard her faintly mumble.  
>My mother turned her head towards the phone with a puzzled look.<br>"Lexi...?" I asked.  
>"Justin, help." she said in the backround.<br>Help? Oh God what if Rick had hit her again but did serious damage this time?  
>"Alexis are you ok?" my mom Pattie asked.<br>"No.." I heard her start to cry."Car accident...help Gabrielle."  
>"Car accident? Where are you baby?" I asked concerned.<br>"I dont know!" she cried harder."Somewhere on the road outside of town. Past Walmart..."  
>"Hang on Alexis were on our way." my mom said and was already dialing 911."We need an ambulance."<br>"Alex honey, stay on the phone with me!" I said.

Alexis POV "Justin I dont know if Brie's ok! She wont answer." I cried."But I cant move my leg is stuck!" Moments before, I realized my leg was pinned inbetween crushed metal. Though it was numb I could tell it was wet with blood...  
>"Ok dont try to move. An ambulance is on the way." he said worried.<br>"Hurry please?" I begged.  
>"We are baby. Im sorry, just dont worry. Your fine. Your gonna be fine." it sounded more like he was convincing himself than me.<br>"Its just...Gabrielle. Help her first." I whispered. Sirens were heard in the distance.  
>"You'll both be fine." he whispered reassuringly.<p>

*Ambulance got there and pulled everyone out of the car. Alex was in the back of an ambulance when Justin pulled up*

Justin's POV I had to see Alex to make sure she was fine,"Alexis!" I shouted running to the car but a cop stopped me.  
>"Woah settle down. You cant be over here. Wait arent you that Bieber kid?" he asked."My daughter loves you."<br>"My girl! Please? She was in the accident!" I begged.  
>"Oh, the young lady is over there. Not much to say for the youngest one." he said shaking his head.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>He looked apolegetic,"Im sorry to tell you this but...the younger one fell into a coma..."<br>"Coma?" I studdered. "What...?" My heart sank, Brie had been like a second little sister to me. I loved her.  
>"Im afraid so." he said and started to walk off.<br>"Wait!" I grabbed his arm."Is she-she gonna be ok?"  
>The police officer's eyes were genuinly sad,"I dont know. You will have to speak with a paramedic." he pointed to the closest one.<br>Gabrielle couldnt be in a coma, it would crush Alex. If I was taking it this hard then Lexi would have a break down."Hey! Please is Gabrielle gonna be ok?" I asked jerking him around to face me.  
>"Miss. Davis has slipped into a coma, her brains swelling. But were doing everything we can." he said and went back to the truck.<br>Oh no. Where's Alexis?"Alex!" I yelled.  
>My beautiful girlfriends eyes layed on me with a confused expression."Justin?" I read her lips.<br>Nobody was standing in my way, I pushed and shoved to get to her and when I did I grabbed her into a tight hug.

Alexis POV Justin ran to me and tightly wrapped his arms around my body. Luckily my shirt was covered in blood from my head wound that nobody could tell my back wounds were bleeding too.  
>"Ahh!" I screamed in pain.<br>Immediatly he let go saying,"Oh! Im sorry baby! Where are you hurt?"  
>Seeing his face took my breath away and I forgot about the accident and my injuries. Finally my brain got it in my head that Justin was here standing before me, it didnt matter if I bled more. "Justin!" I cried out loudly, hugging him hard.<br>Gently he pulled away,"Where are you hurt?" his voice shook with a mixture of concern and excitment.  
>A white bandage (except for the small red spot where blood leaked through) was tied around my head and a boot was being put on my left leg."Just some stitches in my head, and my leg's broken. Nothing serious." I said casually. Not mentioning how much pain I was in from the broken leg, split skull, and open wounded back caused by the whip. "Nothing serious!" he asked sighing."Alexis Im glad your alright..." then his lips softly touched mine.<br>It was as if I was meeting up with an old friend again, Justin's breath smelt amazing. And he tasted, as always, like a flowery mint.  
>"I missed those," I grinned and kissed him again.<br>He leaned his forehead on mine, lovingly then kissed my cheek smiling.  
>"Where's Brie? I bet she's freaking out." I laughed.<p>

Justin's POV Alex didnt know about Gabrielle being in a coma. How could I tell her?  
>My eyes looked down sadly, this couldnt happen now. She was already stressed,"Uh...she's fine." I whispered."Have you heard anything on Rick?"<br>Her back stiffened suddenly,"No...I hope he's dead." she spat.  
>"Alex...I know he's done bad things to you and when I see him, he better hope someone holds me back but...death is a little harsh." I whispered.<br>She looked up at me with big sad eyes then turned her head and muttered,"If you only knew..."  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Nothing," she said quickly. "Wait how did you get here so fast? I thought you had a show tonight?" This pleased her to change the subject.  
>"Oh the show was cancelled so I came here today to suprise you. My plane just landed when I called you..." I whispered half smiling.<p>

Alexis POV Justin deserved to know about what Rick did to me. But my black eye was almost healed and I didnt have the strenghth right now to tell him.  
>"Can we all just go home?" I asked.<br>The paramedic answered,"Were gonna need you to stop by the hospital first."  
>"Justin can you ride in here with me?" I glanced in the back of the ambulance.<br>"Of coarse..." he kissed my forehead.  
>Alexis POV I was on my last nerve at the hospital. They were poking me with needles and wrapping things on me but I was fine!<br>"Alright," a nurse finished fixing my boot."Your all set to leave? Should I call a cab?"  
>"No Justin can take me, where's my sister I havent seen her?" I asked.<br>Next to me Justin tensed up and looked uncomfortable.  
>"You dont know?" the short fat nurse asked me.<br>"Know what?" I said. What was she talking about? Justin said it himself, Gabrielle was fine.  
>"Sweety your sister slipped into a coma right before the medics got there." she said kindly.<br>"W-wh-what?" I gasped. "Gabrielle...I need to see her!"  
>Justin's arms caressed my waist, holding me steady."Baby maybe you shouldnt walk yet."<br>My tear filled eyes turned to glare at him."Why didnt you tell me! You said she was fine!" I cried.  
>"Im sorry but I didnt want to upset you..." he whispered leaning his head on mine.<br>Maybe I should have been angry but I hadnt seen Justin in such a long time. I couldnt be mad at him so I used him for comfort,"Justin..." I whined hugging him.  
>"I know. Im sorry..." he kissed my forehead."Let's go to your house and calm down."<br>Struggling, I looked at the nurse," How's Rick?"  
>"Not too bad but he will have to stay here a few days." she said walking into the hall."You can visit him if you want."<br>"Can I visit Gabrielle!" I shouted before she left.  
>"Not today but I'll have the doctors keep in touch." the nurse said over her shoulder leaving.<br>I looked up at Justin,"Can you take me home?" my voice was almost inaudiable.  
>"Yeah lets go..."<p>

*Pattie decided to stay at her friends house that she hadnt seen in awhile(who lived in a nearby town) so with Justin and Alex at her house*

"Your house is bigger than mine!" he said in awe.  
>A smile pulled at my lips,"Thanks. C'mon you've seen the whole house now." I said pulling him then limping on my crutches to my room.<br>"Your my little rich girl."He winked."This is your room?" Justin asked stepping inside.  
>"Yea," I whispered slightly embarrassed though I dont know why.<br>"Its beautiful," he commented then kissed my lips.  
>"Im gonna change since Im covered in blood." I laughed and walked to my closet grabbing out some clothes.<br>"Alright..." Justin plopped on my bed, laying on his side with his elbow cocked. Watching me...  
>He couldnt see me naked, not with the cuts on my back (which had been closing already suprisingly) and the healing yellow bruises inbetween my legs. Slowly I started to walk to my bathroom.<br>"Hey," he smiled."Since when do you not change in front of me? I havent seen you in awhile..."  
>A unwilling smile spread on my face,"You'll get your chance." I smirked and closed the bathroom door. Why did I say that? Now he would be expecting physical things just so I could say no? That was mean of me...<br>When I limped out on my crutches again I was wearing ..com/230000/237500/237517/products/-!Pink%20Pl... and . with this to cover up some of the whip cuts .com/u/1257051_ "Plus I didnt want you to see me trip and fall," I glanced down at my leg, with the boot on it.  
>Giving me a flirty smile Justin wrapped his arms around my waist,"I could of helped you with that..." he whispered kissing my jaw gently.<br>I thanked that he was holding my waist and not my back, but soon I lost focus and sighed closing my eyes.  
>"Are you cold?" he asked, placing butterfly kisses on my neck.<br>Actually I shivered but from his touch, beads of sweat stuck to the back of my neck...I was hot. But I couldnt take my jacket off."A little," I whispered gasping.  
>Carefully Justin pulled me to the bed and we layed down next eachother, he put a blanket over me."Are you tired?"<br>"Not really," I sighed. The material was rubbing against my back which was painful."Do you think Brie will be alright?" I asked stroking his face.  
>"Yes I do." he played with my hand, bending my fingers gently.<br>My smile grew when he kissed my finger tips."I love you."  
>"I love you too," he murmered and I layed my head on his chest.<br>I was with Justin again...  
>"Are you sure your ok?" he asked.<br>"Yeah why?" I replied looking up into his beautiful eyes.  
>"Becasue you said you were cold but your sweating..." he stated, looking worried.<br>My smile grew, then I stood up to shut the light off."Yeah Im fine. Dont worry, as long as I have you right now."  
>Justin grinned at me,"Come here sexy."<br>I slowly took off my jacket, he couldnt see me anymore. It was dark. "You just love me for my looks, dont you?" I giggled.  
>He scooted back,"No I dont! If you want to just sit here, I will. You want me to leave, I will..." he said offensively.<br>Cold washed over my sweating body at the thought of him leaving. Quickly I slid in bed and grabbed his face in my hands."I was kidding! Your not going anywhere." I warned.  
>He laughed slightly,"So let's just cuddle if you want." Justin smiled sweetly at me.<br>I licked my lips and got closer to him,"You know...just because we cant really do anything big right now doesnt mean we cant fool around a bit..." I whispered in his face.  
>He licked his lips too and smiled.<br>"Cause your right, we havent seen eachother in a long time." I laughed intertwining our fingers.  
>"Ok I love you not just for your looks but when you do that...your asking for it." he chuckled.<br>My lips were almost touching his when I whispered,"I meant to ask. Do I need to again?" I stopped for a second then continued."Justin I want to fool around please?" I smiled, an inch away from his face.  
>Justin's bright white teeth showed when he smiled and came in the rest of the distance, closing his mouth on mine. Owning me.<br>His hand was brushing hair behind my ear before he slid it down to my elbow then he grabbed my back pulling me closer to him. I gasped loudly in pain but he didnt notice, instead he brushed his lips along down my neck, sucking gently.  
>A sound that was halfway between a quiet moan and another gasp escaped my mouth. Justin rolled over ontop of me but held himself just above my body so he didnt crush me, but slowly he pulled my pajama pants down to my ankles. Letting me kick them off with my good leg, I couldnt control it when my right leg (her good leg lol) hitched itself around his hip. He tensed up and smiled.<br>Justin's hands floated all around my body so when he slid around to my back, I didnt notice. My mind was focused on Justin's lips who was crushed to mine harshly. Roughly moving with mine, but I liked it. He wasnt like Rick forcing himself on me but was forceful WITH me. I knew if I objected he would stop.  
>His left hand was now up my tank top, cupping my waist. Cold fingers had barely slid around to my bra clip when I felt burning in my cuts. Justin stopped kissing me so intently to feel the lines on my back, oh crap! I forgot to keep him away from there.<br>Realizing something was wrong Justin sat up off me and reached over to turn my lamp on."Alex whats on your back?"  
>I sighed,"Nothing lets just continue," I tried convincing him and kissed his neck but he softly pushed me away.<br>"Alex, Im serious." he stood up and turned the light on to my bedroom.  
>"Not getting out of this one, am I?" I asked sarcastically.<br>"Why do you keep hiding things from me, just tell me babe. Or show me." he sat down next to me."Can I please see your back?" he asked.  
>I turned around and pulled my shirt off, pushing my hair out of the way.<br>Justin's mouth fell open,"Thats not from the car accident is it?" he asked avoiding looking at my back now.  
>"No..." I whispered."But dont worry they're not that bad for whip wounds!" I said quickly.<br>His eyes started to sparkle from watering,"A whip?" he said exasperated.  
>"Ive been putting this cream on it, so its not gonna scar!" I said desperatly.<br>"You think Im worried about it leaving scars?" he asked shocked."Im just angry because I allowed this to happen."  
>"Its not your fault baby!" I said. If he knew this much I mind as well tell him the rest. Tears came to my eyes, Justin glanced at me then saw I was crying.<br>"Did I hurt you?" he asked cupping my cheek.  
>"No...but I just- I need to tell you something else..." I whimpered.<br>"You can tell me anything Lexi," he said stroking my face.  
>"Yes Rick has hit me but thats not it..." I checked to see his reaction. It was angry,"its easier to show you." I said and stood up wearing .images/products/ling_ (without the gloves)  
>Justin's eyes got really shiny as he saw all the bruises inbetween my thighs,"No!" he whined shaking his head.<br>Seeing Justin like that made me cry harder, breaking down I climbed into Justin's lap as he held me...still shaking his head slowly.  
>"No..." he muttered."He didnt..."<br>"Justin..." I cried into his chest.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up to an empty bed, worried I looked around."Justin?" I yelled until I found a neat written note lying next to me-  
>My love,<br>Ive got breakfast waiting down stairs. Get dressed then come see me beautiful :) Justin B.  
>I smiled and immediatly went downstairs after putting Justin's dirty T-shirt he wore yesterday on.<br>"Justin!" I called.  
>Someone's arms wrapped around my waist and put a warm kiss on my cheek,"Goodmorning gorgeous..." Justin said.<br>Quickly I turned around to face him,"Hi," I whispered and pecked his lips.  
>"So I made some breakfast, then after you eat we're gonna go visit Brie in the hospital." he said smiling.<br>"Is she awake?" I asked excited.  
>He frowned."No not yet but she will soon. They said she was doing great...besides not waking up"<br>I forced a smile,"So...lets see what you made chef!"

*After Breakfast and Alexis Shower*

I was dressed in this ?picture=2009%2F1% with my hair like this . "When'd you get up this morning?" I asked as we got in Justin's SUV and somebody drove us to the hospital.  
>"A few hours before you did..." he said awkwardly.<br>I laughed,"What have you been doing? Breakfast couldnt have taken that long..."  
>"I called my lawyer and professional people...to help with the problem." he said and looked right in my eyes.<br>"And?" I asked nervous.  
>"You and Brie will have restraining orders against him by the end of the day and the police know what he's done now. He'll never touch you again..." he kissed my forehead.<br>I smiled,"Your always taking care of me."  
>"Because I love you." he whispered.<br>"I love you too," I kissed him passionatly on the lips. It was meant to be a gesture of graditude but soon after that I was strattling Justin legs in the backseat, making out.  
>He pulled back to take a breath."I just want to tell you so you know...the story is, you became my really good friend and I came here to visit you. Since your hurt. My legal people want to keep you out of the spotlight for now cause of the case." he looked at me cautiously.<br>"Thats fine." I kissed him again.  
>"We're here," the driver said.<br>Justin kissed my lips one last time before saying,"Watch out, flashing lights will be everywhere." then he opened the door and stepped out.  
>I climbed out after him hoping I wasnt flushed too much from the makeout session we just had. Justin extended his hand to help me and I grabbed it. Bad choice...<br>"Justin! Justin! Who is this? Is this your new girlfriend?" reporters shoved microphones in his face as dozens of pictures were being taken in every direction.  
>"Naw man listen. This is Alexis, she won the contest in the Bahammas and is a really good friend. Thats it, she was hurt so I came down to help her you know. We're just friends..." Justin into one microphone and eased me through the crowd with Kenny right next to us. I didnt like hearing those words out of his mouth but I knew he was just saying that. I had to control myself for now.<br>Finally we got inside the building and went to Gabrielle's floor.  
>"Wow their like leeches!" I exclaimed.<br>"Thats exactly what they are. Imagine what they're gonna do when I tell them your my girlfriend." he laughed.  
>"Its not funny! Your fans will kill me!" I said squeaking. I remember the big deal thing with Kim Kardashian.<br>"I wont let that happen." he told me, grabbing my hand.  
>"oh yeah that reminds me! I want you to meet my friend Brittney. She loves you." I smiled.<br>"Alright..." he said and kissed my cheek.  
>Passing Rick's room, shivers went down my back. After a couple more rooms Justin and I walked into her room silently, and when I saw Gabrielle. It hit me. My sister was actually in a coma. There was a chance that I would never talk to her again or never see her laugh again, I tried to stop tears from coming to my eyes.<br>The seriousness of this situation sunk in when I saw Brie's limp body,"Oh my God..." I whispered and clamped a hand over my mouth.  
>Stepping slowly I sat next to Brie, holding her hand and kissing it."Hey..." I whispered."If you can hear me Brie, just know I love and miss you so you need to pull through this."<br>Justin had walked up and kissed Gabrielle's forehead.  
>My brain started working, none of this would have happend if it wasnt for Rick the Dick! But he had to be a jealous pervert and not watch the road!<br>Suddenly I stood up and dropped my crutches, hopping to the door furiously.  
>"Alexis, where are you going?" Justin asked running up to my side, following me.<br>My breathing quickened and my face turned tomato red,"Its his fault!" I shouted still hopping.  
>"Who's?" he asked trying to help me walk but I slapped his hand away.<br>Angry I barged through the door,"Rick!" I hissed. He was laying on his bed, awake.  
>"Piece of shit!" I yelled charging at him."She's in a coma! Because of you!"<br>Justin grabbed me by my waist lifting me a few inches above the ground. He was breathing heavy, I could tell from being crushed against his chest.  
>Thrashing my arms visciously and kicking my legs I whined,"Justin let me go!"<br>He started backing out of the room, Rick was straring at me in shock. Soon a door shut and we were in a small broom closet.  
>"No!" I whined again beating my fist against his chest, crying angry tears.<br>"Stop," he panted breathing in my face. We were inches apart.  
>Deep breaths helped calm me,"Its his fault..." I exhaled.<br>"How?" he asked concerned.  
>"Because Brie told him you were coming, he got jealous. Not watching the road, but me..." I sighed slowly.<br>"C'mon lets go out the back... we'll come back tomorrow." he grabbed my hand.  
>I smiled,"My crutches..."<br>"Forget them." Justin smiled sexily at me."I'll carry you. Besides they said its not broken but sprained so it wont be so bad."

As we walked past Rick's room I stopped Justin mid-step."Wait." I said and Rick looked up at us.  
>"What?" he asked. He didnt realize Rick the Dick was watching.<br>I smiled mischieviously at Rick then grabbed Justin's neck pulling him into a deep kiss.  
>Rick frowned but Justin smiled, wrapping his arms around my back. I gasped quietly from pain and he pulled back."Im sorry." he whispered.<br>"Its ok." I smiled.

*At Alexis House With Justin*

"Its gotten warm out, you wanna swim?" I asked him as we walked in my front door.  
>"Sure" he smiled.<br>I changed into this .com/article_imgs/Image/DVF%20Parrot%20diamond%20pri... with bare feet.  
>Justin was in his swim trunks sitting in a lawn chair next to the pool when I walked out, shyly.<br>"Come here gorgeous." he patted in between his legs.  
>I sat in his lap, smiling."I called Brittney and asked her to come over. I hope thats ok."<br>"Yeah, I love my fans." he said but his voice was like it was in an interview, not like it usually is.  
>"You know she is a fan but please treat her like a friend not a fan. For me?" I asked.<br>"Ok," he laughed and bent down to kiss my lips softly.  
>"Ohhhh! Thats cute!" I heard Brittney squeal. She walked up to us wearing .me001E464/Siobhan-Parekh-on-the-sand-in-a-sexy-swimsuit-...  
>I was pleased to see Justin stared at her face and not her breast. She was skinny but not 'fit' like I was and she had pale skin.<br>"Hey," Justin waved.  
>Brittney froze and stared at him, her mouth half open.<br>I looked at her with my eyebrows raised,"Why dont you ask him for his number and tell him to call you Brittney its not like he's my boyfriend."  
>Justin tried not to laugh.<br>"Im sorry." she snapped out of it."Its just kinda...wierd. Seeing Justin Bieber, standing right here. In your backyard."  
>"Crazy thing huh?" I asked sarcastically.<br>Again he tried not to laugh, closing his arms around my body gently.  
>"Well I came here to swim so..." Britt jumped in the pool yelling "Canonball!"<br>Water splashed up and soaked Justin and I, we laughed.  
>"Doesnt the clorene(I think I mispelled lol) hurt your cuts?" Justin asked.<br>"My pool doesnt have clorene in it, instead some high tech natural filter." I smiled pulling him up to stand.  
>"Well then lets go swim," he smiled.<br>One of my hands was on his chest and my other stroking his cheek. I leaned in about to kiss him then shoved with my hand, pushing him in the pool.  
>Laughing once he surfaced I said,"Are you forgetting my leg? I cant complelty swim yet."<br>"Oh yeah..." he whispered spitting water out of his mouth.  
>"I could just take it off though. Its only sprained." I said sitting down on the edge.<br>"No, they put it on for a reason. Leave it." he said like a parent.  
>He was so worried,"Quit acting like a grandma and help me." I smiled taking the boot off.<br>"Alex, no." he said swimming over to the edge.  
>"You'll carry me..." I demanded finishing the buckles sliding it off."Now help me please?" I asked.<br>Justin's hands gripped my waist as I slipped into the water rubbing down his chest.  
>"Thanks," I whispered in his face then kissed him. His lips molted with mine and I parted my lips, waiting for his tongue to engulf me but instead he pulled away.<br>"C'mon," he fake smiled slinging me easily over his shoulder in the piggy-back position.  
>That was wierd, he didnt want to kiss me? He always wanted to...<p>

For the rest of the day we played in the pool, layed in the sun, and ate little snacks. But also throughout the rest of the day, Justin avoided kissing me or touching me in any intimate way. As we walked inside to change I said,"Whats with you?"  
>"Huh?" he asked.<br>"Not to interupt-" Brittney said,"but I need to go...I'll see you later Alex. Justin it was awesome to hang out with you, your actually pretty normal." she laughed.  
>"Thanks," he smiled."Your normal too."<br>She laughed then walked away, waving goodbye.  
>"Today." I pointed out."You didnt touch me, at all."<br>His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. What a faker, he knew exactly what I was talking about.  
>"Dont look at me like that Justin. You know its true..." I said then whispered," Am-am I" I studdered."Too...unclean for you to come near me now?"<br>"C'mon Alexis you know I love you." he said rubbing his hand up my arms then pulled back.  
>A frown pulled down my lips,"That wasnt the question..."<br>He didnt say anything but just stood there, quietly. I nodded and walked to my room.  
>"Alex baby..." he started.<br>"Nevermind, everythings fine. Just let me get dressed please?" I asked shutting my door already.  
>Once I was changed into this .comUploads/ProductImages/8f319031-f9fb-4cc9-983a-e714... I walked out into my huge living room where Justin was.  
>"Hey," I mumbled."Wanna watch a movie?"<br>"Sure, what movie?" he asked.  
>"The remake of Friday the 13th?" I asked already putting it in. Before he could answer I snuggled close to his chest, forcing him to put his arm around me.<br>Soon after the movie started I fell asleep on his chest.  
>I woke up when I heard a scream, sitting up quickly off Justin's chest.<br>"Hey its alright. Just the movie..." he said sweetly.  
>I was laying inbetween his legs, with my head on his stomach. "Sorry, I fell asleep." I murmered scooting up closer to him.<br>"Go ahead and sleep, its fine." he whispered wiping hair out of my face.  
>I stared at the movie, it was flashing between a person running for their life and a couple making out. It made me want to kiss Justin, but I didnt feel like getting rejected by my own boyfriend. Nervously I glanced up at him,"Justin?"<br>"Yeah babe?" he said stroking my arm with his eyes closed.  
>My thoat had a huge lump in it,"When we were at the pond that day, and even after that...you were perfectly fine with the idea of having sex with me. You were more than fine with it right before I told about what Rick did to me. But now, since I told you...you dont want to kiss me or touch me." I whimpered slowly.<br>His eyes opened,"You think I dont want to have sex with you?" he asked in disbelief.  
>Sadly I hid my face in his chest,"Yes..." I said into his shirt.<br>"Alex the reason I have tried not to get intimate with you is that I know I will want to. And I dont want push you into that if you dont want to, I'll understand if you want to wait..." Justin said softly.  
>I sat up,"Thats the reason you've been avoiding me?"<br>He looked to the side, embarrassed.  
>Aparently he didnt see the huge smile on my face, so I decided to mess around with him.<br>"Can you help me get to my room?" I asked trying to stand up.  
>"Yeah," he whispered taking ahold of my waist leading me.<br>Once in my room he sat on my bed, not looking at me. Smirking I grabbed this and changed /media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/5e06319eda06f0... and . "Can you promise me something?" I asked climbing next to him.  
>"What?" he asked then his eyes got a little bigger when he saw what I was wearing."Alex," he whined looking away.<br>"Are you gonna make the promise or not?" I asked pulling his chin to look at me.  
>"Anything," he murmered trying to look at just my eyes.<br>"Once I get this stupid boot off in a few days, you will not avoid me." I said smiling cheekily.  
>"Im not avoiding you," he said iritated.<br>"Then what do you call this?" I asked getting slightly angry, but also grabbing his hand putting it to my breast.  
>Automatically he sighed and pulled it away.<br>"See? Thats called avoiding, and I dont know why your doing this. I thought I would want to wait but I love you, and I know you wont force me." I said quickly."I want to, with you.."  
>His eyes found mine,"Are you sure? Please dont think you have to do this, cuz of me."<br>"I want to." I whispered then kissed his lips hungrily."Stupid boot," I smiled inbetween kisses.  
>Justin's lips crushed against my own urgently, then his hand slid up my shirt.I felt his cold but soft skin on me."Did I loose my chance?" he asked cupping my breast.<br>Smiling, I parted my lips giving his tongue entrance. After a couple minutes he pulled back saying,"This isnt gonna go anywhere, is it?"  
>I frowned,"Probably not...I'd rather have some use of my leg and wait for my cuts to heal a little bit more..." I whispered in his face.<br>He sighed,"Im still going to hold you though, cuz I can."  
>I smiled snuggling next to him,"Im so lucky to have you in my life."<br>"Thats a two-way street," he whispered kissing my forehead."I love you."  
>"I love you too." my lips whispered.<br>*almost a week later*

(Justin and Alexis have been hanging out all the time, cuz the doctors said that Brie was doing fine and should wake up soon...Rick has been in prison awaiting his trial)  
>Justin and I were getting driven back to my house, we'd just came from the hospital to visit Gabrielle and get my boot taken off.<br>Both of us had been waiting for this, he promised that we could get physical once it was off. Now that it was, niether one of us could stop smiling shyly at eachother.  
>"I've got a suprise for you tonight." he gave me a flirty smile.<br>I smiled, blushing."Am I gonna like your suprise?"  
>He leaned over in the seat kissing my cheek, then whispered in my ear."With this suprise...you'll have the time of your life."<br>I turned my head to kiss his jaw, grinning.  
>"Tease," he muttered softly.<br>Once we were in the house I asked him,"What are we doing now?"  
>"I bought you an outfit, its on your bed. Go change then we'll leave." he smiled pecking my lips.<br>I put each of my hands on both sides of his neck, keeping his lips on mine for a minute longer before pulling away.  
>"Cant I just get my suprise now?" I asked desperate.<br>He grabbed my waist and placed wet butterfly kisses on my neck, I closed my eyes smiling. "Not yet..." he whispered against my skin.  
>"Now who's the tease?" I laughed walking up my steps.<br>My bed had this sitting on it /uploadfile/ANF/HTOPS/HOLLISTER% and . and ./2009/04/0119900309-2-carvela-giant-black-s... I smiled, he knew my taste.  
>This was kind of casual, I wondered where we were going? My hair looked like when I slowly walked down the staircase.<br>"Damn..." he said in biting his lip."I might have to change my decision on giving you the suprise early." he smiled sexily walking up to me. His arms were around my waist when he whispered,"You look beautiful."  
>I giggled like crazy as his teeth nibbled on my neck,"Where are we going?" I gasped grinning.<br>"C'mon, I'll show you." he said grabbing my hand leading me out of the house and to his car.  
>I just noticed he had changed into this wp-content/uploads/2009/12/justin_bieber_06_wenn2693500... while I was upstairs.  
>Kenny drove with Justin and I in the back seat,"Its not really a big deal but I thought it'd be fun." he said intertwining our fingers.<br>"Where are you taking me?" I asked curious for the first time.  
>"Alot of people will be there but Ive got security all over." he continued, ignoring my question.<br>We cuddled together until the car pulled to a halt, the windows were tinted so I couldnt see outside but I heard alot of screams of laughter and machines going.  
>"Papparazzi will probably be there so we have to act like friends, atleast until Rick's trial then Im telling everyone. If thats ok?" Justin said scooting closer to me.<br>"Yeah," I smiled wide."If I cant do this out there then Im getting my share in here," I said flirtily.  
>Before I could lean in Justin smashed his body against mine, plunging his tongue in my mouth. I kissed him back feverishly, grabbing his hair lightly for a couple minutes.<br>"You guys done yet?" Kenny asked trying not to look at us.  
>Both of us pulled back to take a breath murmering "No.." then kissed again. He smiled against my teeth, giving me one last peck. "Lets go."<br>Pouting I got out of the car to see . "Oh my God," I whispered. "I didnt know there was a carnival in town?"  
>"Yeah, I saw it on accident." he smiled."You ready?"<br>A grin spread on my face,"What do you want to ride first?"  
>Justin walked up to me,"You..." he whispered in my ear.<br>My cheeks turned red from blushing,"Lets go Bieber!" I said pulling his arm.

*They laughed and had fun riding most of the rides. It was now dark outside*

"Dont puke on me," I giggled as we stepped off the ride. Justin was laughing saying over and over,"Im gonna throw up."  
>I smiled and pulled him, body guards surrounded us."I have to pee, so lets go to the bathroom. Then you can puke."<br>Once we got to the bathroom, security made sure nobody was in there when they blocked the entrance to both the Men and Women.  
>I turned left into the Womens bathroom and Justin followed. We were alone for once, and nobody could see us."Are you going to use the girls bathroom?" I laughed.<br>"I dont have to use the bathroom," he said quietly smiling flirtily at me.  
>"Stay here and no peeking." I demanded walking into a stall. "Me?" he said sarcastically."No way." I finished and went to the sink to wash my hands, while running the water Justin stood behind me. He brushed my extra hair off my neck (it was pulled up if you dont remember) and started sucking on the skin gently. My eyes shut slowly and I sighed dreamily,"Justin...?" "Hmm?" he murmered while gliding his tongue on my neck. "Im about to steal my suprise from you, right here in this bathroom." I giggled. He took a deep breath sadly,"Lets go do a few more rides then we'll eat." My stomach grumbled right after he said that, I laughed."C'mon..." Back out into the carnival we rode this .comimage/carnival%20rides%20zipper/MikeLirette/zipp... and . . ..net/display_pic_with_logo/9491/9491,... and many others. After eating some pizza and sharing a funnel cake he wanted to take me on the huge ferris wheel. We got on .net/pub/d/21507-1/Paris+Ferris+Wheel+at+ When we were at the very top where nobody could see us, the wheel stopped. I looked down and heard people shouting at everybody on the wheel,"Dont panick! Its just a technical function, we'll be back on momentarily." Justin pecked my lips. "I love you." "I love you too." I smiled giggling. My hand rested on his thigh, and he froze up for a second then recovered. Obviously he thought I didnt catch that, but I did. So I slid it more onto his lap, applying more and more pressure. He groaned,"Alex...what are you doing?" I grinned mischieviously,"Want me to stop?" but I pushed on him even more, he hardened against my hand. Justin licked his lips and moaned."Oh God, please dont..." My smile widened when I saw him make that face. I used my other hand to start unbuttoning his pants, hastily pulling down the zipper. Kissing his neck, I shoved my hand inside his pants but ontop of his boxers. This still made him close his eyes moaning, breathing heavily. Even my breathing quickened when I slipped onto his lap quickly and leaned my back on his chest. I layed my head on his shoulder, kissing Justin's jaw line. My hands gripped his legs as I pushed my butt on his aroused manhood. "Alex!" he gasped throwing his head back moaning like crazy. Smiling, I lifted myself up a little loosening the pressure on him but suddenly the whole car jerked forward then backwards as the wheel started moving again. I'd lost my balance and fell back down on him hard,"Oh damn!" he yelled biting his lip. One arm slid around my waist, pulling me on him more. "Shit, Justin were going down again." I said dissapointed. He tugged my shirt so I would fall back on his chest, soft lips engulfed mine as his arm pushed me on him tighter. "Justin," I kissed back then pulled away. He was hard against me and it distracted me for a second."We have to stop, they'll see us." "I dont care, let them watch!" he said grabbing one of my breast. I laughed and tried to sit up but he had his arm around me,"Justin please?" He looked into my eyes and sighed letting go,"That was mean." he pouted. "What? You know I didnt make the machine start on purpose." I said sadly. I had REALLY wished it wouldnt of started. He looked down,"I know, but what am I suppose to do with this?" I followed his eyes to the magnificent bulge sticking up in his pants, and stiffled a giggle. "Its not funny!" he said buttoning his pants. Justin was so hot..."Hide it until we get to my place." I winked and kissed him. "Not helping Alex," he smiled on my lips. We got off the ride and Justin quickly grabbed my arm and started rushing me through the crowd and into the car."Alexis house." he told the driver and smiled at me sexily. Justin had just started to climb next to me in the seat when the door opened and Kenny told Justin to get out, while he sat inbetween us.  
>"You had to..." Justin whispered shaking his head once he got back in the car.<br>"Dont look at me like that, Dan's the one that told your mom." Kenny said.  
>"What did he tell her?" he asked worried.<br>"That your not staying in the hotel like your suppose to and that your sucking face with Alex every chance you get." he laughed.  
>"Justin," I whispered."I thought it was alright that you stayed at my house?"<br>"It is," he shook it off."Well drop me off at Alex's house still."  
>"Ive got your back man." Kenny patted him on the back but it was more of a slap from how big he was and tiny Justin is.<br>We sat in silence until my phone vibrated, I looked at the text from Justin-  
>Justin:I cant wait to have you ;)<br>Alex:I cant wait for my suprise ;)  
>I heard Justin laugh then we pulled into my house and got out."Bye Kenny!" I yelled.<br>"So before your suprise do you want to do something?" he asked, walking in my front door.  
>"Yeah...you sound good." I smiled kissing him."So Mr. Bieber can you make my bedrock?"<br>"Bed, table, wall, I'll make 'you' rock," he smiled sexily at me."You wanna watch a movie first?"  
>"Sure," I said. I wanted to have fun tonight, why not mess with him a little?"Im going to change into something more comfortable." I kissed his jaw once then walked off to my room. One of my favorite things to do was tease Justin, he always made the sexiest faces when I did so I changed into this . and .auimages/LC7933-2-black_ with my hair the same.  
>I quietly walked out into the living room where Justin was. He had taken off his jacket and was just in a white T-shirt and jeans, at first he didnt notice me until I walked right up to him."Im comfy now."<br>His eyes followed from my feet all the way to the tip of my hair, with a suprised expression on his face."Where did you get that?" he asked his voice shaking.  
>"Brittney got it for me as a joke, turns out I needed it." I smiled and walked up to him placing soft, wet kisses on his neck.<br>I heard him exhale loudly then say,"Screw the movie..." Cold hands were at my waist suddenly pulling me to the stairs. Justin's lips crushed on mine, I think he finally remembered what he felt like in that ferris wheel car.  
>Getting smashed against the wall and Justin, he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him. Damn...he was already hard. Justin's hands squeezed my ass but I liked it. I bit my lip when he started sucking roughly on my neck, leaving little red marks where his lips were. We reached my room and he kicked the door open still sucking my neck. I let out a moan but he dropped me on the bed and climbed ontop of me.<br>"Justin," I smiled.  
>He enjoyed it when I said his name like that, licking his lips he kissed my shoulder moving his way up to my neck and jaw line. Fingers traced back to my tops zipper on the back, pulling it down slowly, and taking it off completly. He marveled at my open breast, then kissed them...down to my stomach.<br>Each of my feet helped to take my shoes off, while Justin pulled down the stockings with his teeth.I giggled happily, his lips came back to my throat and he cupped my breast.  
>"Oooh," I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed down my stomach to my underwear, stopping on my thigh.<br>Iritated I sat up and pulled his shirt off, he laughed at my impatientness.  
>Funny eh? I rolled over so I was sitting on his legs instead and kissed his neck hungrily, he moaned more when I started kissing down his chest, to his bulge.<br>"These pants have to go," I smiled and pulled them down to his ankles, he kicked them off the rest of the way. We started kissing again for awhile, just making out. I was in underwear and he was in nothing but boxers.  
>At the moment Justin was laying on me, kissing my lips softly, but one of his hands came down my leg and around my thigh. Grabbing my panties by the side he pulled them down and kissed my waist, going lower.<br>I moaned his name repeatedly and pulled him back up to kiss my lips. I wanted him so bad, he was everything in my life. Fire burned beneath my veins,"Justin...I want you. Now..." I whispered yanking down his boxers. Wow, he was huge! I saw it and couldnt help but touch it, he made me want everything that had anything to do with him.  
>"Oh God," he moaned when I touched him lightly.<br>I wonder what would happen if I tasted him? My lips kissed the tip of his manhood, he leaned his head back,"Alexis..." moaning was all that came from his mouth. He wanted for me to lick him again, instead I put him fully in my mouth and began sucking.  
>Justin screamed,"Oh Damn! Alexis!"<br>I smiled while continuing to give him a BJ, his hand was tangled in my hair. Moaning loudly, Justin throbbed in my mouth, he was about to cum."Yeah...baby," he moaned smiling.  
>I let him go and came back up to his face, he rolled over ontop of me.<br>"Ready?" he asked licking his lips.  
>I nodded and felt him come near me then go inside me, just a couple inches at first but then inserting himself all the way. It felt amazing, like nothing I'd ever experienced before. The feeling was like we were climbing a mountain and needed to reach our goal, he pushed in further.I moaned loudly and so did he, his thrust got faster and deeper for gathering more enjoyment with each push.<br>"Oh God Justin!" I shouted loudly.  
>He smiled from seeing me in pleasure and kissed my lips, soon he was grunting and moaning ontop of me. We stared into eachothers eyes and knew that we were made to be together.<br>After awhile of both of us kissing, moaning, and screaming eachothers names an explosion happened. My whole body started to shake. I felt the built up pressure being released. I had cum, directly after me he did too. His sweat was dripping off of him and onto me, it didnt matter. We were both soaked in eachothers sweat, our bodies so close fell to the side, breathing heavy.  
>I panted, that was the best day Ive ever had in my life.<br>Justin wrapped his arms around me," I love you Alexis Davis."  
>"I love you Justin Bieber." I smiled curling up to his bare chest. We both fell peacefully asleep.<br>Have you ever woken up and just felt like someone was watching you before you opened your eyes? Well I got that feeling and peaked my eyes open to see my boyfriend Justin, cocked on his elbow watching my every move.  
>"Stop staring at me." I smiled.<br>"Stop being so beautiful...nevermind." he said and kissed my lips softly.  
>I sat up and layed against his chest,"Last night was...incredible."<br>He grinned thinking of the memories,"You are beautiful, sweet, funny"-he rolled around so that he was hovering above me, I giggled-"and amazing. How am I this lucky to have you?" he caressed my leg in his hand.  
>"Dido," I whispered then kissed him slowly."Now get off me," my hands pushed him off and I stood up off the bed bringing the sheet with me.<br>"What? No flashback from last night?" he smirked holding on to the sheet.  
>A smile pulled at my lips,"I need to shower." I said.<br>The smirk fell off Justin's face and he turned a ghostly pale."Shit..." he mouthed unaudiable.  
>"Whats wrong?" I asked sitting back down.<br>"I forgot a condom last night," he looked at me worried.  
>I racked my brain, oh yeah. He didnt use a condom last night! Either way I was on birth control so it didnt matter, a giggle came out of my mouth.<br>"Why are you laughing!" he asked, panicking.  
>"Baby calm down, Im not getting pregnet. I use birth control." I said comfortingly rubbing his arm.<br>"Why are you on birth control?" he asked suprised.  
>My head drooped, and I looked at the ground. I'd taken birth control becuz of Rick. He had done his 'disgusting' inside me.<br>"Oh," Justin whispered."Im sorry."  
>"Its alright," I smiled and hugged him.<br>This serious conversation got me all bummed out until I pulled back and looked into his face, I remembered last night and that I had the cute, playful Justin Bieber in my life, a very lucky thing.  
>"I still need to take a shower," I commented.<br>"Is that an invitation?" he smiled.  
>I didnt answer but grabbed his hand pulling him with me to the bathroom, "I wasnt asking for your permission." then I dropped my sheet, starting the shower.<br>Justin stepped inside right after I did, intertwining our fingers. The hot water beat against both of our bodies,"I love you." I whispered putting my arms around his neck.  
>"I love you too," he grinned wrapping his arms around my waist just holding me in an embrace.<br>We must have stood like that, hugging, for atleast 7 minutes before I let go and turned around to wash my hair. His fingers rubbed my head, washing my hair. I smiled that not alot of guys would wash their girlfriends hair but Justin was such a sweet gentlemen. I took the soap and washed his body as he washed mine, with both of us covered in soapy water he kissed me. Roughly but his lips felt so soft and gentle, and even in the morning his breath smelt and tasted like a flowery mint.  
>My lips traced down his cheek to his jaw, then neck. Justin lightly rubbed his fingers down my back, it almost tickled but I didnt laugh. There was nothing funny about this moment right here. I knew we were in love with eachother becuz we could stand in a shower together, naked without just thinking about sex. This was true love.<br>Eventually after kissing and hugging eachother we got out of the shower and got wore /blink/Actors/justinbieber/justinbieber_126023557... and I put this on .com/cgi/img-set/... with my hair like ./_NO2UOMMYKZ0/SJmD_kFKi4I/AAAAAAAAAp8/dMs2K0dl3w0/s40...  
>A huge grin was on my face when I thought about how a part of Justin was inside me right now, he was mine.<br>"What are you smiling about?" he asked taking my hand as we walked down to eat breakfast.  
>"Last night," I replied. "That was the best night of my life, besides our first kiss."<br>He smiled and asked,"Our first kiss physically or our actual first kiss?"  
>Oh yeah thats right, we had kissed the night I had met him."Our first actual kiss," I said making two bowls of cereal.<br>"Oh man...I was so nervous that night. You were the first person to make me feel that way, it scared me."  
>"I tried so hard not to like you but I ended up falling for you...I dont regret any of it." I stared in his eyes intently.<br>He replied with a simple,"Niether do I..." then he leaned in kissing my lips."Let's go visit Gabrielle, maybe she woke up."  
>Alexis POV "Alright but first can we make some chocolate covered pretzels? Those are her favorite, and if she is awake then it'd be nice to have some for her." I asked walking around the counter to sit on his lap.<br>He hesitated,"Yeah but...you'll have to show me how?"  
>Kissing his cheek, I giggled."They take awhile so we better get started," my voice quietly whispered in his ear then I jumped up getting the pots out.<br>Putting the chocolate in the pot on the stove, melting I turned around."Are you just gonna stand there?"  
>"I dont know what to do," he laughed.<br>"Stir this." I ordered smiling and continued with everything else.

*They're covering the pretzels in choc. now*

My hands were sticky with chocolate, but Justin's were even messier. He had it all around his arm, I couldnt help but laugh.  
>"What?" he asked frowning from a difficult pretzel.<br>"Your horrible at this," I said shrugging, turning around to grab more pretzels.  
>"Hey Alex?" he asked.<br>"What?" I asked turning around but warm chocolate was wiped on my cheek."Justin!" I yelled.  
>He laughed as he backed away from me, "You look nice." Justin smirked.<br>"C'mon get this off me!" I demanded sneakily.  
>Hesitating he stepped over to me, put his hand on my waist then kissed my cheek. Licking off the chocolate, moving down to my neck.<br>I smiled and dunked three fingers in the hot choc. it burnt a little but quickly I jumped back and wiped it all along his nose and mouth.  
>Justin froze for a couple seconds then said,"Oh your so dead." while picking up a spoonful of the melted chocolate, flinging it towards me.<br>Gooey and warm it splattered all over my face, body, and hair."Justin Drew Bieber!" I screamed laughing.  
>"Come and get me, beautiful." he turned and ran into the other room smiling.<p>

Justin's POV I ran to the next room and just started turning corners, I still hadnt memorized her house. Actually I dont even think she'd memorized her house yet, it was so big. That was an advantage for me though, I hid behind a door listening carefully...  
>"Boo!" a voice yelled from behind me. Acting out of instinct my body turned around and warm chocolate hit my shirt and face. I smiled.<br>"You got my shirt..." I stated still grinning.  
>Alex shrugged,"You got my hair but maybe I should have aimed for yours. You'd be throwing a bigger fit." A smile formed at her lips as she imitated me,"No! Not my beautiful Bieber hair! It musnt be touched by such a filthy-" her voice broke off when I grabbed her waist thowing her light body over my shoulder.<br>"Shouldnt have messed with me babe." I said casually carrying her to the couch.  
>Alexis laughed her amazing laugh."Justin put me down!" her legs were kicking.<br>"Nope..."  
>"Please!"<br>"Naw..." I said again.  
>"I surrender," she smiled finally being still.<br>Grinning flirtily at her I layed Alex gently down on the couch, climbing ontop of her.  
>"Let me get that for you," I whispered licking the chocolate off her jaw. I felt her skin pull up into a smile,"Justin...I love you."<br>Pulling my face back a couple inches and staring into her eyes I softly said,"I love you too. Im always here."  
>She smiled and kissed me tenderly, until her phone rang.<br>"Ugh!" she took it out and pressed the talk button."Hello?"  
>We were so close that I heard the lady speaking on the other line,"Miss. Davis?"<br>"Yes...?" she asked her forehead wrinkling.  
>"This is nurse Lucille. We need you to come to the hospital right away."<br>"Is this about Brie? Did she wake up!" I sat up to give her room to stand.  
>"Please just come here immediatly."<br>Alexis stared into my eyes with a look of hopefullness and concern...  
>Alexis POV I hung up the phone silent. What just happend? One second Justin was licking chocolate off me then the next Im being pushed into the car a, driving to the hospital.<br>"Baby, calm down. They didnt say anything." Justin rubbed my shoulders comfortingly.  
>My eyes drifted down,"We still have chocolate all over us..." I whispered.I sounded like a zombie.<br>"Its alright." he said kissing the top of my head.  
>"Justin? What if something happend?" I asked worried.<br>I could tell from his eyes, he didnt want to tell me that she was fine just in case something had happend. So he just stayed silent and held me tighter.  
>As we walked into the hospital my blood raced through my veins, and my heart was pounding so hard.<br>"Where's my sister!" I grabbed a nurse.  
>The lady looked iritated,"Whats your sister's name?" she asked annoyed.<br>"Gabrielle Davis." I whimpered.  
>Her beedy eyes searched the clipboard then got all big and round."Umm come with me." her feet stepped on the ground furiously as she hurried to get somewhere.<br>"!" she pounded on a door.  
>"yes?" came a voice from inside.<br>"Miss. Davis is here...Gabrielle Davis' sister," she murmered quietly.  
>The door flew open and the nurse left automatically,"Come in ." the doctor looked at Justin like an un-welcome guest.<br>"He's with me." I held his hand tight.  
>Justin smiled at me, and walked in the open door.<br>"Please sit." he motioned sitting behind his huge desk.  
>We both obeyed then I looked the doctor directly in the eye."Where's my sister?"<br>He took a deep breath before starting,"Your sister was doing great..."  
>My heart sank at the word 'was'.<br>"Unfortunatly we thought that around today she would be waking up, instead her brain swelled more. About an hour ago we started an operation-"  
>I gasped then bit my tongue, I couldnt be hearing this right now. Justin took my hand in his, squeezing hard.<br>He continued,"-Im sorry to tell you...your sister didnt make it through the surgery. She's gone..."  
>I didnt realize huge sobs were shaking my chest until Justin stood up wrapping his arms around me, "No!" I whispered. My knees gave in but Justin caught me before I hit the ground.<br>"Im so very sorry..." he whispered going to the door and opening it. He couldnt have made it more obvious that he wanted us to leave.  
>"C'mon babe..." he wispered in my ear, pulling me out into the hallway.<br>"Am I dreaming?" I breathed into his face.  
>Tears came to his eyes and he hugged me tight at a lost for words, it finally reached my heart. Gabrielle was dead...<br>No longer would I hear her laugh, see her smile, feel her tiny hand, smell her strawberry shampoo in her hair...I burst out into hot tears, flowing down my flushed face. Rapidly."NO!" I cried into Justin's warm embrace.  
>"Ssshhhh..." he hushed in my hair though I felt a few salty tears fall on my cheek, his.I could smell his sweet cologne in my mouth.<br>Wrapping my arms around his waist, everything happend so fast. Not like in the car accident when everything past me went slow, I had been ushered out into a crowd of snapping cameras. Justin pushed my face into his chest more, leading me to the car. I heard shouts of,"What happend? Is this your secret girlfriend Justin? Who died?"  
>It just made me cry more, even once we were in the SUV...driving away.<br>*5 days later*

I layed on my bed, wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear. Justin was downstairs on the phone to someone, I guess. Nothing mattered anymore, this was the fifth day in a row. That I layed on my bed all day only getting up to shower then going straight back to the comfy bed. He was worried about me but didnt know what to do, niether did I. Like I said, nothing mattered now...nothing.  
>My voice was gone, maybe I just couldnt use it cuz I hadnt spoke since the hospital. Or ate anything.<br>A small knock was on the door and Justin walked in slowly,"Baby?" his voice shook.  
>I stayed motionless, not attempting to speak.<br>Sadly, he climbed on the bed laying next to me but didnt say anything for a few minutes...  
>"Alex please..." he begged quietly rubbing my arm slowly.<br>I knew what he wanted, the past 4 days he had been giving me food. Trying to get me to eat and get up but I refused to.  
>His voice started to shake as he layed his head on my shoulder,"Please get up and eat something? Your scaring me..."<br>I gulped and shook my head slowly, opening my mouth to say something but no sound came out... I was trapped in my own body.  
>The bed wiggled when Justin sat up to grab a plate, bringing it to me."Alexis? C'mon..." he whispered.<br>I turned around to lay into his chest,looking at him sadly. Tears came to my eyes and I sniffled.

Justin's POV Alexis's beautiful but sad eyes looked up at me with tears in them. My own heart ached with pain, seeing her like this was literally killing me. From the inside out, I missed the Alex who laughed, played, and lived her life no matter what happended. Besides the fact that she hadnt left her room in almost a week, she also handnt been eating and that scared the hell out of me.  
>"Please...?" I whined holding her tight.<br>Something had to change, I dont think she realized that I had to leave and go back on my tour in 4 days.  
>Her cries into my chest were like a nail scraping a chalk-board, it hurt to listen.<p>

Alexis POV The next day I couldnt stand it anymore, he wouldnt shut up and leave me to sleep.  
>"Eat something. Alexis, eat right now!" Justin said urgently, forcing a peanut-butter and jelly sandwhich on my lap.<br>I looked at him with pleading eyes, and shook my head no.  
>"Dont shake your head. Your eating right now or else Im going to make you. I will NOT let you starve yourself, we'll get through this..." he whispered as his long fingers tore a piece of the sandwhich apart.<br>"Justin..." I croaked hoarsly.  
>He had a suprised but happy expression,"Good were making progress..." he smiled at me.<br>My tongue slid on my lips cuz they were dry,"I...cant..." I whispered.  
>Justin looked at me desperatly,"What do you mean you cant?" he asked pained.<br>Looking at his face, I almost forgot about Brie's death. He was so caring and he loved me? I had so much love from one person right here...  
>"I feel like Im dead...when she"-I paused as tears flooded my eyes-"left...I went with her. I cant breathe. I cant eat. I cant think. I have nothing left in me." I whispered.<br>Small tears formed in his eyes,"Please Alexis...you cant go away. Your still here, I can feel it." he begged as his fingers lifted the small piece of sandwhich to my face slowly.  
>A huge lump was in my throat but I had to try to eat. For Justin. My jaw was clenched shut and wouldnt open,"I cant..." I sobbed pathetically.<br>Justin's arms came around my waist and he pulled me on his lap,"You have to. Your my life, before I met you I was alone. Yeah a big popstar but I literally thought that I would go through my life and never find anyone who truly loved me...but I found you. Im here, you still have me! And...I need you." he caressed my cheek."I need you, please."  
>I couldnt help but stare into his beautiful eyes, intently. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous and caring and just...perfect? My jaw was still clenched shut but there was no chance it was stopping me, he needed me. And I needed him. I may have just realized that but its not too late, my mouth overcame the tiny piece of peanut-butter and jelly. Slowly I forced my muscles to swallow it, and he smiled.<br>"Good baby. Your doing great." he kissed my forehead.  
>Gabrielle was suppose to be fine but she died suddenly. That could happen to anyone, me or even Justin! This couldnt go on, Brie...was dead. And wasting my life crying over her wasnt acceptable. She wouldnt have wanted me to, she would want me to be happy and live my life with Justin.<br>Shaking slightly, I picked another piece off the plate and put it in my mouth.  
>He smiled again, squeezing me tighter against his chest."Thank God..." he whispered in my ear.<br>"I love you. I dont know what I would do without you in my life, you can never leave me!" my fragile arms wrapped around his neck.  
>"Oh baby, I love you too." he breathed while still holding me."You scared me."<br>"Im sorry. I just loved her so much, and I still do love her but...she's gone. Your here, with me. And" I half smiled running my fingers through his hair,"Im here with you."  
>Justin hesitated, not knowing if I was ready for him to kiss me yet. So my lips brushed his softly at first but he reacted fast. Kissing me back with all the passion the world could hold.<br>"Ive missed you." he smiled on my mouth. His hand was holding my neck gently when he felt the chain.  
>I pulled back and showed him his dogtag,"I never take it off." I stated sniffling from my tears.<br>"I forgot about that," he spoke quietly fingering the piece of metal.  
>A sad smile pulled at my lips,"I didnt, its what kept me going while you werent here." I said leaning my head on his.<br>Immediatly I felt guilty for bringing it up, his face dropped and he whispered sadly,"Im so sorry I wasnt here."  
>"It's ok. You came and saved me." I smiled kissing his cheek a minute I broke the silence,"Im hungry."<br>"Do you want something else?" he asked about to stand up but I grabbed his shirt, holding him to me.  
>"Yeah," I whispered smiling flirty.<br>It took a second but he caught the hint and laughed. Quickly my mouth smashed against his and our lips stayed connected as he crawled ontop of me.  
>I opened my mouth to allow him entrance but he pulled back,"W-wa-wait...are you sure? I mean you just started talking and stuff again. I dont want to rush you." he said breathing on my face while his left hand held the back of my calf.<br>I wanted every part of Justin to be touching me so I pulled him down to lay on me."Im sure." I smiled.  
>For a second he hesitated, watching my eyes to my lips as if he was disecting my facial expression. Then his mouth owned mine in a gentle way, but still urgently. A minute after my lips slid down his throat to his neck, sucking wetly.<br>Justin's breathing quickened and he gasped,"You know I love you...but damn." he smiled." I really missed this."  
>A laugh escaped my mouth,"It's been less than a week?" I said, happily. Though I wasnt gonna admit it, whenever he touched me I felt at peace so I missed this too.<br>"That's long enough!" he grinned kissing me again.  
>My hands went down his back slowly stopping at his perfect butt, squeezing lightly. He laughed,"Did you just grab my ass?"<br>"Maybe if it wasnt so sexy, I wouldnt grab it." my fingers pinched him again.  
>His hands suddenly came around my back to lift me up by my own butt (lol) I gasped in suprise but giggled when he hitched my legs around his waist.<br>"I love you so much. Im not wasting anymore time with you." I sucked on his neck roughly while running my hands through his beautiful hair.  
>"Ah.." he moaned quietly."I love you too, more than anything."<br>My smile grew as 'he' grew hard on my thigh. Our eyes connected and we sat for a good couple minutes just staring into eachothers eyes, cherishing the moment we had together.

(I didnt want to make two descripted sex scenes so close together so you guys dont think Im a porno writer haha)

*Next Day*

I woke up to Justin moving so he could lay his head on my stomach. Still asleep.  
>He looked so peaceful and calm. I loved this boy so much...well by what he did to me last night. He was definatly a man. A smile crossed my face as I thought about the steamy but passionate sex we had last night, apparently Justin was dreaming about it cuz a huge grin was on his face and he moaned a little in his sleep.<br>My fingers brushed his hair out of his eyes, softly.  
>"Alexis..." he mumbled sleeping."I love you."<br>I started to stare at the ceiling, smiling for about 7 minutes when a soft embrace tightened around my waist.  
>"Goodmorning. What are you smiling about?" Justin asked yawning.<br>"What were you dreaming about?" I smirked.  
>He blushed deep red,"Why do you ask?"<br>"Because you were moaning and saying my name in your sleep." I laughed pulling him up to me.  
>"Last night." he stated kissing my jaw softly.<br>My whole body went weak when he touched me with his lips."You dont have to dream, just ask. Or the easier way is to just kiss me cuz I cant resist you." I smiled and kissed his mouth fully.  
>"Im gonna hold you to that." he laughed but my stomach grumbled."Let's go get you something to eat."<br>Until now I hadnt realized how hungry I was, quickly I jumped out of the bed and put on his shirt with a clean pair of underwear."Woah!" I wobbled.  
>"You alright?" he asked as he caught my elbow.<br>"Yeah I just...havent walked in awhile. Kinda a rush." I smiled cheekily.  
>"Well, your ride has arrived." he knelt down to let me climb in his back. (piggyback style)<br>I giggled like crazy as he ran down the stairs, setting me on a stool in the kitchen.  
>"What do you want to eat beautiful?" Justin asked me as he pulled out a pan.<br>"Toaster waffles are fine with me." I smiled staring at him. He was so hot, whenever I saw him I just wanted to kiss him or be touching him at all times. The thought of him being mine just made it all the more attractive...  
>I groaned and said,"Im full...I cant eat anymore."<br>"How about one more bite?" he asked holding a piece of waffle between his teeth.  
>My lips smashed against his and I took the piece from his mouth."Thanks," I giggled leaning back in to kiss him.<br>I felt his tongue push against my lip, begging for entrance. I opened up a little and he rushed inside my mouth exploring everything. Justin's hands rubbed down my back to my butt holding me to him before he pushed me onto the kitchen counter.  
>A laugh came from my mouth and I grabbed his shirt tugging him to me."I love you." I whispered on his lips.<br>"Oh...I love you too. Very much." he smirked climbing ontop of me.  
>"Take me upstairs." I said flirtily."I need a shower."<br>He twisted my legs around his waist tightly, and slid down the counter to go upstairs.  
>"Want some company?" he asked setting me on my feet once we were in the bathroom.<br>I pulled the shirt I was wearing off and slipped down my underwear."What do you think?" I winked at him starting the shower.  
>Justin quickly took off his clothes, almost falling. I laughed stepping in the cool water.<br>"Hello sexy," he smiled kissing my shoulder when he got in.  
>He stood behind me, holding my waist and licking from my shoulder to my neck. I smiled and grabbed his hand forcing it on my breast."Hi."<br>A gasp escaped my mouth as he pulled me on him tighter, I felt something hard on my ass."Justin..." I whined."Quit teasing."  
>"Teasing?" he smiled running his other hand over my breast then down my stomach.<br>My breathing quickened and I whimpered as his hand went down inbetween my thighs.  
>He laughed a little and continued sucking my neck while he rubbed my V.<br>I felt my knees give in but Justin was holding me up so I just dangled there, moaning."Not...fair..." I gasped.  
>"What?" he grinned slowly loosening the presssure he had inbetween my thighs.<br>"Ah," I squealed pushing his hand back on me."Dont stop."  
>But it was too late, he had already pulled back and turned me around kissing my mouth.<br>I kissed him back, angry that he stopped but still the blood in my veins raced. It felt on fingers knotted in his hair pulling lightly.  
>I groaned, upset."What are you waiting for?" my voice was barely audible with the steamy water pounding on our backs.<br>Justin looked at me for a second before pushing me against the shower wall, kissing my lips roughly.  
>One of my hands slid down his chest, grabbing his hard moaned loudly from shock as I rubbed him.<br>"Damn," he sighed biting his lip.  
>Continuing this I also placed wet kisses at the base of his throat which made him moan louder each time.<br>Right when I felt him throbbing in my hand he turned me around, squishing my breast on the gentle hands gripped each side of my waist and a smile came across my face when I felt him enter me from behind. (no, they are not butt fucking lol)  
>"Justin," I breathed.<br>He pushed in me farther and I moaned as he did the same for a minute.  
>This was way too slow,"Faster." I demanded breathing heavy.<br>He pulled out just long enough to turn me around again, so I could wrap my legs on him while he started thrusting. Deeper this time, I was slammed into the wall.  
>A soft tongue was licking water off my shoulder as I screamed in water was hot but the friction between our bodies was soaking us in sweat, not including the water from the shower.<br>After awhile of both of us moaning and repeating names, I felt the explosion. The release of pressure at the same time as Justin.  
>I took ragged breaths as we slid down the wall, laying on the hard floor. Once I caught my breath I looked over at Justin who smiled at me."Your amazing," I whispered.<br>He licked his lips and kissed me, climbing ontop."Lets do it again," he grinned.  
>"Already?" I asked but I tangled my hand in his hair kissing his neck.<br>"Once were on the tour bus...this wont happen very often." he told me.  
>Thats right. Now that I had nothing here, I would be going on tour with Justin. Spending everyday with him. A huge smile pulled at my lips as I kissed him passionatly. Then we started just like before...<br>I pulled down the tank top to this outfit .com/imgres?imgurl=./2...  
>Justin finished buckling his belt, then walked over to hug me from behind. I smiled and leaned back against his chest,"I love you." I said in a low voice.<br>"I love you too." he murmered kissing my we had probably said this atleast 10 times during our little shower fiesta, it made me happy that we still meant it. Not just saying the words cuz there was something deep beneath our voices. This was real, true, happy, and romantic love. Like in the movies.  
>"So...about the tour." I muttered calmly.<br>"What about it?" he asked grabbing my hand as we skipped down the stairs.  
>My teeth penatrated my bottom lip nervously,"How does your mom feel? About this ordeal?"<br>Justin's facial expression was taken back."Im sure she's fine with it. She loves you." he smiled.  
>That was actually kind of comforting but not enough, I needed to hear it final."Yeah but you havent actually asked her yet." I shrugged trying to hide my anxiety.<br>"Baby dont worry." he whispered giggling but my face shrunk with dissapointment."You want me to call her?" he shoved his hand in his left pocket, digging for the phone.  
>This made my heart leap, I wanted him to call her right now and make it on the other hand I didnt want to seem too pushy."You dont have to." I exaggerated.<br>He already dialed the number and put it to his ear."Mom?" he asked.  
>I couldnt hear her from the other line."Just wanted to call and say hi."<br>There was a pause then he answered with a "You caught me." he smiled."Speaking of...she's coming with us on tour right?"  
>We reached the front door and I opened it, not knowing where we were blushed a deep red and turned the volume down on his phone,"Okaaay mom. I swear." he urged quietly.<p>

Justin's POV "Mom?" I asked into the phone. There was laughing in the backround.  
>"Yeah Justin, what do you need?" Pattie said with a smile in her voice.<br>"Just wanted to call and say hi." my voice was shocked though I really wasnt.  
>"Your calling me..." she paused between each phrase."on the phone...when your with Alexis...you obviously want something."<br>"You caught me." I smiled cuz she didnt sound upset."Speaking of...she's coming with us on tour right?"  
>Meanwhile Lexi opened the front door, stepping out into the sunlight. Wow she truly was gorgeous. My mom breathed a deep sigh then began speaking,"Alright Justin...Dan has told me some stuff. I know you and Alex are very close but your only 16. I dont want you having sex and getting her pregnet or something! She is going through a rough time cuz of the death of her sister so I will say yes...but! Only if you swear to me that you will not be having sex with her. You can...'masterbate' instead if thats what you need but no sex.I'll give you your own private bathroom time too so you can 'relieve' yourself."she added shyly.<br>I literally felt the blood rush to my face, and Alexis could see I was blushing too. I cannot believe my mother just told me to masterbate..."Okaaay mom. I swear." I said turning the volume down on my phone, praying my girlfriend didnt just hear that.  
>Alexis POV I wonder what he got so embarassed about?<br>Justin hung up the phone hastily, shoving it back in his pocket."Oh my God..." he muttered to himself.  
>"Whats wrong?" I asked frowning.<br>"Nothing!" he recovered from his mini attack."She said you can come with us."  
>"What'd you swear to?" I inquired curiously.<br>He unlocked the silver car and opened the passenger door for me."Oh just some stuff." he blushed again.  
>I wasnt pushing the subject any farther besides, a new question came to mind."Woah." I said sitting in the comfortable leather seat."Where did you get this beautiful thing at?" My eyes were roaming everything, fascinated.<br>"Its just a rental." he said like it was nothing."Why? Do you even know what kind of car this is?" he smirked.  
>I fake laughed,"Haha so funny! Of coarse I know! This is a gorgeous silver 2010 Chevy Camaro. What kind of engine do you have in her?" I asked running my hand along the smooth dashboard.<br>Justin was suprised I really knew the answer."You know cars?" he asked amused.  
>"I know this car." I grinned still scanning my eyes everywhere.<br>"Actually I dont know what engine is in it." he admitted.  
>"Well pop the hood, I'll see."<br>He grabbed my hand,"Later. I wanna take you someplace." he whispered smiling a cute smile.  
>I bit my lip, debating this."Alright.." I sighed leaning in to peck his lips.<p>

Alexis POV The way Justin drove any car was just plain sexy. He gripped the wheel with one hand leaning back in his seat, I couldnt help but stare at him the whole ride.  
>"You like the view?" he asked glancing over at me, grinning.<br>My cheeks turned cherry red and I giggled nervously."Yes."  
>"Your beautiful...you know that right?" he responded seriously.<br>I grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers."So Ive been told." my smile grew as we locked eyes.  
>"We're here." he whispered parking the car, also breaking our 'moment'.<br>"Where's here?" I asked getting out into the sunshine. We were on a little hill and at the very top was a little cement plaque.  
>Justin hooked his arm around my back, holding me close."A few people and my crew wanted to make something special. In Brie's honor." he tagged me along beside him as he walked up the hill.<br>Tears burned my eyes when I looked down at the gravestone."How did you do this?" I whispered breathless.  
>"I bought this hill, and got everything set so this could be Gabrielle's grave. The actual funeral is tomorrow but they already..." he didnt finish. He didnt have to.<br>I knew he meant they had already burried her body. Its just a body, I thought to myself. Her spirit has moved on...  
>His thumb wiped away my tears, gently."Your not alone." he stated hugging me.<br>Silent tears fell down my face until I sobbed,"I want her back Justin! Im still living my life but I still miss her." my voice cracked.  
>"I know baby..." he whispered tightening the hug."I know."<br>"I dont want to stay here. Im coming back tomorrow anyway." I said hastily dragging us back to the car.

*Later at Alexis House*

Pattie had just came over and sat down on the couch. Justin and I were sitting together on another one.  
>My hand was glued to his, while I sat quietly.<br>"So what the news?" Justin asked hesitantly.  
>She was relieved he brought it up and not her,"Well...tomorrow is the funeral but also the trial for Rick. As soon as your done there you must be in court to testify." she spoke sadly.<br>The whole house was silent for 5 minutes, the sun had gone down and it was black outside.  
>"Justin its late. We should probably go..." Pattie said standing up grabbing her purse.<br>My house was huge! I couldnt sleep alone. "Mrs. Mallette can Justin stay with me tonight? I dont want to be alone in this house..." I stood up quickly pulling him nearer.  
>Her face went pale, and she looked like she might throw up. Pattie's brown eyes locked with my boyfriends and she glared at him for quite awhile.<br>"Mom..." he looked to the side uncomfortable."Stop."  
>"Fine," she decided unhappily."Justin I want to talk to you before I leave...alone."<br>He heaved a great sigh then followed her outside to her car.  
>Justin's POV I followed my mother out to her car. This was getting ridiculous.<br>"Mom I think you made yourself clear on the phone earlier." I blushed deeply.  
>"Listen...I dont have anything against Alex. She's a very wonderful girl...but I-I just dont want you guys getting physical yet." she whispered ashamed.<br>"I know," I said raising my eyebrows."You want me to whack off instead."  
>She opened the door, throwing her purse inside just to shut it again."Justin your 16 years old and a male. I know your gonna get 'those' feelings so yeah Id rather have you masterbate then have sex. Masterbating is very natural for someone your age and its not like you havent done it before." her mind was obviously thinking of a memory."I know you dont take that long in the bathroo-"<br>"Mom!" I interupted."I get it. Masterbate." A couple seconds went by and I covered my eyes with my hand, groaning."Oh...my God..."  
>Pattie's eyes were deep with sadness."Please I-I- just dont want you...repeating history." she sighed.<br>This startled me."What?" I asked confused.  
>"I dont want you getting her pregnet then leaving her. Like your father did. Im not allowing you to make the same mistakes I did." her cracking voice was more forceful.<br>"Dont worry." I smiled but she got angry.  
>"Im serious Justin Drew Bieber!" she yanked open her door..."I love you...goodnight!"<br>"Love you too...night." I said back walking back to the house shrugging puzzically.

Alexis POV Justin walked back in the front door and sat next to me, in deep thought.  
>I couldnt decide whether to ask about their conversation or not, it wasnt really my business so instead I asked,"I hope I didnt get you in trouble?"<br>"Naw she's just paranoid." he smiled blushing a little. My fingers played with his for a couple minutes.  
>"You wanna watch a movie?" he asked fingering a strand of my hair.<br>"Sure...what movies do you like?" I sat up walking over to my movies selection. I literally had almost every movie out there in the world.  
>"I dont know, horror I guess but whatever you want." I could tell he was still in deep thought. Most likely about Pattie's made me wonder if she really liked me or not?<br>"The Hills Run Red it is then." I snatched the movie closest to me and popped it in the Blue-Ray player.  
>"Whats this movie about? Ive never seen it..." his voice was curiously interested.<br>Reading from the back I giggled a little,"Ive never seen it either but its suppose to be about some true story. This guy made a movie so real and nasty that they took it from theaters and then the director and cast all dissapeared. So the real movies about this people going in the woods trying to find it or something."  
>Justin had layed down on the couch and he now patted inbetween his legs, grinning. I sat down sighing, I loved being near him.<br>"Are you cold babe?" he asked twirling his arms around me securly.  
>"No, Im fine." I smiled pecking his lips. Our fingers were interlocked together as the movie started...<p>

*Awhile into the movie*

The part where the baby doll face killer guy was about to rape the girl came on...  
>My mouth pulled into a frown and I squished closer to Justin.<br>"Whats wrong?" he questioned pulling me onto his chest.  
>I was leaning on the back of the couch and Justin's chest frowning."I dont like watching rape scenes." I stated grabbing a fistful of his shirt pulling him closer to me.<br>His eyes sadened and he kissed my forehead."Your safe. Im not letting you get hurt anymore..." he whispered hoarsly.  
>A couple minutes passed while I sat quietly, thinking.<br>"What are you thinking about?" Justin asked carresing my cheek.  
>I sighed deeply, debating answering this question."Its just..." I whispered.<br>"What Alex?" he asked concerned.  
>"Well earlier your mom obviously made you uncomfortable for some reason and then when she was here..." I stopped hiding my face in his chest."I dont think she likes me."<br>"Baby she's my mom and she worries about me." he started talking and lifting my chin up to look at him."She thinks Im a virgin still."  
>I took a second to think about this, then realized she just didnt want us having sex."Oh..." I gasped suprised.<br>"Yeah so thats why." he said hugging me tightly."Its nothing against you. She's just..being a mom."  
>"I feel stupid." I muttered embarrassed.<br>"Dont feel that way." he smiled slightly."Your not stupid..." his lips came down on mine softly then more urgently.  
>I pulled back smiling."Your mom isnt stupid either. She knows doesnt she?"<br>"Actually no. But she's worried that we will." he said shrugging.  
>"We have." I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck, strattling his waist.<br>"Yes...we have." he grinned rubbing my thighs.  
>"I love it when you hold me," I said dazzled.<br>"I love it when I hold you too." he laughed then glanced over at the movie."She didnt get it yet." he stated talking about the movie.  
>Exhaling I leaned down on his chest, watching."Thats good."<br>Suddenly my cell phone rang but it was on the table next to Justin."Can you answer that?" I asked kindly.  
>"Yeah," he whispered picking it up."Hello?"<br>After a few seconds passed he handed me the phone,"Its your friend Brittney."  
>"Hey Britt." I sighed putting to my ear.<br>"Hey honey. Are you alright?" she asked nervously.  
>"Im fine," I giggled a little."You dont have to be all shy around me now."<br>A smile crept back in her voice,"Ok so guess what!"  
>"What? I dont know." I said staring into Justin's eyes dreamily.<br>"I met this guy on the internet." she squealed.  
>"Why are you excited?" I asked kissing each of Justin's fingertips softly.<br>"Tease," he muttered closing his eyes grinning.  
>"Im excited becuz they were amazing! Ive been talking to him for awhile and he is like the complete oposite of Jim." she whined.<br>"Although he is probably some fat old guy living in his mom's attic...Im happy for you." I said giggling at Justin's face.  
>"Ive talked to him on live webcam before and on the phone Lexi! He's legit!" Brittney laughed excited.<br>I was happy for her but I also didnt want her to get hurt."Thats awesome Brittney it really is. So are you coming tomorrow?" I asked choking up slightly.  
>He noticed my hesitation and gripped by hand.<br>"Yeah Im coming," Britt's voice got sad.  
>"Ok well...I'll see you then." I added.<br>"Alright bye." she hung up.  
>"Im so proud of you." Justin whispered pushing strands of hair behind my ear.<br>"Proud?" I asked sarcastically."Your the one who is famous and an amazing person."  
>He frowned and grabbed my chin gently."I love you. Your amazing and Im lucky to have you. How many times do I have to say that before you believe it?"<br>A smile pulled at my lips, uncontrollably. I sat up on his waist looking down at him."One more time?" I asked quietly.  
>He wiggled underneath me to get more comfortable then his hands rested on my hips."I love you, your amazing and Im lucky to have you." he grinned sexily at me.<br>Smiling a little I leaned down to kiss his mouth sweetly."I love you too." I murmered against his lips.  
>Justin's hands went across my sides around to my butt, squeezing lightly. I turned my face away to take a breath while he kissed my neck wetly.<br>I had to build up my strength to say these words. His tongue was gliding along my skin but I had to stop."Justin hold up."  
>"What?" he asked letting me sit up.<br>"Its just...your mom is worried that were having sex right now. Dont we kind of owe it to her not to? Atleast tonight?" I asked nervously. I wanted to continue so bad and if Justin wanted to keep going there was no stopping it.  
>His beautiful brown eyes searched mine.<p>

Justin's POV I looked into ALexis gorgeous eyes, thinking.  
>My mother was serious about this whole sex thing. So I wasnt gonna be able to on the tour bus?<br>Maybe she didnt want to right now becuz the funeral was tomorrow?

Alexis POV He smiled slightly dissapointed."Yeah...lets just finish the movie then go to bed."  
>"Ok." I whispered a little dissapointed myself. But still I layed down on his chest to finish the movie.<p>

*Next Morning*

"Baby c'mon wake up!" I felt Justin shake me gently.  
>My eyes opened and I saw his beautiful face. Already dressed in slacks with a light blue button up shirt that was open. A white tank top was underneath it."Good morning." I smiled yawning.<br>"Good morning to you too beautiful." he laughed.  
>After I showered and brushed my teeth ect. I got dressed in this .comimgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-set/BQcDA... with my hair like this .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/images/casu...  
>"Lets go." I pecked his lips and took his hand walking out to the car where Pattie waited...<br>"Hey mom." Justin whispered nervously opening the door for me.  
>"Hi Mrs. Mallette." I murmered sitting in the middle between her and Justin.<br>"Hey Alex. You doing ok?" she asked patting my shoulder.  
>I sighed from the gesture but I saw her throw an upset glance at Justin."Im fine..." I muttered leaning into my boyfriends comfortable shoulder.<br>During the funeral I layed a couple roses by the stone, silent tears streaming down my face. It helped a little from Justin being right next to me the whole time. Not including all the others there, Pattie, Kenny,Brittney, ect.  
>As we got in the car, heading to court cameras flashed at my face.<br>"Please leave!" Justin said a little angry shoving them away.  
>Once in the car Pattie turned to me,"Are you ready for this Alexis?" she asked kindly.<br>"I think so." I whispered having a small panic-attack.

*In the courtroom*

I sat on the bench next to the judge, avoiding eye contact with Rick but instead keeping my eyes on Justin who sat in the 'audience.'  
>A man in a all navy blue suit stepped up to me."So Miss. Davis what your saying is that Rick Mayerson has physically abused you in a sexual way?"<br>"Yes," I whimpered quietly. All this talkmade me sick thinking about the memories.  
>"You didnt try to seduce Mr. Mayerson?" he asked pulling down his glasses to the tip of his bulbous nose.<br>"Of coarse not! I thought he was suppose to be like a step father." I said offended.  
>The lawyer took a couple papers out of a file."But yet we have pictures of you. And your sister. Strutting around the house in very little clothing..." he shook his head questioningly.<br>Woah wait up! They were trying to say I enjoyed what Rick did to me?"Excuse me but are you saying I had any kind of pleasure for what he did to me!" I asked pissed.  
>"Well you see here," he slammed the pictures on the wooden desk."Your in a bikini. For someone your age to wear these things with only one male around. Being Rick Mayerson-"<br>Tears flowed down my eyes when I interupted him,"I have a boyfriend! Do you honestly think I would want to have sex with him when I have a guy I love right there?" I asked shaking from shock.  
>He was silent so I continued,"I let him do what he did to save my sister! Turns out it didnt matter anyway becuz thanks to him," I pointed a finger at Rick as more hot tears flowed."I had to go to her funeral this morning! She's dead and its his fault!" I yelled.<br>"Stop it!" Justin stood up saying,"Please stop!"  
>"Mr. Bieber remain seated!" the judge called out.<br>Rick had a smirk on his face, glaring at Justin.  
>"No more questions your Honor..." the big nosed lawyer said sitting back down.<br>Another female in a red skirt and jacket stepped up." we have pictures of injury wounds from not only your bruised thighs from the rape but also Mr. Mayerson had whipped you. Correct?" she asked.  
>"Yes," I spat biting my tongue.<br>She showed the judge and everyone the pictures that had been taken right after the hospital.

*After Court*

"Rick Mayerson I pronounce you guilty with all charges. 1 year in prison and a 2 year prohbation." the judge announced slamming her wooden hammer thing (lol)  
>"Thats it?" I heard Justin ask angrily.<br>As we walked out of the courtroom Rick directed this message to me."See you soon sugar cakes."  
>Before I could grab onto his arm Justin slammed into the officer holding Rick's cuffed hands body, throwing one hard punch. A loud crack was heard as Justin's fist collided with Rick's jaw.<br>"Son of a Bitch!" Justin gritted through his teeth.  
>Cameras flashed everywhere and took pictures.<br>"Justin! C'mon babe." I hooked my arm around his pulling him to the exit.  
>"Damn him," he cursed breathing hard.<br>Pattie's furious eyes glared at Justin as she shoved us out of the building and into the SUV."What the hell were you thinking!" she screamed.  
>"Did you not hear what he said to her?" Justin asked incredolously.<br>Pattie pursed her lips in a tight line trying to calm herself."Well tomorrow's headline will be interesting," she snorted.  
>A tiny smile pulled at my lips and I glanced at Justin who was apparently shocked about his mothers reaction."It made me feel better,that was a nice punch." I whispered so only he could hear.<br>"Thanks babe." he grinned halfway.  
>"You better go home and pack Alexis." she interupted the silence.<br>"Oh!" I was suprised."When are we leaving?"  
>"Early tomorrow morning." she snapped. Obviously Pattie was still upset about the punch.<br>"Alright." I frowned, it was time to tell Brittney I was leaving.  
>"So you want me to drive you to her house?" Justin asked me once we got to my house.<br>"Yeah, I have to tell her and say goodbye." I shrugged.  
>"Well Im hungry so can we stop afterwards?" he grabbed my hand taking me to his Range Rover.<br>I giggled at his face, then got in the passenger seat.  
>He started the car and pulled out. My hand reached over to his lap, intertwining our fingers."Thank you, for what you did today." I said quietly.<br>The muscles in his neck tightened and he frowned angrily."That guy got off easy."  
>I looked down in agreement but felt Justin's hand squeeze mine comfortingly.<p>

*After they went to Brittney's house*

Right as we walked up to the door, Brittney and some guy opened it laughing."Hey Lexi? What are you doing here?" she smiled.  
>"Oh I had to talk to you...are you busy?" I asked confused.<br>"Kind of. This is Jacob, the guy I told you about?" she pushed him up front.  
>"Nice to meet you Alexis." he shook my hand."Justin Bieber?" his eyebrows pulled together.<br>"My friend." I said quickly letting them shake hands.  
>He was wearing regular jeans and a T-shirt so...not bad. Short black hair stuck from his head and dark brown eyes looked at me kindly.<br>"Its nice to see your real." I laughed."Where are you from?"  
>He shoved his hands in his pockets,"A town about 3 hours from here." he had a really deep husky voice.<br>My eyebrows raised as I glanced at Britt questioningly.  
>"Im going to go with him to look at houses down there!" she said thrilled.<br>My hand clasped around her arm and I yanked her to the side,"Are you sure your not going too fast?" I mumbled.  
>"I love him. And he loves me." she said smiling. Her face was truly delighted.<br>"Just...be careful." I whined.  
>"What'd you want to tell me?" she asked folding her arms.<br>I forgot why I came here in the first place,"Oh yeah! Im going with Justin. On tour." I said grinning.  
>"Oh my Gosh! Are you serious!" she squealed trying to keep quiet.<br>"Yeah and I just feel bad for leaving you. But I guess your leaving anyway..." I mumbled.  
>Her eyes were still bright with love when she smiled hugging me."We'll keep in touch!"<br>"I know," I whispered tears about to come to my eyes but I blinked them back."Im leaving tomorrow morning."  
>Brittney's eyes softened and she hugged me tighter then released."I love you hoe."<br>"I love you too bitch." I said grinning. That was our thing.  
>We both turned around to see Justin and Jacob in a deep coversation about sports."Exactly!" Justin finished throwing his hands up in the air.<br>"You ladies done?" I asked giggling.  
>Justin's eyes narrowed and he wrapped his arm around my waist pecking my cheek."Yeah babe. Lets go."<br>"Bye!" I waved to my best friend and Jacob.  
>"Bye!" they both shouted.<p>

*At Alexis House In Her Bedroom*

"My mom is coming to pick us up at 9:00 am." Justin told me putting his phone in his pocket.  
>"OK...well, Im finally ready." I said shutting my suitcase and bags."If I need more I have the money to buy clothes."<br>He smiled and stared at me blankly.A smile of my own pulled at my lips and I grabbed my laptop sitting on my bed. Justin sat down next to me and started messing with his phone.  
>Glancing over slightly I saw the twitter sign on his screen."Your so addicted to twitter you know that right?" I asked shaking my head playfully.<br>"Am not!" he said quickly.  
>"Oh yeah." I glared at his phone proving my point.<br>"So what?" he laughed."I like keeping up with my fans."  
>The whole time we were talking I was going through his twitter."You should really answer some of these girls. Its just sad." I muttered in shock. His twitter was un-believable.<br>"I try." he said sadly.  
>After he typed in his password we both went through it following people and responding...<p>

"How come Im not following you?" he asked frowning.  
>I blushed a deep red."You use to but I blocked you."<br>"Why?" he asked setting my laptop down on the other side of the bed.  
>"I dont know, just you know." I rambled twisting my fingers.<br>A few seconds went by when I looked back up. Justin was staring at me intently."Im sorry. I know Ive said this before but...your beautiful." he whispered stroking my arm.  
>I blushed deeper and grabbed his neck, pulling his lips to mine. It was a soft and sweet kiss but had a sense of urgency in it.<br>My arms wrapped around his neck and his one arm pulled my waist tighter. The other was gripping the back of my thigh to hook around his hip.  
>My lips parted and I gasped for breath, our eyes met and we stared at eachother brightly. Full of love.<br>"Tonight is our last night alone." I whispered softly, patting his hair."Lets do something special."  
>"OK" he whispered taking my hand leading me downstairs."We never got anything to eat earlier. Im hungry"<br>"Lets eat," I muttered slightly smiling.

Justin's POV I loved Alex with all my heart. But what my mother had told me was really getting to my head, no physical relationship? I couldnt help it, my hormones and crap kicked in. Sex was amazing with Alexis and I was a male.  
>If I was gonna have to jerk off on the tour bus then tonight I needed something for the vacation, you could say. To remind me of our physical love.<p>

Alexis POV We got into Justin's range rover and started driving to a fastfood resturaunt."Where do you want to eat?" he asked laying his hand on my knee.  
>"Anywhere's fine." I replied becuz I honestly didnt care. As long as I had him with me then I was grinned and continued driving until we pulled up at a Burger King.<br>After ordering our food we parked in the back of the lot to eat.  
>"This food reminds me of a joke." I said suddenly a cheeky smile pulled at my lips.<br>"Yeah? What joke?" he asked putting a couple fries in his mouth.  
>"How did the Burger King get the Dairy Queen pregnet?" I smirked sipping my soda.<br>"How?" Justin flipped his hair to look at me.  
>For a second I stared in awe at his flawless features, even when he had a drinking straw between his perfect lips he was beautiful."He forgot to wrap his whopper." I snorted.<br>An outburst of soda sprayed the steering wheel as Justin laughed, I giggled and got on my knees next to him to wipe away the soda.  
>"Im sorry babe. I got it." he said still laughing a little but reaching to push me back in my seat.<br>I smacked his hand away,"No Im almost done!"  
>"No really..." he began to push me back again but I started to grab at his neck unmoving.<br>"Stop it!" I laughed but he wouldnt. We shoved and pulled at eachothers clothes until I slipped on the leather seat and fell on his lap, laughing histarically.  
>"See what you did?" I asked grinning and shifting to get comfortable with my head in his lap.<br>"I said Id get it." he whispered brushing hair out of my eyes. Another smile lit up my face and I just sat there not sitting one hand slid up his chest making him shiver, all the way up to curl around his neck. Bringing his lips down on mine.  
>"Let's go somewhere more private." he licked his lips starting the engine. I loved that we could actually be alone for once, most of the time when we went out Kenny was with us.<br>*After driving for awhile with Alexis finally in the passenger seat they pulled up*

"Lets go sit on the hood." he got out to open my door. I looked around and saw .com/imgres?imgurl=.net/work.1449634.2.f...  
>"Wow...its beautiful." I commented laying in between his legs on the hood of his range rover.<br>"Not as beautiful as you," he chuckled as we sat there gazing at the star filled sky.  
>"I cant believe how perfect you are." I said bluntly enjoying the view."I never realized how gorgeous this place is."<br>He half smiled and kissed the top of my hair waiting a minute before speaking up,"Im not perfect. I have more troubles than I let on."  
>My heart tugged at these words, if something was causing him pain or worry it wasnt ok with me."You can tell me anything." I whispered.<br>"Just stress you know. The tour." he pushed away from the subject."Dont worry about that though, this is our night."  
>I couldnt help but smile, it was so romantic. The view, darkness, laying on the hood, and the feel of Justin's chest going in and out from his steady breathing. I felt his heartbeat on my back and it made me feel at peace and calm.<br>Suddenly I felt two fingers crawl up the back of my neck, stepping like legs down my throat. A shiver shuttered throughout my body at Justin's touch, his fingers continued sliding down my chest slowly.  
>A ragged breath escaped my mouth when the two cold fingers folded back the lace, revealing more cleavage. I leaned back to lay my head on his shoulder sighing happily.<br>His lips met the spot right behind my ear and I was shocked to see I almost moaned. He was just kissing me, why was I gonna moan? He nibbled on my earlobe playfully and I smiled about to let out a soft moan.  
>"Sensative ears?" he whispered seductively.<br>"Maybe..." I gulped and his left hand slid between my breast body fell limp as he groped me roughly. It was so strange how him touching my breast affected the area between my thighs so much. It never mattered what we were doing as long as we were together I felt loved.  
>Justin's hands helped turn me around so that I could strattle his waist, as my legs seperated farther, my jean skirt rode up more. I flicked my hair to hang on one side of my neck pushing on his chest making him lay flat on the windshield.<br>His hands came together behind his head, meanwhile I flashed him a sexy grin and began moving my hips in tiny circles. When Justin was in pleasure it was the best feeling in the world, it didnt matter about me. All that mattered was him, he made those cute faces and my heart would explode with happiness.  
>His eyes closed and he sighed, squirming his waist a little. He started getting hard and a giggle escaped my mouth in suprise but I used my body more. Jerking forward and backward.<br>My hands were placed in the shape of butterflies on his chest as I grinded on him. He bit his lip stopping a moan with his eyes still closed and he grew harder with each of my movements. It was so hot when he shoved his hands in his hair pulling with enjoyment then gripping my waist tightly, leading my movements on him with more pressure.  
>I was so focused on the sexy faces he was making that I hadnt realized I was freezing cold. A light breeze was in the air and I shivered, with one last hard jerk I slid off the side of the hood pulling his hand with me,"Lets go warm up." I winked.<br>He looked shaken that Id stopped but eager to get in the car so he took my hand leading me in the backseat after he pulled down the seats making it a bigger flat space.  
>My knees gave out and I fell on the soft blankets he'd set down."Come here..." I whispered motioning him over with my finger.<br>Justin crawled on top of me slowly then smashed his lips to mine, his sweet breath filled my mouth instantly. I slid my hands up his shirt feeling his skin, I could physically touch the curves where he was starting to get abs. A smile pulled at my lips and I moved them down his neck instead, his hand draped down my arm and around my elbow to trace the rest of the way down my body. Another shiver rippled through my body at his touch and I wrapped my legs around his waist not wanting any space between us. A pleasured grunt came from my mouth when his fully aroused manhood pushed against my abdomen. I pulled back to stare into his eyes, both filled with lust. We didnt speak but just sat there holding our gaze while he drew his fingertips down my legs."I love you." he said.  
>"I love you too." I whispered kissing him again. My fragile hands tugged at the stubborn material of his shirt until he was bare. I licked my lips staring at his chest, he was my fingers fought with his belt buckle till it lost and I pushed his faded jeans down to his ankles.<br>Slowly he lifted up my shirt inch by inch to kiss my stomach, raising higher. Justin tossed the silk on the other side of the car and almost drooled over my bare chest since I hadnt been wearing a bra. He kissed my skin in between them staring up at me, goosebumps covered my body and I leaned my head back sighing.  
>Justin's left hand had been resting innocently on my waist until it came around to push pressure on the zipper of my skirt. Flames lit up my skin like fire, causing every inch of my body to burn with desire. He chuckled when I tried to sneak pulling the jean material up."Shhh." he cooed."Relax babygirl, we'll get there." A grin glowed on his lips as his gentle hands lowered my bottoms down my long legs, and past the red high heels. Using my toes I went to kick them off but he grabbed a hold of the shoe,"No. Keep them on, its a turn on."<br>I gave him a questioningly look but it went un-noticed due to his lips crawling my thighs, reaching my panties. Sliding the small fabric slowly and seductivly to my ankles, he tossed them aside.  
>My heart pounded loudly and I waited to take what he had to offer me, Justin leaned in to kiss the inside of my thigh. Sparks exploded around me and the fire was hotter than ever, it almost had me begging him for mercy. A powerful release. With slow, deliberate ease, he took the back of both my thighs in his hands, hooking them on his shoulders, I knew what he was about to do. A twisting knot was in my stomach from anxiety. He'd never done this to me before and to be honest I wasnt just nervous but a little embarrassed too. His actual mouth being down there? Apparently he sensed my hesitance so he looked up at me with a comforting smile then leaned down once more. My high heels were up against the window, holding me in a firm position and that was without the help of Justin's grip.<br>The heat from his moist breath caused me to whimper, declining my head back. But it was nothing compared to the heat of his mouth, Justin took me to a height. This was beyond a kiss, it was a primitive claim of his mouth on my flesh, and I hadnt thought anything could feel better right now. My back arched up like a bridge so I could feel more of him, the hold he had on my thighs slid up to my hips, firmly setting me still. I managed to squirm only a little when the trail of kissed ended at the fiery center of my body, my vision got blurry with a new needing rocketing in me. His tongue caressed me gently until I soared, higher and higher finally surrendering. It was far more than I expected to feel but yet somehow I wanted to feel more.  
>Urgently my hands forced him up to my lips, kissing passionatly. At the moment of him roughly sucking my neck I gasped."Make love to me Justin." it sounded like a plea.<br>His eyes lit up with delight and he smiled before entering me gently.  
>I rolled over into Justin's chest, sweaty."Your...woah." I said breathing heavy.<br>He was breathing heavily himself when he curiously asked,"Really?"  
>"As if you have to ask, Im the one who needs to be worried about my 'expertise'." I giggled and kissed his clammy skin just below where his sweat filled hair clung to his neck.<br>He smirked and bit his lip admitting,"Your the best Ive ever had."  
>This triggered me and I sat up abrubtly."Exactly how many women have you had sex with?"<br>Justin was shocked at my outburst and he half smiled softly,"Baby lay back down-"  
>"Ive known you werent a virgin" I interupted."But I didnt expect you of having that many girls." I whimpered feeling like an idiot. Of coarse.<br>He sighed and looked down,"Im sorry..."  
>I shuffled over to swing each of my legs over his to sit in his lap, twisting my hands on his neck so he had to look at me."Who did you lose your virginity to?" I asked sternly.<br>There was a long pause then he said hoarsly,"I dont remember..."  
>I used my thumb to stroke his fair cheek."What do you mean you dont remember?" I asked puzzled.<br>He looked into my eyes pleadingly,""I use to be...different. Before I started my career."  
>"Tell me babe." I urged running my hand through his sticky hair comfortingly.<br>Justin released a huge sigh,"When I was 13, right before we left to move to the U.S my friends Ryan and Chaz took me to a place. A place where they paid a woman to seduce me, it was suppose to be a gift but it was just a huge mistake." he hid his face in my collarbone.  
>"They took you to a whorehouse?" I asked in disbelief.<br>He frowned and continued,"After that I kept going back cuz thats what my Dad had taught me. But when I dated Caitlin, one night she got me drunk and I had sex with her too." his voice cracked."I realized how wrong it was afterwards and Ive never been like that again. Im so sorry." he said sadly hugging me tightly.  
>I sighed angrily pushing him off me."Dont!"<br>Justin's face looked at me full of suprise."Alexis no..." he mumbled, you could physically hear the sadness in his voice.  
>Quickly I shifted off his lap, snatching up my clothes."I cant believe this." I muttered to myself pulling down my shirt.<br>"Please baby. Im not that person anymore."  
>I was feeling a mixture of emotions, anger, sadness...disgust. He could have an STD from sleeping with all those women! As soon as my skirt was on I swung my purse on my shoulder getting out.<br>"Alexis where are you going?" he shouted pulling on his own clothes halfway out the car door.  
>My breathing was still uneven from the sex Id just had,"Please just leave me alone for a minute! I need to think."<br>The gravel crunched under his feet when he ran up to my side, pulling my arm."Are you kidding me? Its pitch black outside."  
>"Give me a minute!" I screamed in his face, jerking my arm out of reach and bringing my other one around to slap his cheek not really hard...but hard enough.<br>Justin's lip trembled and he backed away dejectedly. I walked about thirty feet away from the Range Rover and sat down in the dirt. Until then I hadnt noticed my sticky thighs, quickly I brought the, tip of a water bottle from my purse, to my legs washing them off. Scrubbing slightly.  
>God why did he have to wait till the night before I go on tour with him to tell me this! He could be infected with many kinds of STD's (Sexually Transmitted Disease) AIDS, HIV, or worse! Tears clung to my eye lashes with worry. I felt so betrayed. But yet again, maybe he had changed? I gasped when I realized all the times we had, had sex. Quite often. And the whole shoes thing, he was still addicted to sex! Well I guess its just as much my fault as his, I had been wanting sex alot too...<br>Justin's POV My cheek was burning a little from the slap but still I shuffled my feet back to my car, kicking the tire angrily. Id already had a tough time dealing with this before...

*Around a year earlier, at a party with Justin and Caitlin Beadles*

The last thing I remember was having one beer. My mother had trusted me enough to let Caitlin and I go to a party, without chaperones for once. There wasnt suppose to be any alcohol there but...  
>"Baby have another drink!" my girlfriend Caitlin shoved another beer in my hand. I had absolutly no clue why I kept chugging each one she handed me. I was so drunk...<br>"Flash me gorgeous!" I smiled with my eyes half closed.  
>To my suprise she pulled down her tank top showing me her breast."You like?" she asked smirking.<br>"Your look veeeery nice." I slurred my words from the booze.  
>She smiled a flirty grin then grabbed my hand leading me upstairs after pulling up her top,"Lets go get some privacy."<br>We reached a bedroom already kissing, I shut the door urgently and she shoved me on the bed climbing on top.  
>"Im gonna give you the time of your life..." she whispered seductivly.<br>"Okay." I mumbled.  
>The next morning I woke up next to a naked and sleeping Caitlin. My head hurt so bad I had to fall outta bed and take an aspirin.<br>What did I do? I hit my head on the wall (which didnt help my headache) I knew exactly what id done. This had to stop! I couldnt keep lying to my mother and what I was doing just wasnt right. Besides if im gonna have this career then I need to clean up my act. This wasnt the person I wanted to be, and Caitlin wasnt the person I wanted to be with. She purposly got me drunk last night, so she could sleep with me. I took a shower wondering who's house I was in then got dressed in clothes from the night before, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
>Caitlin's eyes opened and she smiled,"Goodmorning."<br>I half smiled."Hurry and get dressed we need to talk."

I drove her to a nearby park then we got out and walked around for a bit."Whats wrong?" she asked concerned.  
>"Listen Caitlin...I love you but last night-"<br>"Was incredible? I told you!" a smile grew on her face.  
>"No.."I mumbled trying not to hurt her feelings."Well I mean it was nice but what you did wasnt. You got me drunk."<br>The smile shrunk into a frown.  
>"I want to change. As a person, for my own good and future...a future that I dont see you in." I looked down shyly.<br>"W-wa-wait! Your breaking up with me?" she asked in disbelief.  
>"Yeah, I guess I am."<br>Slow tears sprung in her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly."Take me home please." she demanded walking back to the car.  
>"Please Caitlin you have to understand!" I took her hand in mine."I love you. Its mostly me anyway, I cant give you the attention you deserve."<br>"I gave everything I had to you last night!" she cried harder, falling into my embrace.  
>"I know, it was lovely...I think." I added uncomfortable. There wasnt much I remembered about last night."But you shouldnt have to get me drunk, it should be special."<br>I bit my lip nervously when she pulled apart, I still loved her. She was an amazing girl and I didnt want to see her hurt.  
>"Im not saying its permanent. Just for now though I think I need to be, alone." I spoke comfortingly stroking her cheek.<br>Caitlin's lips touched mine softly,"I'll wait for you..." she whispered in my ear.

*Present Time*

Justin's POV And she had been waiting for me. This stressed me, I didnt know if I had the strength to tell Caitlin I was with Alexis now. It would crush her and she had been waiting this whole time for it to be a waste?  
>But I had other issues to deal with at the moment...<p>

Alexis POV My head was resting on my knees and I sat in silence, thinking hard. No matter what, I was in love with Justin. He was all I had. We would work this out but right now at this second...I couldnt just let it go. He betrayed me.  
>Slowly I stretched my legs to quietly walk to the car, he was leaning on the side of it with his head in his hands.<br>"Ju-" I began but got interupted by a booming voice coming from a speaker.  
>"Dont move! Stay where you are! Police!"<br>My whole body automatically jumped into Justin's chest, frightened."What are they doing?" I asked whispering.  
>"Shit! Get in the car!" he urged throwing open the door.<br>"Whats wrong?" I asked confused. It was just the police, we werent doing anything illegal.  
>"Get in!"<br>I obiediantly sat in the passenger seat, buckling the seatbelt as he pulled out like a maniac."What the hell's going on?" my voice cracked from shock.  
>The skin on his hands pulled tight from his grip on the wheel, it wasnt relaxed like usual."We're not suppose to be out here. This is old property from the 60's but its blocked off. I snuck in the back way." He turned a sharp corner and I got smashed into the door.<br>"Ouch!" I yelped groaning.  
>"Sorry babe." he said grunting from another sharp turn.<br>"Pull over now!" the cops voice boomed from the intercom coming from their car. We were in a serious speed chase.  
>My heart melted from the word 'babe' though. I couldnt help but smile a little, this was so crazy!<br>He glanced over and laughed, "What are you smiling at?"  
>"Nothing!" I said quickly turning to the window pouting. He wasnt getting off the hook that easily."Can you just get us the fuck out of here please?"<br>Justin's eyes softened with hurt but he continued driving...

Justin's POV Nothing mattered but getting Alex back. Well I think, what'd I mean by back? She hadnt really left me yet...had she?  
>I made one quick but swift movement then slammed the brakes.<p>

Alexis POV My whole body jerked forward and I had a collision with my head and the dashboard."Oww! SHIT!" I screamed.  
>"Im so sorry! Are you okay?" Justin asked frantically moving his hands across my body like butterflies.<br>"Im fine!" I snapped angrily."Why'd we stop?"  
>It was as if he had suddenly realized something."Oh yeah! Be quiet..." he ushered his cold hand covering my mouth as if telling me to shut up wasnt enough.<br>Right on que the police car flew past us(we were in a small alley) like a maniac. Sirens blaring a ear splitting howl.  
>After a desperatly long minute passed he slid back into his own seat, freeing my mouth."Well that would have been great headlines!" I shifted my voice into an announcing tone,"Justin Bieber! Caught screwing, YET AGAIN, another girl past midnight! Chased by police!"<br>The vehicle went completly silent and I hadnt noticed until my eyes drifted to the statue next to me, that three salty tears had fallen on the steering wheel, Justin was leaning on.  
>"Justin..." I mumbled softly."Are you crying?"<br>"No." his voice cracked but he wiped away the wetness with his sleeve starting the car again.  
>Justin's POV Tears dribbled down my cheek and hit the steering wheel with a splat. With each word she said my heart broke even more, I dont think she realized how much she meant to me. And when she hurt, I hurt. Seeing her so angry at me was worse than getting punched in the face repeatedly. I would rather have been punched in the face repeatedly.<br>This was already hard to cope with, I regret what I did more than anything. But that didnt change the fact that I hadnt been that way in over a year, and I was a diffferent person now. I guess the only thing I could do was give her some space and time to think.

*At Alexis House*

I shut the front door slowly and stumbled up the stairs, stripping on the way. After changing into this .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/KGW_Blogs/health/... .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-thing%3F...  
>.comimgres?imgurl=.com/files/vs_pajam...  
>my bed then froze.<br>"Justin?" I asked unaudioable.  
>My usually so comfy bed was empty and un-inviting. "Justin!" my yell echoed down the hall as I pounding down into the living room. A swoosh of relief flooded my heart when I saw him sitting in a white T-shirt and boxers on my couch, the throw pillow resting his head.<br>"Yeah?" he looked up hopeful.  
>"Just thought...you were sleeping in my room like usual."<br>"Oh."  
>"Nevermind I guess." I muttered about to turn around. No matter how mad I was I couldnt let him sleep in here."But your not sleeping on my couch. I have like 10 guest rooms, pick a room. Any room."<br>With me watching intently he stood up and squeezed passed me,"Thanks."

I had been laying in bed for about an hour now. Sleep deprived, I felt so tired yet I couldnt fall into a slumber. Justin had 'randomly' chosen the room across the hall from mine.  
>Hesitating for a minute, eventually I crept out my door and into his. The stupid wooden floor boards creaked like they were a million years old, but that didnt stop me from climbing under the covers next to him. My fingers gently picked up his arm wrapping it around my shoulder and a huge sigh escaped my mouth. The only safety I felt was when I was with Justin. Period. Even when he was asleep, or so I thought...<p>

Justin's POV A peaceful grin was on my face as Alexis snuggled deep into my neck. She may not have forgiven me yet but we were still together. This was just a fight. A fight we would get through.  
>I turned my body to squeeze her to me tightly, whispering into her ear softly."I love you so much Alex. Your my entire world, I cant lose you."<br>"I love you too boyfriend." she whispered laying her arm ontop of mine, keeping me hostage to her body. I didnt mind.  
>My lips pecked her warm cheek and we both closed our eyes.<p>

*Next Morning*

Alexis POV 'RIING!' The alarm blared into my sensative ears."No," I automatically groaned knowing it was time to wake up.  
>"C'mon beautiful. You can go back to sleep in the car." a soft angelic voice whispered in my face as two warm hands cupped my waist.<br>How many hours of sleep did I get last night 3? 4? Ugh...last night. Please tell me it was a dream. That Justin hadnt had sex with over 20 different people. My sleep filled eyes drifted to his face, studying. Nope, it wasnt a dream...  
>"Goodmorning." he said smiling, hitching his fingers around my waist to pull me up in sitting position.<br>"Morning..." I whispered standing up carefully."Im gonna go take a shower."  
>Justin tossed my loose curls to the side and pecked my jawline."Want me to wash your hair?"<br>"I dont think thats a good idea." I stated taking a step away from him.  
>His brows furrowed,"But...what about last night?"<br>"Thats my point."  
>He sighed an impatient breath."I meant after we got back to the house."<br>Now it was my turn to sigh."Listen. I love you. I wasnt lying last night, and yes your still my boyfriend. Did you honestly think that I would leave you that easily? I love you too much to even think about it but I..cant" I was at a loss for words."I cant pretend that what you did isnt a big deal. It is."  
>His eyes trailed to the ground, silently.<br>"I couldnt 'control' myself if we showered together." I whined trying to make him laugh.  
>He bit his lip, stopping a grin and I giggled touching his cheek."There's a smile."<br>"We'll get through this?" he asked leaning into my hand.  
>"We'll get through this." I stated half smiling.<p>

I walked down the staircase wearing this .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-set/BQcDA... with my hair like this .com/imgres?imgurl=/en/img6/6699_va...  
>"Hey Alexis." Pattie smiled looking at my outfit.<br>"Hi Mrs. Mallette." I had gotten use to calling her Pattie but it didnt feel right anymore. No matter what Justin said, she wasnt very fond of me."Where's Justin?"  
>"Right here." a voice abrubtly came from behind me, holding my hand.<br>"Right there." she pointed jokingly and got up, leaving quickly.  
>"What did I do to her?" I complained picking up my bags.<br>"Nothing, just...like I said before."  
>An uncomfortable sigh rumbled in my throat, as we stumbed out of the house."Bye." I whispered to my house. This was my last memory I had to keep in touch with my dead family. But I had to move on with my life...<br>"Lets go." Justin muttered in my ear."We have a My World tour bus to catch."  
>"Who all is riding in the actual bus?" I asked taking in the scene around me. I was gonna miss my home.<br>"Um just us and the driver...why?" Justin replied shoving my bags in the back of the SUV.  
>"Cause I want to talk about what happend and get it done and over with."<br>"Alright...let me check. Just go get in and I'll be there in a sec."  
>"Ok." I kissed his cheek before stalking into the bus.<br>Woah, my jaw fell open silently. The bus was huge, way bigger than it seemed on the outside! To my right was the "living room" with a couch and TV, next was the tiny kitchen ect. and to my left was a hallway leading to a small bedroom.  
>"Are you going inside?" a voice asked from behind.<br>"Oh...hey Kenny." I mumbled nonchalantly.  
>He smiled softly then stepped inside heading to the front of the bus.<br>"Are you driving?"  
>"Just today."<br>"Thats cool." my feet shuffled to the back and I sat down slowly on the bed. This was actually better than I expected, very cozy.  
>A couple minutes passed as I squished myself into the pillows, struggling to keep my eyes open. Where the hell was Justin? I couldnt stand to be awake another second, last night was horrible. Well...the ending of last night. It almost made me cry thinking about how such a perfect time had went down hill so fast. We'd ate Burger King just having fun,it was romantic and the sex...oh the sex...was amazing. Literally...but it really scared me, he could have an STD. In my mind I pictured Justin walking into a whorehouse, screwing many girls at a time. My stomach twisted and turned painfully.<br>A salty tear rolled down my cheek, resting on my lip. This wasnt a time to be selfish, when I stopped to think...Justin was the one that already had to go through this. And I wasnt gonna let him do it alone again...

A vibration fluttered through my body, rippling my head against something hard. Hesitating, my tired eyes opened to see the bottom half of a very beautiful body. My head layed on Justin's chest sideways, two warm fingers stroked strands of my hair, tucking them behind my ear. Apparently the vibration came from his phone, and I was about to move or say something when he held his IPhone by his side, opening the message.  
>He still thought I was sleeping...<br>I bit my lip debating what to do, my head told me to let him have his privacy and sit up but a deep gut feeling told me to shut my mouth and read the text from afar. Ignoring the guilt that burned in my cheeks I stayed silent.  
>The message was from Pattie, it read-(this is as if your looking at the phone, k?)<p>

Mom: Are you keeping your promise?

What promise? It was probably nothing but still...it wouldnt hurt to see the conversation.

Me: Yes mom. A little trust?  
>Mom: Ya ya. I shouldve rode back there with u guys :(<br>Me: its not like she's blowing me as I text you Mom: Justin! ure not helping ure case!  
>Me: sorry but im still upset that u told me to masterbate Mom: have you?<br>Me: MOM! :o Mom: Sorry...I trust you but...  
>Me: But?<br>Mom: but I dont trust her.  
>Me: Thats enough. I dont want to hear it.<p>

Pattie didnt trust me? I had done nothing to her! She had no right to treat me like that! Quickly I sat up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.  
>"Alexis?" Justin asked going to the bathroom door, knocking.<br>But I didnt get to answer before my throat tightened, and my head flung above the toilet vomitting.  
>"Lexi, are you ok babe?" he asked pounding on the door vigirously.<br>"Just stay out, im fine!" I yelled between up chucks.  
>The door opened slightly."Are you throwing up?"<br>"I dont want you seeing this! Get out!"  
>"Baby!" he rushed in, falling at my side."Oh my God Alex. What happend?"<br>Justin's hands held back my hair as I threw up repeatedly."Im fine." I whispered.  
>"Doesnt look like it..."<br>Forcing my knees off the ground, I stood and grabbed a new toothbrush, washing my mouth out. I hate the feeling of puking almost as much as the aftertaste.  
>"I didnt realize that. Thanks."<br>"Come here." he whispered concerned, walking me to the bed."Are you sick?"  
>"Probably just motion sickness. Quit worrying." I half smiled even though I felt like crap. My stomach was doing flip-flops from the conversation I just eavesdropped on.<br>"Oh...baby-girl..." he said into my hair. His arms wrapped around me comforting."Can I get you anything? Water? Aspirin?"  
>"No...we need to talk though."<br>A soft grin came across his face, meeting his eyes."Wait, you brushed your teeth good, right?"  
>"Yes." I giggled leaning in to kiss his mouth tenderly. After I pulled back sighing, I found my voice again."Why didnt you wake me earlier?"<br>"You were tired." he muttered not bothered."We're about to make a stop for gas so...lets talk."  
>"I love you." I started.<br>"I love you too." he smirked stiffling a laugh.  
>"Be serious!"<br>"I am serious."  
>A minute passed and he sighed uncomfortable."Have you been...you know checked? Professionally?" I asked lightly.<br>"Yeah...Im clean." Justin said pained from the memory."I cant apologize enough. Im so truly sorry, I regret it all"  
>"I know that you've changed Justin. Your forgiven." I gave him a warm smile.<br>"And im not addicted to sex." he added chuckling."Im addicted to you though..."  
>My lips pulled into a frown,"About that..."<br>He gave me a long questioning look before intertwining our fingers."Im listening."  
>"Im not gonna lie to you." I said sternly. He had a puzzled expression on his face when I continued."I wasnt sleeping when you were texting your mom. I read them too and im sorry. Thats your business and I was wrong but I cant get over what she said..."<br>Justin's eyes looked angered for a moment then he took a huge breath, calming himself."Thank you for telling me..."  
>"Im sorry." I mumbled apologetic.<br>He wet his lips nervously,"Im so embarrassed..."  
>"So am I." I whispered standing up, wobbling a little.<br>He jumped up, grabbing my waist steadily.  
>"I actually thought your mom atleast liked me somewhat." I hid my face in his chest.<br>"Im sorry Alex."  
>"Next time I wont invade your privacy." I joked.<br>Everything went quiet until the bus came to a sudden halt."Lets go eat something." he said gently leading me through the hall.  
>After eating and getting back to the road, we sat on the couch."So we're cool now?" Justin asked playing with my fingers.<br>"When were we not cool?" I smirked hugging him softly.  
>"Can I kiss you?"<br>"What?" I burst out laughing.  
>"Im serious!" he shouted smiling cheekily.<br>"Since when do you ask?"  
>"I just dont want you to think Im doing it for those reasons. I do it cuz I love you." he whispered pulling my legs into his lap.<br>A grin hit my face, and I sat there. Smiling like an idiot.  
>"Can I?"<br>I bit my lip winking at him before grabbing ahold of his shirt, tugging him to me. Our lips met in the middle, kissing passionatly. Trying not to move alot, I kicked off my flip-flops, leaning back to allow him more space."Your lips my biggest weakness." I mocked giggling.  
>"Yeah?" he whispered kissing my lips roughly. His whole body was pushing against mine, trapping me between him and the couch.<br>"Hey Justin!" Pattie asked opening the door to the bus.  
>Shit, I hadnt realized we'd stopped moving again."Get off!" I urged shoving on his chest, scooting to the other side of the couch.<br>Justin chuckled, relaxing."In here mom!"  
>"Hey." she smiled walking into the room."Scooter wants you to switch places with me. Something about the show tonight."<br>A gasp escaped my mouth. Niether of us were happy about this ordeal.  
>"Oh...sure." he muttered annoyed."Why not?"<br>"I'll see you in a bit." I faked a smile leaning in to hug him goodbye.  
>"Bye babe." he said pecking my lips.<p>

"Did you know Justin's friends, Ryan, Chaz, and a couple others will be joining us on the tour tonight?" Pattie asked later that night, backstage at the concert.  
>"No...I didnt." I said casually.<br>"Speaking of them."  
>I recognized them both from magezines and stuff, Ryan walked with a little more attitude than Chaz but who was I to judge?<br>"Hi." I smiled kindly at them.  
>"This must be the all mighty Alexis?" Ryan snapped clearly envious of something.<br>"Yeah..." I said shocked."You got a problem?"  
>"Yeah, I do." he smirked.<br>"Have I done something to you?" I asked confused. He was pissing me off.  
>Ryan used his hands to gesture to me."No not at all. Why dont you just go drool over Justin!"<br>"Whatever." I waited till Pattie had her back turned to mumble, "Asshole."  
>"Nice to finally meet you," Chaz grinned sheepishly.<br>"Same." I muttered bored.  
>"Hey boys!" Pattie squealed.<br>"Hi Pattie." they both said in unison.  
>Uncomfortable I walked a few feet away, watching Justin on stage...<br>"Hey, you must be Alexis?" a high pitched boyish voice came from behind me.  
>Slowly I turned around."Christian Beadles?" my jaw dropped.<br>"In the flesh." he laughed."Do I know you? Personally?"  
>"Oh umm. No but ive read about you and your sister. Its nice to actually meet you." I gave him a welcoming hug.<br>"Your not a bitch at all!" he smiled casually.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Oh!" he said worried."I didnt mean that I- its just. He said- you know." he stuttered.  
>"Ryan?" I guessed.<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Figures."<br>"It doesnt have anything to do with you." he said comforting."Ryan hates any girl who gives Justin attention, but you guys are just friends so he should get used to you soon, might even try hitting on you."  
>I giggled,"I doubt that." Ryan knew we were together.<br>"Why not? Your gorgeous." he blushed.  
>"Aww, thank you." I grinned. He was so sweet and adorable. He reminded me of Gabrielle which made me stop, choking up tears.<br>"You wanna meet my sister?" he asked nodding in a direction using his head.  
>"Sure." I whispered, I was gonna meet Caitlin. This was actually exciting, to meet Justin's ex. Well...anxious is more like it.<br>"Caitlin, this is the amazing Alexis. Alexis this is my beautiful sister Caitlin." Christian introduced us.  
>We both stifled laughs, and shook hands. This was more wierd for me than her, she thought I was Justin's friend. But I knew the truth.<br>"Nice to meet you." I smiled.  
>"You too. So you guys met in the Bahammas? Your a fan?" she asked flashing a small smile.<br>Fan? Obviously not I thought to myself."Well not really, Justin and I didnt exactly get along when we first met." I informed.  
>Her brows pulled up questioningly.<br>"Uh...my little sister won the tickets and I was her guardian so I had to go with. I wasnt a fan of him."  
>"Oh is your sister on tour too?" she glanced around.<br>"Caitlin!" Christian elbowed her side and she yelped painfully. He glared at her for long moments and she finally realized it.  
>"OH!" she gasped."Oh no im sorry Alexis, I didnt mean to-" she stopped, looking down.<br>Wow, they must have been talking about me before they showed up. They knew so much...had Justin told them?  
>"Its fine. You didnt mean to." I gave a faint smile and everything went silent. I didnt want this to be the nasty relationship most girls had with eachother over a guy and one's the ex. Caitlin and I could become great friends.<br>"Hey..." Justin rushed up sweaty."What are you guys doing?"

Justin's POV Shit...shit...SHIT! I had just walked backstage for a costume change when I saw Christian and Caitlin Beadles standing next to Alexis. Oh God what if Caitlin said something? She expected us to get back together, and Alexis knew nothing about it.  
>Panicking I ran up to them,"Hey...what are you guys doing?"<br>Alexis looked at me sadly then frowned, it made me want to hug her and ask what was wrong. But I couldn't...not in front of Caitlin.  
>"Nothing, just meeting everyone." Christian said half-heartedly. "How you doin bro?" he pounded my fist, bringing me into a hug.<br>"Im good." I laughed nervously avoiding eye contact with Caitlin. We hadnt seen eachother in such a long time, it worried me. This was so awkward...  
>"Hey Justin.." she smiled happily and basically jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug.<br>I couldnt help but hug back tightly smiling. It felt good to have her in my arms, like old times.

Alexis POV Caitlin almost tackled Justin, hugging him tightly. A smile grew on his face from ear to ear, he looked so happy to see her.  
>Calm down I told myself silently. They were friends. Just friends. It had been awhile since they'd seen eachother of coarse this would happen. No big deal.<br>But my cheeks flushed with jealousy, and slight anger. She had her hands all over him! My boyfriend!  
>Suddenly my body drained of every emotion but sadness. Pathetic sadness. The muscles in my throat tightened as Justin closed his eyes dreamily, still holding her.<br>Pushing the lump back down my throat I took a deep breath, stealing away silently. I couldnt look at it anymore.  
>Footsteps chased me, and in a matter of seconds Christian was walking with me at my side.<br>"Are you okay? I hope Caitlin didnt upset you, she just wast thinking."  
>"No its alright." I mumbled."I know she didnt mean to bring up my dead sister."<br>He went quiet for a minute and as we stood without talking. My mind was warped around the subject of Justin and Caitlin when I felt it. I thought it couldnt get worse but I sighed angrily."I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." I told him scrambling to the nearest bathroom. Seriously! My period! I had to get it now!  
>After preparing myself I washed my hands in the sink, thinking hard. Today had not been good at all...<br>*After the concert*

"So where does everyone sleep?" I asked. This was gonna be wierd, my first night on the bus.  
>"Pick a bunk, any bunk." Chaz replied jumping on one near the door."Except this one, this is mine."<br>Justin had his own room in the back, by the bathroom. Next to it was one bunk bed. One.  
>I made eye contact with Caitlin, we both saw the bed at the same time glancing back at eachother, doing double takes. Everything happend fast, we both tried to get over there as quickly as we possibly could without making it obvious that we wanted the one close to Justin.<br>My foot stubbed something hard and I flew forward doing a face plant on the ground."Oww." I groaned looking to see what I tripped on.  
>Ryan leaned down next to his foot."Did I trip you? Im sorry."<br>"God Ryan you prick!" I pushed myself off the ground to stand.  
>He smirked and walked away, laughing.<br>My eyes scanned the area for the bed, but my heart sank when Caitlin looked at me. Sitting triumph on it, we locked eyes and she winked at me grinning.  
>My breath came out in a whoosh of air, I had put my bags in Justin's room so I headed there. I decided to change here since the bathroom was occupied.<br>Just as I slid on my pants in my bra, the door flew open and in came Justin, shutting it again he turned around and smiled suprised."Hey what are you doing in here?"  
>"Changing." I muttered annoyed.<br>"Whats wrong?" he asked lightly walking over to me.  
>I reached for my shirt but he grabbed it, holding it hostage behind his back."Give it to me Justin!"<br>"You want it?" he asked then laughed, whispering."Tell me whats wrong and you can have it."  
>I frowned irritated. He didnt move, looking into my face. Quickly I reached behind him, snatching it in my hands but he wouldnt let go.<br>I groaned pushing his chest away, tugging. We both fell on the bed and he stood up holding it above his head."Grab it!" he teased.  
>"Just give it to me!" I jumped off the bed tackling him to the ground."Yes!" I yelled but he pulled back, laughing and held the shirt from my reaching distance.<br>"You really want it?"  
>"Justinnn." I whined."Give it to me now!"<br>He manuveured his body on top of me...

Ryan's POV I had just walked out of the bathroom when Chaz grabbed my shoulder."Dude listen, listen!"  
>"What?" I shoved him away annoyed.<br>"Everyone be quiet!" he yelled and the whole bus shut up.  
>"What is it?" they asked all crowing around us.<br>"Listen inside the room." Chaz directed sticking his ear up to the door.  
>Only breathing was heard until a voice came from in the room...<br>"Give it to me Justin!" Alexis yelled.  
>"You want it?" Justin asked."Grab it."<br>It was quiet for a second and springs from the bed squeaked."Just give it to me!...yes!" she shouted.  
>Cooing came from everyone's mouth.<br>"Who's in there?" Caitlin panicked.  
>"Justin and Alexis." I replied. Out of everyone, I had to keep my mouth shut. I knew that Justin was with Alex but Christian, Caitlin and Chaz didnt.<br>"What?" she said sadly.  
>"You really want it?" he repeated.<br>"Justinnn!" Alexis moaned."Give it to me now!"  
>Everyone laughed and before I could stop him, Chaz opened the door wide. Giving most people on the bus access to view Justin laying on top of Alexis who was in her bra.<p>

Alexis POV The door opened and I looked up to see the anxious faces of Chaz, Christian, Kenny, Ryan, and last but not least...Caitlin.  
>"Ohhh!" Chaz laughed."Sorry to interupt!"<br>I took a second to think back to the conversation they had obviously eavesdropped on."Oh no Justin!" I whispered so only he could hear."It sounded like we were doing stuff."  
>He glanced down to my breast and his eyes got wide, he just now noticed it."Oh God, that doesnt help either." he replied.<br>Laughing still, he slammed the door shut."Wait!" Justin sat up."Its not what it looks like!"  
>Urgently I ripped my shirt from his hands, pulling it on."Thats great. Why dont we just tell them?" I asked in a small voice. Nothing against Caitlin herself but it would make me feel better if she backed off.<br>He sighed and cupped my cheek."We cant yet baby but I promise we will. Soon."  
>"You said after the trial was over, you would tell the public." I argued.<br>"Yeah but before I tell them I want to tell Caitlin. She's my friend and I think it would hurt her feelings if thats how she found out."  
>"Then go tell her now." I pointed to the door.<br>He kissed my cheek."Just not at this second, okay?"  
>"Whatever." I shoved him off walking out the door angrily.<p>

"So you like friends with benefit huh Alexis?" Chaz teased as I walked by."Can I get some?"  
>"Dont be a jerk Chaz." I warned."We already have Ryan."<br>"Ohh...fiesty." he grinned and layed down.  
>Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, I layed on my bunk bed, across from Ryan. Christian walked by,"Goodnight Alexis."<br>"Goodnight Christian." I said with a fake smile then putting in my headphones, I fell asleep.

*The Next day*

I woke up before anyone else had to get in the shower...  
>In the shower I was still half asleep from my restless night, but when I stepped onto the cold pavement I quickly woke. Unfortunatly along with being awake, came cramps from my period.<br>In the shower I had decided that I wasnt gonna be mean to Caitlin but if she kept up her shit...I was gonna fight back. Justin was MY boyfriend and that wasnt about to change.  
>On my way out the door I bumped into Christian."Oh, hey good morning." I smiled kindly.<br>"Morning Alex." he said back."You look beautiful today."  
>Though it was simple, it really touched my heart. Those kinds of comments."Thank you."<br>"Well, im gonna go shower." he nodded walking away.  
>Apparently everyone had gotten up during my shower, hope I didnt take too long of one.<br>Caitlin made a bee-line right to me, blocking the door to the outside of the bus. We had stopped."Move please?" I asked.  
>"Why did you say you and Justin were just friends? When you obviously arent." she snapped pissed.<br>Her tone didnt ease my irritation."Last night wasnt what you thought it was. And you would have never guessed wrong...if you hadnt of been eavesdropping." I pushed her to the side.  
>"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing?" she tried to sound annoyed but the deep concern in her voice stuck out.<br>"He had my shirt.I wanted it back." I said simply.  
>"Your shirt? How ironic?" a scoff came from her chapped lips.<br>"You know what Caitlin? I have been nothing but nice to you! If you must know, then my bags were in his room from earlier yesterday when we had left and I was changing when he walked in. We were messing around...like FRIENDS!" I caught my breath and pushed her aside."Now excuse me." I walked out into the sunshine.

*Later that day everyone was in the building rehearsing*

I was laying on my bunk in the parked tour bus. My cramps had got so bad earlier, I would have felt bad if I hadnt been on my period. I had been rude and bitchy to everyone all day so I let them have a rest and went here to relax. Thinking, letting my mind wonder while the silence passed on...  
>"Alexis?" I heard Justin call throughout the door of the bus.<br>I didnt feel like answering, I was too weak. Maybe he would just go away. I didnt want to see him at the present moment anyway.  
>"Alex?" he called again, opening the door."There you are. Why didnt you answer me?" he asked lightly laying next to me.<br>"Because I didnt feel like it!" I snapped and he looked shocked.  
>"Your grumpy today." he stated standing up again as if he was afraid I would hit him.<br>"Im sorry..." I whispered sincere.  
>Justin tip-toed over to the side of the bed I was on, taking my hand."You okay?"<br>"Im fine." I mumbled."Shouldnt you be inside, rehearsing?"  
>"Ive got a few minutes of a break." he replied softly."Baby is it 'that time of the month'?"<br>I actually let out a small giggle."Yes. And im cramping very badly."  
>He frowned un-happily."Come here." he pulled me up off the bed gently, leading me to a chair in the corner of the room. Sitting down."Sit down with me."<br>Too much in pain to argue I sat on his lap obediatley, laying my head back on his shoulder cringing from cramps.  
>Justin's hands slid around my sides to my stomach pushing gently, going a little lower to stick the tips of his fingers in the top of my skirt, massaging my abdomen.<br>Immediatley the pain eased and I moaned from the release of it."Ohh...where did you learn that?" I asked closing my eyes, comfortable for the first time.  
>"Is that better?"<br>"Yeah," I sighed happily.  
>He chuckled from my facial expressions and kept rubbing my skin, gently."I dont know. Just a guess that this would help."<br>I smiled a little and relaxed, he was so sweet. Not many boyfriends would do this."What if someone walks in? After last night we cant afford it."  
>"Let them, your in pain and if this helps then Im gonna continue to do it." he said sternly.<br>I giggled and snuggled close to his chest. I missed him being like this. Again I shifted to peck his neck with moist lips, underneath me I felt him stiffen from my movement.  
>He let out a heavy breath but his hands still massaged me, sighing.<br>"Justin..." I warned."You know we cant do anything right now."  
>"I know," he whined but his tempo increased, rocking my body on him.<br>"Babe your getting yourself all excited for nothing." I said faintly smiling.  
>"You dont mind?" he asked grinning a little with his eyes closed.<br>I loved it when he was happy."No." I muttered quietly.  
>"Then this is enough. As long as I can hold you."<br>"Justin." it suddenly occured to me."How much do you love me?"  
>He flashed me a beautiful smile."More than anything in the world."<br>"Including Caitlin...?" I blushed deep red and hid my face in his collarbone.  
>His smile turned into a frown."Whats this about?"<br>It bothered me that he didnt answer that question."I dont want to be a jealous girlfriend, but it would just help me sleep at night if I knew you guys were just friends."  
>Justin's POV Great...just great! What was I suppose to do?<br>Wait, maybe if I turn this around on her, it will give me some time to speak with Caitlin. Oh shit, what am I thinking! I cant do that to her, I love her.  
>But it will hurt her worse if I dont take care of things with Caitlin, right?<br>"Dont you trust me?" I asked pretending to be offended.  
>"Of coarse but I-" she started but I cut her off.<br>"I cant believe you actually think I would do something like that? Id never cheat on you!" I stood up and obviously she came up with me.  
>Her delicious lip trembled,"Im sorry...your right. I trust you."<br>She was apologizing? Oh no, Im such an asshole...

Alexis' POV This was stupid. I trusted Justin and I felt guilty for accusing him of wanting her. I was a jealous girlfriend.  
>"Its ok." he replied hugging me."Just trust me. I would never cheat on you, I promise."<br>"Ok." I whispered kissing his lips tenderly.  
>"DUUDE!" Chaz yelled running in the room."I knew it! There was no way you guys were 'just friends'!"<br>"Shut up!" Justin shouted grabbing his shirt."This is a secret. Now that your in on it, keep your freakin mouth shut."  
>A giggle came out of his throat."No problem man." then he saluted with his hand.<p>

*A few days later*

Caitlin and I hadnt really fought lately. We werent nice to eachother but we never actually got into it.  
>We had all went out to eat at a resturaunt, the adults sat in there own section giving Justin, Chaz, Ryan, Caitlin, Christian and I our own booth. Chaz sat next to Christian who sat next to me, while Ryan sat next to Caitlin who sat next to Justin. I sat across from Justin.<br>Ryan had locked me in the car, giving Caitlin the time to take that seat. Luckily Christian helped me out, escorting me inside.  
>I wasnt that hungry so I ordered something small, picking at it. The guys of coarse were eating like pigs, Chaz had BBQ sauce on his nose, Ryan was doing perverted things with a taco, and Justin had just let a drop of liquid rest on the side of his mouth from the food.<br>"Oh Justin. Let me get that for you." Caitin said taking a napkin wiping it off his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.  
>I glared at her angrily and Justin wasnt moving, in shock."Uhh...thanks." he muttered.<br>A sigh came out of my mouth and I stood up quickly."Excuse me." I mumbled walking to the restroom. I sat in a stall, hopeless. If I did anything someone was always gonna get hurt, I didnt want that. But if she didnt stop then hurting her was sounding more appeasing.  
>When I had just stepped out of the bathroom, bumping into someone I groaned."Ouch!"<br>"Sorry." she said dusting invisible dirt off her clothes.  
>I side-stepped and started to walk away when I heard her call my name."Alexis wait!"<br>Slowly I turned around."What Caitlin?"  
>"I just want to say that we should be friends. I was stupid." she smiled kindly.<br>Woah, I was impressed she was doing this so I gave her a small half grin.  
>"I mean, I actually thought Justin would date you? No offense honey but your not his type." she smirked."He likes a girl who is brave and fun."<br>My teeth bit down on my lip to stop a laugh. She sounded so ignorant, I wasnt his type? I had to try so hard to keep quiet and choose my words wisely."Yeah, atleast I can look at you and know what to change about myself. Your everything he doesnt want...obviously. But your right. We should be friends." I said cooly.  
>A frown tugged at her lips in defeat and she chased me back to our booth. I wasnt brave? I was gonna show her just how 'brave' I could be.<br>"Hey ladies." Christian smiled, scooting over for me.  
>"Hi." I grinned at him flirtily. I know it was wrong but I was desperate. On que I turned to see Caitlin's eyes burning a hole in my face.<br>What was that saying? "When opportunity came, go after it"? Well this was perfect timing, Justin had left a noodle sitting on his finger as if it was waiting for me.  
>"Whats with you tonight?" I asked him, taking ahold of his hand gently bringing the finger to my lips. With one glance at a suprised Caitlin I slowly put his finger in my mouth sucking on it.<p>

Justin's POV Oh...dear...Lord. Alexis stuck my finger in her mouth, twirling her tongue around it. What was she thinking! More importantly what was I thinking when I closed my eyes imagining her lips elsewhere...if you know what I mean.  
>Interupting my daydream she set my hand down and I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me...<p>

Alexis POV Justin's cheeks turned pink but his eyes closed thoughtful. Caitlin's jaw dropped at him and she diverted her eyes to me, watching my movements.  
>I pulled his finger out of my mouth with deliberate ease, and his eyes opened. Immediatly he blushed a deep red, and looked down. I wonder what he was thinking about...? ;)<br>Finally Ryan spoke up."Well that was awkward."  
>Everything fell silent again and nobody said anything. Chaz finished eating, Ryan and Christian whispered to eachother, something about hockey and mayonaise. Meanwhile Caitlin had her face in her hands, ignoring both Justin and I.<br>His hands dissapeared under the table and he peeked down there once and awhile. My eyes lit with suprise, he wouldnt...not here? Just as I almost looked under the table to check my phone vibrated and it read '1 New Text Message'-

Justin: what were you thinking!

I smirked and texted him back-

Alexis: i think the better question is what were YOU thinking ;)  
>Justin: thats not funny Alexis: are you saying you didnt like it? :(<br>Justin: of coarse I liked it...alot :D

We both kept our hands under the table, and I noticed Caitlin was watching us.  
>"Hey are you guys done?" Pattie asked walking up to the table with Scooter and Kenny.<br>I nodded standing up and the others followed my lead, heading to the SUV's.  
>The guys and Pattie stopped off at the bathroom, leaving me alone with Caitlin. Once again. Why did this keep happening?<br>"What the hell was that?" Caitlin interupted the silence."You guys are just friends!"  
>I vicious smile came across my face."He didnt seem to mind it...did he?" The longer I was with her, the more she annoyed me.<br>Before she could reply Pattie walked back out, ending our conversation.

Justin's POV I stepped up to the urinal to pee. Chaz was next to me, going too."Dude, you should have seen your face!" he laughed.  
>"Shut up." I mumbled irritated.<br>"Seriously though man, what were you thinking? I mean I know 'what' you were thinking of but..." he let out a high-pitched christmas 'elfy' laugh.  
>"I said shut up," I groaned confused."Im trying to figure out what to do."<br>"About what?" Ryan asked washing his hands.  
>I pulled up my zipper and went to the sink."Alexis and Caitlin."<br>"What about them?"  
>I rolled my eyes, they were so behind on things."Caitlin thinks were getting back together but im with Alex now."<br>"So leave Alexis for Caitlin." Ryan stated like that answer was so obvious.  
>"Ryan..." I said sternly standing in front of him."I love Alexis, she's everything to me."<br>"So stay with Lexi and tell Caitlin you cant." Chaz butted in."But let her down softly. I think I need a girlfriend."  
>"Love?" Ryan asked disgusted.<br>I smiled happily."Yeah bro. I think its the real thing." Actually I didnt 'think', I knew for sure Alexis was the one but I didnt want them to make fun of me.  
>"Well then im happy for you." he sighed, walking out.<p>

Alexis POV The boys finished and we drove to the tour bus, getting some sleep before tomorrow's concert. Just to piss Caitlin off I had kept all my bags in Justin's room, so whenever I needed something I had to go in there.  
>I waited for Justin to finish talking with Scooter and come in here. I wanted to talk to him, it seemed like ages since we'd actually talked. Alone.<br>The door opened and he walked in, freezing when he saw me."You have to stop suprising me like that." he grinned, walking to me after locking the door.  
>"Ive missed you." I said softly, wrapping my arms around his neck.<br>His eye brows pulled together in puzzlement."You've seen me everyday."  
>I smiled sadly."No I mean you as in 'you'."<br>He frowned then pressed his lips to mine firmly. It felt so nice, we hadnt kissed in it seemed like forever."I missed this too." he pulled back.  
>"You can have it at anytime. Im not the one stopping you."<br>He let out a sigh."I cant and your not making this easy on me." to remind me of what he was talking about, he gripped my hand up to his mouth. Kissing my fingertips.  
>"So...what were you thinking about earlier?" I joked running my free hand in his hair.<br>He chuckled lightly."As if you dont know. I was about have a breakdown."  
>"You know," I whispered dragging my hand down his chest slowly."If you'd of asked me to...I would have."<br>"In front of everyone?" he asked in disbelief.  
>"Yes." I smiled kissing his jawline.<br>His head fell back, and he groaned."Your gonna make me go crazy."  
>The rest of the world dissapeared and it was just me and him. This was like old times when I could kiss him without worrying about someone seeing us. My hands cupped his face and crushed his lips to mine, quickly. Just as his hot tongue pushed into my mouth there was a knock at the door.<br>"Who is it?" he grumbled.  
>"Justin if you dont let me in..." Pattie warned.<br>"Go hide." he whispered urgently, going to the door.  
>This room wasnt that big, where should I go. The closet was too obvious but my time ran out and jumped in, shutting the door lightly behind me. Blackness surrounded me and I creaked the door open less than an inch as Pattie walked in.<br>"Mom, what are you doing?" he asked sitting on his bed.  
>She looked around for a minute then sat on the bed with him."I wanted to talk to you."<br>"About what?"  
>"Alexis...and Caitlin."<br>Justin groaned and fell back on his bed, as if waiting for her to lecture him."Go on..."  
>"I just want to say that you need to be nice to Caitlin. She's pretty upset about something right now, and even if she's not your girlfriend anymore," her nose wrinkled as she said that. Obviously she wished they hadnt split up."She is still your friend. I know for a fact that Alexis had something to do with it and im telling you right now...she will leave your life if she is rude to our friends again."<br>"Mom...you have no idea what your even talking about." he mumbled closing his eyes.  
>"Yes I do." she sat up."Im serious Justin. Alexis will go if she keeps it up. Now I want you to go and talk to Caitlin, she needs you."<br>"Momm." he whined but she gave him a dirty look."Be out there in a second." he lifted himself up off the bed to close the door after her."Is there any chance you didnt hear that?" he asked leaning on the door looking at the closet door.  
>I opened it hesitantly. My mouth stayed shut, I honestly didnt know what to say to that. Pattie didnt like me at all, and now she wants Caitlin with him. What the hell did I do to her?<br>"Im sorry, I wasnt listening." I tried to fool but tears sprung in my eyes at the hatred she felt towards me.  
>"No Lexi, dont cry." he hugged me in his arms tightly.<br>"I dont understand what I did." I let a couple tears fall onto his shoulder blade.  
>"You havent done anything." he whispered rubbing my hair.<br>"Justin im tired of hearing that! She hates me!"  
>He didnt say anything but continued holding me for a few minutes."I need to go talk to Caitlin, before my mom comes back."<br>I frowned and looked up at him."Why does everything seem to go wrong with us?"  
>Again he stayed silent, letting go."Go get some sleep will be better."<br>Justin's POV Finally I got Alexis to calm down and go to bed, finding Caitlin curled in her bunk."Hey Caitlin." I said flashing a smile.  
>"Justin?" she asked suprised.<br>"You wanna go for a walk before we leave?" I extended my hand to help her up.  
>"So my mom said you were upset?" I asked as we walked around the outside of the tour bus.<br>She blushed her fair cheeks turning pink."Yeah..."  
>"You want to tell me about it?" I asked kindly, sitting on a bench that was there conviently.<br>Her eyes turned to look at me, hard."Its just, im nervous..."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cause of Alexis."  
>"What?" I asked confused."Why would Alex make you nervous?"<br>Her hand layed on my thigh which made me freeze."Im scared now that I have competition."  
>I sighed. It was about time to tell her anyway, there wasnt much else to do. It was un-avoidable."Caitlin...there is no competition."<br>Before I had time to correct myself her eyes lit up...

Alexis POV I was laying in my bunk bed, listening to my Ipod when I felt a tap on my shoulder."Huh?" I turned quickly.  
>"Hey." Ryan said quietly.<br>"What do you want?" I asked grumpily. My patience was low and he probably wasnt gonna help it.

Ryan's POV "What do you want?" Alex asked me already slightly annoyed. It wasnt fair, all the girls always went to Justin or used me to get to Justin. When you are used 24/7 it gets to you, like now.  
>"Justin wants you. He said to meet him outside on the bench." I replied softly. Earlier I saw Justin walk outside with Caitlin and knew that if she was there, it would cause problems.<br>"Really?" she smiled sitting up.  
>"Yeah I think he has a suprise for you." I rolled my eyes walking away. My job was done.<p>

Alexis POV I slipped on my flip-flops and headed to the door. I was suprised that Ryan had told me, id be sure he wouldnt of just so I couldnt see Justin. My heart started to beat faster as I hopped down and looked for the bench, turning the corner I froze. Justin and Caitlin were sitting on the bench, her hand was on his leg and they were looking at eachother. I waited in shock..  
>She flew her hands on his neck and their lips collided, after a second Justin reacted grabbing her waist pulling her to him tighter. I gasped and a sob escaped my mouth, my knees went weak but somehow I wobbled back to the door of the world was in slow motion but it was as if the volume had been turned down tears sprayed out my eyes sliding like a waterfall down my cheeks, and sobs erupted in my chest until I heard footsteps and went silent.<br>"Hey," Ryan whispered in my ear."How was your suprise?"

Ryan's POV Alex turned to look at me and even my heart hurt a little. Her usual pretty face was torn in pieces, tears ran down her flushed cheeks, and she was bent over clutching her chest as if she was holding her heart inside her body.  
>"W-w-wh-" she stuttered and didnt even finish.<br>I felt terrible now, what had Justin done? Shuffling my feet I leaned over to the bench and saw he had his arms around Caitlin, sucking face. Oh God! I never thought he would cheat on her!  
>"Alexis come here." I pulled her into a hug. I may not like her much but what she had to endure just now...was completley horrible. My heart went out to her...<p>

Justin's POV I didnt realize how Caitlin might missunderstand that until it was too late. Her hands grabbed my neck, pulling my lips to her mouth kissing me passionatly. At the first second I lifted my hands to push her but instead they went to her waist pulling her to me tighter. I remembered this...  
>Her mouth pulled away for a second to catch her breath but I pulled them back to me, wrapping my arms around her back. Her reaction was good, she draped her arms around my neck again kissed me roughly.<br>"This is what I have been waiting for." she grinned and kissed me again.  
>I smiled and right as my tongue was about to go into her mouth, the tour bus honked its horn.<br>"We better go." she said happily pulling my hand with her, skipping to the bus.

Alexis POV Ryan held me in his arms, rubbing my shoulders whispering."Ssshh."  
>I jumped back frantic when the horn honked on the bus."No...no...no..." I whined."He will be in there. I cant." new tears streamed down my face.<br>"Dont worry Lexi." he murmered comfortingly. This was the first time he called me Lexi."Lets ride in the SUV. I'll come with you, go ahead and I will meet you there in a second."  
>"Okay." I cried lightly.<br>He jumped back into the bus to grab things or something when I heard footsteps and laughing coming from the side of the bus.  
>I scampered back into the shadows and watched, silently crying as Justin held Caitlin's hand, laughing like crazy. They got into the bus and I broke down in another waterfall of tears, running quickly to the SUV. Getting in.<br>Ryan's POV I had two pillows stuffed under my arm when I ran into Justin's chest. He smiled and watched as Caitlin got into her bunk."Hey bro!" his eyes trailed around the room finding Alex's empty bed."Where's Alexis?"  
>I scoffed in disbelief at his ignorance walking back outside to the SUV, opening the door jumping in. I wasnt sure who was drivng but it didnt matter. I pulled her head up to look at me."You want something to drink? I brought water."<br>"No..." she snuggled into my chest, hot tears flowing."He's probably in there screwing her right now..."  
>"Im sorry." I whispered."You know...your not as bad as I thought."<br>She almost smiled but the bus passed us with the word 'BIEBER' written in giant letters on the side of it, making her crash into my chest. I hugged her closer and let her cry...

Justin's POV I kissed Caitlin's cheek then went to my bedroom, plopping down on my bed, smiling. As I sat in silence, my smile faded into a frown."Dammit!" I yelled through gritted teeth, punching the pillow. What just happend?  
>Caitlin kissed me...and I had kissed back? I cheated on Lexi... what was wrong with me? I was seriously disturbed! The only reason I kissed back was becuz...I loved her. I loved Caitlin, and I missed her. But was I really willing to throw away everything Alex and I had been through?<br>I was motionless, staring at the ceiling. Flashes from the Bahammas came to my mind, us swimming, the time at the pond, Gabrielle, then after. More memories flooded my head like a slide show. Rick Mayerson, our web cam dates, the beatings...the rape. The car accident, Brie's coma. Brie's death. The first time Alexis and I had sex, and the second, and third. I wasnt ready to give that up. She was my world and I loved Caitlin but...I was completley in love with Alexis. I would give my life for her...  
>*The Next Day*<br>Alexis POV I woke up with my head on Ryan's shoulder. Last night he had been the one to comfort me when I cried, he listened when I talked. I told him everything. And he told me quite alot also, it turns out we had alot in common.  
>"Ryan." I whispered, staring at him. Snoring lightly."Get up!"<br>"What?" he woke up fast."Oh...are you okay?"  
>This got me thinking about last night. Justin had cheated on me. With Caitlin."Im fine...and you know what I just remembered."<br>"No...what?"  
>"The other day Justin had got mad at me for being worried about Caitlin. And he made me feel guilty, after he promised he would never ever cheat on me..."<br>He frowned and sat up, rubbing his eyes."Im so sorry."  
>"Its not your fault." I sat up too and grabbed a bottle of water.<br>"No it is. if I hadnt of told you to go out there then you would never have seen that." he argued.  
>I shook my head."Exactly! I never would have known that happend. Thank you."<br>Ryan's eyes searched my facial expressions. But the SUV was stopped so I got out and stretched my legs, they felt like noodles.  
>I had changed into this .comimgres?imgurl=./images/1-...  
>.comimgres?imgurl=.com/img/item/142/836/1...  
>.comimgres?imgurl=/_cache/Wom...

.com/imgres?imgurl=.uk/images...  
>Luckily I hadnt ran into Justin yet this morning. But when I went to put my dirty laundry with my bags, he walked into the room. Shutting the door and locking it.<br>"Where have you been? You weren't in your bed this morning." he asked.  
>"I slept in the SUV last night. With Ryan." I added.<br>"Ryan?" he sounded suspicious."What were you doing with him?"  
>I turned around quickly to stand in front of him. Face to face."He was nice to me." I said simply.<br>"Okayyy?" he slurred and I turned back around."Are you still having female issues?"  
>"No, actually I ended yesterday." I said and felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldnt believe he had the guts to pretend like he didnt do anything. His lips came to me neck, kissing it and I paused. He felt so good on me but now all I could imagine was him doing this to Caitlin."Dont touch me!" I elbowed his stomach not too hard, just enough so I could walk away to the door.<br>"Oww." he grabbed my arm gently."Whats your problem?"  
>"Your my problem." I ripped my arm out of his hand and walked out of the room.<br>"Alexis?" he called and chased me, so I continued moving my feet until they were outside in the sunshine.  
>Last night I was upset. And I still was, it felt like my heart had been shattered into a million pieces. As if my whole body was gonna collapse. But right now at this second, it was the stage where I was angry.<br>"Go away Justin." I kept walking down the little country side.  
>"Not until you tell me what goin on?" he shouted at me, trying to catch up.<br>I stopped in my tracks and turned to him, slamming my fist into his chest."I cant believe you! You can act like nothing ever happend! Your such a liar and...and I hate you!" I knew I didnt mean that. But it felt needed to say it.  
>"Alex what are you-" he stopped and thought."No...you couldnt have. You were asleep." his jaw dropped open in sadened recognition.<br>"Your nothing but a liar! You 'promised' me that we would tell the public after the trial, you 'promised' me you would never CHEAT on me, and you 'promised' me that you loved me!You LIED!" Tears burnt my eyes and almost fell to the ground but his arms caught me.  
>"I DO love you!" he said his voice cracking.<br>"Get off me! Get off me." I repeated and hit his chest with my hands again."Let go!"  
>"No." he said sternly."Let me explain!"<br>"I dont want you to!" I finally shoved him off walking away again."Dont follow me Justin!" I pointed at him."Just dont..."  
>"Baby..." he whimpered.<br>I scoffed and a few tears fell on my cheek."Maybe you should of thought of that before. You have Caitlin now."  
>"NO...Alex please!" he ran to me, falling on his knees hugging my waist."I cant live without you."<br>I didnt say anything but after a few seconds he looked up at me, with tears in his eyes."You dont mean that." I whispered and urgently stormed off.

We were gonna be in this town the whole day and I couldnt stand to be by Justin. Wiping away tears I went to get my purse when I bumped into Caitlin.  
>"Guess what Lexi?" she mocked."Justin and I kissed last night. Looks like your finger-licking didnt work. Good game though."<br>"Oh my God Caitlin, this isnt a game!" I snapped again and lost control."And if it is then you win, he's yours. I give up...just leave me alone."  
>She stared at me dumb-founded then silently walked away. I grabbed my purse and went straight to Pattie,"Can I borrow a car please?"<br>"What?" she asked suprised.  
>"Please can I borrow a car? Im not gonna crash it, I promise. And I mean it when I make a promise."<br>"Okaay." she said slowly giving me the keys."But be careful."  
>"I will." I replied heading outside again.<br>"Alex?" I heard Justin's voice again and it only made me get in the SUV faster. Driving off, in my rear-view mirror I saw the silliuette of Justin's body in the dust.  
>Once I got on the road I had to decide where to go...<p>

Justin's POV My knees gave out and I fell in the dirt, next to the bus. This was all my fault, well of coarse it was. Your the one that cheated, asshole. My head collided with my hands.  
>Alexis had just left me out here, Id said I couldnt live without her. And Id meant it. Voices rose inside the bus and I listened...<br>Caitlin's pitched in."Guess what Lexi? Justin and I kissed last night. Looks like you finger licking didnt work. Good game though."  
>"Oh my God Caitlin, this isnt a game!" Alex raised her voice, it shrieked with sadness."And if it is then you win, he's yours. I give up...just leave me alone." her voice faded into a whine.<br>This couldnt be happening, what was I gonna do? Why did I have to be so stupid and kiss her back last night? I shouldve shoved her off and went to my girlfriend. Suddenly Alex came rushing out the door with keys in her tiny fist, headed straight to the SUV.  
>"Alex?" I asked jumping up. I had to explain things, she couldnt leave me. We had been through so much, this was nothing compared to the past. With one last glance at me she basically ran to the SUV, leaving me in the dust.<br>"Noo..." I whined falling to the ground again.  
>"Justin c'mon, we have rehearsals!" Kenny grabbed my arm pulling me up as I stayed un-moving."I'll carry you." he warned dragging me like a rag doll.<p>

Alexis POV I ended up driving to the local mall, walking around. I knew for sure I wasnt gonna buy anything, not that I didnt have the money but I came here to get away and think. I smirked at the thought of thinking, what was to think? He cheated on me.  
>But as always that tiny voice in the back of my mind spoke up. 'You love him and he loves you. Are you willing to give that up?'<br>I plopped on a bench, throwing my head in my hands frustrated. No, I replied silently. Justin was too amazing to be true, he cared about me of coarse and loved me but...not enough to not cheat on me. He broke his promise.  
>Tears formed in my baggy eyes, sleep didnt exactly get me last night and crying most of the time didnt help. Memories of Justin and I flashed in my mind, us hugging, kissing, cuddling, and laughing together. I loved him so much, but what he did wasnt okay. Caitlin kissed him and he kissed her back with so much...happiness. Now flashes of Justin and Caitlin came through my mind. Them hugging when I first met her, he looked so happy. Did he look that way when he was with me?<br>I looked up as sobs erupted in my throat."Miss are you ok?" one of the workers from DEBS came out to sit next to me.  
>I didnt know what to say. I wasnt, but I also wasnt gonna tell my life story to some stranger."Im fine, thank you."<br>"Do you need something? Are you lost?"  
>"No...just a little shaken."<br>"Can I help you in anyway?" she asked kindly. She must have been in her late 20's, cuz she looked quite young and dressed in revealing clothing.  
>Why not? Its not like she knows me."Last night I caught my boyfriend kissing his ex-girlfriend. I love him so much and I dont know what to do." I mumbled wiping away a couple salty tears.<br>"Oh..." she gasped then her eyes softened in understanding."Ive been in your situation before so I might be a little help."  
>I nodded and listened eagerly, waiting for her to continue.<br>"I caught my man cheating on me with his ex and I was completley in love so I didnt want to leave him. But I didnt want him to just get away with it, I was so confused." she started talking getting more comfy on the wooden seat.  
>"Yeah?" I whispered.<br>"Well I overheard him talking to his friends. He said he loved me but he really loved his ex and thought that he never should have left her." she looked down sadly at the memory.  
>"What did you do?" I asked quietly. I needed to hear this.<br>"In the end I left him." she looked at me and saw me sigh."But not because he cheated on me. I left him because I knew he would be happier with his ex Elena. It was the hardest thing Id ever done."  
>"So they are together now?" I asked suprised.<br>"Yep...happily married for 5 years and counting..." her hand came on mine softly.  
>"Do you still love him?" even though I felt nosy, this story really hit me.<br>A small grin formed on her sad face."With all my heart. I havent moved on yet, but it doesnt matter. I see him every evening getting coffee, and he is always happy. Which is perfectly fine with me."  
>I searched her face in shock. She left the one she loved to make him happier. I followed her gaze to a coffee stand across the room, with a man in a business suit ordering."Is that him?" I said almost inaudioable.<br>She pursed her lips and nodded hard, watching him. The man turned around and saw the two of staring, after a second he squinted at the woman next to me. His face lit up in excited suprise and he smiled waving to his ex lover.  
>Her breathing quickened and she waved back. I could feel her pain as she watched him leave the mall."Your...so brave."<br>"No...he's just the most important thing in my life. Id sacrifice my life for his happiness."  
>We both sat in silence, and my mind began to wonder. Justin loved Caitlin, and if he wanted to be with her then I would rather have him be happy. Even if it meant hurting me in the process. I stood and thanked her before rushing to my car driving to the tour bus as the sun set...<br>Arriving at the bus it was past darkness. I knew nobody would be there since they should be at Justin's concert. My lip had a dint in it from me biting it so much, I walked in the front door suprised at what I saw.  
>"Hey Ryan." I mumbled walking to him like a zombie.<br>"Where have you been?" he smiled as he sat on the couch.  
>I whimpered as I looked around at the tour bus. It hurt to see it all."Mall...shouldnt you be at his concert?" I asked, if I said his name I might have another breakdown.<br>"No, he made sure I waited here for you."  
>A whoosh of air came from my mouth in a rush. This was so hard to do."Can I talk to you?"<br>"Yeah Lexi." he patted the seat next him concerned..."Whats up?"

Ryan was waiting out in the 'living room' by the bunk beds as I was in Justin's bedroom. Packing my bags, when I rumaged through my clothes I found one of Justin's old sweatshirts he let me wear all the time.  
>Bringing it to my face, I inhaled his scent and tears fell down my cheeks again. I couldnt stand the thought of being away from him, but he was more important than me. It was for the best.<br>Setting it back down I felt around my neck for the dogtags that were always there. Holding them in between my fingers tightly I cried harder. I needed to let the tears fall before I had to say goodbye to everyone, it would already take all I had in me to say it. Justin was better off with Caitlin, Pattie liked her, she knew everyone already and she was more use to the fame. My life was dirty, I had no parents and my sister was dead, Id been beat and raped. I wasnt use to this life and for the sake of Justin's career and happiness...he was better without me.  
>I had my back to the door but I heard it creak open and someone entered. He didnt have to say anything for me to know it was him, an automatic warmness surrounded my broken heart.<br>"Alexis." Justin stated quietly shutting the door behind him.  
>I sat up slowly and turned to look at him with tear stained eyes."Hi."<br>He sighed a breath of relief."Good...your talking to me."  
>I took a few strides to close the distance between us, when I got there niether said anything for a moment."Guess I should give this back," I grabbed the sweatshirt with shaking hands.<br>"You dont have to, just give it back to me when you get back..." he whispered then focused on my neatly packed bags by the door."Wait...where are you going?"  
>I swallowed hard trying to push the lump in my throat down but it stuck."Justin im going back to RosenFalls..." (I dont know if thats a real place? but its where she lives)<br>A clear sheet of water covered his eyes, making them glisten as he stared at me shocked.  
>"And im not coming back."I whispered hoarsly.<br>It took a second for him to register this."W-wh-what? You can't leave...what about me?"  
>His voice sounded so bereaved and when he looked at me like that, it made it hard to breathe. If I didnt do this the hard way, he would try to convince me to stay. I thought my heart couldnt hurt anymore but what I did right now made my heart shatter into another million pieces.<br>"I can leave and I am." I said sternly even though I was dying on the inside.  
>His eyebrows pulled up slightly in confusion."What about us? If this is about Caitlin-"<br>"Its not about Caitlin." I raised my head higher interupting him."I just dont want you anymore."  
>I could physically see that, the last comment wounded his ego."So your just gonna throw away this past half year?"<br>"I'll always remember you, but we should both move on." I gasped slightly, my heart beating faster as if it would explode.  
>"Your just picking up and leaving, after all that we've been through together?" he mumbled his voice cracking from the tears forming in his eyes.<br>"Your mom got me a red-eye ticket back home...she was quite enthusiastic about it too."  
>Justin looked to the side then up to the ceiling pacing back and forth before standing firmly in front of me."Please dont do this. I love you." I felt his cold hands intertwine through my fingers.<br>At a loss for what to do and on the urge of a breakdown I wrapped my arms around his neck strongly, hugging him."I love you too..."  
>He held me tightly, not letting go until I pushed back. Looking into his eyes for a moment I leaned in giving him a long, lingering, and passionate kiss. He carrassed my waist and pulled me close, kissing my lips as if the world was about to end.<br>Gently I pulled back then pecked his cheek."Goodbye Justin." Ignoring his pleas,"Alexis please! Dont leave me!" I picked up my bags and left the room, leaving him sitting on the bed in shock.  
>"Kenny can you take me to the airport now?" I asked handing him my bags to put in the car.<br>"Yeah, let me know when your ready."  
>"Ok thanks." I smiled through my pain, I had to speak with a couple others before I left."Pattie?"<br>"Yes Alexis?" she asked smiling.  
>"I just want you to know im sorry." I knew she wouldnt understand so before she could question me I took Justin's dogtags from around my neck and slid them in her hand."Can you make sure Justin gets this?"<br>"Of coarse."  
>"Thank you." I hugged her then turned to walk up to Caitlin.<br>"What?" she snapped.  
>"Can I talk to you?" I asked kindly."Outside?"<br>She flipped her hair and stepped out the door into the darkness."What do you want?"  
>"Listen to me and listen good. Now that you and Justin are together you better treat him right." I warned."Love him, be there for him, and be his friend! If I find out you hurt him in any way...I will find you. And I will give you pain to the full extent. Got it?"<br>Her eyes were full of fear."Okayy..."  
>I gave her one last dirty look then got in the SUV with Kenny. I watched the tour bus until we did a sharp turn and it dissapeared.<br>Sniffling tears I looked over to the drivers side."How did he do tonight on stage?"  
>He smirked."Besides looking like someone just died, forgetting some dance moves and lyrics, AND having to get taken off stage 3 times...not too bad."<br>This made me cry harder but silently, it was official. I was no longer with Justin Bieber and...my heart was completley broken to pieces...

Justin's POV I'd remained seated on my bed, this wasnt happening. I was dreaming and any moment now I was gonna wake up with Alexis, my beautiful girlfriend that I love, at my side. Waiting for this nightmare to end fresh tears fell on my cheeks.  
>I couldnt loose her, she was my everything...the more I sat and sulked, the more her words came to my mind.'Your mom got me a red-eye ticket'<br>That was it, I still had time to talk her out of this nonsense. The airport! Once the idea came to mind, my heart kicked into gear. Adrenaline running through my veins, my feet pounded on the ground as I sprinted out of my room to the front of the bus."Stop! Pull over!"  
>"What?"<br>"I said pull over!" my eyes threatened the driver that I wasnt kidding."NOW!"  
>My insides churned when I felt the jerk of the vehicle, pulling over. If we pulled over then the SUV's would too, I could still catch her at before she got on the plane. Running towards the exit I slammed into my mother's chest.<br>"And where do you think your going?" she raised her eyes at me.  
>I was panting from the energy I felt resting in my tight muscles. Everything had went by so slow and it just now hit me, what was going on."Alexis, mom." I gasped."I need her."<br>"Justin..." she sighed and pointed for the driver to continue down the road."Lets talk."  
>"No, I have to hurry! There isnt much time-" I tried puushing her out of the way but she grabbed my wrist interupting me.<br>"Im you mother, you listen to me right now! March your ass back into that room!" she screamed angry, I could tell from the way she wrinkled her forehead.  
>If my skin hadnt of already been red, it would have been deeper cherry. I glanced around and saw everyone staring at us."Whats goin on?" Chaz murmered to Ryan.<br>Without an arguement I slumped back into the room, waiting for the lecture. All the while peaking at my watch, Alex was probably arriving at the airport now."What?" I asked aggitated.  
>My mom Pattie shut the door behind her and gave me a mothering look."Tell me whats going on." she demanded crossing her arms."Why did she leave?"<br>"I cheated on her...with Caitlin." I mumbled annoyed. The clock was ticking and we were wasting precious time.  
>This seemed to brighten up her face,"Oh...so you like Caitlin again? Thats cool."<br>"No mom." I said quickly."I mean yes, its just...complicated."  
>"But you like her?"<br>"Yes but kissing her was a mistake."  
>"Do you love her?" her voice was soft.<br>"Who?" I looked up at her face, while picking my nails nervously.  
>"Caitlin!" she rolled her eyes from my question.<br>"Oh...I guess so."  
>"Then you guys should be together." she smiled happily at me.<br>"Noo mom. I love Alexis."  
>She groaned."Well she obviously doesnt love you enough, she told me to give this back to you."<br>Reaching in her pocket, Pattie pulled out my dog tag necklace I gave Lexi in the Bahammas, tossing it at me. I caught it quickly, holding it against my chest. For some reason it seemed delicate to me, like it was a piece of Alexis. A sad gasp escaped from my mouth.  
>"Its okay honey...she doesnt deserve you anyway." I felt a pat on my back.<br>"But mom..." I whined, my voice cracking from my salty tears."I love her so much."  
>"I know baby. I know..." she murmered while hugging me to her chest.<p>

*A Few Days Later*

Alexis POV I was laying on my bed, in my room wearing this-  
>.comimgres?imgurl=./20...  
>.comimgres?imgurl=.com/inv/h/23/150/16259...  
>.comimgres?imgurl=.com/09ff554b692332560821...  
>I hadnt been outside since I arrived at my huge but empty house, though Brittney promised to drive up today. Her and Jacob were living together in a half-priced cheesy apartment, from his hometown which left me completely alone in RosenFalls. She didnt mind the smallness of her new home, as long as she had him...she was happy. But now I officially had nobody, atleast I would see her familiar face today. Unfortunatly I had to explain why 'I left Justin freakin Bieber' as she said it on the phone. Nobody understood that he wasnt 'Justin Bieber' to me anymore. He was my heart, all of it.<br>Interupting my emotion filled thoughts, the door bell rang. A permanent frown rode my lips as my feet shuffled through my house to open my front door ajar enough to let her know to come in before heading back upstairs.  
>"Hey!" she squealed opening her arms for a hug but grimaced at my unexcitement."Whats wrong?"<br>I said nothing but instead shrugged, a spark of happiness lit my body at the fact that Jacob wasnt with her. Nothing against him but this would be easier without him here to bother us.  
>"Lexi..." she mumbled taking my hand and stopping me from going back up to the safety of my covers, all the while closing the front door."What happend?"<br>Sitting down on my couch and grabbing a pillow to hold onto, I let my eyes glaze over with tears."He cheated on me Britt..." my voice was so hoarse from not using my vocal cords in days.  
>"Justin?" her eyebrows raised in suprise as she sat next to me.<br>I winced at the sound of his name, it hurt to think about him or what he was doing at this exact moment...  
>Justin's POV While everyone had their backs turned at rehearsals, quickly I tugged my phone from my light blue jeans' pocket dialing Alex's number...of coarse I got her voicemail, which had been changed to-<br>'You've reached Alexis. If your trying to get ahold of me...dont.' Her voice sounded so dead. I'd spent the last few days texting and calling her constantly, my fingers were litterally numb from pressing the buttons.  
>"Alexis please...call me." I told her voicemail then hung up and texted her fast before my mother could yell at me-<p>

Justin: please look at the news...im so sorry lexi

Alexis POV I had just spent the past 15 minutes explaining everything that had happend since our departure, while we sat on my couch.  
>"I just cant believe this. He was so nice." she mumbled shaking her head slowly at this bitter news.<br>"Niether can I..." I sighed in undertone with a frown on my face. My phone went off and I fell back against the side, letting out another sigh of grief."Noo.." I whined my shoulders falling.  
>"What?" Brittney asked as her hand reached for the phone on the table.<br>"Its Justin. He wont stop calling." my eyes closed, trying to block tears.  
>"Well answer it!" she said annoyed throwing the phone at me."You didnt get the whole story, maybe he was just doing it becuz he didnt want to make her mad or something."<br>"I did this for his own good, he wanted her Britt. You werent there. You didnt see the way he kissed her, he loves her." I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated. This was already hard to do, I didnt need everyone telling me not to do it.  
>"Yeah well you didnt see the way he kissed you. It was completely obvious that he was head of heals in love with you." she said wrinkling her nose, frustrated too.<br>I groaned with confusion and layed down, but my phone rang again. A text this time.  
>Extending my hand out to curl around my phone, tugging it from her hand since she had grabbed it again, she asked."What'd he say?"<br>"I dont know. Im deleting it." I said about to press erase before viewing the message.  
>"No!" her bony hand scooped it from me."I wanna know what he said!"<br>"Britt give it up!" I said plopping back down to take a deep and ragged breath.  
>It was silent as she read the message, and I wasnt gonna lie. A part of me was curious to what he said. Without saying anything she snatched the remote up and turned on the news.<br>"Well?" I asked raising my eyebrows chiefly.  
>"He said to watch the news."<br>My mind was puzzled but I focused on the flat screen TV, as a woman with a tan trench coat, tied tightly against her not so fit body, held the microphone with her plump hand.  
>"And in other news, the breakout of Bieber Fever has been brought to the attention once again. Apparently last night, 16 year old Bieber was singing at his concert when he unexpectedly did a cover of Mariah Carey's 'We Belong Together' This caused an outbreak of rumors from all the crazed Bieber fanatics. So what do you think...does teen sensation Justin Bieber have a 'One Less Lonely Girl' in his busy life? Or is he heartbroken? Tell us what you think, email us at-" her voice faded from my ringing ears as she went on about the website.<br>My bright eyes filled with tears as they played a video of him singing that song, his eyes big and sad.  
>Brittney looked at me with guilt covering her face."Im sorry...I shouldnt have." As her eyes scrutinized my face she bit her lip suggesting,"Why dont you just tell him the truth?"<br>"I cant." I argued through gritted teeth.  
>"Why not?"<br>"I-I just cant."  
>*One Week Later*<p>

"Get up!" Brittney Stonebraker ripped off my covers."You havent gotten out of bed in a week, lets go!"  
>I shivered from the sudden rush of air against my skin."Noo.." I groaned snatching at them, raising it above my head to hide me in darkness.<br>"Im serious Alexis Davis! Get your skinny ass up and out of that bed! Your coming with me to shop."  
>"Britt, no. Im too depressed."<br>"I dont care, you've chosen to live without him...that means you actually have to live!" she empashized the word live.  
>My eyes fluttered open as I stared at her, immediatley going to her hands which grasped an outfit."Whats that?"<br>"Your outfit," her hand jerked to toss it at me."Go shower first, you look like shit."  
>Letting out a signafied groan, I slid off the bed and into my bathroom.<p>

"I hate you."  
>"I know." she smiled, driving with me in the passenger seat.<br>My eyes narrowed with anger."And this was your idea?" I snapped my head back to look at Jacob who was lounging comfortably in the backseat.  
>His hands lifted up innocently."I dont know..."<br>Grumbling unintelligibly, I frowned glaring at the open traffic. Clouds doomed overhead from pre-rain, and the wind was blowing hard. The weather matched my attitude...bad.  
>The origin of my bad mood came not only from the fact that it had only been a week, since I saw my beloved Justin, who wasnt my boyfriend anymore cuz of my so selfless sacrifice, and I was already going crazy. I almost regret doing it but then I take a breath and think about that one day, at the mall. He would be happier without me, his pleasure came before mine.<br>Anyway, not only was my bestfriend Brittney not allowing me to sulk, like usual, she made me wear this monkey suit-  
>.comimgres?imgurl=./2009/04/30/49760... with fishnet stockings and boots. She obviously thought that a good way to get my mind out of the gutter was to play a game... this wasnt exactly my ideal game to play. Especially now, with everything happening. We were to walk around the city, club to club and see how many guys were brave enough to smack my ass. At that point I was refusing to play but what could I do? It was two against one.  
>"I thought you said we were shopping?" I muttered still, very much upset.<br>"Nah...I lied." she grinned while pulling into a parking lot."Lets go, ass smacking!"  
>A hint of a smile tugged at my lips, but not all the way. After all...how could I smile when I knew that Justin and I were over.<p>

*Later That Night*

"Im very impressed by how many brave guys were out tonight." Brittney commented impressed as we strutted down the dark street. A can with fire coming out of it and a group of homeless people were up to the left. I was never one to be tough when it came to things like this, I was always afraid.  
>"C'mon..." I pushed them over to the other side since traffic was now slim to none."Cant we get back? Im tired and my butt is starting to bruise."<br>"Is not!" Jacob laughed at me.  
>"Okayy but it still hurts a little. You havent had a bunch of nasty old guys grabbing at your ass the past 5 hours, besides im freezing in this outfit-" my voice trailed off as one guy walked up to us.<br>"Hey there hot stuff." he winked. I could tell he wasnt sober from the way he slurred his words and by his 5'o'clock shadow which made him look 5 years older, I guessed he must have been in his late 20's.  
>Once we walked by him I braced myself for the tap that would soon meet my buttocks, but when none came I sighed, relieved.<br>"Hey where you going?" a rough a hand came around my wrist and he tugged me back."Its illegal to be a cock tease, you know that?"  
>I grunted and tried to get out of his grasp but a greedy hand, went to my waist pulling me close."Dont!" I started hyperventilating, until the fear sank beneath my skin so deep I opened my mouth to let out a blood-curlding scream. Flashes of Rick crossed my mind.<br>Immediatley he let me go and took a few steps back."Woah...calm down bitch. I was just fooling."  
>I ran into Brittney's arms and let tears fall. I knew this was nothing serious but after...Rick...I let the slightest things freak me out. Gasping for air as sobs erupted in my chest, I began crying histarically.<br>"Dude! What the fuck's your problem?" Jacob shoved his chest, causing him to crash into the ground."Get out of here!"  
>For a second he was froze in fear but once Jake rolled the sleeves of his jacket up preparing for a fight, his heart pounded and he took off faster than lightning."Honey your alright..." Britt cooed, rubbing my hair.<br>"Le-lets just g-go h-home." I stuttered and closed my eyes tight. As soon as the thought of Justin came to mind I tried shoving it out, but it was too late. I wanted him here so bad, to tell me it was alright, and to kiss me.  
>Of coarse, Brittney read my mind."Do you want me to call him?" she asked shyly.<br>I knew who she was referring to,"NO! Please dont. Just take me home..."  
>"Alright..." she whispered comfortingly throwing a worried glance at her lover.<p>

Justin's POV It had been over a week. Over a week, that my heart was ripped out of my chest and stolen. Now at the present time, I was laying on my bed...as I did every night. It felt as if everything fun in my life had been taken away. The fun in 'me' had been taken away.  
>"Justin?" I heard an angelic voice say my name, closing the door.<br>"Yes Caitlin?" I asked annoyed. This was Caitlin...my girlfriend.  
>"Baby why do you always stay in here?" she asked climbing next to me on the bed, making the springs creak.<br>"Im just tired...been busy." I said emotionless. When I said I loved Caitlin and missed her, it felt so right...but now that I had her back? It felt so wrong. If it wasnt for my mom, pushing us together so much I would have broke it off. I would rather spend the rest of my life alone then without Alexis, but for now I had to make my mom happy.  
>"Well I have very good news!" she squealed and I just wanted to close her mouth. She was so obnoxious.<br>"Really?" I said with fake enthusiasm. I could care less, good news to her was most likely meaningless to me.  
>"I guess I should let your mom tell you," she bit her lip, deciding.<br>Rolling my eyes behind her back I stood to walk out the door."Mom? You have news?"  
>A sweet smile curved at her lips."I have very good news, I was talking to Scooter and we both decided that it's best to tell the public."<br>"About what?" I shrugged, not caring what they had to say.  
>"You getting back together with Caitlin." Pattie grinned at me happily.<br>I bit my tongue to keep back the anger I felt couldnt be happening!"Oh..." I tried to smile but grimaced.  
>"Isnt that awesome baby?" Caitlin jumped in my arms.<br>Oh my God! I was close to throwing her off me and screaming 'Quit calling me baby!' but instead I hugged her."Excuse me..." I pushed past everyone and went into my room, locking it.  
>Squishing my pillow to my face I screamed into it,"Fuck!" I didnt know what to do, the hollow space in my chest burned with heartache.<br>Kicking the bed and throwing all the throw pillows off it, I hit the wall and slid down it slowly as the tears stung my eyes."Alexis..." I groaned as if she could hear me.

Alexis POV Brittney and Jacob decided to stay at my house for the night, once I got changed and in the safety of my home everything was better. I was even in a better mood, smiling a little.  
>Jake at the moment was dancing around on one foot, since we were playing truth or dare like a bunch of school girls."Go babe!" Brittney giggled while timing him.<br>Finally he met his maker...the couch. Crashing to the ground with a thud."Ouch!" he whined, sitting up.  
>I laughed a little,"Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah im fine." he replied but when I saw his arm, I knew he must be in some kind of pain.  
>"Jake your arm!" Britt noticed the same time I did. "Let me help you."<br>We spent the next 5 minutes, cleaning out the three slices he had down his arm from a knick-knack. Watching the beauty of their love I started feeling depressed again, they were so happy. She touched him so gently,"Thanks beautiful." he commented and kissed her lips softly.  
>I looked away uncomfortable at their moment, but when my eyes diverted back to them...it stood out. The very shiny, medium sized ring on Brittney's left ring finger.<br>"Brittney?" I gasped loudly, gaping at it.  
>"What?" she muttered not paying attention.<br>"Your engaged?" I shouted shocked, this was happening so fast.  
>Her ears perked at that word, and she blushed, clocking her ring."Yeah...I was gonna tell you."<br>Even though my heart was breaking even more I managed to give her a smile."Im so happy for you! This is great!"  
>"I know!" she squealed and we hugged while jumping up and down.<br>"Hey over here! Man down!" Jacob smirked at us.  
>"Right." I corrected myself, sitting back in my chair."Details later though..."<br>"Totally." her smile was from ear to ear.

We engaged in serious wedding talk while she bandaged his arm."Almost done." she clapped her hands just as my phone went off.  
>I glanced down even though I knew it was him. Who else would it be? Well it could've been Ryan but we had just ended our conversation a few minutes ago, he said he had to go help Kenny. Before I got the chance to press ignore, a hand stopped me.<br>"I dare you to answer that..." Brittney smiled evily at me.  
>"What? Britt...no!"<br>"C'mon, it wont hurt."  
>But the truth was...it would hurt. Alot. And thats why I was avoiding speaking to him. Taking a deep breath and giving her once last glare I answered it."H-hello?" I stuttered nervous.<br>"Alex!" I heard Justin's magical voice, suprised that I answered. He was expecting my voicemail.  
>"Nope... Will Ferrell." I tried to joke but it sounded stupid from my mono tone.<br>I heard a faint chuckle, he had always loved my sense of humor."Im glad you picked up." he started.  
>"Hmph."<br>Silence passed and he finally spoke."Ive missed you."  
>I couldnt bring myself to say the words back, if I did then I would break down."What do you want Justin?" I asked bluntly.<br>"I called to tell you something." he said nervously.  
>"Im waiting..."<br>"In two days, I have my concert in RosenFalls..."  
>I didnt know this, and it took me by suprise."O-oh.."<br>"Yeaaah...and at that concert, I'll be announcing something."  
>My lips trembled from the rest of my shaking body."Huh?" My God I had butterflies in my stomach, it was like I just met him again. I couldnt say more than one syllable at a time.<br>Brittney and Jacob were listening intently, hanging on to my every word. My heart jumped, what was he talking about?  
>"Caitlin and I are announcing that we are back together again to the press." he said with utter dissapointment.<br>I could see Brittney lose focus on Jake's arm and my jaw dropped, my eyes filling with tears. How could he? Wait a minute, this was what I wanted. His happiness. But still the butterflies vanished, and in its place was a burning hot stab.  
>"Thats great Justin but as you can tell im very busy-" I shoved the phone out in front of me and motioned for them to talk.<br>Jake's booming deep voice echoed with laughter."Lex stop touching me like that."  
>If this would have been another time I would have giggled like crazy from his 'goofy self' but my insides were churning with love sickness.<p>

Justin's POV A deep guys voice could be heard loudly in the background."Lex stop touching me like that."  
>She had another guy? Already? Tears flooded my eyes, as I choked back a sob...I was calling to tell her I wanted her back and would do anything for her to forgive me before it was too late...but she had moved on.<br>"Well just thought I would say that." my voice cracked not only from the tears but it didnt help when puberty was stalking me.  
>"Okay, fine. Bye." she hung up quickly and I grabbed at my chest. It was hollow, she had my heart. And she had just stabbed it.<br>"Justin!" Caitlin called from the other room."Where are you?"  
>I sighed and looked out the window feeling the depressed heartache lurk into me...<p>

Alexis POV "I think im gonna head up to bed." I mumbled incoherently standing to walk upstairs, stopping around the corner to let a few tears fall.  
>"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Brittney asked Jake. Apparently they thought I was in my room and couldnt hear them, against my better judgement I stayed silent and listened. Even though it gave me a flash of the last time I eavesdropped on a private conversation. I found out just how much Pattie hated me. I didnt understand it either, I had nothing to her. When I asked her to get me plane tickets she was more than happy, it had killed me to see how glad she was that I was leaving.<br>"Its gotta be tough, doing this...but I think everything will work out." he replied and all I heard was the sucking noise of kissing.  
>Letting out a sigh of bleakness I went to my room, and changed into this .comimgres?imgurl=.com/image...  
>Flicking the switch to turn off the light I jumped in bed and layed in the silence. Well almost silence, until I heard moaning coming from downstairs. In my house! Seriously? They couldnt wait till tomorrow?<br>Grumbling I grabbed my Ipod and shoved the plugs in my ears, blaring music. Im just jealous, I chastised myself.  
>They love eachother and got to kiss and make love, while I sat up here alone, depressed. I missed Justin more than anything right now, and it made me realize that my love for him was dangerous. I couldnt live without him...but I had to. If it meant his happiness was at sake then I would. I would die for his happiness. Still the bothering in the pit of my stomach never left, his lips on my skin...just being in his arms was enough. More tears fell down my cheeks as I started to hear the lyrics to the song that played.<br>Crying Over You- by Taio Cruz It was so much of how I felt right now, and it made me so much more emotional. Just to make it harder on myself I remembered all the memories I had with him, imagining in my mind that his arms were around me, and I was still with him on tour.

*Next Morning*

Brittney had left with Jake earlier this morning which left me alone all day. But I didnt mind, I was just gonna sleep the pain away...

Justin's POV I woke up to the music in my ears, still playing. I had found the perfect song last night, how I felt towards Alexis right now and I'd put it on repeat. Take Me Back- by Taio Cruz Immediatley going to the shower I felt the hot steamy water pounding on my back. Alexis had moved on...I guess she really had meant it when she said she didnt want me anymore. Its just, I thought we had something special, so this was difficult.  
>"Hey Justin." Kenny smiled at me as we finished putting our stuff away in the SUV. Another long night and tomorrow I would wake up, being less than 20 miles from where Alex was. I didnt know if I could do this.<br>"Hi." I said deadly.  
>"Im just saying...if your gonna let Alex go, then you could atleast pay attention to Caitlin now. Besides...she's annoying the hell out of me." he cracked a giggle and walked off.<br>Yeah...Caitlin Beadles. I loved her. But now it seemed more like a friend or sister love. Which was...fucked up considering she was my girlfriend. Oh and I was telling the public? I hope they know how many fans im gonna lose because of this, and its Caitlin. I mean if this was Alexis she was worth it but...Caitlin being my girlfriend was gonna hurt my career.  
>"Justin?" I heard her voice from behind me.<br>"Caitlin." I stated and turned around with a fake smile. My whole world was falling apart yet when I looked around, everything seemed so peaceful.  
>A sweet grin came on her lips as she kissed me, my lips moved with hers but there was no passion.<br>"What's wrong?" she pulled back looking into my eyes.  
>Justin's POV "Nothing...what makes you say that?"<br>"Your not into me." she said as her smile faded.  
>"I am." I said defensively. I wasnt into her but she made it sound like I was gay.<br>"Then lets go have fun. We can lock the doors." her eye came up in a wink as her hands came around to my back.  
>"Caitlin, I told you. Im just tired, the tour is really busy and I just dont have alot of energy."<br>Her eyes narrowed with anger."Whatever."  
>"Caitlin! Dont be like that!" I yelled at her as she flipped her hair, storming back to the tour bus. Rolling my eyes I groaned and started towards the bus too.<p>

*The Next Morning*

Alexis POV I sat up and darkness surrounded me. Today, Justin was going to be less than half an hour away from me...but he would also be announcing Caitlin and his relationship together.  
>A loud banging noise, made me jump up, alert."Who's there?" I said going for the metal baseball bat I always kept beside my bed."Answer me!"<br>Footsteps, clunked against my staircase, getting closer each step. I bit my lip and walked towards the door, with my voice cracking from the fear shriveling beneath my veins,"Who's there!"  
>I turned the corner quickly and swung the bat back, preparing for aim.<br>"AH! Woah, woah, woah! Put the bat down!" Brittney screeched, tugging the headphones from her head.  
>"Why didnt you answer me!" I threw the bat back down and sighed, relieved.<br>She popped her gum, and shoved her Ipod in my face."Couldnt hear you. Usually your still sleeping, what are you doing up this early?"  
>"Its my house." I complained stalking into my room, like a zombie.<br>She exaggerated a sigh and fell in my circle chair."You know what today is?"  
>"Nope not at all." I murmered with deep sarcasm.<br>She completely ignored my response. "What are you gonna do about it?"  
>"What do you mean? Im doing nothing, its his choice." I said taken back.<br>"Cut the crap Alexis, Justin loves you." she stood up throwing her arms in the air, frustrated."And you love him, did you forget everything you guys have endured together?"  
>"Of coarse not, but he's happier with her..." I replied numb.<br>"Says who? Caitlin?" she shouted angrily."I just cant believe that someone as brave and strong as you is giving up!"  
>"Im not giving up!" I argued standing to get in her face.<br>She smirked and looked to the side."Yeah right. You can make it through your parents death, your sister's death, and a grown man beating the shit out of you then raping you afterwards, but you cant make it through this? Fight if you love him! Fight back just like you did with Rick!"  
>Tears sprung in my eyes and I was speechless. It made me wince when she said 'Rick'."I cant put him through this again. Im fucking trash! Just like you said, my family is dead and ive been violated before...he doesnt deserve that." I shook my head sadly.<br>"Do you love him?" she asked simply.  
>"Yes."<br>"Would you die for him?"  
>"Without hesitance."<br>"Then why aren't you fighting for the person your in love with?" she asked pulling my face to look at her.  
>"Im afraid..." I whispered.<br>"Of what? Your willing to give your life for him...you have nothing else to lose."  
>Staring into my bestfriends' eyes, I had nothing to say. She was absolutly right.<br>"What am I suppose to do?" I asked hopeless."He's announcing that he's dating Caitlin tonight..."  
>"Fight like you always do. Get him back, and just be happy again." she pulled me into a tight hug."I love you so much Lexi and I cant stand to see you in this pain anymore."<br>"I love you too Britt."  
>We both had tears running down our faces when she let go and grabbed my hand."Lets go get you ready."<br>"For what?" I slightly giggled through tears.  
>"You want to look hot when he sees you again, dont you?" she winked and went to my closet, determined.<br>.com/alexis_outfit_healing_wounds_chapter/set?id=23198812 "Are you sure? I mean, isnt this too flashy?" I asked applying lip gloss. I dont know why I asked this, to me it didnt matter what I was wearing besides we had litterally spent the whole day choosing this and I was tired of trying on a million different outfits, just for a no-go.  
>"Its perfect, now you better get going. The concert is gonna be starting soon." a proud smile came across her face and she hugged me.<br>"Thank you so much Brittney... I dont know what I would do without you." I told her, battling back tears, it would waste time to re-do my makeup.  
>Her skinny arms were around me for a minute until she let go."Go."<br>I felt blissful as I skipped down the steps, this was it. I had a limited time to get him back before it was too late.  
>Justin's POV I lounged uncomfortably on the sofa, backstage. I couldnt believe my mom, last night when I tried telling her how I just didnt love Caitlin in this way anymore...she ignored the subject and assured the positives of it. Wasnt it about me being happy? This was the day I didnt have to lie to my fans anymore, I was supposed to be happy about this. But everyone who came in seeing distance of me noticed the melancholy surrounded me.<br>"Hey man." Ryan sat down next to me."Whats with you, arent you suppose to be happy?"  
>"I am happy." I pouted."Finally, Caitlin and I can just...be together." The fact that Alex had moved on so fast, made me sick to my stomach though I left that detail out.<br>"So your really going through with this?"  
>"Why wouldnt I?" lifting myself off the couch I walked to the side stage, soon I would have to go in front of all the lights and cameras. Though this time I felt like I did when I first performed, all the muscles in my body were up tense and tight.<br>"Because you love Alexis, well I dont know if you deserve her after cheating." he shrugged, standing next to me now.  
>"Well," I empashized."She didnt seem to have a problem leaving me, and moving on so quickly."<br>Ryan smirked at me and laughed."Your such an ass, she hasnt moved on...not even close."  
>"And you know this how?"<br>"Cause ive been texting her since she left, which I would congratulate you on having such an amazing girl but...you messed things up with her."  
>"She left me because she thought she was better than me!" I said angrily then my tone softened."And she was right..."<br>"You dont even know bro." he patted my back and looked at me very seriously so I gave him a puzzled look back."The night she left we had a very long conversation about why she was leaving you, since obviously everyone could see you guys were inseperable it just didnt make sense."  
>My eyes met his, shocked."What?"<br>"She told me..." he started nervously as if he would get in trouble for speaking of it."Im not suppose to tell you."  
>"What!" I squeaked distressed."Says who?"<br>"Lexi." he stated eyeing me apprehensively.  
>"Ryan unless you want to," I paused thinking of a word then finished."die..."- he frowned at me, jutting out his bottom lip-"Yes, im gonna kill you if you dont tell me. Speak. Now."<br>My bestfriend whined and if I didnt know better I thought he stomped his foot."Lexi's gonna chop my balls off." but he sighed and began."Making a long story short, the only reason she left you is becuz she thought you were happier with Caitlin and she wanted you to be happy...even if it meant basically ripping her heart apart. Which it did, by the way."  
>My jaw dropped ajar, and I froze."Are you ser-" but I got interupted by Kenny shoving me.<br>"Get out there man! There waiting and your gonna be behind, GO!"  
>"No-wait! Ryan!" I yelled but was ushered out into the crowd of dancers, on stage.<p>

Alexis POV I knew this would happen! Did I actually think something in my life was gonna work out?"Move your ass!" I screamed out my window at the car in front of me while honking my horn. Traffic had been so heavy...  
>A sudden knock banged on my window."License and registration please?" a police officer stuck out his hand awaiting.<br>Impatiently I snatched my purse giving him the information,"Did I do something? Im sorta in a hurry."  
>The guy stayed silent but looked back and forth between a paper, me, and my driver's license."Alright...step out of your vehicle slowly with your hands on your head."<br>"What! Your kidding me right?" I threw my hands up in the air with frustration but my heart pounded as he pulled his gun on me.  
>"Step out with your hands in the air!"<br>Biting my trembling lip, I sighed."What have I done now?" I asked annoyed. This wasnt the first time I had been cuffed, and shoved into the back of a police car.  
>"Let me out! I didnt do anything!" I hit my fist against the jail bars.<br>"Yeah niether did I!" a voice spoke from behind me. Then another...and another, repeating me.  
>I sighed agitated, they werent gonna believe me. They thought I was lying when I said I wasnt the person they thought I was, a young prostitute who had a warrant out for her arrest.<br>"Where's my phone call!" I screamed at the guard standing 5 ft away.  
>"Shut up!" he snapped."Now get your ass out here," he flung the bar doors open enough for me to squeeze out."Use the phone right there."<br>I smiled sarcastically and went straight to the phone, even though I didnt know who I should call. Justin? No, he was on stage right now. Well he might answer...  
>With shaking fingers I hit his number in and listened to his dial tone, until I heard his voice mail."No..." I whined angrily.<br>"Alright thats one." the guard told me, his hand coming around the top of my skinny arm.  
>"Wait wait! Please, they didnt answer, just one more?" I pleaded with sad eyes.<br>He hesiated then rolled his eyes, sighing."Fine...one more."  
>"Thank you," I grinned falsly but my tummy flopped. What could I do now? Maybe I could call Pattie, and get help.<br>Dialing her number, I listened to the dial tone, waiting."Hello?" I heard her voice answer.  
>"Pattie?" I asked shyly. I knew she didnt like me, and it made it awkward to speak with her."Its Alexis."<br>"Oh." she groaned."Nice to hear from you." I could sense the sarcasm in her voice.  
>"Yeah...can I talk to Justin please? He didnt pick up when I called..."<br>"Oh, uh. He's with Caitlin right now. I think they are in his dressing room, I hope they're not doing anything inappropriate."  
>My heart sank, he was with Caitlin...happily. I could fight for him if he wanted me but if he didnt, then that was a different story."O-okay." I replied about to hang up until I heard Ryan's voice in the background.<br>"Pattie, Pattie, can I see that? Thanks..." he spoke more clearly into the phone."Lexi?"  
>"Ryan?"<br>"Yeah...your looking for Justin?" he asked hopeful.  
>"I was but...he's with Caitlin so nevermind."<br>"No, no, no. He's not. Pattie lied, I dont know why she said that...but he's on stage right now."  
>"Still doesnt change the fact that he's with Caitlin, Ry. I was stupid to think he would wait for me..."<br>"But he was. I mean he is. Kinda... I know you told me not to but I litterally just told Justin the real reason why you left him."  
>"You what!" I squealed, suprised and slightly angry that he broke his promise.<br>"Yeah and he loves you. I know he's made mistakes but he does love you."  
>My heart kicked back into gear, doing 120. He loved me. Fight. "Ryan I will be right there! Stall if you have to, but Im coming."<br>"See yah." he chuckled hanging up.  
>I smiled until I realized he hung up. Shit, I was still in jail...I could always call Julian, he would get me out of this mess. But I need to make another call, racking my brain I remembered his number, about to punch it in.<br>"Woah, wait! I said one more call." the officer grabbed my arm.  
>I noticed he was younger, maybe mid 20's so I worked it to my advantage."Im sorry...I just need one more phone call." I said seductively, bending down to pretend rub my leg. Causing my breast to stick out from my dress..."Please, it would mean everything to me?"<br>His eyes popped wide open, hungrily as he watched my chest, finally he stuttered."Y-yeah. I- I guess y-you can have another c-call." then he-like a male would- leaned against the wall trying to flex his arm, showing me.  
>I licked my lips playfully."Thanks."<br>Turning around so I didnt have to watch him embarrass himself anymore I dialed the number...  
>"Hello?" a husky voice answered.<br>"Julian I need your help." I spoke quickly, glancing around at the scenery. There was alot of creepy people here and by what I just did...I didnt want to be in a small room with a bunch of criminals.  
>"Whats wrong?" he asked with something shoved in his mouth.<br>"Im in jail."  
>"What? How'd that happen?"<br>"I dont know! Just get me out of here ASAP!" I whisper screamed into the reciever.  
>"Alright I'll be right there."<br>"Thanks."  
>I could tell he shrugged."Its my job..." then hung up.<br>"Alexis, c'mon hun your free to go." I heard Julian say as he walked through the doors.  
>"Julian!" I smiled. I had never been so glad to see him."Thank you so much!" my heals clicked against the concrete ground I was sitting on, for the past half-hour.<br>"Lets just get you out of here...what are you wearing?"  
>I rolled my eyes at the female officers grubby face."I need to get to the central stadium."<br>"Oh...going to a concert?" he asked walking me out to my car patiently.  
>"Yes." I grinned and laughed a little. Not just any concert, Justin's concert...but time was running out. If I wanted Justin then I had to hurry, unless it was already too late. Slamming my door shut and putting it in drive, I hit the gas pedal again.<br>I'd been driving for a minute when I peaked at the clock, time was draining faster than sand in a strainer."C'mon c'mon." I chanted lightly speeding up more. It had started to rain, hard and I could barely see out my windshield to view the lonely road I had taken as a shortcut. Nothing but flat land covered the landscape."Damn it! Give me a fucking break!" I screamed angrily.  
>As if Zeus was upset at my words, lightning struck brightly and a loud thunderclap shook my car. Before I had a chance to swerve to safety, the telephone pole that had been hit by the lightning strike fell over in the upcoming road. I hit my brakes just in time to barely crash into a fence as I took a deep breath, feeling down my chest and my thighs.<br>"Im alive." I whispered and groaned as I saw my dismantled vehicle."Please...please work!" I begged and tried to start the engine but it sputtered before dying.  
>I looked up and then hit my head on the steering wheel."Why do you hate me?" I asked outloud to anybody who was listening...which was nobody. My brain started contriving...I'd been late to start out with from choosing my outfit, got arrested, flirted with a guard just to get out of jail, and now a car crash? Was this a sign that Justin and I werent meant to be together?<br>No...a small voice whispered in my ear. You've made it through all that, you cant give up now. Fight.  
>Biting my lip hopeless, I thought of Justin. His breath taking smile and lips on me, his swag, and everything about him. He was worth walking through fire for. But in this case...rain...<br>I opened my door exasperated and gasped as the wind blew against my now quickly soaked body. Rain pounded on me, flattening my hair, and soaking my dress. I knew I shouldnt have worn heals!  
>Kicking them off my feet I began to run as fast as I could, barefoot against the sharp ground. Even if I was leaving my totalled car, phone, and expensive shoes behind, I had to get to the stadium before he announced Caitlin as his girlfriend...<p>

Justin's POV I mumbled through my songs, trying to be as optimistic as possible but it was hard to concentrate when I knew Alexis was at her house. Heartbroken right now. My eyebrows were half pulled into a permanent frown. My crew, friends, and mother were all expecting me to announce Caitlin as my One Less Lonely Girl, then tell about how we got back together. I couldnt. Pattie was expecting it...Scooter was expecting it, Kenny was expecting it, and...Caitlin was expecting me to.  
>But how was I suppose to say I was dating a girl that felt like my sister, especially when I knew the real girl I truly loved was so close.<br>I was still mind boggled when I ended the song. Shit, it was time.  
>"Okay everybody...time for my OLLG..." I muttered as fakely happy as I could.<br>Looking to the right I saw Caitlin, walking towards me from backstage with a smile. As I had been instructed, I reached behind me for the hidden bouquet of flowers and tiara. Forcefully I shuffled my feet to the stool she sat on, watching her still grin at me.  
>"This, my fans, is Caitlin Beadles. Some of you may know her, maybe not..." no matter what, I was still a good Christian."She had an accident awhile ago and I want to thank all the people who prayed for her first of all."<br>'Aww's and 'boo's erupted through the crowd of my beliebers. As I said...a girlfriend was gonna hurt my career.  
>"But now I have an announcment." I cleared my throat nervously."Im"- I glanced at the smiling Caitlin next to me, then to my mom who was nodding happily backstage-"I...we..." I choked up and looked at the eager faces in the crowd, blinking my eyes as everything went in slow motion...wait. I cant do this, and I shouldnt do this. Alexis. Her name repeated itself in my mind over and over again.<br>Alexis POV I could feel that the bottom of my feet were torn, from stepping on the harsh ground. My breathing was so hard, as my chest lifted in and out, each take of air.  
>Through the blood and the burning need to stop, I didnt. Every muscle in my body was weak and struggling to keep from shaking and giving in under me, but once I reached the noisy traffic it gave me a new momentum. I was so close to the stadium, I could see it across the triple lane of cars."Justin." I smiled and felt the rain drops flood my mouth.<br>Biting my lip, only hesitating a second I ran into the midst of speeding cars, dodging back and forth to avoid getting rammed. Brakes slammed, and horns blew but none of it mattered. My focus was to get in there.  
>"Sorry!" I screamed over my shoulder to the angry mob of people who were mostly giving me the middle finger. A giggle escaped my mouth, cuz I didnt care. Nobody could ruin my moment, this was my chance.<br>Flinging the door open and breathing like a maniac I slammed my body against the barriers."Woah, hold up. You got a ticket?" a security guard held my small body back.  
>"Oh shit...how much?" I asked but realized I left my purse in the car...along with my money.<br>"Depends-" he started but I cut his deep voice off.  
>"Nevermind, I left my purse in my car. But I shouldnt have to pay, he's my b-" I paused myself. This was already a long shot, but if I said Justin was my boyfriend they would think I was some crazily obsessed fan-"friend. Personal friend."<br>"Yeah, uh huh. Sure." he said blocking the entrance.  
>"Im serious! I was just on tour with him!" I yelled fiercly.<br>"Im sure you were. Now please step away mam."  
>My mouth opened to argue when Scooter walked up."Hey Larry, I need to talk to you about something-" his eyes glanced to me and he did a double take-"Alexis?"<br>"Scooter!" I grinned happily."Please tell him to let me in, I need to talk to Justin."  
>"Yeah, yeah." he agreed and pushed Larry out of the way."Go right in. But you'll need this. And why are you all wet?" he took off his VIP pass, tossing it to me.<br>"I'll hopefully explain later."  
>He shrugged."Anyways-" his attention diverted to the guard but I didnt stay to listen, pushing my way through I ran as fast as I could into the main stadium.<br>Justin was on stage, singing, though I could hardly hear him with all the screaming girls."JUSTIN!" I shrieked but my voice was lost with the rest of teenagers girls screaming his name...

Brittney's POV I had just hung up with Jacob, and plopped on Alex's couch. Waiting for her to come home with Justin most likely at her side. Picking up the remote I turned the TV on and gasped as I saw Rick Mayerson's picture on the news.  
>Quickly standing to get closer, my shaking fingers hit the volume button so I could hear better."Yes we just got news that Rick Mayerson, age 43, who was arrested and thrown in jail for the rape and attempted murder of 16 year old Alexis Davis and murder of her younger sister Gabrielle Davis who was only 8 years old. Also a last minute charge was added, the murder of his wife, who found out about his obsession with young people."<br>I watched intently as a picture of Alex and Brie came across the screen. How did they get that? My thoughts got interupted by the news reporter continuing...  
>"He escaped from RosenFalls County Prison, and is now at large. Here is another picture, if you recognize him, your instructed to immedialty call the police. Do not try to resist him, he is thought to be armed and dangerous."<br>He escaped! Breathing heavy I pulled out my phone and dialed Lexi's number. She needed to know about this, but I only got her voicemail.  
>"Alex, I need you to call me immediatly. I have bad news about Rick, he escap-" a rough hand came over my mouth and pulled me back.<br>I started kicking out of instinct, trying to scream but it was muffled out by the filthy hand that was holding me tight to a hard chest...  
>Alexis POV My heart pounded viciously in my chest as I ran down the long aisles and rows of screaming fanatics 'Beliebers'<br>"JUSTIN!" I yelled finally reaching the floor in front of him.  
>"Hey wait a second." another security guard started to block me but I grabbed the VIP around my neck, flashing it in his face. Sighing, his eyes rolled and he let me pass.<br>The blood was rushing in my head, and the material of my wet dress was rubbing on my skin roughly. I knew my hair must have looked like a bird's nest, it was soaked from the rain still, I could feel my eyeliner was smeared a little but not too much.  
>Caitlin started to walk onto stage as he told everyone about the OLLG."No Justin! WAIT!" I cried out.<br>"Im..." he looked down at Caitlin who now had the tiara on her head, and was holding the flowers he gave her. Then his eyes turned backstage before looking into the crowd."I...we..." he stuttered and for once it got almost quiet.  
>No, he was NOT gonna do this when I was right here. I elbowed girls and shoved them on the ground, pushing my way up to the stage. Frantic tears streamed down my face, he wasnt gonna see me.<br>My teeth bit down on my lip, and I reached my hand out for him."Justin!" I cried out loudly.  
>His ears perked up at my voice and he searched the girls around me, looking."Alexis?" he whispered into the mic that was attached to his face when our eyes met.<br>Through my tears I smiled, nodding and reached out for his hand when he bent down to grab ahold of me, pulling me up onto the stage with him. His hand flew up to his ear, ripping off the mic and tossing it to the ground.  
>"Alex..." he murmered cupping my face in his hands.<br>"Im sorry im late..." I replied cuz I knew with all the screaming that was happening right now, nobody could hear us.  
>He didnt have to say anything, I understood when his lips came to mine softly, kissing me with all the passion there could ever be at that moment, letting go of my face his hands held my waist tightly to his. I felt his warm tongue rush into my mouth and I let it take control, this was the best kiss I'd ever had. His tongue wasnt like a hot turned on kiss, this was the kiss Id been wanting and waiting for a very long time for. It showed the love we had beneath our skin, surrounding us. Drowning us.<br>I was so confounded in us that it took a glow stick hitting my head for me to realize all the anger that draped in the room like mist.  
>Oh my God... I had just tongued Justin Bieber in front of cameras and thousands of girls... I was dead. Suddenly a shower of glowsticks and other objects was chucked at me, I hid behind Justin trying to protect myself.<br>"Hey! Ladies stop!" Justin yelled but when nothing happend he took my hand, running with me backstage.  
>It took a second for me to register this, Justin was right next to me...<br>My arms wrapped around his neck and I basically tackled him."Justin!" I sighed hugging him tight.  
>"Please..." he whispered."Dont ever leave me again?"<br>I pulled back, looking into his eyes. And at that moment I would have promised him the world."I love you."  
>"I love you too." he hugged me against his muscular chest then crashed our lips together.<br>After a minute I heard a very polite cough, so we both pulled back curiously.  
>Pattie was standing there glaring at us both with a crying Caitlin under her arm.<br>"Oh God..." Justin groaned apolegetic."Caitlin im so...so very sorry!"  
>I wanted to take his soft and gentle hand in mine so badly but I resisted knowing it wouldnt help the situation.<br>"I really like you, and well I love you...just not the way you think." he told her softly.  
>Caitlin's head lifted up and our eyes met."I know..." she whispered before smiling slightly at Pattie and walking up to us.<br>I turned to Justin."Can you go? Just for a second, I think we need to talk...alone." I said motioning towards Caitlin.  
>"Okay." he frowned like he knew we were about to have a cat fight but left to the other side of the huge room with Pattie following.<br>Justin's POV "You know Justin... your very stupid for such a bright kid." Pattie shook her head dissapointed.  
>That comment hurt. A frown pulled at my lips and I whimpered."Mom...?"<br>"Do you know how much trouble you just caused? Why couldnt you just stick to the plan and think of someone else for a change!" her hands flew up to her hair, tugging lightly.  
>My heartbeat quickened angrily."Me! Think of someone else? Why cant YOU think of my feelings for once!" I screamed, clearly upset.<br>Her face was drenched in shock.  
>"Ive been trying to tell you that I dont love Caitlin the way everyone wants me to but you wouldnt listen cuz you 'didnt want to hear it'!" I mocked making a messy face. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself by speaking slowly."I dont know what you have against Alexis. But I love her and Im choosing her. Its not your choice anymore."<br>"Oh so what I have to say doesnt matter?" she snapped, pissed.  
>"She's never done anything wrong to you mom. And you hurt her feelings with your hatred... what happend to no hate?"<br>"I dont...hate... her."  
>"Then please inform me on why you treat her like shit?" my brows pulled together.<br>"Watch your mouth Justin Drew."  
>I sighed and rolled my eyes."Cant you try to be nice to her?"<br>My mother stayed silent then bit her lip and walked off without another word. A huge breath of air released from my lungs. Why?

Alexis POV "Listen Caitlin..." I started, using my hands to show her."Im really sorry." I was still breathing loudly from my long run here.  
>"Why would you go after him? You knew I loved him." she argued almost calmly...almost.<br>"You dont understand...Justin and I have been together. Since the Bahammas."  
>Her eyes lit with shock and hurt."W-wh-what?"<br>"Thats why I was so defensive, on tour. You were flirting with my boyfriend."  
>"Oh my G- I cant believe this." Caitlin took a deep breath, covering her mouth with a small hand then sighed in understanding."Even though I wish he loved me the way he loves you...I respect that you guys are together. I just wish I could have what you guys have, even if its not with Justin I guess."<br>A warm smile met my face."Thank you."  
>She half smiled back and pulled me into a hug."Take care of him, alright?"<br>"Im just really glad we could work this out." I told her with a slight smile on my face. I had not been expecting this reaction from her.  
>"Me too..."<br>"So are we cool?" I raised my eyes looking at her with earnesty.  
>"As long as he's happy...yes."<br>"I admire you."  
>"Thanks." she giggled but I could hear the tears in it.<br>We stood in silence not really knowing what to do next."Ahem." Pattie's voice was behind us again.  
>I turned around quickly, "We're cool." I stated like an idiot.<br>She looked at Caitlin warmly, with apology written all over her face, then at me. A death glare.  
>If looks could kill.<br>I realized I must have looked like a bum, wet dress that Id ripped the bottom off to make running easier, wet and tangled hair, smeared makeup, and no shoes. Oww, that brought the pain in my feet to my attention.  
>Glancing down I lifted my foot to look at the pads of them, they were not only extremely covered in mud but bloody too with slices all over.<br>"Lexi!" I heard Ryan call from behind me. Call it wierd but we had come so close over the past 2 weeks.  
>"Ryan!" I turned around smiling for him to scoop me in his arms, hugging tightly.<br>"Your not leaving again." he joked with a huge grin.  
>"No. Im not." I grinned, shying away from the unpleasant feeling I got when he dropped me to my feet.<br>Justin's creamy voice came up to my ear."Well thats good news."  
>I leaned back onto him, sighing dreamily."Its been hell." I was comfortable to talk freely now that nobody was around. Pattie and Caitlin dissapeared.<br>"Tell me about it." his lips nibbled my ear."One question."  
>"What?"<br>"Why are you all wet and muddy?" he asked gently with a smirk riding his lips.  
>I laughed and pulled away to take a look at myself."Oh...it wasnt easy getting here."<br>"What did you do?" he cocked his eyebrow.  
>"Aye not much. Car crash, running in the rain...getting arrested."<br>"You were arrested!" Ryan burst out laughing almost falling to the ground.  
>"Shut up." I mumbled leaning in to give Justin's mouth a quick kiss."I need to get home and pack."<br>"Who said your invited again?" Ryan put his arm around my shoulder, leading me to an SUV.  
>"Dude shut it." Justin muttered taking my hand."I cant lose her again."<br>"Speaking of that." I pointed my finger at him."We will discuss terms later. Im too happy to see you right now to fight."  
>"Terms?"<br>I was trying my best to smile and find the right words for this."Justin...you did"- I empashized the word did-"cheat on me."  
>"Alex im so sorry! I'll do anyth-" he started to rush out quickly but I shut him up with a kiss.<br>"Please, lets just do this later?"  
>He smiled at me and kissed my head."I love you."<br>"Love you too."

Brittney's POV My head was slammed into the wall and his gross body climbed ontop of me."WHERE IS SHE!" he screamed tugging on my hair, ripping some of it out from the roots.  
>"Ah, oww." I cried harder trying to fight back but failing miserably."I dont know!"<br>"Your her bestfriend! I want to know where she is right now!"  
>I couldnt tell him, he would hurt her."How'd you know?" I mumbled not finishing my sentence fully.<br>"I have a friend... you might know him. Jacob?"  
>I gasped from shock."NO! He loves me!"<br>A hand slapped my cheek, and my head slammed into the ground."Now...where is ALEXIS!"  
>"FUCK YOU!"<br>Then the piercing of my skin was felt in my stomach, blood oozing everywhere...

Alexis POV Justin's hand was in my left hand and Ryan's in my right. I missed them both, besides Brittney, Ryan was like my bestfriend now.  
>"Wait here. Oh and can you call someone to get my car." I said opening the door with my spare key."Britt! Im back and your never gonna guess who's with me." I smirked to myself as I turned the corner into my living room."Oh my God...Brittney!"<br>"Im sorry! I didnt know he would do this!" a crying Jacob held her limp body in his arms.  
>Tears flooded my eyes before I even knew what was happening."What happend Jake!" I ran up to them, sliding on my knees to carress her body.<br>"I came by to hang out with her-and-and she-she" he stuttered from the tears flowing down his face.  
>"Who did this?" I asked panicking."JUSTIN HELP!"<p>

Justin's POV I was smiling and standing on her front porch when I heard Alex scream for help."Alexis!" I came rushing in, Ryan following my tail.  
>"Justin, help her." she blubbered with tears in her beautiful eyes.<br>My jaw dropped at the bloody body of who I recognized to be Brittney Stonebraker."Ryan call an ambulance!" I ordered going to comfort them."Baby what happend?"  
>"I need an ambulance at-" Ryan's voice faded in the background.<br>"I dont know." she choked on her sobs."What the hell did you do to her!" she glared at Jacob.  
>"I didnt do anything! It was Rick!" he cried and hugged Britt to his chest."C'mon babe please dont leave me..."<br>Lexi's eyes widened in fear."R-Rick?"  
>"Thats not possible." I said sternly pushing the object of believing it out of my head."He's in prison."<br>"He escaped." Brittney's hoarse voice finally keyed in.  
>"Britt!" Alex cried hugging her."Dont worry. Help is on the way."<br>Help? What was wrong with her in the first place, well besides obviously being covered in blood. I meant what wounds did she have. A couple stabs in the stomach which had Jake's shirt pressed firmly to it, I think her leg and arm were broken and her head was gushing blood.  
>"They're here." Ryan ran in breathless.<br>"Okay...hold this to her tight." I directed Jake taking off my scarf to wrap around her head.  
>Alexis POV I know I should have been paying attention to Brittney right now as they put her on a gurney and carried her outside but I couldnt move. So instead I just kneeled against the ground, with a blank expression.<br>"Alexis?" Justin's arm came around my back to hold me."Are you okay?"  
>I licked my dry lips and gulped, looking down."Oh God..." I groaned as I saw the blood drenched in my already messed up outfit. I got up and ran to the bathroom, thinking I was gonna be sick. And I was right.<br>"Lexi! Are you okay?" he repeated chasing me to the bathroom.  
>I threw up violently in the toilet, my throat burning with an acidy feeling."Im fine.." I coughed.<br>He held my hair until I was done, but the second I stood up I lifted my arms up taking off my dress and jumping into the shower. I couldnt stand to have all this muck on me anymore, still taking notice of my torn up feet.  
>"Baby?" he whispered through the glass door.<br>I didnt answer but stayed silent, and he understood. It gave me a minute to think...Rick had escaped. Brittney had said it herself. He...did this to her.  
>Shutting off the steamy water I found my voice."Can you hand me a towel?"<br>"Yeah.." he murmered and opened the door enough for his hand to give me the soft towel. He was probably confused on why I didnt just get out naked, and I knew that this wasnt the time for that. Yes...that.  
>We hadnt seen eachother in 2 weeks and I thought I would never be with him again, but right now was too hectic for love making."Thanks."<br>Justin watched me run around my house, hastily. Doing my hair and makeup all the while getting dressed in this-  
>.comalexis_outfit/set?id=23212012 It didnt take long and I could have looked better but my mind was still elsewhere. I bit my lip not knowing what to do or where to go, I mean where should I?  
>The hospital of coarse where Britt was but with everything that had just happend, it seemed like a long shot."Justin?" I mumbled nervously.<br>"Yeah?" he wrapped his arm around my waist comfortingly.  
>I gave him an undeciding look and frowned, before glancing down to my feet which were aching.<br>"Let's go to the hospital and see whats going on." he answered my prayers leading me outside.  
>"Hey, are you alright Lex?"<br>"Yes Ry." I replied numb now.  
>"Are you sure-" he started to say but I peaked a death glare from Justin."Okayy."<br>As we got in the car I felt like my body was gonna blow away and leave me behind. This day had been...crazy. But if I let myself break down then everything would just be a disaster.  
>"She's gonna be fine." he told me softly.<br>I swallowed hard and battered my eyes furiously trying to be brave."I know."  
>They both reacted to my sudden courage, and that was good.<p>

Justin's POV My brows pulled down as I saw her react in a brave manner."Its okay to be scared..." I murmered hugging her from the side.  
>"Im not scared!" she demanded pouting.<br>Ryan flashed me a questioning look, shrugging his heavy shoulders. I heaved a sigh and looked out the window at the hospital coming into view. Shit. Shit, shit, shit!

Alexis POV My eyes widened in suprise when a pile of screaming girls hit the window, banging their pathetic arms on the glass and metal."Justin!" I quickly turned in the leather seat to see his head in his hands. He already saw them."I kissed you."  
>"I know..." he said a hint of a groan, deep in his throat.<br>"Im dead." I stated then banged my head against Ryan's shoulder when I realized the horrible connection of Brittney to my sentence. She could be dead right now.  
>"We're gonna go around back." the driver told us as security blocked the fans.<br>"Okay, thanks." Ryan said faintly. You could feel the foggy sadness in the air.  
>Sneaking in around back, well trying to sneak. Cameras flooded us immediatley and Kenny had to flash a strobe light in their faces just to get us in the entrance.<br>I was so bottled up with all my emotions. Happy cuz I was finally with Justin, sad from Brittney's injuries, anger and fear from Rick. It was too confusing.  
>"C'mon." Kenny directed leading us to where we were designated to be."We dont have much time, the press is on our asses from that kiss and walking out on stage."<br>"Im gonna go get something to drink. Lexi, you want anything?" Ryan asked kindly.  
>"A water would be nice." I mumbled incoherently.<br>"Alright. Be right back." he kissed the side of my head and walked off. I smiled from the nice gesture until I saw Justin's evious face, my happiness dropped. He was jealous.  
>C'mon. Seriously? He cheats on ME and then gets jealous when MY friend does something nice to make me feel better? Ugh.<br>The need to say something about it rose in my chest but then I remembered everything that was happening at this very second. Not now. Fight later.  
>I groaned at the thought of fighting with him, we rarely ever fought but I knew that a big one would be coming soon. A part of me would rather have one big fight then a bunch of small ones. Well it had to be done sooner or later... I chose later.<br>"Is she in here?" I asked looking through the glass of a hospital room.  
>"Yes mam. Go right in." the nurse told me with a sad expression. Just about everyone in the whole town knew me, due to Rick's trial. And every single one of them treated me with sadness and apology. It wasnt exactly a 'big city'.<br>"Thanks." I opened the door to find Jacob sitting next to her, laughing and flirting."Hey Brittney."  
>"Hi." she grinned and motioned for a hug.<br>I hesitated not knowing where to wrap my arms around her, biting my lip.  
>"Im not made of glass, the injuries werent that bad anyway. I was really lucky."<br>I bent down and hugged her gently before pulling back and laying on the hospital bed with her."I was so worried!" I said in a baby voice.  
>She started scooting over to give me room, giggling."Dont be. Where's Justin?"<br>"Justin!" I called and he appeared in the doorway."Dont you want to come say hello?"  
>"Hey Brittney." he said softly walking in to stand next to me."How are you feeling?"<br>"Im good." she grinned widely then looked at Jake."He helped me through the pain."

Brittney's POV I smiled at my fiance with love. Id already forgiven him when he explained everything to me.  
>He was paid by Rick to get close to me so he could pass on the juicy details about Alex to some wierdo who would then pass the news to Rick. Dont get me wrong, of coarse I was angered at first, I mean did he really even love me?<br>But then I saw him crying over me and begging me. Immediatley forgiving his mistakes.  
>But also I knew that if I told Alex about Jake being involved with Rick she would be upset and want me to leave him...which wasnt an option. So it was our little secret.<p>

Alexis POV "So what happend?" I finally asked quietly breaking the silence.  
>Brittney bit her lip, debating then sighed giving me a warm smile. Well... half a smile."Rick escaped from prison. He was at the house...and then he attacked me for not telling him where you were."<br>My heart tore a little at this news."Its my fault." I muttered.  
>"No, no, no!" Britt and Justin both said at the same time.<br>"Its that dickhead's fault babe." Justin assured, wrapping his arm around my shoulder."They'll catch him soon, dont worry."  
>"Yeah...right." I mumbled looking down at my polished nails.<br>"Knock knock." Ryan interupted walking in then handing me water."Justin bro...we gotta go." he whispered so I wouldnt hear. Epic fail.  
>"Were leaving already?" I asked shaken. I didnt want to leave Brittney yet.<br>Ryan looked down ashamed at his failure of leaving me out of this conversation."Its alright. Go, just text me later." she rubbed my arm softly.  
>"But-"<br>"No buts." she demanded giving me a one arm hug."Go."  
>"Uh...Alex we do need to go." Justin said lightly.<br>My teeth dug into my tongue battling back tears."I'll come visit soon."  
>"Better believe it." she laughed like an angel."Bye hun."<br>"Bye." I waved walking out of the room and taking one last glance at her in the white bed, with her fiance at her side.  
>"So are you in trouble now or what?" I asked as we got to the exit.<br>"For what?" Justin asked puzzled.  
>I sighed impatiently."Completley blowing off the rest of your concert?"<br>"Naw...everything will be fine."  
>But right as the words left his mouth, we stepped outside holding hands. Showers of flashing lights came toward us both, blinding me momentarily.<br>"Justin I thought you said she was just your friend!" a voice screamed but was soon drowned out by the others."Justin! Justin! What happend at the concert? Who's hurt? Why do you always end up in a hospital with this girl?"  
>I tried my best to hide my face in his shoulder blade, practically tripping to the SUV. Once we got in I let out a huge breath but jumped when banging smashed against the window.<br>A girl who must have been around the age of 15, with blonde hair, and wearing a 'I love Justin Bieber' shirt looked like someone had just stole her life savings."You bitch! Im gonna kill you, you fucking slut! He's mine! Go kill yourself before I kick the shit out of you, whore!"  
>I winced away from the horrible names and ducked my head in embarrassment.<br>"Dont listen to them Lexi." Ryan hugged me as Justin pulled me away from him and onto his lap.  
>"Baby, dont listen. They're kinda crazy sometimes."<br>Ryan scoffed and looked out the window, offended.  
>"Im either gonna be murdered by your fans or Rick." I frowned wrapping my arms around his waist.<br>"No I wont let either one of them touch you. Your safe."  
>Letting out a deep sigh I whispered to myself."I hope so..."<p>

We arrived at the rest stop, gonna get on the bus since it was a long drive to the next city. We climbed aboard and I looked around at the all too familiar surrounding. I missed this place.  
>"It wasnt the same here without you." Kenny smiled at me sitting on the couch.<br>"Ive missed this."  
>"We've missed you." he replied blushing.<br>A slight grin pulled at my glossy lips."Im actually kinda tired..." I hinted to Justin, pointing towards the door to his bedroom with my eyes.  
>"Yeah...lets go set your things in my room." he said casually, grabbing my heavy bags and lugging them in there.<br>"Not so fast." a sharp voice snapped."She sleeps out here in a bunk."  
>All the blood drained from my face as I heard Pattie's angered voice."Moom." Justin whined rolling his eyes."We needed to talk..."<br>She stood still not giving me permission to enter his room.  
>"Aloone." he droned nodding his head in my direction while bending his knees lazily.<br>"Fine but if your in there too long, im coming in without knocking."  
>"Yeah yeah."<br>Justin shut the door behind me and then set my bags down. My heartbeat quickened and I got really nervous...this was the first time we were actually alone since we got back.  
>"I dont know how to start this off." I said truthfully.<br>"Well...that depends. What's 'this'?" he shuffled his feet to close the distance between us.  
>My cheeks got hot, and I looked down."The terms."<br>"Oh." his face lightened."Terms." he repeated half-heartedly.  
>"Yeah." I clamped my hands together and sat on the edge of the bed uncomfortable. Was it hot in here? Oh no that was just me sweating from my nerves."So..."<br>He perched next to me and cleared his throat, uncomfortable too."Can I just start by saying im so...so...so very sorry and that was one of the biggest mistakes ive ever done in my life?"  
>"Thats a good start." I chuckled slowly then it went silent again. I could feel the tension growing in the air."You cheated on me with your ex-girlfriend." my voice sounded different.<br>His forehead wrinkled with creases of sadness at my statement, while his shoulders shrugged down."Im sorry." he whispered.  
>"I know." I frowned and wiped my sweaty hands together, my emotions building up from that night I watched him have his hands all over her."Do you know how much it hurt to watch you kiss her?"<br>Justin's upper lip trembled and he frowned at me, staring at my eyes."I dont know what to say but im sorry. I didnt mean to hurt you."  
>This lit a spark of anger."Then what exactly were your intentions? Seeing how far your tongue could go down her throat!"<br>"Alex thats not-" he started but I cut him off quickly.  
>"Just shut up until im done talking. I dont need your excuses."<br>He opened his eyes wider in shock and pursed his lips."Im listening..."  
>My tongue glided along my bottom lip, wetting it before I started my speech."It killed me to watch the guy I love actually kiss another girl with so much passion-"<br>"Lust." he corrected.  
>"Shut uppp!" I whined slapping his arm."And that makes it so much better! 'No worries honey'" I mocked him."'Its just lust, I cant help myself!" my eyes rolled in my head and I stood up frustrated.<br>"Thats not what I meant!" he argued standing up with me."I meant it was stupid and im an asshole."  
>"Yes." I flashed a fake smile."You are."<br>"Alexis," he groaned."Why are we doing this?"  
>"Because we have to." When he didnt reply I decided to finish what I started."I just dont understand what you were thinking while you were kissing her."<br>"I wasnt thinking and thats the point. Im sorry."  
>"Stop saying your sorry. You sound like a broken record." I snapped annoyed."I just want you to know how much pain you caused me that night."<br>He stayed silent so I exhaled, pacing back and forth."And as of right now, we're starting over."  
>His head cracked up suprised at my words."What do you mean?"<br>"Justin..." I sighed grabbing his hands and pulling him to sit on the bed with me."When you were gone, I had a lot of time to think. And our seperation made me realize how dangerous our love is."  
>"Dangerous?" he questioned."What the hell are you talking about?"<br>"I love you so much..." I said baffled."Too much."  
>His eyes searched mine, intently and he blinked perplexed.<br>"Ive known you for a little over half a year but your a famous popstar. And my love for you is too strong and it scares me." I almost regretted saying the words as they left my mouth.  
>"So what are you saying?" his voice cracked as his eyes glistened.<br>"I dont trust you anymore." I explained looking down, bashful.  
>This really hurt him. I knew from the way his eyes drooped and he frowned, letting out a gasp."You dont trust me anymore?"<br>How did he expect me not to be atleast slightly angry with him? I thought he was getting off easy, after all... I wasnt leaving him."What'd you expect? Me to forget it and move on, well im sorry Justin but thats just not me."  
>"Then why'd you come back! To yell at me and tell me how big of a mistake I made? I know that! I know it was a mistake!" he bellowed loudly.<br>I grinded my teeth together angrily, he was acting as if I was the bad guy!"Uhh hello? Im the one who's giving you; yet again another chance!"  
>He sighed and tugged on his own hair, frustrated. About a minute passed before he spoke again."I dont want to fight with you."<br>"And I dont want to fight with you." I mumbled."All I was trying to say was, you have to earn my trust back and I think we should take it easy. We're only 16."  
>"I understand." he whispered lovingly, carressing my cheek in his left hand."I love you."<br>I licked my lips before answering, hesitantly."I love you too." His arms came around my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace."And I have one other condition... if you want me to stay with you."  
>"Anything you want, its yours."<br>"I dont know yet but I'll get back to you about it."  
>Justin pulled away to smile weakly at me then he brought our lips together in a passionate kiss.<br>I was still upset with Justin a little, and I didnt know why. He just made me so mad sometimes. Yet... I cant live without him.  
>My feet shuffled lazily to get to my bunk, then I glanced around curiously."Where is everybody?" I asked Ryan with my eyes confused.<br>His brows furrowed and he gave me a questioning look."Everybody?"  
>"Caitlin!" I hissed punching his arm lightly with a smile.<br>"They both left. Her and Christian, directly after Justin didnt announce her at the concert."  
>I stared at Ryan mesmerized for a moment. His hair was all ruffled in a cute way and he looked as if he would drop dead from sleep depirvation."You okay?"<br>"Yeah. Why wouldnt I be?" he lifted up his arms to take off his shirt and slide beneath the covers quickly.  
>I followed his lead and tucked in, getting comfortable wearing this- .comanother_alexis_outfit/set?id=23240975 "I dont you know... you look tired."  
>"Im fine but thanks for your concern." he laughed turning away from me.<br>I grinned and giggled a bit, leaning on my elbow then crashing into my pillow closing my eyes."Goodnight Ry."  
>"Night Lexi."<p>

I awoke with a jolt to pitch blackness. My cold fingers shifted across my body and my surroundings fast. Where was I? Oh God...please, please tell me it wasnt a dream!  
>Squinting my sleep filled eyes I glanced around trying to make out the shadows, a bunk bed and a couch. To my right I saw a snoozing Ryan. A sigh escaped my lips and I layed my head back smiling. In the tour bus.<br>"You awake?" I whispered barely.  
>A thunderclap shook the bus and I gasped throwing my legs over the edge. A ruffling sound came from the bed next to me and then a loud snore erupted from Ryan's nose.<br>Snickering I stood up and gently pushed his arm."Ryyyan!' I cooed quietly."Wake up!"  
>"Hmmngdh. Noo...pickles are gross." he murmered flopping over on his stomach.<br>I smirked then sighed, creeping to the kitchen. A lightining strike flashed through the tiny compartment and I jumped, scared. I was so freaked!  
>"Chaz?" I muttered going to his bunk. I didnt really know him but I wanted someone to just...be awake for a second and make me feel safe. If I knew someone was awake for just a minute then it would be easier for me to get back to sleep."Please wake up?"<br>A grumbling sound jiggled throughout his tummy and he tossed over murmering something that didnt make sense.  
>"I have fooood." I whispered in his ear seductively.<br>His eyes snapped open and then he saw me."Go away." his eyes closed.  
>"Chaz!"<br>"Fuck off." a snore spewed from his mouth.  
>I gasped suprised, and backed away. Bringing my hand back I shot it forward and slapped his arm giving off a loud echoe."Jerk!"<br>He didnt stir at all but kept on snoring, in a deep slumber.  
>Desperatly I had wanted to avoid going to Justin's room, knowing Pattie was in one of the SUV's but would be here in the rapid arriving morning. But I couldnt sleep when I felt this fear in me, I thought that maybe it was just the storm...but inside I knew that the presence of Rick was around me.<br>Opening the creaking door I peaked inside shyly. Not speaking I crept up to his bed slowly before changing my mind was an option.  
>The whole room was completley dark except for the tiny slash of light that beamed in through the tan curtains. As we drove on the street, each orange tinted lamp passed caused it to have a strobe light effect. Justin's feet snuck in my view and I relaxed my posture, making the edge of the bed squeal in protest. My long and shaking fingers traced down his legs which were bare, due to the blankets being thrown on the floor, a smile tugged unwantingly at my lips. He was adorable as he layed flat on his stomach, breathing in and out evenly in a rhythm of soft and gentle sleeping. Rain pounded furiously against the window oddly and I continued rubbing his legs gingerly.<br>Being as soundless as it was possible, my knees sunk the bed in once again as I climbed next to him, lifting his arms to drape around my shoulder. A happy sigh let out from my chapped lips and I closed my eyes with ease, enjoying this romanctic yet wierd moment...  
>Justin snorted next to me and rolled over, squishing me under his weight. Collapsing my lungs.<br>"Justin!" I gasped out of breath."Get off!"  
>Gorgeous auburn eyes crested open and he yawned."Hey baby."<br>"Cant...breathe!" I mouthed breathless and pain surged through my chest.  
>Still tired he shifted himself off my body, allowing oxygen to flood my lungs again."What are you doing?"<br>I waited for my breathing to go back to normal before answering."I dont know. I missed you and im kinda scared of the storm." my cheeks burned with red hotness.  
>"Aww." he smiled closing his eyes fatigued and stroking my cheek."Thats cute."<br>A grimace rode my lips and I sighed standing up and stumbling to the door."Forget it."  
>"No babe. Come back." he said quickly rising from the bed sluggishly.<br>My fingers went to the cold and hard metal doorknob about to twist it when warm hands met my waist. I closed my eyes impatient, this was embarrassing enough."Go back to bed."  
>"Only if your coming with me." he argued pulling my not so tanned skin to the King sized bed.<br>"I tried to wake up Ryan and Chaz cause I didnt want to bother you but-"  
>"What?" his hands tugged me on his lap, scooting back to snuggle with me."You can always come to me."<br>Reaching over him I snatched up a soft, light blue blanket and covered us, my whole body freezing still."I just dont want to give your mom more reason to hate me."  
>"Im sorry. I dont understand it." he told me while rubbing my arm with his over my shoulder.<br>"Me either..."  
>"So...what'd you do when we were apart?" he cringed at the terrible word.<br>"Sleep, movies... more sleep." I giggled at the memories."What'd you do?"  
>"Besides sucking at my performances and missing you? Nothing." he laughed then leaned his head on mine."I think you owe my fans, that had to watch me suck, an apology."<br>I knew he was joking but it still made my tummy flop."Yeah... your fans."  
>An awkward silence drifted with us, slowly and it felt like a million years went by and in real life it was like 2 minutes.<br>"Im scared." I informed him, wrinkling my eyebrows.  
>"Of what?" his voice had the sleep crawling back into it and he layed us down on the mattress more.<br>"Your fans..." my voice cracked with fear."Rick." I added hesitantly.  
>Justin's muscles tightened at that name suddenly."I know you dont trust me right now...but I promise that I will protect you. From anybody and at all cost."<br>A smile formed on my face and my head lifted to look into those beautiful brown orbs. Using all my strength I had in my legs, I bent up and pressed my mouth to his firmly.  
>He had an immediate response, kissing me back. Carressing my lips with his own, gliding his hands down my body then back up to rest on my hip pinning me to the pillows.<br>As a warm hand slid around to my back, pushing me on him I froze. Once my lips stopped moving he didnt bother stopping but trailed down to my neck now. Kissing my jaw, throat, neck, and shoulder blade.  
>A breath of pleasure escaped my mouth and I leaned my head back, giving him more access. I loved having him on me like this but I knew I should stop him. He didnt deserve me that way... yet. Not yet.<br>My cold fingers ran up his neck to slide in his hair, feeling the softness of it."Justin... we shouldnt."  
>"We should." he dissagreed and kissed my mouth fully, his tongue plunging in it suprisingly. For a second I was distracted, kissing him back with desire but then I came back to reality.<br>"Seriously." I pulled away and turned on my side, facing my back to him."Not now."  
>A groan grumbled behind me and a hard body curled to my spine, sending vibrating chills through my arms and legs. His arm came around to my side and hugged me to him tight."Fine."<br>I giggled silently."Goodnight."  
>"Goodnight."<br>*A Few Days Later*

Alexis POV "Nooo..." I laughed like crazy and ran into Justin's bedroom, failing to shut the door.  
>"Oh no! Come back here!" Justin yelled chasing me."Your gonna finish this, not me!"<br>"Im not hungry anymore!" my voice cracked from my laughter and I hid behind the bed.  
>"Alex..." he said sternly snapping his fingers and pointing to the ground in front of him."Come here right now and finish eating this damn sandwhich."<br>"Never." I said in a voice from the movie 'Comebacks' and giggled.

(Flashback)

I lounged on the couch in the bus wearing this- .com/another_one_alexis/set?id=23270404 waiting for Justin to catch his break which should be any minute now.  
>"Hey beautiful." he smiled walking up the steps onto the bus, on que."How's your day been?"<br>A grin lit up my face and I sat up instantly taking the few short steps to him."Not bad... in here all day. Kinda boring."  
>"Im sorry." his lips met mine and went to pull back but I took another step keeping them connected."Get back here."<br>Justin laughed and we kissed once more, wrapping our arms around eachother. Right as my arms slid inside his leather jacket, feeling his chest my moronic stomach grumbled.  
>Our bodies seperated and he chuckled sarcastically."Hungry?"<br>"A bit." my lips tugged to a smile as my body plopped lazily on the couch again."I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich."  
>"And...?" he sat next to me.<br>"And..." I raised my eyebrows at him in disbelief."Go make me one, please?"  
>"Something wrong with your legs?"<br>My jaw dropped at him, shocked."No but your gonna make me one."  
>"Oh yeah?" he smirked grinning.<br>"Yes. Because I said so." my legs swung, oddly from my leather pants, over his waist. Strattling him I draped my wrist on his shoulders."Please?"  
>"I should make you a sandwhich, on my break?" he stared at me dumb-founded."No way."<br>Leaning forward, I shook my body on his and kissed his cheek."Please babe?"  
>"Nooo" he whined laughing slightly.<br>My wet lips pecked his neck."Yess."  
>His breathtaking eyes caught my attention, studying me. Letting out a sigh he lifted me off him to stand."Alright."<br>I giggled and watched him go to the kitchen, taking out the peanut butter, jelly, and bread."What kind of jelly do you want?"  
>"It doesnt matter."<br>"Alright." he stated taking out a knife, spreading everything on the moist wheat bread."Here."  
>Biting my lip I frowned as he walked up to me, suddenly the sandwhich wasnt so appetizing anymore."No thanks."<br>"What!"  
>"Im not hungry now." my cheeks burnt hot with embarrassment. I just made him go make me one for nothing.<br>"What do you mean your not hungry? You just begged me to make you this!" he screeched frustrated.  
>"Yeah well im not now. You eat it." I gave him my most sweet smile I could manage.<br>"No. Take a bite."  
>"Fine." I giggled and leaned in to his waist where he was holding the food, opening my mouth to take a small bite slowly. My eyes looked up at him since I was sitting on the couch and he was standing, a grin pulled at his lips and he smirked.<br>Thats when I realized how wrong this looked. I thanked that nobody had walked in while pulling away from his hips."There, I took a bite."  
>"Do it again." he bit his lip taking a small step towards the couch, trapping me.<br>My eyes narrowed as I glared at him. The word 'perv' crossed my mind but I pursed my lips."You eat it."

(End of flashback)

We both took a second to look at the door then back at eachother...suddenly I made my move and dodged for it with him jumping to grab at my waist, missing it by and inch.  
>I stopped and turned around to look at him, laying on the carpet."Run Forest run!" I screamed then took off again.<br>"Alexis!" he yelled with a smile, getting up off the hard ground to chase me again.  
>"Ryan! Help me!" I smirked jumping out the tour bus door to where Ryan was.<br>"What?" he turned around shocked.  
>"Give me a lift, man down." I said out of breath then squealed as I saw Justin barge out the tiny door, yelling my name."Go go go!" I jumped on his back, piggyback style."Run!"<br>Ryan started to run away from him and Justin groaned, picking up his speed."Thats not fair! You get a pick up!"  
>I giggled and smacked Ryan's butt to make him go faster."Hey!" he whined with a small smile."Hands off my prize."<br>"Yeah what a prize." I smirked again as he dropped me to the ground."Ouch!"  
>He laughed then helped me up, taking my hand and pulling me to where Justin had stopped. A laugh came from my mouth, I was having so much fun until I saw Justin give me a death glare and turn around. Storming to the bus.<br>"Justin?" I hollered confused."Whats his problem?"  
>He sighed next to me and let go of my hand."My bad..."<br>"What?" I asked puzzled looking at the door Justin had gone into."Ry whats goin on?"  
>"Im not allowed to touch you like that." he mocked a person's voice.<br>My brows furrowed in confusion."Says who?"  
>He raised his eyes and pointed at the bus."He's jealous."<br>"Good." I said automatically. And thats when I got the idea. My plan. My...very stupid plan."Dude I just got an idea."  
>"What's your idea 'dude'?" he sighed laughing and walking to the bus.<br>"Okay so you know how I told Justin that I wanted to make him feel bad for cheating on me?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>I bit my lip at the thought. It wouldnt be awkward or anything, we were just friends."It'd piss Justin off if I kissed you."  
>Ryan's head turned to look at me shocked."He'd kill me."<br>"Not if that was my condition. But I completley understand if thats too wierd for you." I rushed out quickly not wanting an awkward silence.

Ryan's POV How was I suppose to tell myself that she's Justin's girlfriend when she is practically begging for me to kiss her!  
>"No it wouldnt be awkward." I said before I could stop myself. Id dreamed of kissing those plump lips almost every night for the past week."We're just friends."<br>And I knew we were. She thought of me as her new bestfriend besides Brittney. She basically tells me eveything. I also knew that she was taken, sold I guess you could say. And there was no way I was gonna try to split them up! He was my friend... and so was she. Why did I have to attracted to her! Dammit!

Alexis POV I smiled at him. He was so cool and I loved him so much. Id always wanted a guy friend that was like a girl but with less drama. Not that Britt was a bad friend or anything but we always had drama of us both liking the same guy and such."Alright well im gonna go talk to him. Come in when I tell you to."  
>He pulled his lip up in a half smile and shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting.<br>I turned to go into the bus but stopped and looked at him, uncomfortable for once. I felt like I needed to explain more. "Its just... I want him to feel the pain I felt when I saw him kiss Caitlin, you know?"  
>"I understand." he nodded with a soft grin."Strictly business."<br>I flashed a thankful smile then skipped onto the bus."Justin!" I called out loudly.  
>"What?" he mumbled from his bedroom.<br>I creaked open the door and gave a small smile."You okay?"  
>"Im fine."<br>"You dont seem fine." crawling on the bed next to him I squished on my stomach as he rested on his back.  
>He ignored my statement so I sighed and kissed him. I wanted him in a good mood.<br>"Get in a good mood right now before I kick your butt."  
>He let out a breath of a smile."Im in a good mood."<br>"Great cuz I just figured out what your punishment is." I told him in a serious tone. Yeah this was gonna be fun but... the whole point was to make him feel the way I did. And I knew it would. The way he got jealous whenever Ryan even talked to me...  
>Justin sat up quickly and stared at me questioningly."What'd you decide?"<br>I frowned now that it was time to do this."Come here." my hand took his leading him to the living room."Ryan c'mon!"  
>He appeared in the doorway, looking at his feet.<br>"Alex...what are you doing?" Justin inquired curiously, shooting glances between the two of us.  
>"You have no idea how much it hurt to watch you kiss someone else..." I said and he looked at the wall sadly."So ive decided that it'd be fair...an eye for an eye."<br>Justin shocked face shot up at me like lightning."What!" he choked."With who!"  
>My teeth dug into my bottom lip and I nervously glanced at Ryan.<br>"Ryan!" he squeaked his jaw dropping."Hell no!"  
>"Excuse me?" I shrieked."Its either this or you can say goodbye to me for awhile."<br>He searched my face and in my head I prayed he didnt see through my bluff."Why would you want to kiss him?" he whispered, eyes glistening.  
>"I dont." I spoke sternly and thought I saw Ryan look up at me suprised from the corner of my eye. No...I was probably imagining that. We were friends."But I need for you to understand how it felt, so I know you've learned something from this."<br>"Lexi please. Ive learned my lesson! You dont have to do this."  
>My eyes widened in sadness at his voice. But when I closed my eyes I saw the memory of him with his hands all over Caitlin."Yes I do. And this was my idea so if you get mad at Ryan then things arent gonna work out. He's my friend. A good enough one to do this, so get used to it."<p>

Justin's POV I couldnt believe this was happening. My girlfriend was kissing my bestfriend for revenge? My heart was being torn to pieces and it hurt even more to know that there was nothing I could say or do to stop her actions right now. So I stayed silent and looked away from both of them.  
>"You cant look away, thats the whole point." she told me. My face was scrunched with pain as I looked at her she sighed, shaking her head."Its not like im giving him a blowjob, relax."<br>Ryan's ears perked up at the words blow and job. I frowned distgusted but kept my eyes on her.  
>Before Alex leaned in to kiss him she looked at me. Having wishful thinking like I did I put on the most puppy dog face I could make though the heartbreak I had right now caused me to already have it set.<br>Slowly my babygirl leaned in and pressed her lips to my douchebag friend's lips. It was slow and unmoving at first but as the seconds passed it got more sloppier and deeper.  
>My eyes dabbed with tears that I tried to battle back but my mind was focused on fixing my heart. Which was broken into a million pieces, at that exact moment... I would have rather died than watched this any longer.<br>Ryan's POV Alexis leaned in and pressed her soft lips to mine, gently. Nervously I put my hands on her waist not knowing what to do with them, or where to put them. My eyes were open until the moment she parted her lips, kissing me deeper.  
>Suprised I shut mine tight and forgot about the fact that Justin was watching. Using my left hand to cup her neck and my right hand to pressure her back into me more, I got more enthusiastic. She tensed up and I could have sworn her lips about stopped moving but I couldnt let her. This was probably the only time Id ever kiss her, and she was gonna pull away?<br>Dropping from her neck I smoothed both hands around her waist, hugging her leather pants to me tightly. My God she made me feel alive, my tongue tapped her lips before plunging itself deep in her delicious mouth. Exploring around every corner.  
>Alexis POV Id made the mistake of looking at Justin before kissing Ryan. His face made me feel like such a bitch now, it wasnt right to do this. Even if he cheated on me it wasnt making me a better person to kiss someone else too, I mean. What was I accomplishing by doing this? What hell was I thinking?<br>And now my tummy felt like it had been pierced with knives and somebody had poured sand in it, replacing my guts. I commanded my lips to stop moving, this was over.  
>Ryan's hands slid down my body, resting around my waist while he pulled me to him tight. Not gonna lie, it was freakin wierd now! Especially when he shoved his tongue between my lips, running it along my teeth and tongue. Massaging.<br>My hands, which were around his neck, squeezed his hair in my fingers, sending him a message to stop. But he took this as a compliment and kissed me deeper.  
>For a second I paused and pushed my tongue in his mouth, wait. What? I was encouraging him! Well was this really necessary? I mean maybe he was just getting into his character of making Justin jealous. Im sure this was nothing.<br>Still it was VERY uncomfortable when his hands went lower on my back, stopping to hold my ass. I broke our lips abrubtly and took a few frantic steps back, in shock. I glanced from Ryan's suprised face to Justin's tear filled eyes.  
>I swallowed hard and blinked more than needed before silently walking back to Justin's room slamming the door, confused.<br>Justin's POV Lexi dissapeared down the hall and into my room, slamming the door.  
>I blinked my eyes furiously, trying to get rid of the waterery glistening tears. Grinding my teeth I jerked up and stomped to Ryan."What the hell!"<br>"What?" he said almost inaudioable."It was her idea."  
>"Yeah for you to kiss her! Not taste her stomach! How far down did your tongue go exactly? I didnt see, for some reason my eyes werent there. Oh yeah! They were at your hands, squeezing her ass!"<br>"Justin bro-"  
>"Dont bro me." I snapped."My real bro's wouldnt kiss my girl."<br>"She asked me to!" he squeaked throwing his hands up.  
>"She did NOT ask you to make out with her!"<br>"Yeah well maybe if you didnt cheat on her in the first place, then we wouldnt be here!"  
>I winced back and frowned, looking at my feet. Speechless. He knew how bad I felt for that.<br>"And guess who was there to hold her together! ME!"  
>My bottom lip pouted, angrily and I snarled."Shut up!"<br>"What? Justin Bieber cant handle the truth?" he mocked then leaned down to stare me in the eyes, teasing."You broke her heart and I was there to mend it. She cried to me on the phone and I was there. After everything she had to endure, you hurt her when she needed someoen the most...but I was there. I was there and you werent...and that kills you."  
>My nostrils flared in fury and I hurled my body forward, throwing my fist at his nose as hard as it would go, putting all my strength behind it.<p>

Alexis POV I heard Justin yell 'shut up' and then stomping before Ryan yelled in pain. Concerned I swung the door open to find Justin strattling Ryan's stomach. Holding him still by his shirt wiith one hand while the other was formed in a fist, throwing puches directly at Ryan's face.  
>"JUSTIN! STOP!" I shrieked, my ocean blue eyes widened. (I think ive changed her eye color a bunch of times, my bad. but its officially blue lol)<br>I ran up to them but he continued throwing his fist at my bestfriend's bloody face.  
>"Stop it! Your hurting him!" I screamed with fear in my voice pushing on his chest to shove him off of Ryan's body."Are you okay?" I whispered cupping his face in my hands.<br>"Oww." he groaned, blood from his nose spilling into his mouth.  
>"C'mon lets go get you taken care of." I muttered helping him up to his feet, shakily.<p>

Justin's POV "What the hell is your problem?" she shouted over her shoulder at me while leading Ryan to the bathroom.  
>"Alexis please. Its not what you think!" I said with an annoyed groan.<br>Ryan wailed in pain then turned his head to wink at me before putting more of his weight on Alex...his hand cupping her ass. Again. For support.  
>My eyes filled with anger and I took one step towards him, threateningly.<br>He whined and held onto her more."Dont touch me!"  
>"Justin, stay away!" she said sternly before dissapearing in the bathroom with him at her side.<br>Tossing my head in my hands I cried out, shocked. Oh shit. Ouch! My eyes followed down to my knuckles to see them with a little bit of Ryan's and my own blood on them. Holding my limp left hand to my chest I hopped on my feet, skipping to the kitchen for ice.

Alexis POV I felt Ryan's hand on my butt and immedialtey wanted to slap him, but resisted. Justin shouldnt have punched him but he seriously needed to keep his hands to himself. I shoved him on the toilet lightly and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink, getting stuff out to clean his face up.  
>"What happend?" I asked calmly while dabbing at the blood on his swollen face.<br>"He was mad that we kissed and came at me!" he said urgently."I didnt do anything... the psycho."  
>"Maybe it was the fact that you grabbed my ass? Or shoved your tongue in my mouth?" I smiled lightly, trying to keep the mood settle.<br>"I was just playing the part! It was you idea anyway, and I get punished for it." he whined.  
>I laughed cause his voice sounded wierd from me holding napkins to his nose."Im sorry. Dont move or it will hurt more."<br>He smiled but the effect caused him to frown."Ow ow ow!"  
>A giggle parted my lips and I finished everything up with his face."Just keep your hands to yourself from now on."<br>He winked and shook his head."Never."  
>I half smiled and flicked his nose barely making contact with his skin, making him cry out in pain."Oops... sorry."<br>"Yeah yeah."  
>"You know your probably gonna have a black eye tomorrow."<br>"Does that give me permission to give him one? An eye for an eye." he mocked me touching his face and wincing.  
>"Dont even think about it." I inhaled before finishing."Or I wont stop him from smashing your face in again."<br>"So its okay for you but not me?" a soft grin spread on his less swollen face.  
>"Exactly."<br>My heels clicked against the hardness of the kitchen floor as I stepped out to where Justin was.  
>"Im gonna...yeaah." Ry said pointing to the door to leave.<br>Justin remained on the couch, clutching a bag of ice to his left hand. Sadness creeped its way up into my warm skin, at the thought of him being hurt. It made me so mad that no matter how angry I was with him, if he was hurting then I hurt.  
>"When U Smile I Smile." I quoted him."But when U hurt I hurt..."<br>"Thats corny." he mumbled not meeting my eyes.  
>"Your lyrics." I snorted and went to sit by him, stiffly.<br>A few minutes passed of silence."Feel better now?" he asked, still avoiding my eyes.  
>I sighed and bit my lip thoughtful."No...actaully I feel like shit... did it work?"<br>"Have you seen Ryan's face?" he smirked.  
>"I told you it was my idea... not his."<br>"Yeah I could see how upset he was about kissing you, or should I say making out with you. Cause unless rules have changed... grabbing of the ass and using tongue is past first base."  
>"Justin." I started.<br>"You fullfilled your mission of breaking my heart into a million pieces, congratulations." he replied sarcastically, scarcly moving his lips.  
>Exhaling loudly, my body scooted to him more."Now you know how I felt. Except it was worse... when I watched you kiss Caitlin I knew you did it on your own. And you wanted her"-he started to interupt me but I put my finger to his lips, quieting him-"whether it was lust or love...it was your own choice. When you saw me kiss Ryan, you knew that it meant nothing to me. At all."<br>For the first time his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes met mine and he inhaled deeply."Nothing?"  
>I nodded slowly."Nothing."<br>His good hand crawled up my shirt to stroke my cheek, softly."I love you."  
>"I love you too." I whispered, kissing his mouth gently.<p>

*Later that night, everybody was getting ready for the interview Justin had*

"C'mon please?" he begged taking my hands in his.  
>"No Justin! You know I dont want that kinda stuff." I replied shaking my head, frustrated. He had spent the last 10 minutes asking me to do the interview with him.<br>Scooter set it up so we could 'casually' explain us kissing. Besides, whatever they had planned was news to me.  
>"But your my girlfriend and that means you should be in the interview of me announcing my girlfriend!" he complained, pouting his lip.<br>"I dont like to be in the spotlight. And I look like a trainwreck anyway so..."  
>"My team can fix you up. You honestly think I choose some of the outfits I wear? Please babe! You dont have to say anything just sit there-"<br>"And try to look pretty?" I finished with a sarcastic smile.  
>"You dont have to try, beautiful." he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear."Please? For me?"<br>My eyes shifted to the audience and a weak smile came across my face. I wanted to make him happy and a part of me always wanted to know what it was like to be famous."Fine..."  
>He grinned cheekily and kissed me softly, pointing me in the direction to the make up artist.<p>

I glanced in the mirror and smiled- .com/hehe_alexis_again/set?id=23272425 Never in a million years would I have imagined me falling for Justin Bieber and now having professionals doing my makeup! This was crazy!  
>He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, caringly."You look astounding."<br>"Im nervous." I muttered, barely moving my lips.  
>"Dont be. I'll do the talking, if they ask you a question just follow my lead and wing it. We'll be fine." his lips met my cheek and I sat up to hug him.<br>"Your sure your not gonna run out on the interview Justin?" Pattie asked harshly."Wouldnt suprise me... you did it on stage."  
>"Yes." he answered through gritted teeth."Im actually in love with the girl this time mom."<br>My eyes widened in fear, she always made me scared to move or say anything. Like a snake, ready to pounce at any wrong move. I wanted her to like me so bad but by the death glares she gave me that wasnt likely to happen.  
>Pattie bit her lip, gently and walked up to me taking a deep breath."You look nice Alexis."<br>"Thank you Mrs. Mallette." I whimpered feeling as if she was about to strike me.  
>Justin gave a crooked smile and held my waist."C'mon... we gotta go."<br>"Oh... I dont know if I can do this." my voice had the nerves in it.  
>"You'll do fine, im sure." his mom replied to my statement and I think she was trying to be kind...? But it didnt sound right due to her harsh tone.<br>"Thanks." I swallowed and dragged my feet as Justin pulled me onto the set. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. What if I tripped and did a faceplant? No, no. Take deep breaths.  
>"Justin Bieber!" the interviewer shouted to que us to come out as the crowd went crazy, screaming his name loudly.<br>"Hey." he smiled taking my hand and sitting on the soft yellow plush couch.  
>"How are you today?" she asked eyeing me nervously.<br>"Im great! Its been a great day, and the energy here is amazing."  
>I grinned, locking my azure eyes to Justin's excited face.<br>"And the tour has been going good so far, yeah?" she asked with a very over rated smile. I knew she just didnt want to bring up the 'me' incident yet.  
>"Its been fun. Ive had some of my friends along with me to keep me company when Im not performing so yeah its good."<br>"Now...speaking of friend..." her face turned slightly to wink at the crowd of anxious girls."There is actually many pictures and videos of you kissing this young lady right here," she nodded to me."at the concert in RosenFalls. Can you explain to me, that situation?"  
>I bit my lip, getting more nervous as the seconds ticked by. A part of me wanted them to just cut the crap, they obviously saw us kiss and now he brought me in the interview holding my hand? Jeeze they're not that dumb.<br>Justin chuckled but only I could see right past it. Inside I knew he was dying from the nerves, after all... this was gonna have the most impact on him. Not me or anybody else. Its his career at sake."Uhh...yeaah. Caught me."  
>A breath of a snort came from my mouth and I grinned. He was adorable when he was nervous.<br>"Caught yah. So does this mean you and...?" her attention diverted to me with a questioning look.  
>I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, not knowing what to do. Luckily Justin saved me,"This is Alexis Davis... she's a very important friend of mine."<br>"Friend? So what are you two exactly... friends with the extra perks?" a musical laugh erupted from her but groans and angered shouts echoed from the audience.  
>"Naw... she's just been my friend for awhile and she's an amazing person really. But we do like to keep our personal life... personal."<br>The crowd almost booed but the petite woman shooshed them with the flick of her wrist."Ohh so it looks like your not on the market anymore."  
>His hand gripped mine tighter and I could feel all his muscles vibrating with frustration. What kind of girlfriend was I? Leaving him hanging, by himself on live TV? Justin gulped and opened his mouth to speak but before I could stop my voice the sudden courage exploded in me.<br>Smiling kindly I adjusted my body on the couch."I know he's gorgeous but... he's not a piece of meat up for sale. He's just a normal person like everyone else."  
>A cricket could've chirped to make the moment even better. The crowd fell silent and the interviewer's jaw dropped, suprised at my voice."So you talk? I was starting to get worried there for a minute."<br>"Yeah I do. Ask Justin, he can never get me to shut up."  
>A few laughs shifted in the audience of eager faces, and I was overjoyed to see the mood lighten. The love of my life finally recovered and smiled gently."Oh yes. She's worse than my mom."<br>More laughs came from the crowd since Justin spoke this time."Anyway so it looks like your status on facebook needs to be changed to 'taken' now, correct?"  
>He gave me a glance, grinning inconsiderably then nodded his head in approval."Correct."<br>I took notice that more secutity guards stood by the gates now."Aww ladies..." she spoke looking at the crowd then completley ignored them, wanting all the juicy news."So tell us. Whats it like having Justin Bieber as a boyfriend? We obviously know you guys met in the Bahammas, was it love at first sight?"  
>A polite smile formed from my lips."Like he said, we want to keep our personal life, well personal but I can tell you that he's an amazing person. I know his fans already know that but seriously once you get to sit him down and talk to him, he is just...unbelievable as a person."<br>"Well thats good to hear." she muttered falsely enthusiastic but the dissapointment showed in her eyes topaz eyes.

"Wow you were a natural." Justin told me in awe as we went to change backstage.  
>My cheeks burned from my blushing as the blood rushed to my head."Thanks."<p>

Justin- .com/justin_bieber_beetch/set?id=23311922 Alex- .com/alexis/set?id=23312449

I stepped out of the dressing room and glanced around curiously, searching for those gorgeous chocolate eyes."Justin?"  
>"Hi." he smiled hugging me from behind."You still look beautiful, you know."<br>An answering smile lit my face and I chuckled, thoughtful."Thank you. Where are we going from here?"  
>He intertwined our fingers, locking them safely."Dinner, why?"<br>A smirking snort esacaped my glossy lips."I meant with this whole...'us, dating, your fans, famous' thing?"  
>"Oh..." his eyebrows furrowed in realization then he was silent for a minute, pondering."You want the truth?"<br>"Nope, I like it when you lie to me." my voice carried heavy sarcasm.  
>Taking a ragged breath he lead me to Kenny who would escort us out."Prepare yourself to be plastered in many magezines, your picture will be taken frequently, and some of my fans are not gonna like you but only because thwy are jealous your my girlfriend."<br>I licked and bit my lip at the same time, jaw dropping ajar slightly.  
>"Im sorry... but thats what comes along with being with me."<br>I didnt want my face in magezines. I didnt want my picture being taken every second of every day. I didnt want to be hated on by his fans and get death threats... but I did want Justin. And that want cancelled out all the other negatives.  
>"Its worth it." I gave a small smile and took a deep breath.<br>"Im glad you feel that way, hopefully you'll still feel that way in 2 weeks."  
>I threw a questioning look his way before we were rushed out into cameras, being led to a car."What do I do?" I asked my stomach twisting.<br>"Smile." he said through one of his own.  
>A fake smile appeared on my mouth and I waved with a tiny hand, wanting desperatley to get in the safety of our car.<br>Once inside I shook my head, sighing."Wow. How do you do that everyday?"  
>"Dont worry, after awhile you'll get used to it. And since we just told them about this its gonna be heavy paps for a couple weeks."<p>

I laughed at Chaz, sitting in a booth at a small McDonalds. Cameras waited outside and were still flashing snapshots of us eating through windows.  
>"Dont laugh." he said."I like my food."<br>Giggling I took a peak at Ryan who sat next to Chaz. He'd been very quiet which was understandable, due to his blackeye that appeared sooner than expected.  
>"Please stop?" my voice whispered.<br>"What?" Justin asked finally looking at me.  
>"Apologize! Both of you!" my hands waved back and forth in the air between my boyfriend and bestfriend.<br>"Alex-" they both started to object but I pouted my lip giving them puppy dog sad eyes.  
>"Please?"<br>Letting out a sigh, Justin spoke first in a soft tone."Im sorry for punching you man."  
>Chaz sat uncomfortable as a third wheel, stuffing his gace with greasy fries.<br>"Good... Ryan?" I raised my brows at him.  
>His eyes pleaded mine before rolling and then he spoke in an annoyed tone."Im sorry for doing whatever I did."<br>"Whatever you did? You know what you did-" Justin shouted angry.  
>"Dont! Just let it go, babe. This isnt the place to do this anyway." I snapped in a rush to soften his mood.<br>He pushed on the inside of his cheek with his tongue before sighing and looking back down to his Big Mac.  
>Silence fell upon our group until the vibration of my phone, shook my pocket. Taking it out I pouted, confused.<br>"Who is it?" Justin asked out of instinct.  
>"I dont know... unavailable."<br>Pressing answer I put it to my ear."Hello?"  
>Nothing responded but heavy breathing and crackling from bad service.<br>"Hellooo?"  
>Breathing.<br>"Anybody there?"  
>Breathing.<br>"Im gonna hang up now..." I smirked and dropped my cell."Great."  
>"What did they say?" Chaz, who had been eavesdropping on the convo, asked.<br>"They didnt say anything, just was breathing really hard. Wierdo, its probably one of your fans."  
>"How would they get your number?"<br>"I dont know, but I have to go to the bathroom." I used my hips to push Justin lightly, hinting fro him to get up from the booth.  
>"Alright. Let me go with you." he said taking my hand leading to the bathroom. Kenny followed, he would have to stand outside the door.<br>A groan erupted in my chest."No."  
>"What?"<br>"The women's bathroom is out of service!"  
>"So? Just go in the men's room. Kenny's guarding the doors." Justin chuckled opening the latch to the smoothed wooden block, standing in my way of the toilet.<br>"Eww. The men's bathroom is gross." I shivered with a smile at his face.  
>"Aw c'mon Lexi. Your tough enough to do this." and with that said he took my hand and tugged my fragile body into the male restroom.<br>I squealed and closed my eyes, expecting to see wet floors, hairy sinks, brown urinels, and stuff written on the walls.  
>"This one isnt bad." he commented choosing the cleanest stall out of three options.<br>"Yeaaah" I replied sarcastically walking into the stall and shutting the swinging door.

Justin's POV I was determined to be the best boyfriend ever. At this moment my career didnt matter nor my health. Top priority is earning Alexis Davis' trust back. I loved her more than anything in the entire universe and she would trust me if it was the last thing I did.

Alexis POV I tried to hold my body above the seat, so my sensative skin wouldnt touch the revolting toilet, while I peed.  
>Pulling my jean shorts up I scrunched my nose at the smell of this bathroom, like urine and overused cologne, with a hint of some kind of cleaner somehad had put in here to try to cover up the stink.<br>"Okay this bathroom is pretty bad." he admitted as I swung the stall door ajar.  
>"Oh that would go well. You'd put them out of business if everyone knew 'Justin Bieber thought this McDonalds stunk.'" I giggled going to the sink trying to find a clean spot to wash up my hands.<br>A light chuckle came from his mouth and he helped me wash my hands, gently.  
>Turning my head to stare into his eyes, I froze. We both stood there, looking into the other's eyes while the hot water ran over both our hands. It was one of those 'had to be there' moments to understand the love we were physically feeling.<br>Taking a death breath my eyes broke the moment and I shut the water off, grabbing paper towels to dry us.

"About time. We're leaving." Chaz whined grabbing our hands pulling us out the door as we laughed.  
>Climbing in the tour bus, I sighed when I saw Pattie on the couch. Maybe I could try to be nice to her, was it something I did?<br>Hesitantly I sat myself down next to her on the couch, cautious of my movements.  
>Giving me one puzzled glance then frowning she got up and left out the door, telling Justin on the way out,"Im gonna ride in the SUV."<br>My face dropped and I very carefully sniffed my hair. Did I stink or did she just not like me that much?  
>"Way to get rid of her." my boyfriend grinned sitting next to me comfortably.<br>A sigh came from my lungs."I didnt do it on purpose..."  
>Justin's lips pursed tightly."Well atleast were alone now."<br>"Umm im right here?" Chaz opened his mouth in suprise.  
>I giggled at this scene. "You dont count Chaz!"<br>"Ouch... that hurt Alex. It really did."  
>"Aww im sorry. Forgive me?" joking my feet jumped u next to him.<br>"I dont know, that one went straight to the heart." he frowned sarcastically.  
>Digging my polished nails in my pocket I pulled out a 'Fun Sized Butterfinger' waving it in his face, teasingly."This can go straight to you stomach.."<br>"You are totally forgiven and I love you!" his hand snatched the piece of candy like lightning, ripping it open like a caveman.  
>"Wow Chaz. Just... wow." Justin smiled taking my hand and leading me to his room."You go ahead and eat that, we're gonna be back here."<br>"Okayy," Chaz giggled histarically looking at the chocolate, carressing it like his baby.  
>I tried not to laugh but failed, being dragged to Justin's room."Why are we coming in here?"<br>"Lets watch a movie or something, im not tired yet." he half smiled and sat me on the bed going to the flat screen TV.  
>"And Chaz cant come in here?"<br>"No... you wouldnt want to interupt the moment he's having with that butterfinger would you?" a cracking laugh broke out between us both.  
>"Are you kidding? Its gone by now." my teeth sunk into my lower lip attempting to hold back laughter.<br>"True."  
>"I think he was dropped on his head as a baby or something."<br>"Probably, poor Mrs. Somers. Imagine Chaz as a baby." he was going through the movies he had stacked neatly on a shelf while I laughed. It went awkwardly silent."So what movie do you want to watch babe?"  
>"I dont know. Just put something in it doesnt matter."<br>"Alright." he scooped up a movie and I coudnt see what it was as he shoved it forcefully in the player, punching play.  
>Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and a bright smile lit my face up when Justin crawled next to me pulling my small body into his arms.<br>The movie began to roll and my phone, bright in the darkness, rang with a text message.

Brittney: hey I saw your interview :D Alex: yeah I was so nerous lol Brittney: c'mon you did amazing!  
>Alex: i hope :) how r u?<br>Brittney: im good actually just planning my WEDDING!  
>Alex: arent u still in the hospital?<br>Brittney: phhfft no :) i told u my injuries werent as bad as they looked Alex: u know it was my fault :'( im so sorry Brittney: shut up it wasnt ure fault Alex: yeah...  
>Brittney: wat r u doin?<br>Alex: watchin a movie with Justin :)  
>Brittney: cool wat movie?<br>Alex: Semi-Pro haha Brittney: of coarse lol soo...? ;)

What was that suppose to mean? I quickly texted her back '?' and waited impatiently for her to reply.  
>Justin sat next to me glancing down to my fingers every once and awhile, to my phone.<br>"Who are you texting?" he asked curiously and a giggle parted my chapstick filled lips. He was adorable when he tried to act as if he wasnt interested, when honestly it shown badly. I had to admit.  
>I was a bit flattered by his jealousy, as long as it didnt go too far to 'obsessive boyfriend' stage.<br>"Brittney. I was just checking on her." I replied softly when my phone vibrated again.

Brittney: dont give me that lol i know you and Justin are gettin it on ;) rocking the tour bus are we?

Blood rushed to my face leaving tingles where it left the rest of my, now cold, body. Slamming the screen into my chest I prayed Justin didnt just read that. Was he reading over my shoulder the whole time?  
>I shifted myself to an angle where he couldnt see my cell phone screen, hoping he wouldnt notice. Pursing my lips angrily I texted back ignoring her question trying to change the subject-<p>

Alex: how's the wedding coming along? am i invited?  
>Brittney: its coming along great and of coarse your invited but dont change the subject Alexis Davis hehe Alex: we are NOT having sex... at the moment Brittney: come on :S u guys havent seen eachother in awhile and your not bangin him? lol Alex: he cheated on me Britt Brittney: and... we've been past this!<br>Alex: im just sayin that I shouldnt give him 'that' yet lol Brittney: how long r u gonna keep him waitin?  
>Alex: idk... its kinda fun to keep him on his toes lol Brittney: nice Lexi :)<br>Alex: :] its not like i dont want to Brittney: well i knew that lmao i may be engaged but i can admire a hottie when i see one Alex: :o he's mine lol Brittney: just sayin Alex: lol Brittney: well get back to watchin ure movie cuz i gotta go Alex: alright :) love you Brittney: love you too

I made sure to delete my outbox before tossing it on the nightstand and turning my body into his chest, listening to the movie.  
>'Baby are you ready to love me sexaay. Baby were naked and were humpin sexaay.'<br>A giggle erupted in my chest and shook both of us, and I sighed."Oh wow. Will Ferrell."  
>"Yeah he's a funny guy." Justin smiled lightly, rubbing my shoulder with his finger tips.<br>"Oh yeah thats right. You met him."  
>The half smile was still fixed on his face as he nodded.<br>"You've met alot of cool people..." I whispered, my index finger tracing up and down his chest.  
>He shuddered from my touch and shook his hair in place."I know."<br>"I wanna meet..." I started with a sly smile.  
>"Usher?" he finished my sentence with a smirk.<br>Chewing my lip I grinned, mesmerized."Him too...but I really want to meet, your dad. And the rest of your family."  
>He looked down suprised at my random answer. "Most of the girl's ive taken on dates want to meet Usher, Shaq, or someone famous...and you want to meet my family?"<br>"Yes." I spoke simply but the words were so deep.  
>"Where have you been my whole life?" his voice had so much happiness in it that I didnt stop him when he collided our lips together in a fiery kiss.<br>Im not stupid. We were alone in a room, with Pattie nowhere in sight. And now we're kissing... even Chaz could figure out where this was leading.  
>And though I knew in my mind that I wouldnt let him get very far, my body was shouting for him to continue.<br>"Justinn." I half smiled and pushed on his chest lightly but he trailed from my lips to my neck, sucking on it roughly. Oh God... this felt so good."We need to stop before this gets intense..."  
>"And why would we do that?" he murmered tracing his hands down my legs to hold my thighs tight.<br>Wrapping my les around his waist I giggled."Because im not in the mood.." but as the words left my mouth directly after came a moan.  
>He smirked on my neck before crashing our lips together again."Really? Cause it sure seems like your in the mood."<br>Justin's fingers gripped my thighs before squeezing me against him, he grew harder at our closeness."Dont..." I gasped diggin my nails into the back of his neck from pleasure."Do..that.."  
>"What? This?" he thrust his hips out against me, causing friction.<br>A sigh let loose from my mouth."Justin, thats not fair. Your cheating."  
>"So...its working." he winked then kissed my lips tenderly.<br>"Well how's this workin for yah?" I asked moving my hand down to rub his crotch. He smiled and almost tipped over on the bed. I took advantage and kissed him one last time before scooting back and turning my back to him."Im tired."  
>"Bu- what? I thought you were...c'mon please?" he stuttered through his pleas.<br>"Im sorry babe... did I get your hopes up?"  
>"Why'd you wear the red bra and white shirt if were not gonna fool around?" his voice had so much whine in it, I couldnt help but laugh.<br>"What does my visible bra have anything to do with that?"  
>"You know the color red turns me on!" he scoffed, stroking the hair from my face.<br>Another laugh escaped my lips."I did not know that."  
>"Yes you did."<br>"Oh just shut up and lets go to bed." I tried to stiffle another laugh while standing up to slide off my shoes and shorts.  
>Justin's POV "Oh now your definatley teasing." I said while pulling my brows together in agony.<br>"Im not meaning to." she flashed a flirty smile, clearly saying she trying to drive me off the edge even if she just said she wasnt.  
>A groan rumbled in my chest and I cocked myself up on my elbow to watch her."Please baby? We dont have to go all the way."<br>Alexis crawled on her knees and hands to me, barely moving the bed from her light weight."Technically I dont have to do anything..."  
>"Oh c'mon babe. Its been like two months! Ive waited that long for you..." I knew I should be embarrassed by the fact that I was begging my girlfriend to have sex with me but Little Bieber was about to break the buttons on my pajama pants.<br>Silently I cheered in my head, from her eyes softening. She just now realized it had been that long,"Two months?" she repeated.  
>"Yes." I said firmly trying to control myself from going nuts and ripping off her clothes.<br>A seductive grin spread on her very appetizing lips."Then I guess you can wait awhile longer." she leaned up to peck me on the lips before slipping on a pair of my boxers on and blowing me a kiss."Goodnight." The door shut.  
>What...the hell...just happend? I thought I was winning but, she just shut down very...very fast.<br>Alexis POV A smile hit my lips and I leaned against the door. Poor Justin... two months was a long time.  
>"Hey Lexi. What are you doing out here?"Chaz said in his bunk already.<br>"Teasing Justin." I winked before climbing in my own bed, shutting my eyes. Life was good.  
>Justin's POV I hadnt realized Alex had left her phone on my nightstand until it started to vibrate, from a text from Brittney.<p>

Brittney: how's it goin wit Justin?

What did she mean? Was she talking about me, and of coarse against my better judgement I started to text back...

Justin(he's textin from Alexis phone): huh?  
>Brittney: did u give in to that sexy ass yet? lol<p>

Okay I never thought she would refer to me as 'sexy ass' but it was kinda interseting to see what she said behind my back. Afraid she was gonna catch me I jumped at every little movement from the tour bus, still my fingers rolled like a pro into her inbox. Looking at all the messages Brittney had been sending her.

Brittney: come on :S u guys havent seen eachother in awhile and your not bangin him? lol Brittney: and... we've been past this!  
>Brittney: how long r u gonna keep him waitin?<br>Brittney: nice Lexi :)  
>Brittney: well i knew that lmao i may be engaged but i can admire a hottie when i see one Brittney: just sayin Brittney: well get back to watchin ure movie cuz i gotta go Brittney: love you too<p>

What was she talkin about, slightly anxious I checked her outbox but everything had been deleted. Dammit!  
>What did she mean by keep me waiting? Lexi wasnt having sex with me on purpose to torture me! Yeah well...two can play that game, but in the meantime... something had to be done about my little problem. Glancing down I saw my huge bulge and sighed, muttering."Damn you." (just in case you dont like this kinda thing, you might wanna skip the rest of this chapter ;))<br>Creaking the door open slightly I saw all the lights out and Chaz snoring, it was a good thing the bathroom was right next to me. Alexis had her eyes closed and her breathing was heavier than usual so my guess was she was snoozing. Even though nobody could see me I felt the need to put my hand over 'myself' for protection of sight.  
>Being as quiet as possible, I used my hip to shut the door then lock it. Double checking it like five times before standing in front of the toliet, yanking down my pants and underwear at the same time. A sigh came from my mouth due to my now, set free erection.<br>For a second I bit my tongue as all the horny memories from Alexis and I came back to mind, especially that last one. I used my left hand to start my rhythmic stroking, oh God this was amazing. Not as amazing as it would be if Lexi was doing it but for now it would have to work. I knew it was late so I tried my best to supress the much needed moans that were in my throat, my head fell back to stare at the ceiling for a moment before my eyes closed completely.  
>Memories flooded my mind and I imagined new ones, with new positions.<br>"Auh... Lexiii." I moaned her name as if she was doing this to me, right now. All the muscles in my back and legs tightened, my strokes got harder and faster until I tipped over the edge to exaltation. A very high pitched squeal rumbled in my voice and I grabbed the tissues, to clean up my release.  
>Licking my lips, pleased with myself I pulled up my pants and went to wash my hands in the sink.<br>*The Next Morning*

Alexis POV I woke up groggily and automatically went to take a shower, afterwards putting on this- .com/everyone_loves_beach/set?id=23592237 We were gonna be on the coast of Florida today so it was great, I couldnt wait to get some sun! "Goodmorning!" I sang walking out to Chaz and Ryan who sat comfortably on the couch.  
>"Morning Alex." Chaz replied with a huge yawn.<br>"Morning.." Ryan mumbled touching his black eye cautiously. It was kinda sad to watch...  
>"Oh mann...its even worse than it was last night." my voice turned from the cheerful tone to an apolegetic hum."Im sorry, and he's sorry too."<br>"No he's not, have you seen this?" a long index finger pointed to it."This is pure anger and jealousy!"  
>"C'mon Ry... he said sorry last night." I said but still my hands went to cup his cheeks, examining the bruise."That looks like it hurts."<br>"It does."  
>Chaz laughed and pinched my side."Look what you do Lexi...cause two guys ive known forever to fight."<br>"Stop it!" my elbow met his arm and it just made him laugh more.  
>A very sexy but not so well rested Justin slid in the room from a corner."Stop what?" he yawned.<br>"Nothing." my teeth bit into my lip, my eyes shooting daggers at both of my friends, for them to keep their traps shut.  
>Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he wrapped his arms around my waist."Goodmorning beautiful."<br>"Morning." a giggle erupted in my chest as I hugged him tightly.  
>Automatically Ryan stood up and left the room, with a sulk. I sighed.<br>"Get a room, you two." Chaz winked at us.  
>"Your jealous." Justin said, his voice cracking due to his recent arrival into the day.<br>The shirtless Chaz finished his last bite of cereal before snorting."Yeah right..." then he sighed loudly, tossing the plastic into the sink."Aww man your right...I do need a girlfriend."  
>"Yes." I agreed, nodding while connecting my lips to Justin's cheek."What are we doing today? I mean I was hoping since you dont have a concert and we're in Florida that we could go to the beach but obviously its not my choice."<br>"We can do that." he whispered with a smirk to himself while moving his mouth to peck my ears. I shivered and squeezed my fingers together."What? Didnt think I remembered the day on my range rover... and your sensative ears?"  
>I laughed nervously as I pulled back to look him dead in the eye."How could either one of us forget that day?" I tried. That day I found out about Justin's sexually disgusting past...<br>He frowned then gave half my lips a quick peck before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.  
>Dammit Alexis. Why cant you keep your big mouth shut?<br>Everyone was gone from the bus by now, so it was just us two; alone in the kitchen."Hey, im sorry." my shoulders shrugged sheepishly as I made my way over to stand next him, watching intently as he poured battered eggs into a pan above the tiny stove."I know your not like that anymore."  
>He gulped then gave me a fake smile."Doesnt make it less wrong. I dont understand how I did that before, its just so... pathetic."<br>"Your not pathetic."  
>My hand curved around his shoulder blade to rest my head on it, inclining to his neck. His heart was beating so fast; I could feel it through his shirt. When he didnt speak I tried to change the subject but had no clue of what to say. Something ocurred to me, suddenly. It was probably nothing but what the hell? I needed something to fill the void.<br>"So how'd you sleep last night? I thought I heard you up pretty late too? You alright?"  
>He chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly."Oh uh that was nothing. My stomach was upset but im okay now."<br>"Great." I smiled deviously, running my fingers down his chest."Cause im gonna need you at your full strength." My lips met the place directly below his jawline, which made him sigh with a grin before his eyes rolled and he backed up cupping my neck.  
>"Not so fast. You expect me to just give in after you teasing me like that last night?"<br>I pursed my lips before smiling foolishly."I dont know... what do you think?" Sticking my tongue somewhat out of my mouth in a seductive expression, I winked and turned to walk out the door.  
>"Alexis, can you pass the sunscreen?" Pattie asked with shades covering her soft eyes. We lounged on the Florida beach in lawn chairs comfortably watching Justin play frisbee with the crew. It was amazing how nice she was being to me today; she must be in a good mood.<br>"Yeah, sure." I replied with a small smile tossing the bottle lightly to her. Maybe we were finally gonna be friends.  
>"Thanks."<br>"You know Mrs. Mallette I really appreciate-" my voice was cut off by a hard object hitting my nose harshly causing me to cry out in pain."Ahh!"  
>"Oh my! Alex are you okay!" Pattie's gentle hands cupped my face as I heard voices start to make noise.<br>Opening my mouth to talk, I stopped feeling liquid slide inside. Tasted like rusted metal. I flung my fingers up to touch it; wincing from pain; bringing them back down to see a clear view of blood."Oh, no."  
>"Alex!" Justin appeared next to me in seconds."Baby are you okay?"<br>"Im fine, who hit me?" I asked standing up and leaning over to stop the blood from staining my dress.  
>He ignored me and grabbed a nearby towel putting it to my face."Oh God, your bleeding!"<br>"Oh shit, Alexis im sorry! Im soo sorry!" Chaz ran up to me before skidding to a stop to avoid touching me as if I was a bomb."Are you okay! I didnt mean to, it just slipped!"  
>OK. Obviously Chaz hit me."Its okay, im fine its just a little blood."<br>"A little blood! This is a ton!" Ryan chipped in.  
>Justin had been frantically trying to stop the bleeding, with a worried expression on his face."Justin stop," I began."I need to clean it off. Im just gonna go to the bathroom."<br>"Im coming with you." he argued.  
>"I dont think so," I laughed pushing him towards Kenny."You work hard enough, this is your time off. Go mess around besides if you come then it'll attract more fans."<br>His mother stared at me mesmerized before giving a small smile.  
>"But-"<br>"No buts, go! I'll take someone else with me just in case if it makes you feel better but your not coming. Go do... whatever you were doing."  
>He sighed and made a gesture of stomping his foot before frowning and giving my cheek a kiss."Hurry back."<br>"Alright." I giggled and watched him go back by the water.  
>"Listen Im really sorry Lexi-" Chaz looked as if he was tearing up.<br>"Chaz! It wasnt your fault, now go ahead with Justin. I'll take Ryan with me to the bathroom."  
>He nodded and said another apology then went to where the rest were. Ryan looked at me with a grin."You okay babe?"<br>He always called me 'babe' but it made Pattie look up so it must have been odd."Yeah lets just go, so I can get this crap out of my mouth."

We snuck in hoping that nobody recognized us and came storming in. It was ridiculous how just because Justin and I were together everybody acted as if I was famous too. Saying I had 'fans'  
>"Are you sure your okay?" Ryan asked helping me clean it.<br>"Im fine, it doesnt hurt bad but im scared its broken!" I whined. It could seriously make me look like an Owen Wilson if my nose was broke.  
>"Naw its not broken. But hey we switched sides. You cleaned my blood and now im cleaning yours! Haha!"<br>"Oh shut up!" I grinned slapping his arm playfully. Suddenly my phone rang in my purse, just as he finished cleaning me up. Sighing loudly I hit the little green button on my touch screen."Hello?"

"Anyone there?" I asked annoyed.

"Seriously, you need to stop calling me and not saying anything. I dont know who you are but please stop."  
>Still heavy breathing echoed in my ear and it sounded as if there was faint wind in the background and waves crashing.<br>"If your one of Justin's fans this isnt funny anymore! Leave me alone." I said trying to sound threatening but my voice cracked so I just hung up.  
>"Who was that?" he asked stupidly.<br>"I dont know but I think its the same person who's been calling me. They dont say anything but just sit there and breathe. Its prolly one of Justin's fans who got ahold of my number."  
>"Freakin obsessed bitches.." he muttered under his breath.<br>"Hey!" I cut in, frowning...  
>"If it wasnt for them then Justin wouldnt have a career, so maybe you should treat them with a bit of respect."<br>My younger sister, Gabrielle, who happend to be dead was a huge fan of Justin before we met him. Not to be biased but it did offend me by him saying this. And not just from my sister. I knew what it was like to be a devoted fan, and it truly hurt when your idol or their friends said these things...  
>Ryan gave me the most strange look Id ever seen him have before exhaling and leaving the bathroom quickly.<br>Sighing, I groaned and dragged my feet out the door."Ryan come back!"  
>But instead of seeing Ryan waiting for me or atleast walking away, bright lights flashed in my face."Hey Alexis what happend?" reporters shouted.<br>Quickly I shielding my eyes with my hands and looked for an escape; but they had me trapped against the brick walling."Please move." I ordered in the kindest tone possible.  
>As if I hadnt spoke they continued snapping pictures of my frightened face.<br>I was gonna fucking kill Ryan when I got my hands on him.  
>"Please move!" my voice rose an octave higher due to my annoyance.<br>Again, I got no reaction from the papz at all. Great.  
>What should I do? I knew not to push them or injure any of them cause that would definatley make headline news. Shooting the hungry wolves the most polite smile possible, I turned around and flung my body through the bathroom door before shutting it and locking it. Their fist started to bang against it and it made me very nervous. The lock wasnt that strong, were they really gonna bust in just for pictures of Justin Bieber's girlfriend!<br>I began to hyperventilate as my eyes wandered around the concrete room in a panick. There must be something I could use to baracade the door! With shaking fingers I gripped the cold metal of a giant trashcan and pushed it with all my might; the ground made a very loud screeching sound but it eventually sat in front of the door. Protecting me from the leeches.  
>"Oh God, oh God, oh God. What do I do now?" my voice echoed outloud against the walls.<br>Snatching up my purse I rambled through it until my skinny fingers closed around my phone, hastily dialing the first person I thought to call in a time such as this...  
>Kenny.<br>The annoying beeping noise tortured my ears as seconds passed...and passed. And passed. Shit, no answer.  
>Of coarse theres no answer he's playing football with Justin. He doesnt have his phone. Who else? Not Justin!<br>The banging just seemed to decrease slowly until it came to a complete stop for about a minute and I waited in anticipation. Quietly I stepped towards the door and took the handle in my sweaty palm.  
>BOOM.<br>A fist slammed into the heavy door making me jump back with a squeal."Please go away!" I shrieked running my fingers through my loose hair. Sweat was now hanging on the back of my neck and around the rim of my hairline. It was getting hot in here.  
>"Alexis..." my name was whispered and it sounded as if it was right next to my ear. The creepy voice echoeing off the walls to ring in my head again. It was everywhere."Alexis..."<br>"W-what? Who said that?" I mumbled, my lips trembling.  
>"Lexi, let me in. Im sorry!" Ryan's husky voice said through the door suddenly.<br>"Ryan?"  
>"Yeah its me. Let me in, im sorry I left you. I had no clue they were following us." he replied with another impatient knock.<br>Hesitantly I scraped the garbage can over and opened the door to a beam of light staring at me, and Ryan with his hands shoved in his pockets."You okay? Im sor-"  
>"Did you say my name?" I interupted looking around with my brows pulled together concerned."What'd you call me?"<br>His brows equeally raised in questioning."Uh... I called you Lexi. Like always."  
>"No I mean the first time, you called me Alexis. You never call me that."<br>"What are you talking about?" he said resting his hand on my shoulder."I didnt call your name until just now. When I called you Lexi."  
>I licked my lips and took another glance around, suspiciously."But.." my voice started outloud, to argue before fading."Nevermind."<br>Someone had called me Alexis. Twice. I wasnt crazy and if it wasnt Ryan then...who was calling for me?  
>"Are you okay babe?" he asked with a worried expression.<br>I began walking slowly,"Im fine..."  
>Justin's POV I threw a football before diverting my eyes to where Alex had dissapeared. She still hadnt returned and it had been awhile, of coarse my protective intincts kicked in.<br>"Kenny man, do you think Alexis is okay? Its been awhile.." I asked concerned.  
>He chuckled and tossed the ball at me, shaking his head."Im sure she's fine. Ryan's with her."<br>"Ryan's with her!" I raised my voice angrily and chucked the football which sailed through the air and went way past Kenny, over his head.  
>"Yeah man. And your goin to get that!"<br>I inhaled deeply and jogged past Kenny, mumbling to myself about Ryan after I was done with him if he ever touched my girlfriend again, but thats when I saw Alex and my dick friend skipping back to where my mother rested in the sun. Her arm was around his shoulder. And my stomach was sick by the sight of it.  
>After tossing the ball back to my body guard and close friend, I sprinted over to my family and friends. Lexi needed to be away from Ryan as much as possible, and I was gonna make sure of it.<p>

Alexis' POV Pattie peaked one eye open to take a glance at me."You okay Alexis?"  
>"Yeah Mrs. Mallette im fine. Thanks for asking." I smiled at her genuinley.<br>"Thats good." she muttered before giving a slight smile back.  
>Ryan walked off to do whatever on the beach as I sat down next to her and set my hand on her arm, kindly."Mrs. Mallette?"<br>She sighed greatly then turned to look at me, biting her fragile lip."Call me Pattie..."  
>I grinned wider at this comment."Okay...Pattie."<br>"What is it?" she asked calmly shifting her body on her side to face me.  
>"I just want to say thank you for letting me come on this tour, and giving me everything you have. Just the kindess of your heart to let me be with your son"- her brows furrowed slightly and she pursed her lips-"and I know we havent exactly been best friends...and I dont know what I did to make you feel to treat me the way you did, but I do know that you have always let me stay no matter how you dissagreed with Justin and I's relationship so... thank you."<br>"Im... trying.." she struggled for words so I shook my head.  
>"You dont have to say anything Mrs. Mallette. Just know that I truly am thankful for your generosity." I stook out my hand for her to shake it.<br>Justin's mother smiled wide and pulled me into a hug."Its Pattie..."  
>I bit my lip to hide the big smile, trying to break free on my lips."Pattie." I repeated.<br>Suddenly hands snuck up on my hips and I was lifted off the ground. Screams came from my mouth.  
>"Chill babe its just me." Justin grinned while walking towards the ocean, me laying across his shoulders.<br>I was still a bit jumpy from the bathroom, which I probably shouldnt mention that Ryan left me there. Justin and him had enough problems right now..,  
>"Well, hello to you too!" I giggled and traced my fingers on the birth mark that was on his back.<br>He slid me down his body until I was on my feet once again."Let's go swim..."  
>"Like in the Bahammas..." I whispered, inches from his face, a smile appearing on my face.<br>His warm breath hit my face, stunning me."Yeah...like in the Bahammas."  
>Smirking to myself I raised my hand to flick his perfect button nose,"What are you waiting for?" and then lift my dress over my head letting it fall. Revealing my small pink bikini.<br>His lips came up into a crooked grin and he looked me up and down, taking a few steps to stand behind me while we both walked slowly into the sinking sand. Warm salt water rose on my legs, starting with my ankles but now past my knees.  
>"This feels amazing." I smiled closing my eyes, leaning my head back against his chest.<br>He inclined his head just a fraction to peck the side of my neck before going to kiss the scars on my back gently."Yeah...it does feel amazing."  
>I caught the double meaning. We were past waist deep, almost to my breast now in the water.<br>Checking the beach I saw that we were far enough away that we would have to scream for people to hear us.  
>"So...I saw you with my mom..." he said turning me around to face him."You guys were hugging?"<br>A smile rode my lips and I kicked my feet off the ground to wrap my arms around his neck, giving me enough time to enclose his waist with my legs."Yeah... she's been pretty nice to me lately. Sorta.."  
>We sat in silence, gazing into eachothers eyes.<br>Justin's POV "Do you like my bikini?" Alex asked me with a sly grin, letting go of my neck still keeping her legs on my hips to fall back on the water, revealing from her waist up, to my eyes.  
>I licked my lips and stared at her stomach and breast, my eyes scanning her perfect curves. Damn she had a body! And she definatley knew how to push my buttons with it. Running my hands along her belly, feeling her smooth skin had me biting my lip as I felt the blood rushing to my groin.<br>"Well, well Mr. Bieber!" she giggled and brought herself up to my chest again."What would all your innocent fans think if they saw this?"  
>Dammit. She was teasing me again! The worse part? It was working.<br>It angered me severley that only a tiny piece of pink clothing was blocking me from having her right now. Right here. A part of me just wanted to rip it off and throw it out into the water and out of her reach...  
>Ignoring her pestering question I cupped her neck and brought her lips to my face, kissing her lightly.<br>"How much are we allowed to do in public?" her sexy voice was so seductive it had me on the verge of a moan. Yes. She can do that to me, with just her voice.  
>I kept kissing her inbetween words."What-kind-of-question-is-that?"<br>Lexi pulled back smiling, while running her hands down my chest under the water, teasing the hemline of my trunks.  
>I got harder with each movement of her fingers and my stomach had that 'butterflies' feeling in it...<br>"Wrong answer." she murmered and just like the snap of a twig her hands left me and her tight grip on my waist from her legs loosened.  
>My hands clamped to her calfs, keeping her from paddling away from me."Wrong move." I mocked and smiled deviously remembering last night and her weakness.<br>She matched my smile and cocked an eye brow."What are you gonna do about it, drown me?"  
>I pursed my lips to try to hide my snicker."Naw... but I might do"-thrusting my hips out to bump into her straight forward I let out a quiet grunt-"that."<br>Her suprised gasp was just about enough to make me crack and I almost did when she bit her lip to stop any squeals. My hands came around her back to cup the gorgeous ass that hid behind that stupid material, pulling us tighter together to cause more friction when I thrusted my hips out again, harder this time.  
>She choked on a moan and hid her forehead in the side of my neck, tightening her grip on it and digging her right hand in my hair."Justin..." she breathed.<br>I didnt wait for her to object so I repeated my actions. Over and over until I might have let out a small moan now.  
>Alexis' POV To put this simply...cutting the details, basically Justin was humping me through my bikini bottom. And it felt amazing! I hadnt had sex since he had so its been awhile for us both. Ive forgotten everything and where we were.(I have a feeling a few of you are gonna get confused so NO they are NOT having actual sex lol)<br>Wow, I cant believe it took this to make me realize how much I missed our sexual intimacy. I still had that feeling of knowing that we were in fact, in public and that I should keep quiet so I had my mouth sligthly open, biting lightly on Justin's bare shoulder to try and keep my moans inside my throat. But I think I should have been more worried about Justin who only had his own lip to bite and try to hold in moans which he was failing at. Terribly.  
>"Justin.." I gasped wrapping one arm around his back to keep him even tighter to me."Baby, you gotta stay quiet..."<br>"Auh," he exhaled loudly as a moan that was just as loud came directly after his breath.  
>"Be quiet." I ordered, closing my eyes and biting on his skin to keep my own moan from escaping.<br>"Ohh God Lexi, I cant!" he moaned kissing my neck roughly.  
>I was breathing heavy now, partly from this semi-sex half makeout thing we were having and partly from my fear of this being tomorrow's headline. Pattie was just starting to warm up to me and I didnt need her hating me again. What if she was watching right now and knew what we were doing?<br>"Baby, please I cant wait. I need you. Please..." he begged supressing a moan in his chest.  
>Now that my brain was going I could focus more on the things around me, still I let out a couple gasps and moans. I knew I should've stopped him earlier but now its too late. Of coarse im not gonna have sex with him right here but I had to atleast do 'something' to help the poor boy. I guess this would be better than having him walk back on the beach with a boner. I laughed to myself on the inside; on the outside I pulled back to kiss him lightly and move my hands to stop his hips from thrusting.<br>"Noo," he began to whine like a child not getting their toy.  
>"Sshh.." I pecked his lips once and then smiled at him happily."You have to be quiet babe."<br>He gave me a questioning look then bit his lip in realization when my hands went to his zipper...  
>Alexis POV Justin held my hand as I gazed up at the stars over head. We were walking along the beach, talking quietly. The papz had finally let us be so we were taking a small stroll.<br>"So I really did mean what I said earlier." I spoke swiftly.  
>He smiled with questioning."About what?"<br>Giving a smile back I slowed down our already slow pace."About meeting your dad...and your siblings. When can we go visit them?"  
>"Uh..well I dont know" he said quietly but suddenly stopped and turned around."Did you hear that?"<br>I rolled my eyes."Nice try Bieber. Stop changing the subject, why wouldnt you want me to meet your father?"  
>"No, Lexi. Im serious, listen!" he said louder.<br>Furrowing my brows in confusion I put my hands on my hips and perked up my ears. Listening.  
>It sounded like faint talking, very far away. As I squinted my eyes as if that would make my hearing better 'Justin Bieber!' was shouted and then flashing lights from a distance started getting closer.<br>"Shit! They found us!" my boyfriend hissed, grabbing my hand and pulling me under the nearest wooden dock to hide in the shadows.  
>"Oh no, not again." I whispered frantically starting to breathe heavy again like before in the bathroom.<br>Justin diverted his eyes to me."What? Again, when did they..?" he trailed off waiting for me to answer.  
>My stomach flopped. Great."It was nothing, earlier Ryan left me in the bathroom and they came after me-"<br>We were both whispering but he almost yelled with an angered expression."Ryan left you alone!"  
>"Yes but it wasnt a big deal-"<br>"Its a very big deal! I know how they can get Alex! You couldve got hurt-"  
>I cut him off this time."But I wasnt! So drop it!"<br>Thats when we heard small voices coming from the shadows behind us. "C'mon we have to go Jay!" one hissed in a worried tone.  
>The other one responded with excitement."Its Justin fucking Bieber! Im not missing a chance to meet him, runaways or not!"<br>"But he'll tell and then we will have to go back to grandpa's! Im not going back there! I cant!" the first one screamed in a whisper tone.  
>"Elise shut up!" the second hissed and then there was a smack."Be quiet, I think they hear us!"<br>I latched onto Justin's hand but he was still in shock from the obvious fan behind us."Hello?" I called out but it was silent.  
>"Alex c'mon lets go..." he whispered pulling me away from the invisible strangers.<br>Ripping my hand from his grip I stalked back into the shadows, reaching for my phone to light up the darkness...  
>Two girls appeared shielding their eyes from the sudden bright light. (haha like vampires! ;D jk jk)<br>"Idiot!" the girl on the right who sounded like the first girl, elbowed the other in the gut.  
>She winced in pain but then recovered, looking suprised that I came back and found them.<br>"Did you say runaways?" I asked curiously.  
>The one on the right pulled her companions arm as they grabbed some bags that were behind them."Look this isnt any of your business so just go and get your hair done or something! Lets go Jay."<br>Jay looked back at me desperatley, a hint of eagerness in her eyes. I knew she didnt want to go. She was the one who wanted to meet Justin, im sure they both did.  
>"Please dont go." I said quickly but Justin came up beside me and whispered 'lets go' in my ear."No, they look like they need help." I said so only he could hear. The two girls were still gathering what looked like the stuff from where they were tenting.<br>I noticed that they both looked like they were starving for food and attention. It made me wonder what they were doing sleeping under a dock with this temperature, it was freezing! Both had dirt and some holes in their clothes so they must have gone through some trouble.  
>.comtwo_newcomers/set?id=24280335 (the pictures aren't them, its just how they have their hair done)  
>"C'mon Ellie, maybe they can help us." Jay said quietly but still she slung her blue bag over her petite shoulder.<br>The one that she called Elise studied my face and then looked over to Justin.

Elise's POV I stared at the girl who was on the cover of most magezines Id seen it stores that we passed. She was Justin Bieber's new girlfriend, Alexis Davis. Jay wasnt making this any easier, as if I didnt want to meet the guy who's music helped me to not commit suicide over the last year. As if I didnt want to believe that they could help us. As if we werent running away from our alcoholic grandfather who had done things to us that nobody should go through. As if I didnt just want to eat a warm meal and crawl into my bed, sleeping peacefully. But that wasnt possible. I had to think all our options through first. It wasnt like I was older than Jayleah, considering 2 minutes is barely anything, we were twins but not identical.  
>Jay was the type of person who will hug you when you first meet and isnt afraid to say her opinion. I wish I had her courage to just be upfront but im more of the shy type. Well lets just say im not very gullable so I have to trust you to actually show myself to you. Between the two of us Im always the one who has to be responsible, unlike my sisters carefree way. She's not stupid, and if someone was to mess with me im sure she'd pretty much kick their ass as I always do the same for her but she is very trustworthy and friendly.<br>My eyes then diverted to Justin's face. He looked...scared. I had that effect on some people. It was nerve to be able to take control of the situation.  
>Even though I knew we shouldnt, I got this gut feeling that told me I should atleast give them a shot. Besides my options were slim to none. We were out of food, money, and had no place to go. Talk about up shit's river without a paddle.<p>

Alexis' POV Elise finally spoke."Why do you care?"  
>A warm smile came across my lips and I stepped forward, pulling Justin with me."Because you look like you need help and I want to. Please just tell me your names atleast, maybe we can go get a bite to eat?" As the words left my mouth her stomach grumbled. I chuckled and nodded for them to set their stuff down."We'll come back for your stuff, lets just go get some food. Im hungry and id love for you to meet my boyfriend. Justin Bieber."<br>Justin gave a crooked smile, more relaxed now that they werent crazy fans who would attack him."Hello ladies."  
>Jay giggled and muttered a 'hi' as Elise debated the idea."Fine."<br>"Awesome." I said then took out my phone dialing Kenny's number. He picked up after one ring.  
>"I saw them coming your way, im almost there." then he hung up and a few seconds later his huge figure emerged under the dock."Whats up guys? You alright?"<br>"We're fine man." Justin smiled."But we are goin to get something to eat with these ladies, and we'd like you to come and protect us."  
>"Nice," I muttered with a smirk.<br>Kenny's eyes rolled and he nodded as we started to follow him tot he nearest food stand.  
>Alexis' POV I let out a boisterous laugh at something Jay said, as my hand waved for the waiter to stop by our table which was outside on a dock with a beautiful view of the open ocean. Harsh waves crashed and pounded against the nearby shore and it calmed me, definatley setting the mood into a comfortable aura.<br>"So look its not really my place to do this cause im a guest too but im sure Justin wouldnt mind if you came back to the tour bus with us and hung out for awhile, yeah?" I said, fingering my french fries lazily, losing my appetite after hearing their story and being able to feel their pain.

(flashback)

We had been getting along great and so I dared to push the subject,"Why dont you tell us why you were sleeping under a dock?"  
>Elise got the defensive look in her eye, that had changed from her relaxed posture, and Jay's eyes got a saddened weakness tint to it.<br>"Its actually a long story," she whispered, leaning up on her elbows to rest her head in her hands. Elise shot daggers with her eyes at her sister,"Yeah, a story that they dont need to know." her expression softened from my shock and she quickly added,"Yet.."  
>"You can trust us," Justin added now deciding to join the conversation."I know you think im just some popstar who doesnt care but I do.."<br>Jay nodded to her sister, ignoring her warnings with her eyes."We ran away from our grandfather-"  
>"Shut up!" her sibling shrieked tossing her hand up to smack her...they did that quite often.<br>My facial expression lit with even more disgusted shock, it wasnt like I even had anything to use this information with. C'mon...  
>"I dont mean to come off as a bitch"-her eyes squeezed shut tightly concentrating for words-"but what would you do? We just met and...you want our life story! Im sorry, maybe its just from what Ive learned but I have to be suspicious from that! Why would you sincerely care about two strangers?"<br>She had a point.  
>Chewing my lip debating whether to spill or not I rebelled slightly,"Because since my little sister died Ive learned that a human is a human, whether your a famous popstar"-I glanced at Justin who gave me a genuine smile-"or whether you are homeless and have a past...we all need somebody. And I dont think I can go on with my life like I havent met you guys, and noticed that you obviously dont have a home...and that you were hungry! I just, I want to help alright? Please just try me out and you might be suprised of how understanding I could be?"<br>The words sunk beneath her olive skin, and she peaked over at her sister, muttering quietly back and forth.  
>"For now all you need to know is-" Elise said, straightening her back to look more confident as Jay cut in to finish her sentence.<br>Biting her lip and brushing some bangs behind her ear she tried to smile warmly,"We ran away from our grandfather because he was an asshole drunk who was just...horrible. But now we have no place to go, and no food, and nobody at all."  
>"Okay, Jayleah! I think thats enough for now!"<br>She shook her head, inhaling deeply to calm herself,"Yeah..."  
>"So...he abused you?" Justin asked, squinting his eyes a bit in disbelief."There's alot more of this type of thing going around than I thought...maybe I can do a show for charity to help abused kids or something..." he trailed off all the while talking to himself now.<p>

(end of flashback)

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kenny asked impatiently for he had finished his soup within the first ten minutes of us arriving at the dock to eat.  
>Justin and my own eyes met, curiously he looked slightly angered. It couldnt be from inviting them?<br>"Yeah lets go, c'mon you guys are welcome to come with." he replied standing from his seat.  
>So it wasnt Jay or Elise...<br>A shivered rolled down my spine vibrating down the rest of my cold body, and my teeth bit down on my lip to stop my smile as Justin took off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders."Thanks, babe."  
>"Im going." Jay said firmly while making a bee-line back to grab her bags from underneath the very next dock over.<br>Elise chased after her mumbling words of denial.  
>Alexis' POV "No Ellie! This is a once in a lifetime chance, and there's a difference in being cautious and ignorant! Im going with or without you. Its not like Justin Bieber, the guy we have BOTH looked up to is gonna kill us and hide our bodies in the luggage space on his tour bus, okay! Relax a bit. Opputunity comes...and you take it so grab your shit and lets go!" Jayleah yelled, her cheeks turning pink from the audience of people watching her. It was nice to see her take a bit of control.<br>Elise, also blushing a deep shade of red, sighed taking another glance around at Justin, Kenny, and I before incohernently muttering a 'fine'.  
>Lacing my fingers into his I locked eyes with him, waiting for them to get the rest of their stuff."What's wrong?"<br>His shoulders shrugged, and he looked away bluntly.  
>"Hey," my hand went up to cup his cheek, also pulling his face to look at me."What is your problem, Justin?"<br>He half way rolled his eyes,"Nothing!"  
>"Is it because of Jay and Elise?"<br>"Of coarse not..." he replied quickly, sneering.  
>"Then what's with you?" I practically begged but before he could or would answer, the girls walked back to us and we headed back to the bus which waited in the lot.<p>

After Justin had taken Pattie aside and explained to us she became an all new person. Or atleast one that I'd never seen before.  
>"So you have no other place to go?" she asked while getting them something to drink after asking if they wanted anything to eat even though I had clearly explained that we had just ate dinner.<br>"No, mam." Elise smiled politely while taking the tea she had been offered."Thanks."  
>"Well then its settled! You can drag along with us and work as roadies until you make enough money to leave...if you want."<br>WTF! She just offers it to them? I mean its not that I didnt like that she did but she was so suspicious with me and still is. But she trust them straight away!  
>"Are you serious?" Jay almost squealed but then recovered and straightened up, being professional and clearing her throat."Well umm...what does a roadie do?"<br>I answered this time, feeling left out."They just help with the equipment and getting everything set up, making sure the shows go smoothly."  
>"You'll be very welcome." she interjected me.<br>Elise looked at her sister and an actual, genuine smile came on her lips."Uh of coarse we will but this just seems too good to be true...?"  
>"Believe it and welcome aboard." Scooter, who had apparently been listening came in and sat inbetween them, speaking loudly.<br>"Its actually pretty late," Ellie whispered looking around nervously."Do you mind...? Or do you guys stay up later? Its just I havent had a decent nights sleep in...well a long time."  
>"No, no, no! Thats totally understandable, you girls can just sleep in this bunk and this one," Pattie's long fingers pointed to the one that Caitlin and Christian had slept in.<br>Kenny's face turned a slight pink."But Pattie...what about my back problems remember..? I have to sleep in the bunk for awhile cause the doctor said I was gonna hurt my back if I kept it up in the SUV...where would you like me to uhh...go?"  
>There was a total of six bunks in the tour bus. One for Ryan, Chaz, Alfredo, and I. The other two were used by Christian and Caitlin when they were here but now that they were gone...they were free. But still...if Kenny needed a spot...? Ryan and Chaz still had theirs. So did Alfredo, but if Ellie and Jay took the extra two and I kept mine then Kenny wouldnt have a spot.<br>"Ohh I forgot about that!" she hissed her brows furrowing in anger.  
>I turned my head just in time to see Scooter wink at Justin then open his mouth eagerly,"Well Alexis can just stay in Justin's bedroom and then Kenny can have her bunk."<p>

"Absolutely not." Pattie said automatically, shaking her head violently.

"Mom seriously! Can you please just trust me?" my boyfriend came out from the corner he was hiding in.

Her head jerked to look at him then stare at me, questioningly.

"Pattie nothing will happen. I'll abide by your rules, I swear." my voice felt heavy and thick.

Her eyes twinkled with curiousity."Fine..." she spoke slowly."But if I find out-"

"I know, we got it!" Justin sighed dramatically and crinkled his brows in annoyance.

"Someone get Ryan and Chaz in here to meet them so they can go to bed please? I dont want them freak out when they see them tonight."

Ryan Good dissapeared out the door, but soon re-appeared again with Ryan and Chaz tailing directly behind. Immediatley Chaz's eyes lit up with excitement."Who's this?"

An answering excited yet shy smile came across Jay's face and she looked at him curiously."Im Jayleah and this is my sister Elise. We're the new roadies."

My eyes left Jay who was making flirtly faces at Chaz, batting her eyes, to view Ellie who had looked as if she had just been struck by lightning. Her mouth dropped open at Ryan who was paying no attention whats so ever to our new guests. She looked love struck.

Soon she regained herself and looked down, her cheeks flushing immediate red with embarrassment.

"Well hello there." Chaz grinned and then elbowed Ryan.

He mumbled a curse word, rubbing his side where Chaz had hit him."Oh...hey."

"Where'd you get that slugger from?" Jay inquired, referring to Ryan's black eye.

A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth and he avoided any eye contact with Justin, who was smirking next to me, before acting on instinct and touching it cautiously."Just...long story.."

"Okay well we gotta get goin," Scooter interupted saying goodbyes' to everyone before heading out.

Pattie hugged her son and then turned to me,"Goodnight Alex. Be good."

"I will Mrs. Mallette." the urge to salute increased but I resisted.

"Its Pattie," she chuckled lightly again and then stepped outside to go to the bed that she had made in the back of one of the SUV's.

"Goodnight everyone." I yawned and looped my arm through Justin's pulling him with me but he stopped, storming up to Ryan. Oh great..

"Im not gonna get into this right now because we have people here...but if you ever leave my girlfriend alone to be attacked by papparazzi again, I will give you more than a black eye."

Ryan gulped and sighed before hugging me,"Goodnight Lexi."

"Night Ry," I whispered quietly and untwisted my arms from him knowing this was already pissing Justin off.

Atleast I knew what he was upset about earlier...

Justin and I had locked his door to his bedroom, so we could change without someone barging in. At the moment I was putting on a bit perfume when I turned around and saw him staring at me. "Didnt yo mamma ever tell yah its not polite to stare?" I said with sarcasm washed all over my sentence, and the corner of my mouth pulled into a crooked grin.

He chuckled and shook his head,"Im sorry your just so beautiful."

I felt the blood rush to my face hotly, while my fingers tucked my loose hair that tangled around my face wildly, behind my ear."Not so bad yourself..."

We'd done this so many times yet somehow it still made my heart race faster with each of his flawless movements, everytime.

A smile snuck on my lips again when he stalked quietly up to me, hugging my waist while purring a song in my ear softly.

"I have some good news.." he whispered in a quiet yet heavy voice while continuing to rock us back and forth with his arms wound around my back in a warm embrace.

Smiling,"Yeah, whats that?" I asked curiously.

"I dont know if you remembered but my birthday is in about two weeks," he began his voice holding a bit of amusement and curiosity.

Dammit. I forgot. Its just with everything thats been happening, my mind blew a curcuit and it slipped my thoughts.

"Pfft, of coarse I remember baby." It was just a little white lie. No biggy.

He chuckled and pecked my temple with his warm delectible lips once, then went on again. "Well anyway, besides the bigger party that I will have on the actual day of my birthday, my dad wanted me to visit so next week im gonna celebrate early with him in Canada...and I want you to come with me and meet him."

"For real?" my eyes glistened with the excitement that pounded deep in my heart.

He laughed at my happiness and nodded eagerly."Mhhm."

"Who else is going?" inquiring, I nuzzled my nose into his neck the smile not leaving my blood filled lips.

"Uhh, no one except us and probably Kenny. Why?"

Hiding my face more into his neck, my voice was murmered and muffled out by his hot, smooth skin blocking my moist lips."So your mom wont be coming either?"

He was suprised that Id brought her up as his hands raised to carress my face consideratley, forcing me to look up at him since he was a couple inches taller than me."Hey...I thought you guys were gettin along?"

Biting my lip, I furrowed my dark brows and tried to duck my head onto his jugular vein again, embarrassed."Yeah but...she's still you know. I dont know. We're just not that 'comfortable' yet... "

"You'll be with me all of next week," he grinned cheekily, the tip of his tongue slightly poking out, making my knees go weak."Without my mom in sight, though, I do feel bad cause we just got Elise and Jayleah on the crew and I dont want them to be alone here when they just started."

"Oh, they're gonna be fine. Besides im pretty sure I saw Chaz making eyes at Jay," a chuckle emerged from my lips as I leaned back to beam at his coffee brown eyes.

"Yeah I think everyone did."

"I just hope he doesn't break the poor girl's heart, I mean they're gonna be leaving soon once they get enough money and Chaz isn't the kind of guy to get serious with someone. From the sounds of their past they don't need anymore trouble.."

As he spoke with serenity, the vibration shook my chest and my arms that were latched around his waist,"Well if it wasn't for you they would probably be sleeping in the sand right now..you have such an amazing heart Alexis. That's why I love you."

My forearms spread out to set myself free from his loving grip, walking over to the other side of his huge maroon King sized bed that would now be mine, a joy filled smile on my lips."Im tired, lets go to bed."

Justin kneeled down on the mattress, watching me tuck myself in curiously."Your going to sleep? Right now?" his hand snatched the silky blanket between his long fingers, keeping me uncovered and chilly.

Sighing with a sly smile I nodded gingerly and pulled on the covers, but he flung his body with them, crashing onto my lap."Justinnn," I whined in annoyance, rubbing my chin where he had caused me to collide with my chest.

"Come here," he cooed mockingly, cocking himself up on his elbows to reach my lips with his own smiling ones."I'll kiss it and make it better."

After letting his lingering kiss end I diverted my eyes to his in a serious manner."No."

"Why not? My mom is in the SUV's and we wont be stopping for awhile." he groaned and shuffled his body on me more so that he was now laying his full weight completely ontop of me, endangering my lungs insignificantly.

As he trapped me beneath him an image of Rick flashed into my mind rapidly, him chasing me and then holding me against the bed, but I pushed the repulsed thoughts away quickly remembering that this was Justin and not Rick. Giggling forcefully I straightened up and smiled wide, revealing my minty fresh teeth."I promised your mother that I wouldnt do anything bad.."

"Thats okay, I'll be the naughty one." Justin winked and pressed his lips against mine fully again, causing heat to race through my burning veins like wild-fire.

My breathing quickened faster than I thought humanly possible, and my body thrilled me to go on even though my brain screamed at me to stop this nonsense. Pattie was just now warming up to me and if she ever found out that Justin and I had even had sex yet...then it was a waste.

"Justin, baby...stop." I ordered with shaking vocals, leaning my head back to tear our lips apart but he just moved on to run his steaming hot tongue along the very, very sensative creases of my neck. Letting out a heavy ragged breath my fingers slid in his angel soft hair, closing my eyes tight as the overwhelming emotions flooded my body, taking over every inch of common sense I had.

Justin's hand, that was cupping the back of my calf to his waist, slid up my bare thigh stopping at my hip bone to feel the material of my underwear more clearly while his mouth continued at my throat and tracing down to my collarbone. My skin felt so hot, like it was on fire, and his hands were so cool and smooth that when they collided it was magical. Sparks tingled everywhere our skin met.

He pulled back to look at me, his touselled hair falling beside his face from him being directly above me. As our eyes studied eachothers, that same voice in the back of my head fought, urging 'tell him to stop' but when I opened my mouth the sound didnt come out right, instead it sounded like I hissed a moan and then bit my lip shyly.

I followed his gaze to where Justin's hand was now, going further up my body and stopping just above my belly button where the hemline of my shirt rested. Incredibly gorgeous, almost brindle, brown orbs stared at me intently as if asking my permission to go further into my top. My mouth stayed unmoving but apparently my eyes had said it all cause he slowly pealed back the hemline and a warm hand crawled up my stomach, tickling me and raising goosebumps even though my skin was still on fire.

It was like waiting for a bomb to explode; him touching my breast. Since I hadnt been wearing a bra with that certain shirt it made it easy, as he draped a hand to cover the skin that had shivers rippling through it. His heated fingers met my delicate and blazing skin it was like an explosion. Tingles starting from the tip of me, rumbled down my body vibrating between my thighs, and causing me to let out a reticent moan, also making me take notice of his hardening erection that was pushing against my inner thigh, as if begging for me to give in to what he was offering so simply...and how I wanted it, badly. Not just the lust, but to share eachother again. To make love and become a whole.

A sneer like smile hit his lips and he devoured my mouth tenderly with his tongue, tickling me in a non funny way. More goosebumps raised on both our arms while he squeezed his hand against me, fondling me. Squeals tore open my throat and I gasped at how much him touching me there, effected my lower half, torturing me by knowing that his bulge was so close to my needy part.

"Please," I groaned and latched my hand around his back, feeling the muscles contract, to pull him on me a bit more so my mouth could press against his warmed neck."Why cant you just listen to me...?"

"Do you want me to stop?" he smirked, his thumb stroking my nipple lightly again causing more goosbebumps to radiate down my body and shatter in between my knees.

I gasped and tried to clear my head, defeated."I dont know."

He exhaled and took his hand out of my shirt slowly, falling over to the other side of the bed antagonized."You're so easy to seduce, you know that right?"

"Am not!" my eyes narrowed stubbornly, as I pouted my lips. It wasnt fair.

He looked at me, waving away my denial."Why cant we babe?"

"Because I promised your mom Justin," fixing my shirt I leaned on my side. Angered at first from his departure from my skin I then realized that this wasnt a good idea.

"So? She's not here."

"Yeah but it wouldnt suprise me if she had hidden cameras." I joked turning out the lamp and pulling the covers over the both of us.

Sighing he whispered,"Night, love you." and then turned over grumpily.

I pecked his cheek,"Love you too. Goodnight." and then layed down, closing my eyes with considerate regret.

After about ten minutes passed the bed shook from him rising and walking to the door, dissapearing out it. Seconds later the bathroom door shut.

I was in an all white room. Wearing nothing but my birthday suit with two small white cloths tied together to cover my private areas, and these wierd child like slippers.

Where the fuck was I?

A flickering bulb in the corner startled me, but the room stay lit due to the rest of the lights hanging from wires on the roof. Frantically I began to run around the room, banging my fist on the bright white concrete and nervously yelling,"Justin! What's goin on? Ryan! Somebody please help me! Let me out! Someone, please?"

"This is your fault..." a gentle, quiet, and all too familiar voice spoke from behind me. Spinning around faster than the speed of light I concluded that my ears heard correctly, recognizing the small girl crouched on her scraped knees in the corner...the plastic tube feeding her oxygen and the petite white, with blue poka-dots, hospital gown. Her brown bouncing curls that looked so identical to my own, finishing with huge green eyes that I missed so much. From her and my father.

It was Brie...

"Gabrielle?" I mouthed, too afraid to speak.

Her eyes glistened with a clear sheet of tears, trickling down her right plump cheek."Its all your fault!"

My sister's words didnt sink in until after Id already ran to her and hugged her to my waist, squeezing so tight I thought she might break in two."Oh my God Brie! Ive missed you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you!" I continued to repeat this over and over while rubbing her back and hair, tears beginning to flow down my flushed face and neck as well.

Her body stayed motionless, not hugging back."This is your fault Alex. You let Rick kill me. Im dead and its your fault!" her shrieking voice echoed throughout the room, bouncing off each white wall and clashing together.

"W-what?" I stuttered and backed away slowly."No its not-honey-I risked my life to save you."

Her head shook in jerking motions."NO! Its YOUR fault! You killed me!"

A scarred heart shattered at these words. It was my fault she was dead?

"Hey Lexi. Long time no see," a devil voice boomed behind me. Before having to even turn around, I backed Brie into a wall and shielded her with my arms, now facing the man who had just appeared in this room that had no apparent doors.  
>"Get away from us Rick," trying to sound menacing I failed horribly just by the sight of him my cowardness sunk in. He was back.<p>

"But Lexi baby, then we cant play." his voice rang with deep cockiness, as if he knew exactly what was gonna happen already.

More tears drooled from my blue saphire eyes, that choked me with sobs."Justin...help me.." I prayed quietly in an undertone.

"Same arrangements then girl?" he asked, his hands unfastening his belt as he half skipped up to me smirking as my lungs opened to release an ear splitting scream.

"Dont touch me! Get away!" I shrieked loudly while my hands flew in the air then plummeted back down to my chest, also thrashing my feet and legs.

"Alexis! Babe, wake up!" Justin's silk like voice rang in my ear as soft hands gently shook my upper body.

"What-where..?" I breathed then opened my eyes to him leaning over me, a worried expression taking over his face."Justin?" I whispered and my hands went up to feel his cheeks and neck to make sure this was real."Thank God...it was just a dream..."

"Are you okay?" he rushed out, touching my forehead."Your burning up."

"Im fine, it was just a-just a nightmare. Thats all."

He sat back and held my hand in his for a few moments."Should I be worried? Last time you had nightmares-"

I cut him off."Everybody has nightmares, Justin. Let's just go back to bed. Im fine."

"Are you sure-"

Interupting him again I pecked his lips then snuggled deep into his chest, snaking my arms around him."Im fine..."

But was I fine? What did this mean now? Brie blamed me for her death..

That next morning didn't exactly start out well; I was exhausted from lack of sleep, my eyes felt like they were dipped in fire, and the bones in my body creaked with every step I took. Ryan very annoyingly insisted on complaining about his black eye to me and the rest of the entire crew, seeming to increase his voice casually when Justin was around.

When I was younger, I- just like most other people -was curious of what it'd be like to be famous. To be traveling all the time, and be having so much fun your completely tired at the end of the day, but it doesn't matter because you have tomorrow and the next day and the day after that to have more exciting memories. But now that I had that, and had seen just what it's like to be famous...it didn't seem so appeasing anymore. What I imagined was a life of endless fun turned into a life of alot of driving, sitting, and airports. It was boring to put it lightly.

"Hey." Justin whispered into my ear softly a few days later, winding an arm to enclose around my side and tug me closer to him while pressing his lips to my temple."Are you okay?"

My face smoothed from it's worried lines, glancing up at him hesitantly and looking towards the exit of the backstage room. We we're alone for the first time in what seemed like forever."I'm fine." I was gonna add that I was tired too, but that would unneccesarily open the door to a conversation and arguement about my nightmare, and I'd rather avoid it if possible.

I could feel his grimace against my skin before he pulled away, his fingers going to my chin and lightly pulling my face up to look him in those sacred brown eyes of his."Tell me what's bothering you." he demanded but the softness of his voice evened the score, immediatley slipping my mind as soon as it came. I stared back up at him for a moment and bit my lip, shaking my head in denial and giving a tiny chuckle.

"The boredom," I lied and laughed again to lighten the mood, stealing away from his side and walking to get a drink from the table,"that's what is bothering me. Don't you have rehearsals to do or something?" My pass at changing the subject went smoothly unnoticed.

His brows crinkled in frustration and he stepped over to be next to me again, his hand curving around my neck and kissing the top of my head while exhaling a quiet sigh, seeming to debate an idea in his head."Let's go," he murmered suddenly which made my head snap up to look at him.

"Where?" I asked, a spark of tingly feelings racing into my stomach like butterflies, and a smile on my face from the attention he was giving. The past five days had been hell, he was so busy that we'd barely spoke.

His lips met my mouth in a fiery half parted peck, and he nuzzled his nose against mine gazing dreamily into my eyes."It doesn't matter. Let's just go, anywhere. Everywhere."

I laughed again at that and put my palm against his cheek thinking he was joking but after realizing he was serious I rested my forehead on his and whispered into his mouth,"We can't, you can't. You've got rehearsals and interviews and tomorrow-"

My words were cut short by his mouth coming to mine urgently and heatedly, being sure to kiss me with just enough force without being too rough, making it a sensual and sweet carress.

"C'mon, Alex. Please." It wasn't a request but a polite demand.

I suddenly felt all my worries and reality slip away from my mind, oozing from my body and leaving me full of energy and excitement that hadn't been there in ages. The corners of my mouth pulled into a cheshire cat grin, chuckling and kissing his nose surprisingly at ease."Okay. Alright."

It was so nice to be spontaneous, like a brand new fresh of air or like I was seeing clearly for the first time in my life. All my muscles relaxed, strangely calm. Justin's warm palm pressed to the small of my back, leading me out the exit, into the cool air and towards the tour bus. By the time my thoughts caught up with me, we had both packed two small backpacks full of clothes and he had his range rover keys in his hand. We were both giggling those giggles that can only come out when your trying to be quiet, and as we sneaked from the huge vehicle and outside, checking for bystanders.

"Should we be doing this?" I asked involuntarily, and ran around the side of the car to fling open the passenger door, jumping in and wrapping the seatbelt around me.

Justin's fingers trembled as he shoved in the keys and thrilled the ignition to life."No," he said sternly then a smile cracked over his lips, causing me to mirror his face from the genuine happiness he felt,"but it's really giving a thrill isn't it?" a shakey chuckle erupted from him and our hands met in the middle, grasping onto eachother for dear life.

"Well, should we call your mom or Scooter and let them know-"

"That'd really ruin the entire point, though." he had started to pull away, but, now he pressured the brake and came to a stop."We don't have to do this, babe. I won't make you."

That was one of the things I loved most about him, he didn't push me into doing things that I truly had no interest for doing. My lips pursed as I debated the idea in my head and then a thought occured to me.

Don't think.

"No, let's go." I whispered and smiled gratefully at him."I love you."

His face smoldered with a grin and he gave me a light peck on the forehead."I love you too."

We hadn't got less than five feet away from the ticket counter at the airport when they caught us.

Justin was wearing a ridiculous fake mustache, a hoody, and a beanie. People must have though he was some strange form of a terrorist. We'd just bought a straight flight to the Bahammas, hoping to go back to where it started but Scooter's voice brought us both down from our own safe haven of peace.

"Don't you dare take another step!" he shouted and yanked on Justin's arm that wasn't hooped with mine.

He muttered a curse word and exhaled in already known defeat."Scooter, man, please just understand-"

"Do you only care for yourself!" hissed Scooter under his breath and he had the looks of killing."You could've been hurt! Don't you understand that you are my career! I need you to fucking listen to me, Justin!"

Justin began to say something back but Pattie arrived, flinging her arms around him and gasping."I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again."

"Mom, I'm fine. You're suffocating me.."

"And you," her eyes turned to slits and glared like daggers at me,"I suppose this was your idea? Alexis, how could you be so stupid!"

"What is your problem?" it slipped from my mouth before I could stop it, like word vomit. But now that i'd mentioned it I couldn't stop."Seriously, give me one good reason and I'll leave if that's what you want."

Justin's attention snapped to me quickly, his hands going to my waist like he was afraid I would float away."No, Alex. Ignore her, please."

Pattie stood frozen with her mouth ajar slightly, certainly surprised by my outburst.

"What have I ever done?" I groaned and my eyes watered, Justin clung to my side, afraid to let go.

"It's not what you've done." she admitted and let her head fall, almost like she was ashamed."It's just you remind me so much of myself when I was your age and - and - I'm just.."

"Afraid we're gonna make the same mistakes you did?" It was a rhetorical question from my mouth."Pattie you have to trust us. And if you cant trust me..then trust Justin."

Tears lit our eyes momentarily and for the first time, in I think forever, she hugged me. Truly and lovingly hugged me.

She coughed on some tears and a sob and put a palm on each of Justin and my own's cheeks."Okay, I'll trust you. But only if you promise never to do anything like this ever again? I mean...Rick escaped. He could've hurt one of you."

Justin went pale."Oh my God. I completely forgot, I'm such an idiot!"

"While i do agree that you are an idiot," Scooter spoke again having returned from a private cell phone call."I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore." It took a few moments of our piercing confused stares for him to speak again."Rick Mayerson was caught by the police today. It seems he's been following us, hoping to get Alexis."

My arms wound around Justin's frame, holding onto him like my own personal oxygen source. My heart fluttered, I didnt know what to do. In a way I was fearful because he'd been following me, I mean, what if he took Justin and hurt, or worse, killed him? But then I rememebered that he'd been caught. I was safe. And Justin was safe.

Soft hands held my arms tightly, shaking me violently."Alexis! Stop it, wake up!"

I screamed one last time before my eyes fluttered open and I saw Justin, yet again, above me on the bed in the tour bus.

I'd had another nightmare about Rick.

"I had a nightmare," I said truthfully and sat up to lean on him while he stroked my bangs from my face gently, soothingly."about Rick."

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about him anymore. He's in one of the best prison's in the entire country. Besides...as long as I'm here then nobody will ever hurt you."

I raised my face to nuzzle his cheek and press my lips to his tenderly once, then twice."I'm so scared."

"You don't need to be Afraid anymore Alex. I'm here, I won't leave. Your safe." he intertwined our fingers and kissed the top of my hand.

I expected a tear to roll down my cheek but...my eyes were dry.

I felt wam inside.

I wasn't Afraid anymore.

Justin was here and I trusted him."I love you."

"I love you too, darlin. Let's get some sleep." he made us lay down once again and spooned me.

I was at peace. Not completely whole on the inside but...the wounds were healing.

Healing Wounds: A Justin Bieber Love Story [June 14, 2010-June 23, 2011] 


End file.
